Blurring the Lines
by Sojourner84
Summary: FF7810 cross. In the search for a way home they will find in each other the answers to a journey for stillness of the soul: they will find closure, love, and redemption for a life wrought with war and uncertainties. Please R
1. Where am I?

                                                    **Blurring the Lines**

Author's Note: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Squaresoft. The following story however is mine and I plan on taking all of the credit for it. It is a crossover. It will all make sense when you read it. It might be a little confusing at first. I hope you enjoy it. 

                                                **Chapter 1: Where Am I?                   **

            She pulled her soiled and dirty coat collar up over her ears, and pressed on through the harsh snowfall that tore around her. It was too much to bear, the cold that had slowly begun to sink into her every fiber, and she stared out from above her scarf into the blinding white that engulfed her completely. She took another faltering step, and then fell down into the ocean of snow at her feet. It bit at her skin and stung like hell. She lay there, paralyzed by the cold, and stared up at the sky. 

            "Is this it?" she asked herself. The words croaked up from her dry and sore filled throat. It was then that she saw light. A second of hope flitted through her heart and she forced herself to rise.

_Is it the way home?_

But, the hope was quickly dashed as soon as she realized the light belonged to a single solitary lantern. The figure that held it was approaching her slowly and she dropped to her knees. 

_Do I live? Or should I just lie down here and die? I want to go home._

"Hey, are you alright?" she heard him ask.

_Answer him dammit! Live!_

"H..help." The sound she made was barely audible.

The figure ran forward. He had heard her after all. She smiled weakly and then passed out.

***************

            She opened her wine colored eyes to a small log cabin and a roaring fire. There was no one in the room and she found the absence of life frightening. She sat up slowly and ran her fingers over the blanket that lay across her body. It had been weeks since she had slept in a bed. 

            A black lab slept peacefully by the fireplace. It was undisturbed by her presence. She called to it softly, but it didn't come. She rubbed her arms nervously and looked around. 

_Man, am I hungry._

Slipping out of bed she tiptoed to a nearby door and opened it slightly. The sound of thunderous laughter filled her ears and she peered down the deserted hallway. The coast was clear and she exited the room quietly. 

            Soft amber light was flooding up the stairs from the room below. The jovial sounds belonged to those who were below drinking, sitting and various tables and at a long wooden bar. The light came from a massive fireplace, ornamented in taxidermy. Some creatures that hung there she recognized and some she didn't. She leaned over the railing and watched the men engage in various drunken acts. She laughed as one man went to sit down but missed the chair completely. It reminded her of the bar back home. The fact that she was the only woman there didn't scare her at all. If any of them were smart, they'd leave her alone.

            She decided to go down and find her rescuer. He had to be there, or at least someone who knew where he was would be. The second she hit the bottom step the room grew silent. Every man stared in drunken awe as she cautiously entered the room.

            "Could one of you tell me who owns this place?" she asked. She brushed a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. "Anyone?"

            "Why of course, sweetheart," a rather largely built man closest to her answered. "I own this bar." He stood up when he said this.

            There was a great amount of snickering from his drinking buddies. He smiled smartly and waltzed over to her. Placing a large hand on her shoulder, he looked her over. She could smell the alcohol oozing out of his pores.

            "And if you'll just come on upstairs with me, I'll give ya a tour of the building."

Completely disgusted she removed his hand.

            "I think you've had one to many."

            "Aw, come on sweet cheeks, It'll be fun," he moved in to touch her again.

            This time, however, she caught his wrist and twisted it.

            "No, means no buddy!" She said, twisting his arm and forcing him to the ground. She then kneed him in the gut and stepped over his ego-bruised body.

            "Who owns this building?" She demanded. She watched as all of the men in the bar backed up their chairs slightly. The man behind the bar started laughing and she shot him a glare.

            "I own it," he told her and he leaned on the counter. "Can I get you anything?"

 She walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. 

            "Were you the one that found me?" she asked.

            "Yeah," he answered her as he mixed a drink, "I was out looking for that stupid mongrel you probably saw upstairs. Didn't know I'd find myself a snow angel."

            "Please don't start with me," she warned him. "And, why the hell did you let that guy drool all over me?"

            The man held up his hands in defense. "I knew you'd take care of it."

            She glared at him more intensely. "How did you know that?"

            "Lady, you looked like you were going to die when I found you. Then all of a sudden you come walking in like you were never anywhere near death's door."

            She looked out the window and became silent. The bar had already begun to come back to life. The pervert's friends were helping him up off the floor and poking fun at the whole ordeal. She returned her gaze to the man behind the bar as he set before her a plate of food and a mug of beer. He was young; she guessed in his late twenties and had dull grey eyes. She stared at the food like it was a dream, but didn't touch it.

            "It's on me. Don't worry about it," he laughed.

She then quickly began to shove the contents down her throat as fast as she could. 

            "I could tell you were down on your luck by the appearance of your jacket," the man continued. She didn't stop inhaling to comment on his remark.

            "The name is Mark," he told her.

She paused to down half of her mug, wiped her lips, and then said, "Tifa." 

            Mark nodded. "An unusual name. Where are you from?"

            She didn't know how to answer his question. She wasn't from anywhere near here.

            "Here and there," was her answer. 

            Mark picked up in her tone that he was to drop the subject. A loud groan was heard from the crowd behind her, and she turned to see the men getting up reluctantly to leave. An old woman was shooing them toward the door.

            "Go on! Get outta here. I've got to sleep too you know!" She continued to herd the sad bunch toward the door.

            "That's May," Mark told Tifa. "She is the real owner of the tavern. But, she can't take care of it alone."

            "Seems to be doing alright," Tifa commented.

            "Shoo!" May continued saying things like, "Hey Harvey, make sure Bill there doesn't fall asleep in the gutters and freeze to death!" and "Go on! Get! Have some respect for an old woman!"       

            Tifa smiled and turned back to Mark.

            "Could you humor me for a second?" she asked.

            He shrugged and put away a glass, "Shoot."

            "What year is it?" she asked.

            The man turned to her and raised a brow.

            "Just humor me!" Tifa demanded.

            "The year 2420 a.c."

She furrowed her brow.

_It's not even the same calendar. What in the world does a.c. stand for? _

"What is the name of this town?"

            "Korin."

_There was no Korin in my world. _

 Her fears were confirmed and she stared past Mark in a self-created trance.

            "Hey, Mark! Who's your friend," May bellowed as she hobbled over to the bar.

            "Tifa. She is a traveler...I think..." He stared at her as she stared blankly at the wall. He waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes. 

            "Sorry," she blushed, "I should go."

            "Not out in that," May told her. "Spend the night. Heard you beat up Russ. Want a job?" The old woman beamed.             

            Tifa thought it over. "Can I get food and a place to stay?"

            "If you work for it," May told her. "I'm turning in. Lock up, Mark."

            "Will do, May," he assured her. He then turned his attention to Tifa. "So, you want the job?"

            "What is the job exactly?" Tifa asked.

            "Bartending, of course. And I will have to ask you to occasionally do some crowd control."

            Tifa smiled weakly and downed the rest of her drink, "Sure. Why not?" 

*********

            Tifa lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She was lonely. She was scared. She was confused.

            _I was with him. He was the last thing I can remember. We were all happy, and starting our new lives. Heroes. We saved the world. No, she did. But we all played a role. Cloud, Barret, Red XIII , Yuffie, Vincent, Cait Sith, Cid. What happened?! One minute I'm standing with them all in celebration. Then I'm here. Alone. Where am I? Why am I here? How long has it been? A couple of weeks? A month? Every town I stop in, it is the same thing. They look at me like I'm crazy. They don't know about meteor, they don't know about Kalm, Midgar, or any of the cities. This isn't my world. Why am I here? Am I dreaming. Just sleep, maybe you'll wake up._


	2. The Lionheart and the Blitzball Star

**Chapter 2: The Lionheart and the Blitzball Star**

            He could see a city on a cliff in the distance. Hundreds of lights danced brightly before him and he was drawn to them. His whole body ached for sleep and food. He had been wondering for days aimlessly, trying to put all of the pieces into place. But, nothing made sense. He didn't know where he was. 

            The city hung out over the ocean. He stood on the beach below, marveling in the fact that there was civilized life in this world after all. He gathered up all of the strength he could and jogged up the rocky terrain toward his destination. 

            He entered at the edge of the town where a few quiet houses stood. He wasn't looking to draw attention to himself. He didn't know how well he'd blend in. His head hurt from trying to analyze his current situation, but he couldn't stop thinking about the series of events that had occurred over the past few days.

_            I was done. I knew it was the end for me. I had no choice, but technically not existing means you have no choice to begin with. I hope she understood how I felt about her. I didn't want to leave. I was fading. My whole world was ceasing to exist, and then.......SLAM! I'm waking up here. Where am I? Was it all a dream? No, then what would this be called? I'm sick of not fitting anywhere!_

He began to jog again to keep his mind off of these questions and the increasing hunger pains. He came to a street that seemed to contain some life. Light poured out into the darkness from various shops, restaurants, and bars. He debated whether or not to go into the closest restaurant. The people inside were laughing and talking exuberantly. He feared his wardrobe would attract too much attention.

            A man with long, brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose, brushed past him, almost knocking him off balance, and entered the restaurant. He glared at him as the door shut. 

_What is his problem? _

            He watched the man take off his leather jacket and hang it up beside a booth before sitting down. He noticed an unusual weapon attached to his side.

_Is that a gun and a sword?_

            Starving, he finally gave in and entered. He walked up to a counter at the back and sat down on a stool. 

            "What will you have?" A man behind the counter asked, as he looked him over with a curious expression. 

            "Anything this much will buy." He placed a few coins on the counter. The man picked one up and raised a brow. "What are these? Sorry. We don't take foreign currency."

            "Come on, man! I'm starving. Can't I wash dishes or something?"

            "Sorry," the man ended the debate.

Groaning, he started to get up from his seat when he felt a heavy hand grasp his shoulder.

            "You aren't from here are you?" He heard the man from before ask.

            "No. I don't even know where I am?"

He was then forced to his feet and shoved backward.

            "What the-?"

            "Outside," the man with the scar ordered.

            "What? I'm not looking for a fight."

            The man with a scar grabbed his jacket from the booth hook and left the restaurant. 

_Should I follow? He reminds me of Auron._

He ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair and followed the man into the street. The second he exited the building, the man with the scar, drew his gunblade and pointed it at him.

            "Who are you?" the scarred man asked

            "Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I'm Tidus, and I have nothing against you."

            "Where are you from?" the man inquired.

            "What, is it a crime to order food?"

            "Just answer the question. Judging by your armor and the sword you are carrying, you must not be from around here. So, where are you from?"

            "Zanarkand." 

            "Where?"

            "It's in Spir....uh..look, I'm just not from **here**."

The man lowered his weapon and looked up at the sky.

            "I'm not from **here** either. Do you know anything about the Center Plane?"

            "Uh, no. Why?" Tidus was trying hard not to run.

            "I have to get there. That is all I know. Have you ever heard of Esthar, Balamb, or Galbadia?"

            "No," Tidus answered honestly. 

            The man sighed and turned to leave.

            "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Tidus called after him. Just a minute ago he wanted the man to leave, but now he found that he wanted to stay with someone who was 'in the same boat.'

            "Home," the man answered.

            "I thought that you said you weren't from around here," Tidus responded.

            "I'm not. But I do have a place here," he answered as he walked away.

            "Hold up. I'm coming with you," Tidus told him.

            "What?" The man seemed slightly annoyed. 

            "Come on. We both aren't from here. Maybe I can help you find your Center Plane, or whatever the heck it is."

            "I don't think so," the man responded and he left without another glance back. Tidus slumped down beside the brick building behind him and knocked his head back against it a few times. Some of the businesses were locking up and turning off their lights. He kicked childishly at a large stone in the street until it came loose and skidded away from him.

_This sucks_

            The sound of feet raucously pounding the stone street suddenly became his center of attention. He looked up to see a woman in a torn blue dress running toward him. A look of pure panic was upon her face. She stopped before him and rested her hands on her knees. Her breathing was coming in short, ragged gasps.

            "Help," she managed to get out.

Tidus was to his feet before she had arrived and he quickly went to help her sit down. 

            "Is he here?!" She asked him, her eyes were so full of fear. "The slayer. The Lionheart!"

            Tidus didn't know who she was talking about. A high pitched wail filled the air and the woman covered her ears and crouched down to the ground. 

            "It's too late. They're here!" She took off running, leaving behind a very confused young man. Tidus stood up and watched with awe as the shop keepers and residents on the street started to pull down barred gates over their windows and doors. He could see many residents running for their homes. One man was standing outside his door ushering his children into the building while loading a shot gun. 

A siren went off in the distance and Tidus felt a sudden uneasiness flood through him. 

            "Are you crazy?" He heard a boy ask from behind, "They'll tear you apart. Get inside!"

            "What will?" Tidus asked, but the boy was already running away.

            A low growl entered Tidus' ears and he turned around. His eyes met with a creature unlike anything he had ever seen before. It looked half metal, half organic. It was massive and looked to be about nine feet tall when on all fours. The entire front half was covered in long spike like hairs. It had the front legs of a lizard and the back of a lion. It had one metal wing and one large white feathered wing folded back across its back. Its yellow eyes stared out at him from a metallic mask placed over its outlandishly large jowls. Two tusks protruded cruelly from the sides of its face. 

            The creature stared at him, the growl in its throat starting to rise. Tidus moved his hand to his sword and slowly unclipped it. The second it was free, however, the beast charged him. It let out an unearthly below and lowered its head to gore him. Tidus dodged the attack, and the creature slammed into the building that Tidus had just been standing next to. He could hear some people scream, and he stared in horror as the beast picked itself up out of the massive amount of rubble it had created. The entire front of the building was destroyed by the brute force of the monster. 

            The people who had been hiding in the restaurant backed away from the newly created hole in the wall. Tidus could see the fear on their faces as they screamed for help. The creature was about to attack them. He had to do something.

            "Hey, ugly! We weren't finished," Tidus taunted. The beast backed out of the restaurant and faced him.

_What am I doing? That THING is going to kill me._

            It opened its mouth and screamed in rage. The sound it made caused Tidus to hold his ears to block it out. The creature ran at him again. Tidus held out his sword and readied to attack. The creature was upon him, but suddenly it reared up and screamed. Tidus looked up and saw the man with the scar on top of the creature. His sword was buried deep into the flesh between its two wings. The creature tried to throw him, but he continued to rip out his gunblade and plunge it back into the flesh. All the while, unloading bullets. Each gunshot was followed by a anguish filled cry from the beast. 

            It finally threw him. The man flew forward, his arm catching on one of the spikes. He somersaulted and landed on his feet, his back to both Tidus and the monster. The creature stumbled forward a few steps then collapsed heavily upon the ground. Tidus stared at the scarred man in amazement. It was quickly replaced with the realization that he had just had his ass saved.

            "I could have handled it!" Tidus remarked, trying to restore his ego. 

The man pulled the tip of the spike embedded in his arm out slowly, and threw it back at the monster.

            "Whatever," he said, as he started to tear off the bottom of his shirt to bandage the wound. Tidus threw up his hands in frustration. This guy was a real piece of work.

            "Let me guess. You are the Lionheart. The slayer," Tidus commented.

The man didn't answer, and Tidus shrugged. He kicked the creature in the side as he passed it.

            "Later, then." he said as he walked away. More wailing found its way to Tidus' ear and he froze. "There are more of them?!"

            The man with the scar smirked and pointed to Tidus' sword. Caladbolg was giving off a soft blue light. The blade was made from water.              

            "Can you use that?" the man asked.

            "Can I use this? You didn't even give me a chance!"

The man turned toward an alley that lead to the next street.

            "Now is your chance."

            "You want my help? Alright!"

The man laughed to himself at Tidus' enthusiasm

            "What is so funny? You don't think I can do it?"

            "No, that's not it," the man replied, "You remind me of someone."

            "From your world? Is that a good thing?"

            "Let's just focus on the task at hand."

            "Give me your name at least. 'Cause I'm not calling you, the slayer." He said the last two words like the woman who had used them before. Dramatically and desperately. 

            The man shook his head, "They gave me that title. Don't look at me." He started down the alley. "My name is Squall Leonheart"


	3. Eliana

                                                Chapter 3: Eliana

            Tidus ran at the closest beast, and slid underneath it as it came at him. As he went he slit open its belly with the Caladbolg. Coming to a stop, Tidus leapt to his feet and watched as the creature sunk to the ground in a pool of its own fluids. He heard Squall clap and he turned to face him.

            "Bravo," Squall commented.

            "You liked that? Told you I could use a sword," Tidus beamed.

            "No doubt, but you might want to get down," Squall said while pointing behind Tidus.

            "Why?" Tidus asked. He turned just in time to see a different beast than the last two swing a massive arm at his head. He ducked and the arm passed harmlessly over him. Squall ran at the creature, bringing his sword down low to the ground. As he reached the monster, he swung up, cutting the front of the beast wide open. Tidus rolled out of the way as the creature moaned and fell forward. 

            Getting to his feet he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks for the heads up."

            Squall didn't answer; he was already heading toward the next unfortunate beast that had emerged from a nearby alley. Tidus looked at the creature that had fallen by Squall's sword. It was long and skeletal, with arms than touched the ground when it stood. At the end of each arm was a crude set of short, dagger like claws that would have surely removed Tidus' head. He watched 'the slayer' engage another skeletal monster. It didn't last in the fight against him for more than a few minutes. 

            "Are you coming?" Squall asked as he stepped on the beast's chest and pulled his sword from the new, wide open cavity. 

            Tidus nodded and followed Squall into the next street. The street contained two large horned beasts and one of the skeletal ones. 

            "What is our strategy?" Tidus asked.

            Squall shrugged, "Stay alive."

            "Oh, okay. Sounds good," Tidus rolled his eyes, and started toward one of the horned beasts. When it saw him coming, it reared up on its back legs and spread its wings. The span of its wings took up the entire street. Tidus backed up and let it come back down on all fours. As it slammed back down onto the ground, Tidus could feel the vibrations from the creatures force traveling along the street. It screamed at him, and readied to charge, but Tidus had already leapt into the air and was coming down upon it. His sword entered its skull, between the eyes, and killed it instantly. 

            Squall took care of the other horned beast and met up with Tidus. They stood before the skeletal one, their victory already guaranteed. Rain began to fall around them and a flash of lightning tore open the sky. 

            "Do you want it?" Squall asked Tidus.

            Tidus started forward, full of confidence. "No problem," he assured himself. Another flash of lightning lit up the darkness filled street and Squall saw out of the corner of his eye movement. He turned and saw more of the skeletal monsters flooding into the street from the alleys. His eyes narrowed as he realized there were more than just a few. 

            "Tidus," Squall said, forcing the blond swordsman to halt. Tidus suddenly became aware of their situation as yet another flash of lightning revealed the grotesque outlines of more monsters behind the one that stood before him. 

            "This isn't good," Tidus said under his breath, as he watched them stagger toward him.  Squall took a defensive stance and Tidus fell in next to him. They each faced in opposite directions, so they could watch the other's back. The creatures halted before the two warriors. Squall counted at least ten that were in front of him. 

            "Don't let your guard down. This isn't the time to try to be a hero," Squall instructed.

            "Don't worry about me. Just watch my back and I'll watch yours," Tidus responded.

            The rain was coming down harder and it made it difficult to see anything. Squall wiped his soaked bangs out of his face and waited for the creatures to strike. When they didn't he began to loosen his grip on his weapon.

_What are they waiting for?_

He could sense the unease of his partner, who was starting to fidget behind him. 

            "They aren't moving," Tidus whispered.

            "Be patient," Squall hissed.

            "Let's just attack," Tidus insisted.

            "If you want to die. Go ahead," Squall rebuked him.

            Tidus set his jaw and closed his eyes. Squall knew what he was about to do. Tidus left their defensive position and took on the closest creature. It swung at his head, but he ducked and jammed his weapon up into its ribs. The rest of the creatures screeched in rage and ran forward.

            "Shit!" Squall swore. He started into the mass of swinging limbs and began sever anything that came near him. Tidus was doing the same. He wove in and out, around the tall, thin beings, driving his sword into torsos, and through limbs. One creature was able to strike him. Its claws grazed his chest, and shredded his clothes. Tidus took off the creatures arm and then finished it, by running it through the chest. 

            Squall had already dealt with the majority of his attackers. One creature disarmed him and cast his weapon into the street gutters. This failed to stop him, however. He ran up the front of the creature and laid his foot into its head, knocking it to the ground. He then rolled out of the way as another tried to slam its long arms down upon him. He grabbed his sword from the gutter and sensing another upon him, he jammed the sword behind him, without as much as a glance. He felt it enter flesh and he heard the creature scream. However, the creature still managed to land its claws into Squall's back. He held back a cry that tried to raise itself within his throat and unloaded the rest of his bullets into the creature. It released him and stumbled backward. Its bullet riddled body eventually falling to the wet, cobblestone street. 

            Squall rose and ignored the warmth running down his back. He looked over at Tidus who was finishing off the last of them. The street was littered with the dead. Tidus drove his sword into one that lay upon the ground. It cried out and then was silent. He looked down at his chest and saw three steaks of red, each beginning to well up with blood.

            "That was too close," he told himself. He then looked up at Squall who was hobbling toward him. 

            "Are you alright?" Squall asked.

            "Yeah. You?"

            Squall nodded and looked up into the sky and let the rain wash over his face. "Come on," he said eventually. "I think they are all dead. There is someone I want you to meet."

*********

            "Stop fidgeting, you baby!" 

            Squall clenched his teeth as a woman with long blue hair and bright green eyes sowed up the wounds in his back. Tidus watched the entertaining display from his chair across the room. Squall sat on a small bed. The woman, whose name was Jacosa, was sitting behind him and teasing him for being so childish. Tidus couldn't help but snicker at the whole situation.

            "You're next," Jacosa pointed at him. Tidus immediately stopped grinning. Jacosa finished and bit the thread in two. "There. I swear Squall, if you keep tearing yourself up, I'll run out of thread." She slid off the bed and then began to fuss over Squall's arm. 

            "I'm fine, don't worry about that," Squall assured her. She threw up her hands in frustration and then attended to Tidus. She was a beautiful woman and Tidus found himself trying very hard not to stare at her. She finished by tying bandage strips around his chest and then picking up her first-aid kit. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Artemis should be home soon," she told them. Then with a final smile she exited the room.

            "So, tell me how you got here," Tidus inquired of Squall. Squall sighed and lay down on the bed with his hands behind his head. 

            "About four months ago, I found myself here. I was confused and angry. I sought answers, but the problem was that no one understood the questions. I met Artemis here in Lasar during my search for a way back. He was the most help, but he still couldn't shed any light on why I was here, how I got here, and how I could make it back to where I came from. I saved his life during an invasion like the one you experienced tonight. He's let me stay here since."

            "So, who's Jacosa?" Tidus asked. 

            "Artemis' wife," Squall answered.

            "Oh," Tidus responded. "What happened before you came here? I mean, what do you remember?"

            "I was going to get married."

            Tidus' eyes widened. "I'm sorry. That must be tough."

            "I don't know why I'm here, but I do know one thing; I'll do anything to get back to her." Squall got up and stoked the fire that was starting to die in the fireplace. He stared into the flames for a few minutes. Lost in his own thoughts. "It's been five years since I've had to deal with anything like those creatures we encountered."

            "What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

            "Five years ago, in my world, a Sorceress tried to compress time and eliminate all life. My friends and I destroyed her, and since then we had been leading peaceful lives. A remnant of creatures still walked the planet, but they weren't as strong as the ones we encountered during our struggle with Ultimecia. The creatures we encountered tonight, however, are some of the strongest I've ever been against."

            Tidus nodded, "I was on a quest to eliminate a being known as Sin from Spira. In the end, a deeper rooted evil was exposed and we were thrown into a battle that would decide the future of my world. There were hundreds of creatures created from Sin, called Sin spawn. Very few were as strong as those things we encountered tonight." 

            "Can you remember anything about how you came here?" Squall asked.

            Tidus shook his head. He didn't even know where to start. He also didn't know how to exactly to explain the fact that he didn't exist even in his own world. How the end of Yevon had meant the end of him. How he had been fading away in the grasp of oblivion, and then suddenly had found himself here.              "We had just defeated Sin. Then I was here. I've been here for three days."

            Squall shook his head. "What is the common factor? I've been here for four months. You for three days. This doesn't make sense."

            "We both saved our worlds. Maybe that has something to do with it."

            "Maybe..." Squall returned to his thoughts. 

There was a knock on the door and Jacosa peered into the room. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked. 

            "No," Squall answered her.

            She stepped in and smiled at Tidus. "I forgot to ask, but do you want anything to eat?"

            Tidus' eyes lit up. The events of the past few hours had completely taken his mind off of the fact that his stomach was consuming itself. 

            "Yeah!"

*********

            "If you don't slow down, you'll choke," Jacosa commented with concern, as Tidus stuffed his face.

            "Thank you...you're an angel..." Tidus managed to say between bites. Squall just watched with awe. The door to the kitchen swung open and a man with long white hair, that was pulled back, came in. On one shoulder rested an intricately designed shot gun. He studied the crew in the kitchen and pushed his glasses up on his nose. Jacosa greeted him with kisses and offered him some food. He declined her offer.

            "Squall, who is your friend?" The man asked. His voice was rich and wisdom filled. Tidus got to his feet quickly and extended his hand. 

            "I'm Tidus, sir."

            The man shook his hand and sat his gun down beside the door. 

            "I ran into a few demons on my way home from Nari," he told Squall, "I heard they reached here."

            Squall nodded. The man shook his head. He then studied Tidus. "Is your friend interested in the Center Plane as well?" he asked Squall. 

            "Yes," Squall answered. 

            The man motioned to them, "Follow me."

**********

            They entered into a dark room at the back of the house. The man touched a panel on the wall, and the room filled with fluorescent light. A library was revealed. Every wall was covered from the ceiling to the floor in books. 

            "What did you find out in Nari, Artemis?" Squall asked. 

            "Absolutely nothing," Artemis answered. "There is talk, however, of the Empress awakening the Gatekeepers."

            "Gatekeepers?" Tidus questioned.

            Artemis pointed to some paintings on the domed ceiling of his library. A woman with pale blue skin and long, braided blue hair stared down at him with cold, icy eyes. Behind her stood a fierce looking dragon, whose wings were spread wide. Crouched beside the woman was a demon made of fire. Tidus' jaw dropped.

            "Aeons," he breathed. "Shiva...Bahamut...Ifrit."

            "You know them too?" Squall asked.

            "In my world they are called Aeons." 

            "I call them Guardians," Squall told him, "Ever since I arrived here. I haven't been able to summon them."

            "You're a summoner?!" Tidus exclaimed.

            "Um...I guess you could say that. Anyone who links themselves to a Guardian can summon them."

            Tidus was amazed by this. He stared back up at the paintings. He felt a sadness come over him as he remembered having to destroy those who had defended him for so long. But, it had been necessary to break the vicious cycle of Sin. 

            Artemis walked over to the farthest wall and pushed in a book. A large globe rose from the floor in the center of the room. 

            "This world you are in now is called Eliana," Artemis told Tidus. Tidus walked up to the globe and ran his hand over the groves in the metal that outlined continents. Artemis clicked a remote in his hand and the globe lit up with hundreds of pinpricks of light. 

            "2,420 years ago the world was filled with hundreds of cities. There were several nations and empires. The largest and most influential was Cyprus," Artemis continued. An entire continent's lights became red to signify the region of Cyprus' control. "The planet was living in a time of peace and prosperity. It had been in such a condition for 100 years. However, all good things must come to an end. A dark force rose out of Cyprus. No one knows how it came to be or where it came from, but it started to bring death and destruction to Eliana. The Gatekeepers were able to seal it away, but not before it had destroyed over half the planet. And thus ended the first apocalypse." 

            Hundreds of the lights died and the globe was left with a few pathetic dots. Tidus looked up at Artemis.             

            "Some evil presence just showed up and destroyed everything? Why didn't anyone fight it?" 

            "They did. They just weren't successful. The Gatekeepers were the ones to save this world in the end. But, they couldn't even destroy it. They could only banish it to Yggdrasil." 

            Tidus scratched his head, "What is Yggdrasil? Didn't this force have a name?"

            "I'll continue, if you'll let me," Artemis told him. "The being or force, which ever you prefer, had no name. But the writers of historical text referred to it as Decay. Yggdrasil is a place which the Gatekeepers guard. Some speculate it is a gateway to other worlds. The Center Plane, if you will. It is here that they trapped Decay. It exists somewhere between time and space, unable to free itself," Artemis stopped and looked at Tidus. He was pale.

             "You don't look well. Should I continue?"

            Tidus nodded.

            "Very well, then. Eliana was blessed with over 2000 years of peace. A new calendar was formed after the first apocalypse. A.C. stands for after Cyprus. This also did not last. One hundred years ago there was a war. Decay somehow leaked out into Eliana and into the hearts of men. It consumed them and filled their heads with false promises of becoming gods. Decay was trying to free itself from the Center Plane by having these people unlock the seal that was placed on him. These people sought the gate keys and brought misery and pain to an already scarred world. The war was between these individuals and the people of Eliana. The Gatekeepers fought as well. In the end, everything was destroyed, and Decay was eliminated from this world, through the destruction of those who followed it." The entire globe went dark and Artemis started to pace the room. "It was the second apocalypse." 

            Squall leaned up against a bookcase and rubbed his forehead.  "So much destruction. It's hard to believe that you've come so far in the last 100 years."

            "Indeed," Artemis continued, "After the war, the survivors began to rebuild. Every city that rose up developed its own system of government. They pursued science, math, and history, trying to recreate a world that had died. And, they were successful. After a while they wanted a leader. Someone to govern the whole. An Empress was crowned with her two brothers at age five, fifteen years ago."

            "Five?!" Tidus exclaimed.

            "She was very young, but very wise. She was the daughter of a war hero of the second apocalypse. The people embraced her, because of this and because she was beyond her years."

            "But, still....five. What a huge responsibility to put on the shoulders of a little girl."

            Artemis pulled back the book and the globe sunk back into the ground. He went over to a scroll rack and pulled out a rolled up parchment. He handed it to Tidus. "This is a map of the world as it is today. You are currently in Lasar. To the north is Nari, and just beyond that is Divina, the capital of Eliana. You two should head to Divina and try your luck there. There are hundreds of manuscripts on the history of this world there. Perhaps you will find a way home."

            "I believe that if we can find this Center Plane," Squall started, "Then we can get back to our own worlds."

            "Sounds good," Tidus agreed. "But, what about those creatures? Have they always been here, Artemis?"

            "No," Artemis responded, "They started showing up about a year ago. They are more numerous now than ever."

            "Do you think Decay is back?" Tidus asked. He thought about it for a second and then turned to Squall. "Do you think that we are here because of these creatures!?"

            Squall looked at the ground, "The thought had crossed my mind. But, that doesn't explain how we got here, or how we'll get back. I don't know....it was one of the last conclusions I wanted to jump to."

            "The people of this world too, are not eager to blame Decay for these creatures," Artemis added.

            "That is expected," Tidus remarked, "Who'd want to dwell on the third apocalypse."

            Artemis began shutting down the lights, and they followed him out of the room. 

            "I would suggest that you both get some sleep. Tomorrow you will set out for Divina. I've already made arrangements with a friend of mine for transportation."

Author Note: I'm sorry this chapter was a lot of boring history. But, I had to "set the stage."


	4. Thieves and Chocobos

Chapter 4: Thieves and Chocobos

            "So, tell me about her," Tidus tried to strike up conversation with his socially challenged partner. They were walking the streets of Lasar, picking up supplies for their journey. Squall was in a less than favorable mood and was focused deep in thought. Tidus was going crazy from the silence between them.

            "Who?" Squall asked as he studied the fruit of a vender's stand. It was a street market day, when all of the store owners brought their products to the front of their shops. The streets were overly crowded and hard to move around in. It was the cause of much aggravation for Squall and Tidus could sense it in his voice.

            "You know. Your fiancé," Tidus pried. 

            Squall tossed a fruit to him and paid the vender. "I don't want to talk about it."

            Tidus dropped the subject reluctantly, and they continued down the street. Some kids were kicking around a ball in one of the alleys, away from the chaos of the streets. One of them kicked it too hard and it hit Tidus in the head. He rubbed his head and stared down at the ball that had hit him.

            "Sorry, mister," one of the kids apologized.       

            "Hey, it's not a problem," Tidus beamed. He picked up the ball and rolled it around in his hands. He wanted so badly to be playing blitzball. He knew no one around here would know the sport. He dropped the ball and knocked it back up into the air with his knee. When it came down again, he jumped and hit it back up with his head. Satisfied with its distance above the ground, he launched himself upward, executed a somersault and kicked the ball. The ball raced past the kids, who scattered and stared after it with complete awe. It slammed into a melon stand in the next street, and Tidus could hear the vender swearing profusely. He winced and stared apologetically at the kids.

            "Sorry," he told them. They all beamed back at him.

            "Don't worry about it. That was great!" One of them spoke up.

            "Hey! You damn kids!" The vender called out down the alley. The kids laughed and ran away. Tidus quickly made his exit as well. He returned to the street where he had last seen Squall, but he was gone. 

            "Great," Tidus said to himself sarcastically. He pushed forward through the crowd in the direction they had been going. He eventually came to the center of the town. A large statue of an angel stood in the middle of the square. At its feet was a fire in which Tidus could barely make out the charcoaling forms of the beasts he had encountered the night before. A few black, naked skulls smiled out at him from the small inferno. People passed the fire and either smiled in victory or spit toward the flames. Squall stood off to the side, arms folded, staring at the display before him. Tidus joined him.

            "What will they do without you here?" Tidus asked Squall.

            "I don't know."

            "Are you worried?"

            "I think Artemis can handle it," Squall replied. He then started toward the next street. "I need to pick up some more ammunition before we go pay Artemis' friend a visit."

            Tidus took one more glance at the flames before he followed. He wondered whether or not the city would be able to stand up to another attack. He didn't know that Squall was concerned about the same thing.

            Squall entered a small shop on the corner. A couple of women passed by and greeted him. They giggled as they left.  Squall ignored this and proceeded to the interior of the shop. Tidus waited for him outside. He watched the people walk by and somewhat envied their simple lives. They were all happy, despite what had occurred the night before. He wished that he could have that kind of ignorance. 

            Squall came out and nodded to his right. "I believe his friend lives on the outskirts of this town." 

            "Okay, let's get going," Tidus replied, ready to be on his way. The streets were suffocating. 

            As they were walking, a girl came out of nowhere and ran straight into Squall. He stumbled back a bit, but quickly found balance. The girl, however, fell backward and onto her behind. She whined a little, and then smiled up at both of them. 

            "I'm such a klutz. Please forgive me."

            She stood up and straightened her blue cloak and ran a hand through her short, boyish, brown hair. "I should look where I'm going, huh?"

            "Are you alright?" Tidus asked.

            "Oh, yeah," she replied. "I'm much better now that I've run into you two fine looking gentlemen." 

            There was something about her smile that made Squall uneasy.

            "Well, I've got to go. Thanks a lot!" She took off running again.

            "Thanks for what?" Tidus asked Squall. Squall's eyes dropped to his coat pocket. He quickly patted it, and then groaned.

            "For my money," he growled.

            They both turned and ran after the thief. The amount of people in the street made it near impossible for them to keep up. The girl, keen to their pursuit, picked up her speed. She was small enough that she could squeeze through the crowd without much resistance. She ducked down the nearest alley, hoping they would pass her up, but Squall had closed the distance just enough to see the edge of her cloak disappear around the corner.

            The girl met up with someone else, dressed in a brown cloak, whose face was covered by a hood. Squall and Tidus entered the alley and saw the two of them break away in different directions. The girl from before headed out into the next street, while the hooded one jumped up and grabbed the end of a fire escape and began to climb it.

            "I've got blue," Tidus announced as he took off after the girl.

            Squall pursued the hooded one up the fire escape and onto the roof.

            "There is no where to go," he said when he reached the top.

            "Are you so sure?" The hooded one asked. The voice was clearly female. 

            "Just give me back my money, and I'll let this whole thing slide," Squall told her.

            "Hmm....that is a good proposition," she answered, "But, I think I'm going to have to decline." She then ran at full sprint toward the edge of the roof. She jumped and landed gracefully upon the next roof, at least fifteen feet away. She then turned and blew a kiss toward Squall.

            "Sorry about all of this, but we need it more than you do," she shouted back to him.

            "Like hell you do," Squall whispered harshly under his breath. He then ran to the edge and leapt over the gap. He landed closer to the edge than she had, but he still made the jump. The girl was already gone, however. He could see her a few roofs ahead of him.

            Tidus, meanwhile, had caught up to the girl with the blue cloak, and was on her heels. He took a risk and leapt at her. He caught her legs, and together they came down hard upon the street. 

            "Let go of me! You Pervert!" She screamed at him.

            Her cries caught the attention of everyone who was passing by. Tidus stared at her in confusion and embarrassment.

            "What are you talking about?" 

            "Help! Someone! Get this pervert off of me!"

            Tidus realized that she was trying to escape and he quickly got to his feet and pulled her up. He glanced around at the people who were staring at him angrily. Not wanting much more attention, he dragged her into the nearest alley and released her.

            "The money," he said holding out his hand. The girl's eyes began to well up with tears and she sank to the ground.

            "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I'll give you the money. Just don't hurt me." 

            "I'm not going to hurt you," Tidus assured her. "I just want what you stole." 

            The girl sniffed loudly and reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet. "Here, take it."

            Tidus bent down and took the wallet from the girl. In the second that he did, the girl threw her fist into his gut. He dropped to his knees and the girl got up to run past him. He grabbed her wrist, startling her, and pulling her back down to the ground.

            "That was completely unnecessary," Tidus told her as he fought back the tears welling in his eyes. Her punch had taken the wind out of him. The girl stared at him in shock. No one had ever been able to move after one of her punches. 

            "Let me go!" She demanded.

            "No."

            "I don't have the money. I gave it to someone else. See for yourself."

            Tidus, with one hand still wrapped around the girl's wrist, opened Squall's wallet and found it empty. He got to his feet and helped her up.

            "What is your name?"

            "Why do you care? It's Yuffie. Let me go!"

            "Well, Yuffie, let's go find your friend."

*********

            Squall finally cornered his thief. They had come down off the roofs, and down yet another alley, but the end was blocked by a large brick wall. The thief realized that she had no where else to run and she removed her hood.

            "Maybe we could come to some kind of agreement," she said hopefully. Squall stared at the girl before him. Her blond hair was pulled up, but several wisps of it danced around her face. Some of her hair was braided and it rested upon her shoulders. Her fascinating, green eyes searched his face for a response. 

            "Just give me the money. I'm in a hurry," was his response.

            The girl pouted and dug into her pockets. 

            "Here," she said, shoving a wad into his hand. She then tried to walk away.

            "All of it." Squall said without even counting what was in his hand.

            The girl dropped to the ground and brought her leg into Squall's. Squall fell forward and cursed himself for letting his guard down. He rolled forward and to his feet. He turned; expecting the girl to have run away, but instead was forced to duck as she threw a punch at him.

            "I'm not going to run anymore. I'm sorry that I'm going to have to take you down," she told him as she threw another punch. He blocked and backed up.

            Squall questioned.

            "You try starving. See how desperate it makes you." She spun around and tried to kick him in the chest, but he blocked that as well. "Why aren't you fighting me?"

            "I don't want to. If you want it that badly, just take the money."

            "You're probably tricking me," she told him. 

            "Whatever."

            She tried to kick him again, but this time instead of blocking, he grabbed her foot and caused her to lose balance. She went crashing to the ground, but she didn't go alone. She grabbed onto him and pulled him down on top of her. 

            They lay there on the ground, looking at one another. The girl began to blush and turn a deep shade of red. 

            "I'm being serious," Squall told her. "Take the money."

            She nodded and Squall got up. He offered her his hand, but she refused it. She stood up and dusted herself off. They could hear someone approaching and she became grateful that they were no longer in their previous position. 

            "Squall! Are you down here?" Tidus called out.

            The girl's eyes suddenly lit up and she turned her attention to the one who was approaching.

            "Yeah, did you catch the other one?" He answered

            Tidus came into view with a very angry looking young woman at his side.

            "Sorry, Rikku," Yuffie apologized.

            "Rikku?" Tidus asked. He suddenly registered the disheveled blond that stood before him. She stared at him. Her face pale and her mouth agape.

            "Tidus?!" She exclaimed finally. She suddenly started laughing and threw herself into his arms. 

            "Rikku!" He picked her up and spun her around. They then both began to shoot questions at each other rapidly. Yuffie and Squall just looked at each other and shrugged.

*********

            "So, you've been here for a couple of weeks?" Tidus asked Rikku as they all exited the town.

            "Yeah, I met Yuffie in Nari and we've been looking for a way back ever since." 

            "I've been here about as long as Rikku," Yuffie added. "She was in the same situation as me, and she knew the art of stealing, so I let her tag along."

            Rikku made a face that said Yuffie's story wasn't all true and Tidus laughed.

            Tidus had filled them in on the history of Eliana and why Squall and he were going to Divina. Squall seemed to be in a better mood, after he found out that Rikku was from Tidus' world. It gave him hope that maybe, somewhere along the way, he'd run into someone from his own. Yuffie was a little reluctant to join them, but she gave in. All four of them were starting to feel less alone.

            "Is that it?" Rikku asked as she pointed to a small farm on a hill.

             Squall studied it for a second and then nodded. "I guess. I really didn't think that it would be a farm. I was hoping more for a vehicle garage."

            "Why didn't Artemis just let us use his car?" Tidus asked.

            "Because it's his car," Squall replied. 

            They approached the farm and a man in his forties greeted them. 

            "Are you the friends of Artemis?" the man asked.

            "Yes," Squall confirmed.

            "This way please. I've got some beauties for you. One of them is in a foul mood I'm afraid."

            "Beauties? Foul mood? Oh gawd, we're not riding animals are we?" Yuffie complained.

            They all entered the barn and Yuffie groaned.

            "Chocobos!" Rikku exclaimed.

            The stalls were filled with large, golden birds. The man led them back to a fenced in area where a chocobo was throwing a fit. It kept running itself into the sides of the fence.

            "Get him to calm down and he's yours. The other one is ready and saddled out back."

            The man then left them alone with the crazed beast.

            "It's possessed," Yuffie commented. "I'm not going in there."

            "Thanks a lot, Artemis," Squall said sarcastically.

            "I'll do it," Tidus told them. They all stared at him and then patted him on the back.

            "Have at it," Squall encouraged him. 

            Tidus leapt into the pen and the others leaned up against the fence to watch the action. The chocobo eyed him cautiously, then ran at him. It brought up its feet, exposing massive talons, and tried to gouge him. However, he dodged and grabbed hold of the feathers on its neck. He used them to pull himself up onto the chocobo. It tried to lose him, by running into the fence and bucking backward, but he held on tight. 

            Yuffie couldn't help but laugh. Rikku glared at her.

            "I'm sorry, it's just too much," she apologized.

            After five minutes of trying to lose Tidus, the bird finally started to calm down. It let out a cry of defeat and stopped moving. Tidus smiled triumphantly.

            "That wasn't so bad," he told them. He let go of the feathers and immediately the bird threw him off. He landed in a pile of mud and fecal matter. The entire group on the fence winced and looked away. The chocobo lay down beside Tidus. It was calm and it chirped lightly, almost like it was laughing. Rikku jumped into the pen and stood at a distance.

            "Are you alright?" She asked him. 

            "I guess," Tidus said, shaking his arms to remove the foul substance. He got up and came toward her. 

            "Don't come near me. You smell, Tidus," she teased, now that she knew he was alright. 

            "Oh, come on, Rikku. Give me a hug."

            "No, Tidus! No!" She turned to run, but he grabbed her in a bear hug, getting mud all over her. She whined, then laughed and took some of it off her arms and smeared it on his face. Yuffie rolled her eyes and started to head out. 

            "Those two can ride together," she commented as she left.

            Squall smiled and watched them 'fight.' 

_We are trying to get back home, and those two are goofing off. Hyne, this is annoying. But, at the same time I wish I could be with the people I care about. I'll just let them be._

Squall shook his head and followed after Yuffie. 


	5. Angelic Face, Demon Heart

Chapter 5: Angelic Face, Demon Heart

                        Her cold, violet eyes locked onto the chaotic display before her. She was annoyed, yet somewhat delighted by it all. She sighed within herself and leaned back against the soft material of her ornamented chair. Before her, around a white marble table, sat her council. They were arguing and raising their voices, trying to be heard over one another. A part of her wanted to just laugh at them all, but she kept this hidden within her.

            "The Gatekeepers have forsaken us! It is time to form an army!" One of the council members shouted. He was quickly debated with.

            "No one is willing to fight! We need to summon the Gatekeepers again. Perhaps they didn't hear us!"

            "Of course they did you fool! They have chosen not to save us this time!" This came from another council member who had sided with the first.

            A smile crossed her lips, but it was hidden behind her long, raven strands of hair. She could no longer take their bickering and she stood up before them. The room became still as all ten men silenced themselves at her motion.

            "I assure you that the Gatekeepers will come. I believe that the formation of an army is necessary, but hardly worth the panic you all are putting forth today, councilmen," she spoke. Her voice was like liquid, it flowed powerfully from her lips.

            "My Empress, permit me," one of them spoke out, "The people need a sign of assurance. Some word of hope. The attacks by these demons have increased ten fold over the past few months."

            "Do you think I am blind, councilman," her voice didn't waver or rise, but the fire in her eyes was enough to warn him of his insult. "I am fully aware of the condition of my empire. I know that the people are talking about Decay and the fear that they have. If it would calm the council and my people then I will summon the Gatekeepers again."

            "I did not mean to insult you, Empress."

            "With your permission, we shall gather an army," another spoke up.

            "Very well," she nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, councilmen."

            They all rose quickly and bowed to her as she left the room. She could hear them return to their pathetic quarrels as the door closed behind her.

            "My lady," she heard a familiar voice accost her. She turned to her right and smiled at her protector. He was leaning against the wall beside the doors with arms folded. The torchlight blazed across his black armor and cast shadows upon his face.

            "Corbett, what brings you here?" She asked.

            "I have some news for you," he responded.

            "I can only hope that it is good," she said looking down the hall to make sure no one was around.                

The sounds of the council arguing through the door and of two female attendants laughing down the hall nearby, destroyed any feeling of full privacy. She knew that he knew their current atmosphere as well.

            "There is a healer, here in Divina, who claims to be from another world," he told her in a low voice.

            "Perhaps they could enlighten me as to how they came here. I would very much like to meet this healer," the Empress stated.

            "I can arrange that. There are rumors of more who claim to be from other worlds. Do you think the Gatekeepers are up to something?" He asked her. 

            "We'll see," she said, as she played with an object on her necklace. "I'll have to ask the next one I meet. If we are ever going to find the Center Plane we need more than this. I know that it is only a matter of time before hell brakes lose on this planet. It will only make it harder for....."

            She stopped as the attendants from before came into sight. They bowed to the empress and kept on walking.

            "There is a map in Korin," Corbett continued when they were gone. "I am leaving tomorrow to get it. It was supposedly passed down in a man's family for generations. It was given to them by the Gatekeepers themselves. It might be able to help us."

            The Empress' eyes widened at this and she smiled. She reveled inwardly and motioned for him to follow her.

*********

            She found her brothers training in the weaponry chamber. It was a large room, with walls completely covered in a vast array of war tools. Spears, swords, crossbows, battle axes, sickles, knives, and other various weapons. It was the room that she had learned how to fight in as a child.       

            When they saw Corbett and her enter, they ceased their training, bowed, and walked off the mat to the sides of the room.

            "That was impressive, Gannon, Seiya." She told them, "You seem to be improving."

            "Could you do better, Kiaru?" Gannon asked.  Both brothers shared characteristics of their sister.    The raven colored hair and the dark eyes. Gannon was tall and his body was large with muscle. Seiya was strongly built, but not nearly as massive as Gannon. Kiaru smirked at her brother's question and pulled a long sword off the wall. Corbett removed his sword from his sheath and met her on the mat. She took a readied stance with her sword out before her and they begun their fight. 

            Her loose robes danced around her as she spun around to counter his blows. He swung at her from the side and she bent backward to let the sword pass over her. She then came back and struck toward his throat, which he was able to block with ease. He disarmed her, and her sword flew though the air and landed with the blade's end stuck in the mat behind her. She back flipped toward her sword, tore it from the mat in mid air, and landed gracefully with it out toward him.

            "This is amusing and all, but can we take it up a notch?" she asked him. 

            "You mean you want to use your abilities?" Corbett replied without much surprise.

            "If you're not scared of them," she taunted.

            Corbett nodded and they ran at each other. Their swords clashed and over and over again, this time in a more rapid rhythm. She was fast and her movements were like water. He was her equal.

             Their swords locked and Kiaru pressed into him with all of her strength. She felt his force overpowering her and she directed her sword downward, guiding his blade away from her. She stumbled back a bit, and then returned with even more ferocity. She disarmed him like he had done to her earlier. He watched emotionlessly as his sword spun across the mat away from him. She moved in to run him through the chest, but he side stepped and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stumble forward. He dove for his sword and turned to face her. She had her hand outstretched toward him and a blue electric current was forming in her palm. 

            The energy burst from her and toward him. It smashed into an invisible barrier between them. The collision of the two forces erupted a blinding light and a wind that forced the two observers to shield their eyes and hold out their hands in defense. When the room returned to normal, both Kiaru and Corbett were still standing. Corbett re-sheathed his sword and bowed to her. 

            "You can always block my attacks," Kiaru congratulated him.

            "Not for very much longer," he replied. His complement made her smile. Her brothers nodded their approval and headed for the door. Corbett followed them.

            Kiaru returned her sword to the wall and began delighting in the fight she had just had. Her abilities were getting stronger. No human in the world could do what her brothers, her protector, and she could do. The desire to have more of it, to become stronger, consumed her heart. It consumed every thought of every waking hour. The Center Plane was the key to obtaining the full power. It had been shown to her in dreams. They had all seen it in dreams, and they were gifted with power that no one in the history of Eliana had ever had. No one knew about it. If she could help it, no one would.

            She was about to leave, when the doors slammed shut, and the torches and candles that lit the room died. The flames all rose up again, but in an icy, blue light. She could see the door was sealed shut with a thick sheet of ice. She quickly grabbed a spear from the wall and searched the room with her eyes.

            "Shiva," she spoke out. She turned and came face to face with the Gatekeeper. In Shiva's hand was an ice javelin. Its point rested lightly on Kiaru's neck.

            "Empress," Shiva acknowledged her. Her voice sounded like several woman speaking at once. Her braided blue hair cavorted about her face as she moved around Kiaru, never taking the javelin from her throat. 

            Kiaru mocked her with a smile, and asked innocently, "What brings you here?"

            "You know," she answered. She moved her weapon to the necklace that Kiaru wore. She studied the object at the end, which was a large metallic scale, and then in disgust ripped it from her neck.

            "Where did you get this?" She asked, dangling the necklace in front of Kiaru on the end of her javelin. Her voice was angry, but Kiaru picked up on a trace of fear within it. With defiance and confidence Kiaru looked the ice goddess in the eyes and answered, "I tore it from his bleeding carcass." 

            "You lie!" Shiva screamed.

            "Don't be so angry with me. Now is your chance to show how much more powerful you are than Bahamut."

            Shiva thrust her javelin forward, but Kiaru was faster than her and blocked with a speed that made Shiva's eyes widen in disbelief. 

            "He lasted about ten minutes," Kiaru told Shiva as they both backed away from each other.

            "Why call us here to fight you?" Shiva asked as she spun her weapon.

            "To get a taste," Kiaru answered.

            "Of what?" 

            "Of what it is like to kill a Gatekeeper."

            A spike of ice shot up under Kiaru, but she had sensed it coming. She leapt high into the air and avoided Shiva's trap. She came down upon Shiva, who blocked with her javelin. Sparks of energy flowed from the contact of the two weapons. Kiaru used the two weapons locked together to flip herself over Shiva. As she landed she swung around and tried to dig her spear head into Shiva's side, but Shiva was able to counter.

            "Who are the ones from the other worlds?" Kiaru asked, "Are they your desperate attempt to save this pathetic hole of a world?" 

            "I will kill you, Empress, if you continue this fight."

            "Just answer the question!"

            "I know nothing about it," Shiva answered honestly. "There is a huge shift in the balance of time and space. I had assumed it was because of you."

            "Is that why you're here?"

            "I am here because I can sense darkness in your heart. You have forsaken your people."

            "What does it matter? They are all pathetic pieces of flesh. I will become something greater."

            She then threw out her palm and fire flew from her finger tips and into Shiva. It sent her back into the wall. Shiva looked up at her with anger burning in her eyes. Hundreds of ice daggers formed in the air around her body and then flew toward Kiaru.

            Kiaru turned and ran up the nearest wall. The daggers drove themselves into the wall below her, knocking down weapons and sending splinters flying. Kiaru, however, was untouched as she back flipped from the wall and landed with her back to Shiva.

            Shiva ran at her again with the javelin, but Kiaru swung her spear around her head and stopped Shiva's javelin from getting anywhere near her back. She then spun around with great speed and strength and grazed the font of Shiva's stomach. Blue blood welled up from the newly created wound. Shiva stared down at it in shock. She jabbed her weapon forward at Kiaru again, but Kiaru grabbed the end and used it to support herself as she jumped up and kicked Shiva in the chest. 

            The ice goddess fell to the ground and stared up at the point of Kiaru's spear. It was aimed at her throat.

            "That wasn't anywhere close to the dragon, but it was entertaining," Kiaru gloated, "The ones from other worlds, I know that you know something about them. I assure you that I will kill them all if they get in my way."

            Shiva smiled up at her, "Then why do I sense fear in your voice."

            Enraged, Kiaru raised her spear to strike. She was stopped, however, by an explosion that tore the doors to the room open. Kiaru directed her attention to the three men who stood in the doorway. Her protector and brothers. She returned her eyes to Shiva, but the she was gone. Kiaru screamed in frustration and slammed her spear into the ground.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I am going to try to write a lot this week, because I'm going away again next week. So once again, after the 19th there will not be any updates until the 28th at the earliest. I read over my last chapter and was horrified at some of the mistakes. I guess when I checked the document, there were whole lines deleted. I don't have time to fix it right now, but I will. I'm sure my readers were a little confused when the dialogue didn't flow. I'm so sorry. Also, I've been getting notes about not having the FFIX characters in my story. I guess my response to that is this; I liked IX and I have nothing against it. I am just a really big fan of 7, 8, and 10. Also, as it is right now, I'm making myself go crazy trying to figure out when and how to get all 24+ characters from these three games into the same story. It's insane trying to keep track of everyone. So, I apologize to all of the 9 fans. Perhaps I will do another crossover later, or just a FFIX story. We'll see. Thank you all, once again, for your support. 


	6. The Problem with Materia

Chapter 6: The Problem with Materia

            Rinoa Heartilly stared in bewilderment at a piece of blue cloth that hung from an unfortunately familiar branch in front of her. She had tied it there not more than fifteen minutes ago as a marker to make sure she wasn't going in circles. 

            "I'm going in circles!" She announced, before falling into a pout on fallen tree trunk. "I want out! Do you hear me?!"

            She pondered over her current circumstance. She was alone in a wooded area that she couldn't seem to find a way out of. Every path, no matter how different, lead her to the same place.

            _This is a dream. There is no doubt in my mind. The plants don't look like anything I've ever seen before. This isn't even my world. _

She played with the intricately designed engagement ring on her finger. The band was white gold with two lions facing the diamond at the center. The setting for the diamond was in the shape of angel wings. She took it off and looked around the inside. There was an inscription that she never grew tired of reading: _I love you. _

            She quickly put the ring back on her finger and stood up. She had to find a way out. She wasn't just going to sit there. She had to find a way back to him.

            Her ears suddenly picked up on something moving through the brush toward her. Whatever it was, it was moving fast, and she turned just in time to watch it spring from the bushes toward her. She cried out and fell back. The creature missed her and she clawed her way back to her feet and turned around to get a glimpse of it. The creature had a spear, which was now through the torso of another creature. The creature that had been killed was half plant, and half animal. Rinoa realized that it would have killed her, had it not been for the second beast. The second beast stood on two legs and looked like a lion. It was covered in blue fur and had a broken horn in its forehead. It stuck the small plant creature again to make sure it was dead, and then looked at Rinoa.

            "No worry. Kimahri, kill."

            "Um...thanks," Rinoa smiled falsely, backing away from the creature.

            "Kimahri!" Shouted a light haired woman as she burst into the open. She spotted Rinoa and when she had caught her breath she smiled and greeted her. "Hello."

            "Hi," Rinoa answered, a little confused.

            "Kimahri, you are really hard to keep up with," the woman laughed at the beast.

            "Are you two from around here?" Rinoa finally got the courage to ask.

            "No, we are trying to find our way to the capital, Divina. Is it this way?" The woman asked.

            "I'm not from around here either," Rinoa confessed.

            "That's too bad. We're really lost," the woman responded. "I'm Yuna, and you've already met Kimahri. By any chance, when you say that you aren't from around here, do you mean that you aren't from this world?"

            Rinoa nodded, "You too?"

            "Unfortunately, we are not. We've been running around this forest for the past three days. We don't know how we came to be here or why. We ran into a traveler a while back who told us to head north to Divina. He said there were others like us. I assume you are one of them."

            "I haven't been here long. I must say though, I'm past the shock. It's not even weird talking to you about being from another world. I guess it is because this isn't the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."   

            "You are welcome to join us. Maybe the answers to our questions are in Divina."

            "That is very kind of you, but I think I'm just going to sit here and wait for myself to wake up."

            "You think this is all a dream?" Yuna asked.

            "Not safe," Kimahri spoke, "Danger real. No dream."

            Rinoa rubbed her temples. She wanted it to be a dream, but everything felt so real. 

            _I have to get back to Squall. _

"Alright. If you two think that we should all try to get out of here, I guess it is better than walking in circles on my own."

            *********

            They had been walking for hours, exchanging stories about their lives and the last thing they could remember. It was getting darker and they were having trouble seeing.

            "Do you want to stop for the night?" Yuna asked.

            "I guess," Rinoa said reluctantly. She had been hoping that they would have found a way out by now.

            Kimahri began making a fire. When he had finished putting it together he started to look for something to light it with.

            "I can get it," Rinoa told him. She held out her palm toward the wood and it burst into flame. They all gathered around its warmth.

            "I think we are getting somewhere," Yuna commented, "None of this looks familiar."

            "That is good," Rinoa added. She looked over at Kimahri. She couldn't help but stare. "How long have you known each other?"

            "Since I was a little girl. Kimahri has always looked out for me. I think that is why we ended up here together."

            "I can't believe that we are so calm about this," Rinoa said, hugging her knees to her chest. "I mean we are from different worlds, and currently existing in a place we've never been before. We just woke up here. No matter how much I want this to be a dream, I know I'm not going to wake up, and oddly enough, I'm okay with that."

            "I feel like we are supposed to be here, even though we don't know why we are here," Yuna added to Rinoa's thought.

            "Exactly," Rinoa nodded.

            Kimahri suddenly got to his feet and looked around. Rinoa raised a brow and stopped her pacing.

            "What is it?" Yuna asked.

            "Is it a plant thingy?" Rinoa inquired uneasily.

            "Trouble," Kimahri responded, before darting off into the woods.

            "Hey, wait!" Rinoa cried. She grabbed a branch and lit the end on fire. "Should we follow him?" She asked Yuna. 

            Yuna nodded and found herself a makeshift torch. They left their camp behind in pursuit of the Kimahri. As they ran, practically blindly, into the brush, they could hear high pitched wails getting louder and louder. It seemed to be coming from all directions and it forced them to pick up their speed.

            "Is it behind us or in front of us?" Rinoa asked Yuna.

            "It sounds like it is all around us," Yuna replied.

            They broke into a clearing where moonlight cascaded in from the sky above. They were at a river and before them was a sight that made them weak. A vine like plant covered the trees. It was about fifteen feet wide and fifteen feet high. It pulsated and moved its individual vines, slithering in and out around the trees. At the center was a huge mouth full of sharp teeth. They saw a man and a lion creature, which was red and stood on all fours, fighting with the plant. It would shoot out its vines to grab them and the man would slice through them with his extravagantly large sword. The red beast would tear open the vines, spilling green gore, with its claws. Kimahri had joined them in their fight, and he was fighting off the monster with great ferocity. He paused to look back at the two girls who were staring in awe from the other side of the river. 

            "Stay back," Kimahri ordered them.

            Yuna shook her head and looked at Rinoa. "We can't just stand here."

            "I know," Rinoa replied, "Let's go."

            Kimahri's request had caught the attention of the man with the sword and he risked a glance back in-between strikes. 

            "Listen to him! We can handle this!" He told them.

            Rinoa and Yuna stopped when they reached the other side of the river. 

            "Let us help!" Rinoa demanded.

            It was then that the creature screamed out in rage and thrust forward all of its vines. Rinoa held up her arms and the vines hit an invisible wall before her and Yuna. She hadn't had time to react for those closest to the plant. She was filled with horror as the plant completely surrounded the three front fighters and drug them into itself.

            "Kimahri!" Yuna cried. 

            All three were trying to free themselves from the wall of growth that was wrapping itself around every limb. The warrior with the sword freed one arm and threw an object to Rinoa. It rolled to her feet and she quickly picked it up.

            "Use it!" the man ordered.

            "What is it?" Rinoa asked Yuna. She showed her the small green orb that she held in her hand.

            "I don't know!" Yuna exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it before. Just use it!"

            "Hurry up!" The man cried.

            "Argh! I don't know how! Is it a weapon?" Rinoa screamed, exasperated. She pulled back her arm and threw the orb with all of her strength toward the monster. It bounced off harmlessly and Rinoa screamed in frustration. 

            "I'm going to die," the man said as he watched the materia orb roll away.

            "That was a stupid idea. It didn't work. Just let me do this my way!" 

            Rinoa crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. Beautiful, white wings sprouted from her back. She held out both palms toward the creature.

            "Flare!" She cried. 

            A large explosion of fire engulfed the creature and it screamed in pain and rage. It released the three and they all rolled away from the burning mess. The swordsman picked up his orb and replaced it on his armor. He then ran back at the monster and drove his sword into its mouth. The screaming ceased and the plant continued to burn. 

            The swordsman brushed himself off and sheathed his sword on his back 

            "Don't you know how to use materia?" The man asked angrily. "We could have died while you were messing around!"

            "Messing around! I just saved your life!" Rinoa shot back. "And no, I don't know what the heck that thing is useful for."

            The man seemed surprised. He took in his surroundings and then shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Where am I?"

            "You don't know?" Rinoa asked. She then turned to Yuna. "Hey, we've found another."

            "I just woke here, and then that thing attacked us," he said trying to gather his thoughts.

            "Do you remember the celebration after Meteor?" the red beast asked him.

            "Yeah, but that is it. Red XIII, what the hell is going on?"

            "Perhaps they can tell us," Red XIII, the red beast, suggested.

            "I'm Rinoa, and this is Yuna and Kimahri."

            "We'll explain as much as we know," Yuna assured the swordsman.

            "I'm Cloud, and this is Red XIII."

            Red XIII nodded. Cloud started to ask another question when hundreds of screeches filled the air. Yuna grabbed Rinoa's arm.

            "Back there, while we were running. That is why it sounded like it was coming from all directions."

            "Because it was coming from all directions," Rinoa understood.

            "We must go," Kimahri instructed.

            "Now, before they get here," Yuna added.

            Rinoa turned to Cloud and Red XIII. "We're going to need your help."

*********

            The small clinic was adorned in multicolored flowers. From the front door to the back, there was nothing but floral coverings. It was how she liked it. Simple, fresh, and beautiful. The clinic was located on the outskirts of Divina. It was a small, two story house that had a view of open fields to the south and the massive capital to the north. 

            It was here that she lived and served as many people as she could. Everyday she was visited by the sick and the injured. Every night she collapsed into a state of complete exhaustion and satisfaction in her chair with a book.

            As she slipped into one of these familiar states once again, she heard the small bell ring above the front door.

            "Aeris!" A girl, no older than five, came crying into the clinic. "I fell down!"

            Aeris scooped up the child and dried her tears. It was one of the neighbor's children that Aeris had fallen in love with.

            "Don't cry. Let me see." She set the child down upon a table. The little girl whined and pointed to her knee.

            "Oh my, that is a nasty cut," Aeris said, making a pouting face. "But, listen. I can heal it, so I want no more crying. Only smiles."

            The girl nodded and sniffled. Aeris laid a hand upon the child's knee and smiled. 

            "There. Now, that wasn't such a big deal."

            The child stared at her knee and saw that the cut was completely gone. She smiled and hugged Aeris. 

            "Thank you," she exclaimed.

            "I'm sure your mother is worried about you, "Aeris encouraged the child to go home.

            "I know. I'll see you later, okay," the child chirped.

            Aeris plucked a flower from one of her vases and handed it to the girl.

            "Goodbye. Tell your brother I said 'hi'" Aeris requested.

            "I will," she said, "You can't tell that his leg was ever broke, thanks to you!"

            The girl hurried out the door and Aeris returned to her reading. She didn't even have the chance to find her place before the bell above the door sounded again. She sighed and put down her book. It was like this everyday. Not a minute went by without someone coming to her for help. She didn't mind though. It kept her mind off of the questions that tortured the back of her mind like; how could she be alive? She was supposed to be dead.

            A man in a long red coat stepped into the clinic and she froze when she saw the size of the sword he had with him. She couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden behind dark glasses. He nodded to her and closed the door behind him.

            "Are you the healer?" He asked.

            "Um...yes. I am. Can I help you?" She asked.

            "Do you know anything about the Center Plane? They claim that you are from another world. I am as well. I am looking for a way back."

            Aeris furrowed her brow at his question. "I've had dreams of it," she answered honestly. "How do you know about it?"

            "My dreams as well."

            "I'm sorry, I know nothing of it. Unlike you, I am not looking for a way back. I like it here. These people need me."

            She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation. The man just stared at her. 

            "I truly am sorry. I wish you luck in your search," she turned away as a hint for him to leave.

            "My name is Auron," he continued, "I am supposed to be dead. However, I am here. You are from another world. I have heard of others like us in the surrounding cities. Do you not think that we are here for a reason?"

            Aeris' eyes widened when she heard his revelation of his past condition.

            _He is like me! We're supposed to be dead, but we're not! _

There was a forceful knock at the door, and Aeris pulled herself up out of her thoughts. 

            "Miss Gainsborough!" Came a heavy voice. "Open this door!"

            "They have come for you," Auron told her.

            "Who?" she asked.

            "The Empress wants council with you," he replied.

            "Then I should go."

            "No," Auron told her. He stepped in between her and the door. "Why would she send armed men and a prison cart for you?"

            "How do you know all of this?"

            "There is talk around the city. The people want a scapegoat for the plagues in their land. No doubt the Empress will blame those from the other worlds."

            "This doesn't make any sense!" Aeris cried.

            "I came to get you out of Divina. Come with me!"

            The pounding became more insistent.

            "There is a reason that we are all here. Come with me to find others like us!"

            "Open the door, or we'll break it down!" the man outside ordered.

            Aeris was distraught. "But...the people" She looked around the clinic. Everything within her wanted to stay but there was a part of her that was screaming for her to go. "Fine. Let's go out the back."

            The door suddenly burst open and five armed soldiers entered the clinic. Two had guns and the others had swords. 

            "We have orders to arrest you and bring you before the judgment of the Empress," one informed her. 

            Aeris looked at Auron for help. He motioned for her to get behind him and she backed away. He then drew his sword. The ones with guns fired upon him, but Auron was able to deflect the bullets with his sword. He then cut through them in a few quick motions. They all fell dead to the ground. Aeris looked away.

            "You didn't have to kill them," she said. She went to the far wall and pulled a large metal staff from two hooks. "We'd better hurry before more come. I don't know why, but I trust you."

            Auron nodded toward the door. "Let's go."      


	7. The End of Serenity

Chapter 7: The End of Serenity

            "I'm going to bed, love," May announced as she set down a tray of used beer mugs on the counter. "These old bones can't handle the late nights."

            Tifa leaned over the bar and smiled. "Get some sleep, May. Your bar is in good hands."

            "You have been such a gift to an old woman," May beamed.

            "Goodnight, May," Mark said as he grabbed up the tray of mugs and headed for the kitchen to wash them. 

            May nodded and headed for the stairs. She stopped before a painting of a young man on the wall and blew a kiss to it. It was a ritual that May did every night. Tifa had noticed this and curiosity was getting the better of her.

            "Was he your husband?" Tifa asked.

            "Yes he was. He was a good man. The older I get the happier I am?"

            Tifa raised a brow at her odd last statement. "What do you mean?" 

            "It means I'm even closer to being with him again."

            Tifa watched May as she slowly made her way up the stairs. The last thing she had said made Tifa suddenly depressed. She threw the towel in her hands up onto a shelf and walked out from behind the counter. She walked over to a chair and had a seat. There was only one person in the bar. A lot of the townspeople were at home with their families. This was mostly because of the heavy snowfall. The one person who was there was Russ. He was always there, no matter what the weather was like. Tifa was just waiting for him to do something stupid so that she could throw him out and maybe close the bar early.

            She sighed and put her feet up onto the table. She missed everyone so much. At times she had to just pretend like she was happy to keep from crying.

            "He died right after they were married," Mark's voice grabbed her attention.

            "What?" Tifa asked.

            "I heard you talking to May about her husband," he responded.

            "Oh, really. That is so sad." Tifa said.

            "There were some men that broke into their house. He saved May's life but lost his own."

            Tifa shook her head. "There is so much evil that lies in the hearts of men." 

            "May raised my dad all alone. She says it made her stronger."

            Tifa had known that Mark was May's grandson, but she hadn't known the story behind their family.

            "And where is your father now?" She asked.

            "He died fighting the demons a few years back," Mark said as he came over and took a seat beside her. "You see, Tifa, evil is not only in the hearts of men. It is everywhere."

            His words made her a little uneasy, but she took them in. "That is why there is good," she responded. 

            The door to the bar opened and five people walked in, dusting the snow from their jackets. Tifa got up and returned to behind the bar. She watched them argue as they made their way toward her. There were two women and three men. One of the men had a tattoo along the side of his face and was carrying on loudly about something.

"What was up with that guy? He tags along with us until we get here. Then he disappears!"    

"Don't worry about it," one of the women told him as she sat down at the bar. She tucked a few strands of blond hair behind her ear. "We don't need him to find our way out of here."

            "I know, but he was the only person we've met so far who hasn't thought we were crazy!"

            "Calm down chicken-wuss. I'm sick of hearing your voice. We're all tired and hungry, and yes, we know, that guy is gone. He was possibly our only hope at finding out what is going on, but that doesn't mean that your whining will change anything," a man with a long white trench coat spoke up.

            "You want to start something?" the man with the tattoo asked, bringing up his fists.

            The blond at the counter rubbed her temples and looked up at Tifa. "Give me the strongest thing you can put together without killing me."

            Tifa began to make her drink. "Long day?" She asked.

            "It's like traveling with children," the blond commented. 

            "Where are you from?" Tifa asked.

            The blond shook her head. "Not here."

            "You've been traveling? How long?"

            "A couple of days. Hey, how about that drink?"

            "Oh yeah, here," Tifa handed the glass to her. She then looked up and saw the other woman kneeling down and petting Mark's dog.

            "Hey doggy!" She squealed. "You are such a sweet doggy. Yes you are!" She had the dog on its back and she was scratching its belly. Tifa was amazed.

            "That dog doesn't like anyone," she told her. The woman looked up with a big smile on her face. She had short brown hair that was curled out at the end. She stood up and extended her hand.

            "I'm Selphie," she chimed.

            "Tifa."

            "You wouldn't happen to know where we could all stay for the night." Selphie asked.

            "There is an inn down the street. Or you could stay here. You'd have to share rooms though. We only have two."

            "There is no way that I'm going to stay in a room with those two," a man in a cowboy hat piped up. He had been at the back of the room looking at the game and guns displayed on the wall. He pointed to the two men who were still arguing from before. 

            The blond at the counter downed her drink in one gulp and threw some coins onto the bar. "We have to stay somewhere," she commented.

            Tifa picked up the coins and studied them. "These aren't the correct currency. I'm sorry, but I can't accept this."

            The man with the trench coat stopped his argument when he heard this and leaned across the counter. "Look, we'd really appreciate it if you'd help us out here. We haven't eaten or slept in three days. We don't even know where we are. So, maybe if you could just overlook this..."

Tifa didn't like his patronizing tone of voice. The way he leaned across the counter also told her that he was trying to intimidate her. It made her angry. "I'm sorry, but someone has to pay for this place and we can't exchange this currency. Where are you from anyway?"

            He scowled at her and was about to engage her in verbal combat when the door of the bar opened again and they all directed their attention toward it. A man in a long black trench coat entered. The first thing that Tifa noticed was the large double bladed sword he had slung across his back. His hair was long and dark and rested on his shoulders. She felt a sudden uneasiness come over her and she reached under the counter and wrapped her hands around her fighting gloves.

            "Is this the residence of Junah?"

            Tifa thought over the name and remembered that it was Mark's last name. She looked up at Mark who was suddenly pale.

            "Why do you ask?" Tifa found the courage to say.

            The man stared at her with cold, emotionless eyes. "I've come for the map."

            "The map of what?" Tifa asked. "As you can see, this is a bar. Not a tourist shop."

            "I don't think you want to piss this one off," the man with the white trench coat warned her. She saw him reach for a sword he had concealed at his side.

            "You feel it too?" the blond whispered to him as she got up from her stool.

            Tifa looked around the room in confusion. The five who had entered the bar where slowly pulling out their weapons. The cowboy loaded a large shotgun. The clicking noise made the dark man's eyes narrow. He reached up behind his head and grasped the middle of the two blades. Tifa slid on her gloves and knew deep within herself something bad was about to happen. She didn't want Mark or May to be hurt.

            "I'm a Junah," she found herself saying. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. Mark stared at her with wide eyes. The dark man smiled and moved forward, but the man in the white trench coat stepped in front of him with his sword drawn.

            "Seifer," the blond woman called out to him. "Don't."

            "I can handle this," he snarled.

            "Move," the dark man ordered.

            "Leave," Seifer fought back.

            The dark man ripped his sword up off his back and down at Seifer in a quick movement that Seifer barely had enough time to block. The force that the man exerted immediately removed the sword from Seifer's hand. The dark man then picked him up and threw him into the wall behind the bar. Glass went everywhere and Tifa covered her face to protect it. When she removed her hands she saw the dark man standing before her. 

            "The map," he said holding out his hand.

            "I don't know what you are talking about," she told him.

            He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. "Your father would have had it passed down to him by his and in turn he would have given it to you."

            A shot fired and the dark man released Tifa. She slumped to the floor and coughed, trying to take in air. She looked up and saw the dark man holding his arm. Red liquid dripped down his fingers and off his hand. She backed away from him and stood up. The cowboy had fired his shotgun. The dark man smiled and turned toward him. 

            "Cowards use such weaponry," he sneered, "How would you fare at close range combat?"

            The cowboy's face didn't change at the dark man's threat. He just raised his shotgun again and fired another round. The dark man held out his palm and the shot was stopped in mid air. He laughed and returned the round at the cowboy. The cowboy ducked and the rounds passed over him harmlessly. 

            Tifa ran at the dark man and laid her fist into his back. He turned and she delivered a kick into his side, but none of this was effective. She suddenly realized the danger she was in. He swung his sword at her head and she ducked and rolled away from him. She got up and saw May running down the stairs with something clutched to her chest. She ran past everyone and out the door. The dark man noticed this and went in pursuit of her. 

            The blond unraveled a whip from her side and threw it at the dark man. It wrapped around his throat, but he grabbed it a pulled her to the ground. The man with the tattoo tried to stop him as well. He threw a punch, but the dark man grabbed his fist and squeezed it. The sound of bones cracking filled the air and the man cried out. 

            "Zell!" Selphie cried. She took her nunchaku and swung them into the dark man's side. He released Zell and brought his sword around to strike her, but his motion was interrupted by Tifa. She had cast a lightning spell that had sprung up between the two. The man stared at her.

            "You are one of them. One from the other worlds," he said.

            "One of them? You mean there are others? Who are you?" Tifa asked.

            "My name is Corbett," the man answered. "My name should be the least of your concerns."

            "You're not from this world?" Selphie asked with surprise.

            "No," Tifa responded, "I take it you are all from another world as well?"

            Selphie nodded and helped Zell. She looked at his crushed hand with concern and fear.

            "Are you alright?" she asked him.

            "Man, it hurts," he told her through gritted teeth. "I want to kick his ass."

            Corbett smiled. "This has been entertaining, but I need to bid you all farewell."

            "Not without a fight!" Zell screamed at him.

            "I thought that was what you called that pathetic display," Corbett quipped. 

            Tifa looked at the door. She hoped that May was far away. She was glad that she was out of this mess, but she still couldn't let the man leave. Corbett turned to leave, but Russ stepped in front of him. Russ hovered over Corbett and looked ten times stronger.

            "I won't let you hurt May," he said bravely.

            "Russ!" Tifa screamed. "Get out of here!"

            Her pleas were in vain, however, as Corbett slammed his fist into the giant drunk. Russ was thrown back into the wall. He hit hard enough to cause an indent in the stone. Tifa covered her her mouth. She knew that no one could have survived a blow like that. 

            "Argh! What do you want?!" Tifa screamed at him.

            "The map," Corbett answered again.

            "We don't have a map!" She cried.

            "I know," Corbett smiled. "The old woman does."

            He then left the bar. No one could stop him. The ones that had tried were all on the floor. Tifa ran after him, but the bar suddenly exploded in brilliant flame. She felt herself flying through the air and the heat engulfing her. She felt herself hit something hard and she felt all of the wind leave her lungs. She collapsed on the ground and when she had caught her breath she realized that she could no longer feel the heat. She risked opening her eyes and saw herself surrounded in a transparent, blue shell. All around her the room was burning. Everything was falling apart and crashing to the ground. Next to her was Mark. He was unharmed, like her, but unconscious. She ran to him, grabbed his arms and began dragging him toward the door. She felt someone grab her arm and she turned to see the blond, pulling her toward the door. A beam from the ceiling fell down in front of the door, blocking it. The blond then pointed toward the window and stared off at full sprint. She crashed through and rolled out into the snow. Tifa drug Mark to the window and passed him to the blond on the other side. She then leapt through herself. They walked a few paces before the bar erupted in more fire, sending them all to the ground.

            Tifa looked up and saw the cowboy with Seifer over his shoulder. Selphie had Mark's dog in her arms. Zell ran to them and helped them pull Mark away from the flames with his good hand. Together, they all collapsed in the snow at a safe distance. Tifa looked at the bar and felt tears of rage welling up in her eyes.

            "That was May's bar! You bastard! That was May's bar!" Warm tears began to fall over her cheeks.

            Zell touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" 

            "No! I'm pissed!" Tifa announced angrily. She got to her feet and looked around for the man. Lights were coming on and people were looking out their windows at the inferno that was once May's tavern.

            Zell turned to the others, "Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, are you alright?"

            "Yes," Quistis answered. "Thank goodness for Shell, huh?"

            "That was too close," Irvine said as he brushed the singed areas off his hat. "I hope Seifer wakes up soon. I don't want to carry his dead weight."

            "Thanks for the concern Irvine, chicken-wuss," Seifer groaned as he sat up slowly. "I feel like I was hit by a truck."

            "May," Tifa started, "You have to help me find her!" Tifa picked up Mark again and drug him over to a gawker who had just come out of his house.

"Take him inside and take care of him!" Tifa ordered.

            The man nodded and took Mark from her. The dog followed his master and Tifa felt better knowing Mark was safe.

            "There are fresh footprints," Irvine pointed out. Tifa followed his gaze and a sudden urgency filled her.

            "That way leads out of town. What is May thinking?"

            "She wants to lead him away from these people," Quistis pointed out. "Wouldn't you do the same?"  
            "Oh, May," Tifa said, as she ran past all of them.

            "Should we follow her?" Zell asked.

            "Of course!" Selphie scolded him. "She needs our help! Besides she might be able to help us."

            "What are you waiting for?" Seifer said as he got to his feet. "An invitation. She might be our key home."

            "Oh, and our helping her has nothing to do with just that," Quistis retorted throwing her hands up into the air. She shook her head at Seifer and then ran after Tifa. The others followed.

            Tifa came to the end of town and saw Corbett standing over May. A golden orb was in his hands. He hadn't noticed her yet. He put the orb in his trench coat and turned to leave. It was then that he saw Tifa. Her fists were balled and tears were streaming from her rage filled eyes.

            "Is she dead?" Tifa asked.

            Corbett's face remained emotionless. "Do you really wish to continue this?" He asked. "I am surprised that you survived my fire, but to continue this fight would mean your death."

            Tifa looked at May. She could see her breathing. Her chest was rising and falling slowly. A glimmer of hope filled Tifa and she went into her fighting stance.

            "You stole something from my friend. I want it back!"

            Corbett shook his head. He then advanced in the blink of an eye and was upon her. He swung at her, but she ducked and punched up into his gut. For the first time, she saw pain flash across his face and he backed away from her, holding his stomach. His shocked expression was quickly replaced with a cruel smile that chilled Tifa's blood.

            "It has been so long since I've felt pain," he told her.

            She came at him again and punched him. He didn't fight back. She continued to pummel him until she realized that he was playing with her. She spun around to kick at his chest, but he grabbed her foot and spun her to the ground. She rolled over and looked up at him. 

            "I have never met one like you. One who has courage, even when they know there is no way they can win." He told her. He spun his sword around to the other blade and placed it on her chest. She looked up at him without fear, even though she knew that nothing could save her now.

            A sharp explosive sound cracked through the air and Tifa saw deep crimson burst from the left shoulder of Corbett. He grabbed the new wound and glared at where the shot had come from. Tifa looked behind her, expecting Irvine to be there, but instead her eyes met with a welcomed site.

            "Vincent!" she called out to him. 

            Vincent came closer to them, with his gun out before him. It was pointed at Corbett's face. "Tifa," he acknowledged her, "Get behind me."

            She got to her feet and ran to him. She threw herself into his arms and held onto him with fear that he would fade away if she let go.

He hugged her with one arm then pushed her gently behind him. Quistis and the others came up behind them.

            "Vincent," Quistis said when she recognized him.

            "Hey," Zell spoke up. "Where did you go? We needed you back there!"

            Vincent didn't answer. His entire focus was on Corbett. Tifa suddenly realized that Vincent had been the one that they had been traveling with.

            "Fight me without that gun," Corbett taunted Vincent. The wound on Corbett's shoulder was slowly healing much to all of their horror and dismay.

            "Who the hell is this guy?!" Zell exclaimed.

            Vincent put away his gun under the folds of his cloak and stepped forward. Tifa grabbed his arm.

            "No," she told him.

            "I can take him if he pisses me off enough," Vincent told her. "I'm almost there."

            "What does he mean by that?" Selphie asked.

            Vincent and Corbett ran at each other and began to fight without their weapons. Corbett took blow after blow without much effect. Vincent couldn't keep up with Corbett's attacks. In the end Vincent ended up on his face, in the snow. He growled and Tifa knew what would come next, but she wondered if the chaos beast he would become would be enough to stop Corbett. 

Vincent's back produced massive dragon-like wings and his whole body changed into that of a demon. Corbett backed away a bit in surprise. Vincent, now Chaos, flew above Corbett. He produced a large ball of energy within his two palms and threw it at Corbett. Corbett did the same and the two forces clashed in mid air. Everyone hit the ground to avoid being hit with the impact. When they looked up, both Corbett and Chaos were untouched.

Corbett suddenly realized he was getting too weak to stay and fight all of them. He backed up a few steps from them and then disappeared.

"What?!" Zell exclaimed. "Where did he go?! Did he just up and leave?!"

Chaos returned to Vincent and rested in the snow. Tifa ran up to him.

"That was amazing," she told him.

His only reply was a weak smile. Tifa then remembered May and she went to her. She dropped to her knees and held her in her arms.

"May," she said. 

The old woman opened her eyes and smiled up at Tifa weakly. "You are such a gift to an old woman."

"We're going to get you some help, May."  
            "No. I don't want it."

"But, May," Tifa pleaded.

"Listen to me. I'm an old woman. I've lived my life."

Tifa looked away and tried not to cry.

"That man took the map?" May asked.

Tifa nodded.

"Then I am truly sorry," May told Tifa. Her speech was starting to break up. "I have to… ask you to do something for me. I wish… that I didn't have to."

"Anything, May," Tifa told her.

"Take my locket and open it," May ordered.

Tifa undid May's clasp and opened the locket. There was a picture of a young red haired woman and the man in the painting in the bar. Tifa took out the picture and looked on the back. There were six numbers written on it.

"You must go there," May told her. "My husband was given that map and was told to protect it. I was horrible for never giving it to Mark. I guess I didn't want him to have the responsibility."

"The responsibility of what, May?" Tifa asked.

"To make sure no one… found the gate keys."

"The gate keys?" 

"Divina….will give you help."

With that, May fell limp in Tifa's arms. Tifa laid her down gently in the snow and stood up. She stared at the numbers on the back of the picture. She felt Vincent come up beside her.

"They look like coordinates," he told her.

"May must have copied them off of the map that Corbett stole," Tifa added.

"What are the gate keys?" Quistis asked.

Tifa shook her head and then started back into town. Vincent picked up May and followed her.

"What now?" Seifer called out to Tifa.

She stopped and turned to them. "I'm going. I told May I would."

"Going where?" Zell asked.

"Divina," Tifa answered.

"We're coming with you," Selphie told her. "We don't know why we are here, but this definitely has to have something to do with it."

"I haven't experienced power like that in a long time," Quistis said to them. All of them, but Tifa and Vincent, knew that she was referring to Ultimecia. 

"You are going to need our help," Seifer told Tifa.

Tifa nodded and motioned for them to follow her.


	8. Old Acacia

Chapter 8: Old Acacia

            The last light of the day was nothing but a reduced sliver on the distant horizon. The darkness had been successful in fighting back the light once again, as day melted into night. The absence of light cast the alien terrain into black obscurity and made it nearly impossible to navigate up the rocky landscape. Only the scarlet threads that flew behind the fleeing sun gave them dim illumination of their path. 

            Squall guided his bewildered chocobo up a steep incline toward some ruins at the top. He was feeling the uneasiness that had been clawing at his brain for the past hour start to melt away as their destination came closer.

            "And you were worried we wouldn't make it to some shelter before nightfall," Rikku said as she poked at him between the ribs with her finger. Squall rolled his eyes at her statement.

            "It was foolish for us to start up to these ruins," he told her. "I'm just glad that we made it."

            The path ended and there was a large hole in the side of the rock face. Two massive stone pillars held up the ton of rock above. They looked like they had fallen over on one another during an earthquake. Despite their devastated look, they still held up the entrance to the ruins. 

            Squall dismounted his chocobo and helped Rikku to the ground. She ran a hand over the chocobo's neck to thank it for a day of hard work, and then headed over to one of the stone pillars. Tidus and Yuffie weren't far behind. When they came to the entrance, they dismounted as well, and stared in awe at the size of the pillars.

            "How tall do you think they are?" Tidus asked.

            "I don't know," Yuffie answered him. "It's getting dark. Shouldn't we press on?" 

            Rikku motioned for Squall to come beside her at the base of the left pillar. He knelt down beside her and she pointed to some markings.

            "Do you know how to read this?" She asked him. 

            "No. I've never seen anything like it. It is probably some ancient language that died out after the first apocalypse," he answered her.

            She ran a finger over the engravings. The symbols were in detailed designs and she traced them. When she did this, they began to glow a soft blue color and then change. They became symbols that Squall recognized, but he could not read them in their current order.

            "Al Bhed!" Rikku exclaimed.

            "What?" Squall asked.

            "It is now written in Al Bhed. That is my language." 

            She proceeded to read it to him how the Al Bhed would read it. Squall stretched out his hand toward the words and placed his fingers in the groves.

            "So, translated that would be..."

            He drew back his fingers as the words began to change again. They rearranged into the language Squall understood.

            "Translated, it would mean that," Rikku beamed as she pointed to the new inscription. "It responds to the reader's touch."

            "The Great Acacia Temple," Squall read the inscription. "Amazing."

            They stood up and looked past the pillars. An ivy covered staircase lay before them. Squall turned to Tidus and Yuffie.

            "We should hurry," he told them. "We're going to need some light to set up camp."

            Tidus grabbed at his chocobo's reigns and led it toward the ancient staircase beneath the pillars. The instant his foot touched the bottom step, large stone bowls along the stair began to burn with sapphire flame. Tidus stopped and watched the room fill with light. 

            "How much do we know about this place?" he called back to Squall.

            "Absolutely nothing. Just be on your guard," Squall responded.

            Together they ascended the stairs till they reached an opening. Nothing but large, dark outlines, of once great buildings greeted them at the top. The light ended at the top of the stair and they watched as the only light left on the horizon died to the dark. Yuffie grabbed a long stick at her feet and lit the end of it with the ethereal flames that were rising out of the bowls.

            "Where are we going? I don't care, just lead the way." She shoved the stick into Squall's hands and put her hands on her hips. He shook his head and started off before them. Once again he was being shoved into a leadership position that he hadn't asked for. 

            They searched through the various buildings, until they came to one that was appealing to all of them. It had an open ceiling, where stone from a building next to it had crashed through. There was a ceremonial fire pit at the center and Squall tossed his torch into it. The blue light gave the room new life and everyone went about the place, looking for things to sleep on. All together they came up with enough to make bedding and they arranged themselves around the fire.

            Rikku pulled some water out of a backpack she had been given back in Lasar and passed it to Tidus. They stared at each other in the exchange and she found it hard to pull her eyes away. She was having trouble believing that he was indeed sitting next to her. Even though she could see him, she had touched him, and she had heard him talk, it was like staring at a ghost. He thanked her and began to guzzle the water. She broke out of her thought pattern and smiled. 

            _Even if this is a dream….I don't care. I just won't wake up. Yuna, I wish you could be here._

Yuffie stretched out comfortably upon her makeshift bed and stared up through the ceiling.

            "I wonder what kind of treasure this place has. I mean, it is ancient, it has to have something of value."

            "Unbelievable," Rikku laughed from the other side of the fire. "Is wealth all you think about?"

            "No," Yuffie answered defensively. "If you have any of these. I'd be glad to take them off of your hands." As she said this she held up a small green orb. 

            Rikku looked at it curiously. "Is that one of the materia orbs you were telling me about?"

            "Yeah, but I don't think there are any in this world." She sat up and pulled a red one out of her pocket. "The really annoying thing is that I can't get this one to work."

            "What do they do?" Tidus asked.

            "The green ones summon magic. The red ones summon these really powerful beings."

            "Aeons-"

            "Gaurdians-" Squall and Tidus said the two different names in unison.

            "Whatever," Yuffie continued, "They just don't come anymore."

            "I've had the same problem," Squall told her. "I just hope that there are answers in Divina."

            Yuffie fell back down on her bed in a pouting manner. "What if there aren't any answers? You all should prepare yourself for that."

            Rikku didn't like Yuffie's pessimistic view of the situation. She looked over at Squall and could sense the effect her last statement was having on him. 

            "Let's not jump to conclusions," she told everyone. She then tried to lighten the mood. "I am really glad that farmer let us clean up before we left Lasar."

            Tidus smiled at this and tossed a small piece of wood into the flames. "That was a relief. I'm sure you two were grateful." He made references to Yuffie and Squall. Squall shrugged and Yuffie waved her hand in the air. 

            "You should be glad we didn't leave you behind," Yuffie told him.

            "I'm just glad that Squall got us to this place. If we had stopped somewhere down in the valley, I'm sure we would have been fighting off creatures all night long." Rikku smiled at Squall as she said this.

            "It was Tidus' idea," Squall passed off the complement.

            "But, you got us here. You shouldn't take everything so seriously, Squall. Everything is going to be okay. I just feel it," Rikku continued. Squall had to look away from her intense gaze. He didn't want to be cheered up at the moment. His dark mood was the safe haven that kept him focused at the task at hand. He didn't want to think everything was going to be okay. He wanted to prepare himself for the worst case scenario: that he might not see any of his friends again. That he might not see **her** ever again.

            "I can tell when you are thinking too hard about it," Rikku pursued the issue. "You put your hand up to your forehead like this." She proceeded to mock his deep thought position.

            Squall realized that he was doing, at that moment, exactly what she was describing. He took down his hand and stared at her. 

            _Hyne, what have I done to deserve this? It is not like I need this right now. What she just did….it reminded me of how **she use to tease me…." **_

Squall stood up and headed for the door. Rikku was immediately filled with remorse. 

            "Squall. I'm sorry. I was just trying to cheer you up," she apologized.

            "Rikku, it's alright," Squall told her as he leaned against the entrance to the building. "Don't worry about it. I just want to go for a walk."

            "But…"

            Squall left before she could finish. Rikku looked to Tidus for help. "We're not going to let him go off by himself, are we?"

            "He can take care of himself," Tidus answered. 

            "But, it is dangerous. Even though we are up here."

            "He has a lot he needs to sort through. Just let him go. Try to get some sleep."

            Tidus lay back on his bed and folded his arms back behind his head. In a matter of minutes he was out cold. Rikku could also hear soft snores coming from Yuffie's side of the fire pit. She gave one last glance at the door, hoping Squall would come back soon, before allowing herself to sink into sleep.

            Squall wandered to the far end of the ruins before he decided to stop. The night sky was littered with thousands of brilliant luminescent orbs, which seemed to sing out from their pedestals in the heavens. The night sky flowed like liquid black onyx and was unblemished by any light residue at the horizon. It was because this world was so young in respect to how far the people had developed their cities. Nothing obstructed the heavens from kissing the earth. The whole picture was much like shattered glass across black velvet. It was beautiful to say the least and it caused Squall to rest on a slab of stone in awe of it all. Two celestial bodies ruled over it all in place of the sun. The two moons of Eliana. One was larger than the other and had a blue radiance, while the smaller one had a violet one. 

            Squall lay down with his hands behind his head, taking it all in. It wasn't that he had never seen them before. For four months he had seen this same sky, but it was different now. He actually had time to look at it. He found himself drifting off. The warm night air wasn't helping him stay awake; it was only aiding the desire in his body to sleep. He allowed himself to go, casting away everything that his mind was torturing him with. 

            His sleep was interrupted by a sudden feeling that he wasn't alone. Sitting up, he looked around him for some movement. When nothing happened he got up and drew his sword. It was hard to see by the light of the two moons. He relied on his other senses to search out the area around him.

            He sensed movement to his right and he turned, only to be met with nothing. It happened again and he pivoted around, a slight anger rising within him.

            "I don't like being played with!" He shouted to the shadows.

            "I know," came a response from behind.

            Squall turned immediately at this and his sword clashed with another weapon. His eyes met with two azure irises, which seemed to radiate their own icy light.

            "Shiva," Squall said nonchalantly as he stepped away and lowered his weapon.

            "You don't seem surprised to see me," the ice goddess responded to his reaction.

            "Why should I be? I had a feeling that you and the other guardians had something to do with all of this."

            "I assure you we did not. Not directly anyway."  Shiva paused and stared at him. "I didn't want to believe that it was you, but I knew I sensed your presence here."

            "What are we doing here?" Squall asked angrily.

            Shiva walked to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the valley below. She looked at the endless black heaven above her, then sighed and turned to Squall. "This world has been dying for thousands of years," she told him. "No matter how long a period of peace lasts, there has always been chaos to rip it apart."

            Squall marveled a bit at the fact that this guardian was having a conversation with him. Her voice, which resounded like several voices at once, was oddly captivating. He joined her at the edge.

            "What does that have to do with us?" He asked. His mood was changing from harsh bitterness to weary concern. All he wanted was to know what he had to do. 

            "All worlds have a Center Plane. That area is hidden and men are unable to see its entrance. It is a link to all other worlds. That is why none must go there. We dwell within this plane and that is why we are existent in several worlds. We are by no means omnipresent, but because the Center Plane exists in time and space, anywhere in time can be visited. Somehow you and several others were pulled through, without ever having laid a foot on the Center Plane."

            "You are honestly telling me that you had nothing to do with it?" Squall interrupted.

            "We might have, but I assure you I did not know that you were here until today."

            "You are a Gatekeeper, how could you miss a shift in time/space?"

            "We are fighting a war on a level that you have never experienced, Squall. In some worlds we fight along side the warriors, in this world we stand alone. There have been shifts in time/space since the beginning. Evil passes in and out all of the time. Your travel through went unnoticed because we are trying to stabilize a seal."

            "A seal?"

            "Decay is locked in a dimension that has no Center Plane, because it is located in the Center Plane with only one link."

            "Eliana. It is linked to Eliana, isn't it?"

            "Yes, and we cannot close this seal because of a strong link it has with something in this world."

            "Do you know what?"  
            "We didn't, but now we have a better idea."

            Squall was starting to get impatient. "You still haven't answered my initial question: why are we here?"

            Shiva shook her head. "By accident."

            "You are kidding me right?! We are here by some cosmic accident?! My whole life has been a cosmic accident!"  
            "Squall…."

            "Tell me that my being here has at least some purpose!"

            "I'm truly sorry. I believe that due to the distress we have been in, subconsciously, we pulled through time/space some of those we have been or are linked to. It is the only explanation I have for you."

            Squall threw up his hands and started to walk away. Shiva suddenly appeared before him, blocking his path.

            "There is a way home. You need to find three pieces of a key. When together, the key pieces give the location of the key hole, and the entrance to the Center Plane."

            "Why can't you just send us back, the way you brought us here?" Squall asked.

            "Because despite the fact that you are here as an accident, we need your help."

            Squall smirked at this and pushed past the ice goddess. "We summoned you, now you summon us."

            "We are fighting an enemy more powerful then you could ever imagine, Squall."

            "Whatever. I just want to go home. I'll fight anything if it means I can get back to her."

            "She's here Squall," Shiva told him.

            Squall stopped in his tracks and balled up his fists. He then slammed one of them into the nearest wall, before turning back to Shiva.

            "No, she's not here."

            "She is. There are many from other worlds here. There are even several on this mountain with you now."

            Squall couldn't get over the news that Shiva had just given him.

            _Dammit! If she's here then she has to deal with all of this. She is probably alone out there, fighting off demons! What if I don't find her in time?_

A soul piercing howl went out into the night. It was followed by several more that created a chilling symphony. 

            "I need to go," Shiva told Squall.

            "Sure, just leave when I actually need you."

            "I have no choice. I have to heal."

            "What are you talking about?"

            Shiva removed a hand from her mid-section. Squall had noticed that she had been favoring her stomach with her arm during the entire conversation. He gazed with confusion at the long, ragged gash that was oozing dark liquid. 

            "What-?" He began.

            "I told you. An enemy stronger than us. Strong enough to inflict lasting damage to a guardian. I don't have long, don't go to Divina. Avoid the Empress. One like you already has the locations of the gate keys. Find the key pieces. I wanted to tell you all of this before it was too late."

            Another demon howl pierced the darkness. Squall glanced back toward camp, then back at Shiva. She was gone. Knowing that he had to get the others prepared for a fight, he ran back toward their camp. The howls of the creatures serenaded the growing angst in his mind as he went.

Author's Note: One more chapter and I should have all of the characters introduced. Sorry, it takes me so long to update. I'm trying really hard to punch out quality in a short time period. I also have this really busy life. Sorry. I'm trying. As always, thanks for the support. Next Chapter should be up around 12 hours after this one. I just have to make a few adjustments to it. 


	9. Demon Hunters

Chapter 9: Demon Hunters 

            Rikku sat up in bed, her heart racing at the sound that she had heard tear through her dreams. She looked over at Tidus who was fast asleep a few feet away. His chest sunk and rose peacefully with his rhythmic breathing. He had obviously not heard anything. It had probably been a part of her dreams. Rikku inwardly told her heart to stop racing before lying back down. She stared up through the hole in the ceiling and waited on her nerves to stop screaming. 

            The fire at the center of the room was starting to expire. She stared past the dying flames to the door and realized that Squall had not returned yet. She sat up on her elbows and struggled over whether or not to go find him. 

            _He wanted to be alone. I should honor that. But, he has been gone for a really long time….._

A scream that did not belong to anything of human form, shattered the peaceful night air, and Rikku quickly got to her feet. It had not been only in her dreams. This time Tidus heard it as well.

            "What was that?" He asked her as he sat up.

            "Take a wild guess. They found us," she told him, as she quickly gathered up her things. Yuffie got up slowly and stared at them both with sleep craving eyes.

            "This is crap," she moaned. "Why would they follow us up a god-forsaken mountain?!" 

            "I don't know. We have to find Squall," Rikku told them.

            "Quiet," Tidus whispered harshly. He pointed to the ceiling and Rikku looked up just in time to see a shadow pass over the opening.

            "Great. They're on the roof," Yuffie commented as she unhooked her shuriken. 

            Rikku pulled at her gloves and nodded toward the door. "Let's get this over with."

            "We have no idea how many there are," Yuffie reminded her.

            "True. But what is the point of staying here. This is a confined space," Tidus brought to her attention.

            "Gawd! I can't stand this! After you two," Yuffie complained. 

            Rikku took a deep breath and then ran out the door. Tidus and Yuffie followed. The second they broke from the threshold, bloodthirsty cries erupted from the roof tops all around them. They looked up and saw lizard-like creatures crawling down the rubble toward them. The sides of these creatures were exposed and bare, white bone protruded in plain site where the rib cage was. The three of them backed into one another. They were completely surrounded.

            "On my signal we run," Tidus instructed them.

            "We shouldn't split up," Rikku said.

            "We shouldn't just stay here either," Yuffie told her. "I'm with Tidus. We split up, run, and confuse them. That way we can get them into a one on one position."

            "What if there are more?" Rikku brought up.

            "What if we stay here and discuss our current situation some more. That way the creatures can have more time to come down here and gnaw off our limbs," Yuffie responded bitingly.

            "Go! Just run! Now!" Tidus ordered. 

            Yuffie took off in between two buildings. A few of the creatures leapt from their perches after her. Tidus ran in the opposite direction and attracted the attention of some more. Rikku sprinted boldly up the nearest pile of rubble, straight past two of the creatures, to the roof of the neighboring building. She heard their large metallic claws scraping the stones as they pursued her savagely up the side of the ruin. When she reached the top she ran with great speed to the edge and leapt forward toward a statue of a seraph that had fallen through the side of the adjacent building. 

            Her hands grasped the edge of the statue's sword hilt, and she dangled there helplessly for a few moments, trying to find the strength to pull herself up. The creatures followed her across the gap and landed a few feet below where she now hung. She swung her left leg up unto the top of the sword and managed to pull herself up before her arms gave out. Catching her breath, she watched as the creatures tore their way up the side of the statue to get to her. 

             Rikku ran up the arm of the seraph, toward the opening in the wall it had created. She dove through, rolled to face the opening and waited for her pursuers. The two demons burst into the room and started to stalk about her in a circle. She brought up her fists and took a defensive stance. They hissed at her and swung their tails back and forth, but they didn't strike. She didn't want to make the first move, but her heart was racing with the anticipation of their attack. 

            The attack came, not from the two that had pursued her up the statue, but from above. A third creature dropped in from the ceiling with claws spread. Rikku had looked up just in time and dove out of the way. She quickly got to her feet, dropped low, and hooked her leg around into the beast's face.

             The other two joined in on the fight. One leapt into the air, but Rikku jumped up and kicked it in the throat, sending it back to the ground. The other was right behind it, but Rikku bent her knees and jabbed her fist up into its midsection. The creatures all backed away, recognizing that Rikku wasn't their typical prey. Rikku looked to her left and saw two long knifes on the floor beneath the head of the seraph. She knew that her fists weren't doing enough damage, and that she would need to tear them apart before they'd stop hunting her. She ran for the knives, and the creatures chased her. 

            She scraped them up off the floor and hurriedly turned to fight. She was startled by one that was soaring through the air toward her and she held up the knives in defense. The creature impaled itself upon her new weapons, but knocked her to the ground. She suddenly found herself pinned beneath its massive weight. She screamed in frustration and pushed with all of her strength to get it off of her. She finally rolled its dead weight to the ground beside her.

            The second creature taunted her with a clicking sound low in its throat. It was positioned close to the ground and looked like it was about to pounce. Rikku held the knives out before her. The blades stuck out to the side and parallel with her body. She had never fought with this type of weapon before, but she had seen others use it. Now was as good a time as any to learn how. Rikku ran forward and drove the first blade into the creature's mouth, while she used the other to block its claws. It went crazy with rage and tried to gore her, but she was successful in blocking with one knife and in taking shots with the other. Soon the creature gave up and fled wounded into the shadows. The third one started to back away from her. She became confident and motioned for it to come with her hand.

            "Come on! Don't tell me you've lost your appetite," she provoked. 

            The creature, however, ignored this and turned to flee. Rikku smiled and lowered her weapons. "Too easy."

            Suddenly Rikku found herself face down on the ground with a sharp pain running up and down her back. She rolled over and stared up into the grotesque features of another demon. It was nine feet tall and covered in a black shroud. Its face was missing completely. In its hand it held a sword as long as its body. Rikku realized that the creatures had fled from the abomination that now stood before her and not her. The demon brought up its sword and swung it down upon her. Rikku crossed her blades and stopped the sword from reaching her by locking the weapons. Gritting her teeth against the opposing force that was upon her, she brought up both feet and used them to throw the demon over her. The demon flipped over her and she was free to run.

            She started for the door, but the demon came in front of her. Its speed startled her and she fell backward. 

            _Is this it? There is no way I can block another blow!_

            "Rikku!" Came Squall's voice.

            Rikku looked beyond the demon and saw Squall run into the room. She felt relief flood over her and she smiled despite her current circumstance. "Squall! I could use some help!"

            The demon took its attention from Rikku and turned to face Squall. Squall brought up his gun blade and prepared to fight. The demon ran forward and swung its long sword at Squall's head. He ducked and brought around his sword. It sliced through the front of the demons shroud, but he didn't feel it hit anything. The demon swung back in the opposite direction and Squall blocked this. He then pushed the demon back and thrust his sword straight into its chest. It once again hit nothing and he quickly ripped back his sword to avoid being open.

            "This is ridiculous," Squall growled as he blocked another strike. "I'm not hitting anything."

            Rikku ran up from behind and took a shot at its back. Her knife sailed through with no effect and she was forced to duck as the demon retaliated. Together they backed away from it, not knowing what to do. Squall went at it again and took a shot at its head, but it blocked quickly, disarmed him, and picked him up by the shirt. Rikku ran to his aid, but the demon threw Squall into her, sending them both to the ground. It then crossed the floor towards them with unbelievable speed, its weapon out before it, ready to strike them both dead. Squall threw himself in front of Rikku, pushing her out of the way.  He closed his eyes and waited for the steel to rip him open, but it never came.

            Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the tip of the long sword poised millimeters from his chest. A spear head protruded from the neck of the demon, stopping it in suspended animation. Squall jumped to his feet and got out of the way as the creature fell forward. Behind the demon stood a man dressed completely in black with blond hair. Flight goggles rested on top of his head. He pulled a cigarette from his vest pocket and lit it. After satisfying himself on a long drag he grabbed hold of his spear and removed it from the creature.

            "Wraiths. It helps to know where to hit them. You were doing a fine job, though."

            "You know what they are called?" Rikku asked.

            "You make up names for them as you go along. Do I know you?" He asked Rikku.

            Rikku shook her head, "I don't believe so."

            "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." He shrugged it off and continued. "My name is Cid. Cid Highwind. Former pilot, at present, demon hunter."

            Squall helped Rikku to her feet and studied Cid suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

            "That is what I should be asking you two," Cid returned.

            Before Squall could respond the floor beneath them fell out. Cid jumped back and was able to avoid falling through. Squall grabbed the edge of the floor that was still intact with one hand and caught Rikku's wrist with the other. They hung there, unable to see the bottom. Squall tried to pull up Rikku, but he didn't have the strength.

            "Damn place is falling apart!" Cid exclaimed. "I can't get to you. Just hold on."

            "If I can?" Squall said under his breath. His hand was slowly slipping and he looked down at Rikku. She looked up at him with rising panic in her eyes.

            "Climb," Squall ordered her. "I'm losing my grip."

            Rikku followed his direction and began to pull herself up his arm. This proved to be difficult, however. Cid looked around the room for something to pull them up with. It was then he noticed the lizard creatures coming down the walls from the ceiling above.

            "We have a slight problem," he told them.

            Squall cried out in pain and frustration as he tried one last time to pull them both up. He failed at this attempt and he glanced down at Rikku.

            "I'm sorry," he apologized.

            She smiled weakly. "Just let me go. You can pull yourself up."

            Squall tightened his grip on her wrist. "I'm not going to let you go."

            Cid's path to them was blocked and he engaged the creatures in an effort to get to them. This was all in vain, for the floor where Squall had hold gave way as well, and they fell.

*********                  

            Yuffie stopped running when she reached an open area at the center of the ruins. She was tired of running, and the wide open space was good enough for her to fight within. Two of the lizard creatures bounded into the open behind her and she took them on. She ran at one and brought her shuriken up and across its face, then jumped onto its back and drove the weapon down into its vertebrate. She then back flipped from it, in order to remove her weapon. The creature died instantly from her second blow and sunk to the ground. 

            The second creature lunged at her, but she threw her shuriken into its stomach. The force stopped it in mid air and it flew back into the ground. Yuffie removed the shuriken and smiled at her work with satisfaction. 

            "That wasn't much of a challenge," she commented. 

            She heard something approaching and waited for whatever it was to reveal itself. She was slightly relieved to see Tidus come intro view. 

            "I thought you went the other way," she said.

            He ran up to her and stopped with his hands on his knees. "I did. This place is like a maze when you can't see more than a few feet in front of you."

            "Where's Rikku?" She asked.

            "I don't know," Tidus responded. He straightened up and looked back at where he had come from.

            "How about the creatures? Did you kill them?"

            "No."

            As he said this seven of the lizard creatures bounded into the open from all directions. Yuffie swore and took up a fighting stance. Tidus already had his sword in hand. These creatures did not hesitate to attack. They immediately and all at once set in upon them. Tidus cut straight through the first one to attack him, but was instantly engaged by another one. It knocked him to the ground and he had to roll out of the way to avoid being sliced open by its long, razor-like claws. 

            Yuffie ran up the nearest one and somersaulted off its back, driving her weapon into it as she went. She landed and had to dodge another as it came down upon her. Together, Tidus and she were able to destroy all seven within a matter of minutes. They both sunk to the ground to rest. 

            "Now they are dead," Yuffie commented between breaths.

            "We should try to find Rikku and Squall," Tidus suggested.

            "In a minute. I need to catch my breath. Those things don't die easily."

            "Do you hear that?" Tidus inquired suddenly.

            Yuffie listened and could hear a low rumbling sound that was steadily increasing. She got to her feet and tried to discern from which direction it was coming. 

            "It's coming from all around," she told him. 

            The sound grew louder and more intense. Yuffie gaped with horror as a large mass of the creatures came into site all around them. They tore over the debris mounds and buildings toward the clearing. The pale light of the moons reflected off of their scale covered bodies.

            Yuffie and Tidus started to flee, but saw that no matter where they turned, the creatures were there. They stood back to back and prepared to fight. 

            "There is no way…." Yuffie cried in exasperation. "There are too many."

            Tidus didn't respond. He knew she was right. The creatures closed in quickly and Tidus readied to fight for his life.

            "It was nice knowing you," Yuffie told him. 

            "This isn't the end. We can handle this," He tried to encourage her. 

            She didn't have time to respond, for the creatures were upon them. They started forward to fight, but were startled as the front line of monsters reared up, their bodies suddenly riddled with holes, and fell dead before them. Their bodies were being torn apart by machine gun fire, and Tidus and Yuffie were forced to seek cover on the ground to avoid being hit. They covered their ears as the loud gunfire and the dying cries of the creatures became too much for them. 

            Floodlights came on all around them, illuminating the darkness, and exposing even the creatures fleeing to the shadows. The gunfire ceased after a few minutes and Tidus risked a glance to see what had happened. All around them was a circular pile of the creatures' bodies. The light was so bright that Tidus had to squint to see. Dust clouded the air around him making his ability to see even more difficult. He started to get up and noticed movement to his left. He turned and saw one of the creatures starting to get up from the pile. It screamed at him and ran forward with outstretched claws. It didn't get far, however, because a spiked ball hit it head on and smashed in its skull. 

            The spiked ball rolled to Tidus' feet and he picked it up. He recognized it immediately and turned to find its owner. The flood lights dimmed and he could make out the outlines of two people standing on top of a large pile of rubble not to far away.

            "Are you alright?" Came a voice he didn't recognize.

            Yuffie on the other hand got to her feet the instant she heard it.

            "Barret! Barret Wallace?!" She asked. She seemed more ticked off then glad to have heard his voice.

            "Yuffie! Is that you?" he responded.

            "Of course it's me you half wit. Can't you see me standing here? You almost killed us!"

            "I believe we saved your life," came a female voice from Yuffie's left. It startled her and she turned to see who was there. A woman with deep red eyes and long, black, braided hair stood at a distance. She was wearing leather pants and a jacket. Tidus recognized the voice immediately and he confirmed who it was when he saw her.

            "Lulu!" he exclaimed.

            The woman seemed to notice him for the first time and she held out a hand toward him in warning.

            "Don't come near me, demon!"  
            "Wha-?" Tidus suddenly became confused.

            "Lady, are you serious?" Yuffie cut in. "Does he look like a demon to you?"

            The two figures from before came down to where they were. Both were adorned in black. The one known as Barret had a gun grafted to his arm. He was a huge man with dark skin. Tidus guessed that he had been the one going trigger happy. The other man had reddish orange hair that stood straight up above his head.

            "Lulu, what's all this?"  Asked the one with Barret. 

            Tidus knew this voice as well. The ball he held in his hands belonged to the one who had just spoken.

            "Hey, Wakka," Tidus said as the two men came closer. He barely recognized Wakka dressed all in black. 

            Wakka's mouth dropped at the site of Tidus. Tidus tossed him back the ball and smiled broadly.

            "How have you been?" He asked.

            "There are demons that can take on human form. They can pull images of people from your past from your mind," Lulu warned Wakka. "That has to be what he is. There is no way he could be the real Tidus."

            Tidus shook his head. "I am Tidus." He started forward, but Lulu cast an ice spell that froze him up to his waist.

            "You're crazy!" Yuffie screamed at her. "He's telling the truth."

            "How do we know that she is who she says she is?" Lulu asked the others.

            "Don't start with me!" Yuffie yelled.

            Barret stepped in between them. "She is Yuffie. No one else I know has that mouth." 

            Yuffie pushed Barret away from her and pulled out one of her green orbs. She cast fire immediately on the restraint around Tidus and the ice melted. Tidus dropped to one knee from the effects of the cold.

            "Ask me anything," he pleaded with Lulu and Wakka.

            "He can't fake that," Wakka told Lulu. "The demons can't mock the memory of the ones they imitate, only current circumstance."

            Lulu waved a hand in the air for him to go ahead. "If he can't answer the question, then he dies." She crossed her arms and waited to act on her death sentence. 

            Wakka knelt beside Tidus and looked straight into his eyes. Tidus could see a great struggle within the brown irises of his friend.

            "Who was Sin?" He asked.

            Tidus looked away. "My dad," he answered sadly. "Yuna was a summoner sent to defeat Sin. I was her protector. So were you, Lulu, Wakka."

            Wakka caught Tidus' eyes and forced him to look at him.

            "My only question then, is how?" He asked Tidus. "How are you here? Flesh and blood, before me now?" 

            "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I really don't have an explanation for any of this. Wakka, I am who I say I am."

            Wakka frowned and started to get up. He then suddenly grabbed Tidus in a head lock and began to rub his head with his knuckles.

            "I can't believe it!" He laughed as he continued to torture poor Tidus in this brotherly manner. "It really is you."

            Tidus pulled himself free and fussed over his messed up hair. He looked over at Lulu. She smiled apologetically. 

            "Sorry, you can never be too careful. It's good to see you again Tidus." She still kept her distance. Tidus wondered if she truly trusted him. Her passive greeting suggested otherwise.

            "You people amaze me," Yuffie commented. "Two seconds ago you were ready to kill him."

            "We've just been here too long," Lulu commented. "In this world you kill first or are killed."

            "What's up with the black outfits?" Yuffie asked Barret.

            "We're demon hunters," he told her.     

            "Is that like your profession now?" She asked.

            "No," Barret returned angrily. Only Yuffie could push his buttons. "The people of this world are constantly under attack. We show up and help them out when and where we can. The ultimate purpose of our travels however is to find out more about a way back to our own worlds."

            "How long have you been here?" Tidus asked.

            "A couple of months," Wakka replied. "This is our base of operations.

            "Some base," Yuffie tossed in her two cents.     

            "The base is in the mountain," Lulu informed her. "We met up from different cities and found this place during one of our travels. The ruins use to be a temple, but the first apocalypse destroyed it. During the second apocalypse, the ruin was used as a war base. It too was destroyed, but we have been using what is intact as our base. There is an extensive library where the documents of the temple were hidden for safe keeping. We've been studying them for the answers to our questions."

            "Have they been helpful?" Tidus asked.

            "There are literally thousands of texts. Filtering through them is going to take awhile. Not to mention, they are all in an ancient language. We are trying to translate them as we go," she answered.

            "I bet you are all starving, ya? We have plenty to eat down below. We can all catch up later," Wakka offered.

            "Sounds good," Yuffie replied.

            "Has anyone seen Cid?" Barret asked.

            "Rikku and Squall. We have to find them as well," Tidus added.

            "Rikku is here?" Wakka asked Tidus. 

            Tidus nodded. "We were split up, though."

            Lulu started to head out on her own. "Let's go then. The longer we stay out in the open, the more attention we attract."

Author's Note: That was a really long chapter. I guess that wasn't exactly 12 hours, more like 48. I shouldn't put up deadlines for myself. The problem is that this chapter became so big that I have to divide it in two. So, the rest of the final characters will be introduced next chapter, which was really the rest of this chapter, but I digress. I need some help with the rating. I can't decide if this should be rated PG-13 or R. I have a bigger audience if I rate it PG-13, but I don't want to offend anyone and then have them delete my story. That wouldn't be good. I don't know. Is it too violent for PG-13? Let me know your thoughts. As always, thanks for the support! Oh, and review please!


	10. Asgard

Chapter 10: Asgard

            Rikku could feel his warmth beneath her. Her cheek rested on his, and her arms were sprawled across his chest. She could feel every muscle within her body ache and she tried to move to get up. A pain in her left leg stopped her from trying and she rested there beside him. She remembered falling, but that was the extent of her memory. Warmth on the side of her head and a dull ache in that region gave her a hint as to why she couldn't remember much. 

            As her thoughts became clearer she realized that she couldn't feel him breathing. This scared her greatly, and she forced herself to sit up. It was too dark to see the detail of his face, but some light poured in from above, and allowed her to see his outline. She shook his shoulder gently and tried to wake him. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly.

            "Rinoa?" He asked incoherently. 

            Rikku was relieved to see that he was okay. "It's Rikku," she responded. "Are you alright?"

            Squall looked up at her and was unable to make out her face. It was too dark and all he could see was her silhouette framed in the light from above. Her hair was down about her shoulders, so when he had opened his eyes he had thought that he was seeing Rinoa. This hope was quickly snuffed out, however, by realization of his current circumstance.

            "How far did we fall?" He asked.

            Rikku looked up and shook her head. "I can't tell. Far."

            Squall sat up slowly, letting every muscle sort itself out painfully. He used the nearest wall to get himself to his feet, and he leaned against it to rest. "I can't believe that we are alive. I'm sore but I don't think anything is broken."

            Rikku remained sitting upon the ground. Her left leg just didn't want to move. Squall noticed this.

            "Is anything broken?" He asked

            "I think my leg is hurt badly, but that is it."

            Squall walked over to her and knelt beside her. He touched her leg at the ankle and she winced.

            "Sorry," he apologized. 

            "Don't worry about it," she smiled slightly. She touched her head and her fingers met with blood. "That can't be very good either."

            Squall took off his jacket and ripped fabric from the sleeves and from the bottom of his white shirt. "I'm not much of a doctor," he told her as he began to wrap her leg. 

            Rikku watched him try to be gentle with her and she smiled. His hands fumbled with the bandages and she could tell that he didn't want to hurt her again. The light that did stream in from above illuminated his face when he moved in closer. She studied his features as he finished bandaging up her leg. They were strong and handsome.  She didn't realize that she was staring until he brought up his eyes and looked at her questioningly.

            "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you again?" He asked.

            Rikku felt the crimson rise in her cheeks, and she looked up to avoid his eyes. "No….. So, who is Rinoa?" She quickly redirected his attention.

Squall sighed and motioned with his hand to Rikku's head injury.

            "Do you mind if I touch your face?" He asked.

            Rikku shook her head. "Not at all." 

            Squall put a hand to the side of Rikku's head and touched it tenderly. 

            "She is my fiancée. Does that hurt?"

            "No it doesn't," Rikku answered him. She could tell from the sudden mood change displayed upon his face that he didn't want to pursue the topic of Rinoa. Squall tied another strip of cloth about Rikku's head and then sat down where he was crouched. He looked at her for a moment then snickered and shook his head.

            "What?" She asked confused by this other sudden change in moods.

            "I'm sorry," he laughed. "I told you I wasn't much of a doctor. You look like a war survivor."

            Rikku smiled and reached up to touch the bandage. She could tell that her hair was sticking up around it and she laughed too. 

            "Well, you tried," she told him.

            He shrugged and looked up at the hole through which they had fallen.  

            "Should we try to climb back up?" He asked her. 

            She looked around at their surroundings, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light. They were completely surrounded by debris. There didn't appear to be any way out. 

            "I don't know. I only have one good leg," she reminded him.

            "I could carry you on my back," he suggested.

            "I'm too heavy," she protested.

            Squall frowned and got to his feet. "Do you think Cid will help us out?"

            "We know nothing about him," Rikku shrugged. "Why would he help us?"

            "I have a feeling we have a lot more in common than you think," he said as he studied the walls that were not covered by rubble. 

            "You think that he is from another world?"

            "Yeah," Squall gave her his opinion. He pushed on the wall he was facing and felt a few of the stones move. _Shiva had said that there were others on this mountain like me. I thought she had been referring to Tidus and the others, but now I think that Cid was who she was talking about. _"This wall moved a bit. I think I can knock it down."

            "Don't hurt yourself," Rikku warned him. "The last thing we need is for you to dislocate your shoulder."

            Squall shrugged her comment off and slammed his right shoulder into the wall. It gave a little, but Squall was left rubbing his shoulder furiously in pain.

            "That didn't go as I expected," he winced.

            Rikku shook her head. "I told you." 

            He took a seat beside her and tried to play down his embarrassment. "I'll rest a bit before I try that again."

            They sat there in silence. Rikku could not get her head around Rinoa. She wanted to know more. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She wanted to make sure that he was alright. She couldn't explain why she wanted to know all of these things about him, but she did. Eventually, her curiosity took over.

            "So, how long have you two been together?"

            "Cid and I?" Squall joked.

            Rikku laughed. "Nooo. You and Rinoa."

            _Ha! A joke. I wonder how many people he shows this side to. This isn't the sarcastic lone warrior I've traveled with this far. I wonder why the sudden change._

Squall shook his head at her resumption of the subject. "You won't leave me alone about this will you?"

            "Nope," Rikku told him.

            "Five years," he answered her question.

            "That is really long. Do you…."

            "Love her," Squall finished her sentence. Rikku nodded. She hadn't been trying to be so forward. It wasn't any of her business. She blushed a bit at her impoliteness.

            Squall didn't hesitate in his answer. "Yes, I do love her."

            The way he said this sent shivers down Rikku's spine. She had not a doubt that what he had just said was the pure, unadulterated truth. The passion in his voice spoke of a deep commitment that Rikku had never experienced, but had always desired. She began to play nervously with the small stones on the ground before her. She could think of only one thing to say. 

            "She's very lucky," she said to him, trying hard not to look at him. 

            Squall shook his head. "No, I'm the lucky one."  He got to his feet, signaling the end of his willingness to discuss it any further.  "Let's get out of here," he said, returning to the task at hand. 

            He decided to engage the wall one more time, and he thrust his shoulder into the loose stones. They gave way, and he fell through the wall and onto the other side. He was back on his feet quickly and dusting himself off.

            "Hey! You did it!" Rikku congratulated him. 

            Squall came back through the new opening and knelt beside her. She grabbed onto his shoulders and he carried her on his back through the hole. There was not much that they could see on the other side. Squall's senses were searching out the surroundings, making sure that nothing would take them by surprise. The further they went, the darker it became, and eventually Squall decided to set down Rikku and go ahead. 

            "Talk to me, so I can find my way back to you," Squall instructed her as he left her. She hated being left alone in the dark, but she agreed. She waited a few minutes and started to worry because she could no longer hear his footsteps.

            "Squall?" She called out.

            "Yeah," he responded. His voice startled her because it was closer than she had expected. 

            "I thought you were really far away. Sorry."

            "No, I've run into another wall. Don't panic. I'll let you know if I start to get far away."

            "You're just so quiet. Can't you make a little more noise?"  
            He didn't respond, but she could imagine him rolling his eyes. She laughed at this.

            "What?" he asked.

            "Nothing," she told him.

            "Whatever," he responded. He was starting to get frustrated with their circumstance. He was walking along the length of the wall that he had run into. He wasn't feeling anything in the way of an opening, a door, or more loose stones. 

            "I need some light," he told Rikku. "I can utilize fire, so maybe if we found some wood….."

            "I can help you out with that," Rikku jumped at the opportunity to be useful. The fact that she was being carried around and babied was starting to get a little annoying, not to mention embarrassing. She wanted to be a help, and not a hindrance. She felt around on the ground around her for something to set on fire, but her hands only grazed over rock. 

            As she searched she felt something pass in front of her face and it startled her back. She could feel someone standing over her and she immediately called out to the person she hoped it was.

            "Squall?" Her voice quavered.

            "Yeah," he answered, but his voice came from behind her. Her heart stopped in her chest and she began to crawl backward slowly with her hands and her one good leg.

            "We're not alone down here," she informed him. 

            She heard Squall swear and start to search the ground where he stood. Rikku felt another presence pass behind her, and she hugged her arms. She couldn't stand, she couldn't fight, she couldn't see. She was just sitting there helplessly. Every nerve in her body wanted her to get up and fight for her life. 

            Squall found the wood he was looking for. He quickly lit it with a spell and held it up. Standing in a half circle around them were five of the 'Wraith' creatures from before. Their faceless forms, illuminated only by the waning torch light, gave them the appearance of evil spirits. Squall understood why Cid had named them as he had. 

            _There is no way in here. Can they pass through walls? Rikku, just don't move. I have to get to you before they do._

"Hey, are you two alright?!" Cid's voice broke the silence.

            _Cid? What the hell?! Now you show up?_

The ex-pilot came into view behind the Wraiths. He had a torch with him and the second he saw the predicament he had just walked into, he cursed loudly, drawing the Wraiths attention. 

            Squall moved quickly. The nearest one lost its head to one swift movement of Squall's gun blade.  Now that Squall knew that you had to injure them from the neck up, he wasn't going to let them play with him like before. Another thrust its long sword at him, but he calmly stepped to the side and brought the torch that he had in his other hand into the back of its skull. Much to his surprise, the demon immediately caught fire and collapsed to the floor. It screamed one of the most horrendous screams that Squall had ever heard, as the flames consumed it completely.

            Cid saw this and threw his torch onto the one closest to him. As it burnt upon the floor it provided the two warriors with enough light to take care of the last two. One of the demons flew at Rikku as she tried to get herself up and off of the ground. Squall stepped in between them, blocked its sword and drove his own blade through its throat. Cid let out a war cry and jumped at the last one. His spear didn't miss its mark and the final one fell. Highly satisfied with himself he lit up another cigarette. After taking one puff, he flicked the butt onto the dead Wraith at his feet and watched it combust.

            "I forgot that fire was highly effective," he said with a smirk.

            Squall helped Rikku up and let her steady herself against him. 

            "Are you alright?" He asked.

            "What? Don't I look alright?" She asked him in return. 

            He shook his head and she gave him a smile. She probably looked a lot worse than she actually was, with her hair sticking up all over the place and Squall's first aid job. 

            "You look like crap," Cid gave the least subtle response to her question.

            Squall glared at him, and then looked about the room. "How do we get out of here?" He asked.

            "We can get out the way I came down here. I found a rope, but we have to hurry. There is no telling when this whole building will collapse. Plus, we should get you some proper medical care."

            "Where? We're in the middle of nowhere," Squall said.

            "Just trust me and get your lazy asses in gear. I won't wait around here for you two to decide if I know what I'm talking about."  

*********     

            "It has calmed down considerably," Lulu commented to the rest of the group. 

            "Still, I won't feel comfortable until we are underground," Wakka replied. 

            They came to the camp site and were disappointed to see that no one was there. 

            "I hope they are alright," Barret said as he kicked the corpse of a lizard creature that lay on the floor. "This looks like Cid's work. Hopefully he hasn't gotten himself into a mess."

            "Give me more credit than that," Cid said from the entrance to the camp.

            They all turned in relief to hear his voice. 

            "Where have you been?" Wakka asked.

            "Saving a few kids," he replied as he entered the room. Behind him came in Squall with Rikku on his back. Yuffie and Tidus smiled at each other.

            "You two had us worried," Yuffie told them. 

            "We ran into a little trouble. Nothing to worry about. Who are these people?" Squall asked.

            Rikku had been resting her head on Squall's shoulder and she looked up to see who he was referring to.

            "Lulu! Wakka! This is so great!" She exclaimed.

            "What did you do to yourself?" Lulu asked full of concern. She went over to Rikku who was getting down from Squall's back. Rikku balanced on her good foot and embraced Lulu. 

            "It is so good to see you," Rikku beamed. 

            Yuffie went up to Cid and slugged him in his arm. "It's good to see you, old man."

            Cid shook his head. "It's good to see that this place hasn't changed you." He looked around the room at everyone and decided to take charge. "Well, this has been a wonderful reunion," Cid started. "But I'm going to turn in for the evening."

            "I agree," Lulu nodded. "Follow us. Squall is it?" 

            Squall nodded in confirmation.

            "Would you mind carrying, Rikku?" She asked.

            "Not at all," he replied. Rikku started to grab his shoulders again, but he stopped her and picked her up in his arms. "You look tired," he said.

            Rikku didn't fight it. She was tired and his arms were comfortable. She rested her head against his chest and they set out.

            Lulu lead the group to the center of the temple ruins. Another statue of an angel stood there. The angel was a woman with long hair. Her eyes were full of fire and she held two swords crossed over her chest. Lulu touched something on the base and a rumbling noise filled their ears. She turned to Tidus who was farther back than the rest.

            "You might want to step forward," she suggested.

            Tidus did as he was instructed. A small section around the statue shifted downward. Tidus' heals were right at the edge. The section they all stood upon sunk into the ground quickly.

            "An elevator," Rikku marveled. "What is its power source?"

            Lulu smirked and shrugged. "The whole place is a mystery. There are some parts that run on electric generator and other parts that run without any sign of an energy source."

            "I'm sorry, where are we going?" Squall interjected.

            "Asgard," Lulu replied. "An underground war base from the second apocalypse."

            "Is that where you've all been living, Lulu?" Rikku inquired.

            "Yes. Parts of it are damaged, but we've been fixing it up."

            "We're falling pretty fast. How far down is it?" Tidus asked.

            "Thousands of feet," Lulu answered.

            When the platform finally came to a stop they stepped off and watched it return to the surface. Everything was illuminated in blue light that emanated from the walls. Two large, wooden doors stood before them. To the sides of the doors were fifteen foot gargoyles that stood guard. Lulu pushed open the doors simultaneously and ushered them in. 

            The breath caught in the newcomers' throats as they stepped out onto a platform that overlooked a city. Hundreds of lights lined the walls of a shaft that stretched from as far as they could see up to as far as they could see down. The 'city' was set in a circle in the sides of the shaft. Various catwalks, bridges, and elevators connected the different areas.

            "Residence halls are levels 20 to 40. An airship hanger is at the base level. This shaft leads up to the surface, and once we get the transports fixed we'll use it to launch them. Weapons and weapons training are levels 10-19.  Medical is level 41-50. Power generators are on levels 2 through 4, 9 and 10. There is extensive damage to many of the levels above 50. Explore those areas with caution, oh and historical achieves are on levels 5, 6, and 7. Any questions?" Lulu took the opportunity to give them a fly-by of their surroundings. When no one responded she smiled at their gaping mouths and made her way to the closest lift.

*********     

            Squall turned on the water in his shower. Steam immediately began to fill the bathroom and he sighed in ecstasy at finally getting a hot shower. After indulging himself he toweled off and looked about his new room. It was going to be his sanctuary until they could find a way home. It wasn't much different than his dorm room had been back at Balamb. Simple and spotless. A single bed in the corner, a metal closet, and a desk.  

            There was a knock at his door and he opened it a crack to see who was there. Rikku stood on the other side, balancing herself upon a crutch. He smiled unconsciously and greeted her. She noticed that he was in a towel and began to blush. 

            "Sorry. You just got out of the shower," she apologized.

            "Give me a second," he said shutting the door. He returned a few minutes later in his pants and white shirt. 

            "Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

            She shrugged and she smiled brightly. "Yeah, I guess. I hate being on this thing. It's just a sprain, but Lulu is so insistent that I stay off of it. Do you want to go tour this place with me?"

            "I guess. There is nothing better to do," he agreed to accompany her.

            They headed to the end of the hallway and into an elevator. Rikku pushed the button for the base level.

            "I'm interested in seeing this hanger," Rikku told him. "I had no idea that Eliana had this kind of machina."

            "Machina?" 

            "Machines," she clarified.

            "Oh, technology. Well, Nari and Lasar aren't very developed. Only Divina and her sister city Arashi are up to this standard. It's kind of hard to advance technologically when your cities are constantly being destroyed." Squall commented. 

            Their elevator stopped and Cid entered.

            "I finally remember where I've seen you before," Cid said, pointing a finger at Rikku. "Lulu filled me in."  
            "What are you talking about?" Rikku asked.

            "I'll show you. I'll take you to the hanger. Were you going down?" Cid continued. He took a comfortable position leaning in the back corner of the elevator.

            "Yeah," Squall replied.

            "Good. Lulu was looking for both of you, but I'll give you the tour."

            When the elevator hit bottom, the doors flung open, and the sounds of a garage filled their ears. There was a single catwalk that went out over the repair shop below. Three trashed looking airships were being worked on as they walked out onto the catwalk. Rikku immediately recognized the workers and she leaned over the railing to wave to them.

            "Hey! Guys!" She called out. She turned to Squall and grinned. "It's the crew of my daddy's airship." 

            The workers looked up and waved gladly. 

            "Hey! Rikku!" They all shouted up to her. 

            Cid came beside her on the railing. "Your dad is named Cid as well, right?"

            Rikku nodded her smile increasing. 

            "He's a good man. Can't wait to fly these P.O.S.'s with him."

            "He's here?" 

            Cid nodded. "The guy won't stop talking about his beautiful daughter. Come on, I'll take you down."

            "Squall, come on. I want you to meet dad," Rikku said, pulling on his arm. Squall followed reluctantly. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for her; it was just that he didn't want to share too much in her joy. It made him think about all of the people he wanted to see. Especially **her**. So far, everyone had run into others from their world. He hadn't seen anyone from his. It gnawed at him even more deeply to know that Rinoa was out there, he just didn't know where.

            They entered one of the airships and a bald man was standing at the main control board. He turned when he heard them enter and his eyes lit up at the sight of his daughter. He ran up to her and scooped her off her feet. 

            "How are you sweetheart? It's good to see you!" He exclaimed, twirling her around.

            "Oh, dad, I missed you," Rikku said, giving him a giant bear hug. 

            "How are we doing?" Cid Highwind asked.

            Cid set down his daughter gently and pointed out the front window.

            "Proteus is a few weeks away from being operational. Osiris and Morpheus are in need of a lot more work. We will have to take out the propulsion and piloting systems and put in our own. I just don't understand how they work. Some of this technology is beyond me."

            "Well, as soon as we get Proteus up, we'll take it for a test drive," Cid Highwind commented optimistically.

            "Dad, this is Squall," Rikku introduced them.

            "Nice to meet you," Cid extended his hand. Squall took it. The man had a strong and firm handshake, which startled Squall a bit.

            _I don't want to get on this guy's bad side._

            "Squall?" Lulu interrupted from the entrance to the airship. "There is someone who has requested to speak with you in the library. I had no idea that you two knew each other, but when I mentioned your name he was insistent that I come get you."

            Squall nodded to the Cids and Rikku then followed Lulu.


	11. Regression

Chapter 11: Regression

            Squall's mind turned over the possibilities of people who could want to see him. He picked up his pace as he followed Lulu down corridors to the main achieve. He was finally going to see someone from his world. For four months he hadn't had a trace of his reality filter into his current existence, but now having contact was making the end of this nightmare seem closer. 

            "He has been a great help with the translation. They all have," Lulu commented. "None of us know the ancient language, but he has made it easier."

            "Do you have full texts translated yet?"  Squall inquired.

            "No, just certain symbols. It is a long and arduous task," she replied.

            She stopped in front of a blue and gold ornamented door, and pushed it open gently. Squall took a deep breath and stepped into the library. Two men were sitting at a table talking and looking over a scroll. The object hid their faces and they didn't look up when the two entered. All around them were mountains of books, parchments, and papers. Bookcase after bookcase ran from the front of the room to the back. It was even multi-leveled with oak, spiral staircases. 

            "This place, Asgard, was meant to be the city that survived the apocalypse. That is why there is so much detail in a lot of the architecture. At times you forget that you are in a cold underground base, and think that you have stepped into a palace. This was going to be the survivors' city. Their home," Lulu told him.

            "What happened?" Squall asked.

            "We don't know. They all died in the war, somehow. This place was littered with the dead," she said.

            Squall shook his head.

            _This whole world is destined for destruction. _

"Squall?" 

            Squall looked down the table at the men sitting there. They were done discussing and were now focused on them. Squall recognized them immediately and shook his head.

            "Cid. Laguna," he acknowledged them. 

            "How's it going?" Laguna took up the conversation. 

            "Well, considering I've been forced through time against my will and trapped in an alien world….alright. Yourself?"

            "Ready to be heading home. Come in. Sit down."

            "I'd rather stand if that is alright with you," Squall said. 

            Laguna shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

            "Hello, Squall," came a woman's voice on his right.

            Squall turned and nodded in acknowledgement of another welcome sight.

            "Hello, Edea."

            Edea was carrying in a stack of books which she set down upon the table. "Can I interest any of you gentlemen in some coffee? I'm going up to get some."

            Cid raised a hand and Laguna nodded. Edea kissed Squall on the cheek maternally as she passed him. "I knew you'd walk in here someday. It's good to see you."

            "I'll go with you," Lulu told Edea. "I could use a cup."

            The two women left the room leaving the men alone. 

            Squall didn't know what to think of it all. He didn't know whether or not to be glad that Cid, Edea, and Laguna had been pulled through time. It made it a little more bearable to see familiar faces, but a part of him didn't want them there. 

            It had taken years for Squall to except the fact that Laguna was his father. He'd even tried to prove it wrong. But Laguna was the lover of Raine. Raine had been Squall's mother, and when she died Edea had stepped in the gap. Edea he looked upon with love. Cid he looked upon with respect. Both had practically raised him. He didn't want them to get hurt. 

            With Laguna his reservation came from the fact that there were a lot of open wounds waiting for healing. They had become closer over the past couple of years, but it was hard to just open your arms to the father that was never there. Squall understood the circumstances that had kept them apart, but it never really helped. It only kept him from placing blame and pointing the finger.

            _This is going to be interesting._

            "So, I suppose you are here to make sure I don't break curfew," Squall joked.

            "Why we are here is still a mystery to us," Cid said. "I'm an old man. What use am I?"

            "Don't worry too much about it, Cid. This is all some cosmic joke anyway," Squall said bitterly. 

            "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

            "The ice goddess filled me in," Squall replied.

            "Shiva?"

            "Yeah."

            "She spoke with you?"

            "Guess she favors me."

            "We have been unable to contact any of the guardians," Cid commented with awe.

            "She says that we're here by accident. Random people were pulled through time/space because of the distress of the guardians they are linked to."

            Cid seemed confused, "I don't think that is the whole truth."

            "Why would you say that?" Squall asked.

            Cid unrolled the scroll in his hand and laid it out before Squall.

            "We've only been able to decipher certain symbols. This is a prophetic scroll. We know this because the two symbols at the top there stand for Apocalypse and Envisage."

            Squall stared at Cid in wonderment. "How can you know all this?"        

            "We would be clueless if it wasn't for the touch sensitive texts," Cid answered.

            "The what? Oh, like at the temple entrance. The ones that take on the language of the reader. So, why aren't all of the texts like that?" Squall asked.

            "Protection of ancient secrets? I don't know. The writer's obviously knew that language would change with time, but they didn't want everyone to be able to read certain documents," Cid rationalized.

            "So, you've probably been going through a long process of copying symbols before touching the pages, and then trying to match up the languages," Squall guessed. He tried to hold back his amusement from finding a way across his face.

            "I didn't claim to be a scholar of deciphering ancient, alien tongue. It is tedious, but it works for me. It lets me help out. The others fight demons, and repair airships. I translate text."

            "Squall, our being here isn't an accident," Laguna spoke up. 

            "Now you are going to tell me that it is my destiny to be here," Squall said harshly. The skepticism dripped from his voice giving it an almost bitter element.

            "We don't know that, but let me explain. These symbols here, and here. Let me read their meaning," Cid stepped in. "Lion, Enigma, Soldier, Fate, Angel, Thief, Healer, Monk, Orphan, Summon, Sorceress……"

            "Stop. Are you saying you think these are descriptions of us?"

            "Perhaps," Cid said.

            "Prove it. There isn't enough proof," Squall said, shaking his head.

            "Two seconds ago you sounded upset that there was no reason, now you don't want a reason," Laguna tried to read his son. 

            "I don't know what I want," Squall shot back.

            _Yeah I do. I want to be with Rinoa._

"Sorry. I didn't mean to shoot down your theory," Squall apologized. "Do you know anything else about what is going on?"

            "There are two symbols further down that really bother me," Cid continued. "Death and Traitor"

            "Is it a warning? You said this was a prophesy of some sort. What do you think they mean?" Squall asked.

            "Nothing good. That much I can tell you. Also, there are two symbols combined here. One is the number three, and the other stands for stars. It is the other reason I believe that our being here is not a coincidence. Did Shiva say anything else to you?" Cid inquired

            "Yeah, but we should get everyone together and talk about what we do know. That way we can asses what we need to find out, and put together a plan," Squall responded.

            Cid nodded. "Very well then. Let us gather everyone."

*********

            Yuffie followed her nose to the back of her residence hall where a small kitchen was. The door was cracked and she peered in to see if there was anyone there. The coast looked clear and she tiptoed in. There was a plate of rice and meat on the counter. She leaned over it and let the scented steam smack into her nostrils.

            _No one will care if I clean up this mess. Besides, I can always blame Tidus._

            She picked up the plate and started to make her escape when a voice broke the silence, causing her to cringe and stop where she was.

            "You can just eat it. Wakka made it for you. There is no need to sneak around," came a familiar voice.

            Yuffie turned quickly, almost dumping the contents of her plate in the process.

            "Reeve?" She found it amazing that he was there. He was sitting at a table in the corner. She had missed him completely while trying to sneak around.

            _I need to work on my skills._

            "I can't believe you are here," Yuffie tried to act like she hadn't been caught.

            "I can't either," he commented, then took a sip of his coffee. 

            "How?" She asked.

            Reeve tossed her a materia orb. "I have a theory. I'm not too happy about it though."

            "This is the animation materia you used to control Cait Sith," she said as she studied it.

            "Yep. I'm here. He's not," Reeve said. 

            "You got pulled through instead of him. Probably because you are flesh and blood. He's just a puppet," Yuffie analyzed the situation. "I'm sorry Reeve."

            "I'm alright with it. I just don't know what use I'll be to all of you. I'm not a warrior. I'm not a mechanic or a pilot. I'm a corporate man. Like I'm prepared for any of this."

            "You've been in the action before. Even though you weren't physically with us, you were there."

            "Cait Sith was there."

            "Maybe this is your time to shine," Yuffie tried to encourage him.

            _Sheesh, this guy is depressing. _

"You weren't at the Cosmo Canyon celebration," Yuffie continued.

            "That was the last thing you remember as well?" Reeve asked.

            "Yes."

            "I didn't feel like I was suppose to be there."

            "So, you sent your puppet," Yuffie shook her head. "Look, it was hard for us to trust you after what you did. Playing both sides I mean. But in the end you really came through for us. Don't think about it too much. Plus, I don't believe in coincidence. There is a reason we are all here. I just have this gut feeling."

            _I can't believe I'm wasting my time, giving feel good advice. Screw this! I'm going to go eat!_

Reeve nodded at her statement. "Thanks. It's good to see you, Yuffie."

            _Yeah, yeah. Just cheer up Reeve._

            Yuffie gave him back the materia. "Well, I'm going to go eat in my room. See you later," she said, heading for the door.

            "Yuffie, Reeve," Wakka addressed them as he entered the kitchen. He blocked Yuffie's escape route. "We are meeting to discuss our next move."

            "Aww, can't I eat first. It's like 3 a.m. Who called a meeting?" Yuffie complained

            "Eat on the way. It's only 12:30. Cid and Squall called the meeting," Wakka replied.

            "That old fart!" Yuffie whined.

            "Squall?"  
            "No, Cid," Yuffie returned.

            "Which one?" Wakka started to play with her.

            "There is more than one?" She asked exasperated.

            "Three of them to be exact."

            "Gawd! I can't stand it!" Yuffie screeched as she stormed from the kitchen with her food.

*********

            Squall entered the large conference room last. Everyone was talking and waiting for the meeting to start. Squall was intrigued by the unity between perfect strangers from completely different worlds and backgrounds. Edea and Lulu stood in a corner laughing politely and carrying on conversation. Wakka and Tidus were goofing around with Laguna. Reeve and Headmaster Cid were talking about the latest translations and their theories. Yuffie was relaying her tale, of how she masterfully stole her plate of rice, with Rikku, who was helping her finish it off when she wasn't looking. The Al Bhed crew members were marveling over Barret's gun graft and he wasn't hesitant to share his story. Cid Highwind and Rikku's dad were sharing with each other their optimism on how quickly they could get Proteus up and running. Everyone was getting along like they were old friends. 

            When they noticed Squall was in the room, they all became attentive. Those that knew him knew that Squall didn't talk much, and when he did it was because he had something of importance to say.

            "Cid," Squall started.

            "Yes," all three responded.

            Squall shook his head, "Headmaster, do you want to take the floor?"

_            Man, this is going to get confusing._

            "No, Squall. I believe that is your place. We await your leadership."

            _Cid! The hell?! You were going to lead this meeting. Don't try to make me leader. _

Squall shook his head and reluctantly took hold of the meeting. He told them about what Shiva had said, and about the prophesy scroll that Cid was working on. He filled in those who knew nothing about the history of Eliana, with what he knew.

            "We need to agree on a plan of action," he opened up the discussion to the others.

            "So, basically we have to find others who could have been pulled through. One of them has a map according to Shiva," Tidus summed up the thoughts of everyone in the room.

            "How do we know exactly who was pulled through? We might go back through the Center Plane, only to discover we've left someone behind," Rikku added.

            "There is no way," Lulu responded. "We'll just have to make sure we find everyone. We had theories, like those who were pulled through were at a common location, but that theory was thrown out the window with Reeve, Laguna, Tidus, and Edea. They were not in the same location as the others."

            "Squall, you remember where you were, don't you?" Headmaster Cid inquired.  
            "Debriefing a recent mission with you in your office. Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, and Seifer were there. You were going to assign us to another," Squall answered.

            "Laguna and Edea weren't there, so as Lulu said, we cannot think of it as a location that was sensitive. Which means that we cannot assume the opposite:  that any of them that were there came through," Cid added.

            Squall shook his head. _Rinoa **is here according to Shiva. I forgot to mention that. The others have to be here as well. There has to be a common link. **_

            Rikku became saddened by this. She turned to Lulu. "So, Yunie might not even be here. Even though we were all on dad's airship, traveling Spira so she could give her speeches on peacetime after Sin and Yevon. I mean the whole crew was pulled through, wouldn't she be?"

            Rikku looked over at Tidus. She had forgotten for a second that he was there and immediately regretted what she had said. She saw the shattered hope cross his face for an instant, before he hid it within. 

            "Explain the others. Explain Tidus. He had been missing for months," Lulu told her. 

            Rikku shrugged. "I can't. I can't explain any of this."

            "We need to focus on finding those who were pulled through. Hopefully as more text is translated we'll have an answer. I am not a believer that this is an accident. The Gatekeepers exist in hundreds of worlds, yet only three worlds have come together," Headmaster Cid added.

            "Then what? We find these gate keys and go home?" Tidus asked. "It seems too simple. What about this Decay being? You said the Gatekeepers were fighting it. Shouldn't we get involved?"  
            Squall sighed. His face became ashen and tired looking.

            _For five years I've done nothing but fight. I thought that for once it was over. That we could all pursue our own lives and not worry about the lives of others. But, once again……. "Shiva asked for our help. We will give it when and where it is needed. Right now I believe our main objective is to find the others and retrieve these gate keys. Anyone disagree?" _

            No one objected. They all looked exhausted and he was ready to dismiss them. There was nothing more to say.

            "I wonder why Shiva warned us about Divina." Rikku suddenly brought up the subject. "That was where we were hoping to get some answers."

            "She had her reasons. I just don't know what they were," Squall answered. "Besides, we have some of Eliana's history at our disposal now. There isn't a reason to go there anymore."

            "Still, it does stir up ones curiosity," Lulu added. 

            "I will want to take a team there eventually, but not until we understand more. Also, I want to return to Lasar," Squall said.

            "Why?" Headmaster Cid questioned.

            "Artemis," Tidus said. He understood what Squall was thinking. He too was worried about the town they had left behind. Especially after what they had witnessed that evening.

            "A friend of mine," Squall explained.

            "We'll leave as soon as Proteus is operational," Cid Highwind told them.

            "How long will that be?" Squall asked. 

            "A week and a half at the earliest," he answered.

            Squall felt his heart drop into his stomach. "That isn't soon enough."

            "Sorry, kid."

            "Then, I will lead a team on chocobo," Squall resolved.

            "It is too dangerous," Lulu forbid it.

            "Lulu is right, Squall," Headmaster Cid spoke up. "The attacks tonight were the strongest this group has ever been up against."

            "More reason to go," Squall said angrily. "Those I care about are out there right now!"

            No one spoke. It was like shouting at a wall. He could tell that they all wanted to go find their friends, but what Lulu and Cid had said made sense. Rikku stared at him with rising concern in her eyes. Squall realized he was out of line and lowered his head in defeat.

            _Rinoa, I can only pray for your safety now. _

            "Cid, you have a week. I will leave, alone, if it isn't completed in that time."

            Squall turned and left the conference room. Rikku stared after him with a pressure rising in her chest. She had to fight the urge to run after him. She bit her lip and lost the battle. She stood up and ran from the room.

Author's Note: I know. Long time, no write. I have been getting ready for college. ^-^ I leave in a few days and so that is going to be the center of my attention.  I will throw in about three more chapters though in the next few days. I know all of my fans will be happy to hear that. Thank you, all ten of you. No, really, the support has been great. I wouldn't trade my 10 readers for a hundred. Besides, this might come as a shock to some of you, but I don't write for the reviews. They are so nice, and I love reading them, and yes, I expect them( I need to grow as a writer), but I am writing this for myself. Because I love to write. Marge Piercy once said that "The real writer is the one who really writes….You have to like it better than being loved." Amen, sister.

Anyway, this chapter is what I call a filler. It moves the plot along. I promise more exciting stuff in the next couple of chapters. There were several references to the past five years in Squall's realm. That is because I plan on writing a series that continues after Ultimecia to this story and after this story. Right now, however, I just want to finish this story. It looks like it is going to be a long one. Oh, also, I think I'm done adding characters. There may be a few surprises down the road, but this is my limit right now, so everyone that has been introduced will be my focus for the rest of the story. Thank you for the suggestions.


	12. To Protect the One I Love

Chapter 12:  To Protect the One I Love

            The rain was falling in blinding, crystal sheets. It had increased its outpouring from the sky greatly over a period of only a short few minutes. As it fell upon the trees below it cascaded from their large leaves and created small falls throughout the forest. The relentless deluge of water made it almost impossible for the small group to make their escape. 

            Rinoa found it hard to run as her bare legs began to cake with mud and her clothes became weighed down and clung to her skin. She stared ahead at the party running in front of her and retreated into her mind. She ignored the pain in her lungs. They were exhausted from running and they burned within her chest. She sucked it up and let the adrenaline push her forward. 

            Yuna was falling behind. Rinoa could see the fatigue in her eyes and she slowed down to stay with her. It was then that Yuna's foot connected with a raised root and she went crashing to the ground. Rinoa stopped and went to her aid. She knelt down beside her and grabbed onto her arm to try to raise her.  

            As she did this she looked up and saw a plant creature break from the brush and rush them. She pulled Yuna to her feet and raised her blaster edge. She shot it into the creature killing it instantly, but another one was there quickly to take its place. Rinoa swore as it jumped into the air. She took aim and ordered Yuna to run, but Kimahri stepped in front of both of them and held out his spear. The creature impaled itself upon it and Kimahri hastily threw the dead monster to the side

            "Hurry," he said before he bounded into the undergrowth behind them.

            "Where is he going?" Rinoa asked Yuna.

            "To fight them off. To buy us time," she answered. She caught her breath and grabbed Rinoa's wrist. "Don't let him fight for nothing."

            They ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Cloud and Red had stopped ahead of them. As they came closer they could see why. The forest ended abruptly as well as the ground. Before them was a ruin of a temple. It was surrounded by waterfalls which flowed into the bowel like basin, hundreds of feet below them. Mist from the falls rose up and created an illusion that the temple was floating in mid air.

            "What now?" Rinoa asked Cloud. 

            He pointed to a shadow through the rain. "I think that is a bridge."

            "You want to go inside? How do we know it is safe?" Yuna asked him.

            "We don't," Cloud snapped. "But, it sure beats the hell out of standing here in the rain."

            They agreed to his logic and ran toward the bridge. As they neared, the shadowy outline became more defined. The indistinct lines came into focus as a decaying walkway, held up by rotting rope and jungle growth. They stopped for only a moment to contemplate its condition before a howl from their pursuers pushed them forward. 

            They made it to the other side unscathed, and the creatures were still no where in sight. Cloud approached the entrance of the temple. It was overgrown with plant life and he had to cut through it with his sword. 

            Once inside they stared in awe at their surroundings. Large stone pillars with intricate designs held up the remnant pieces of ceiling. Wild vines and flowers dropped in from above like drapery. The rain water flowed in from various cracks, creating small lakes around the room. Old statues of surreal creatures and beings lined the walls. 

            Rinoa approached the nearest statue and reached up to touch its face. It appeared to be an effigy of Shiva. Half of the face crumbled away at her touch and she withdrew her hand.

            "This place must be ancient," she said as she backed away

            "It would appear that way," Yuna gawked as she spun around to take it all in.

            "Now we're at least out of the rain," Cloud said as he headed deeper into the ruin. "Does anyone want to explain what is going on?"

            "As soon as we figure it out we'll fill you in," Rinoa told him.

            Cloud didn't look satisfied with her response, but he shrugged his acceptance. "Let's get to the other side of this temple and see if there is an exit on the other side of the falls."

            "Sounds good," Rinoa agreed.

            Yuna looked back through the entrance. Her face was filled with concern. Rinoa could tell she was thinking of Kimahri.

            "We can wait for him if you want," she suggested.

            Yuna shook her head. "He wouldn't want us to. Let's go."

            The further they went into the temple, the colder and darker it became. Yuna shivered as the moisture from her clothing sunk into her bones. Rinoa removed a torch from the wall and lit it with her magic. She handed it to Yuna to give her some warmth. She smiled thankfully and let the heat return color to her cheeks. Rinoa grabbed another torch. The wood was soaking wet, but she had no trouble at all lighting it. This one she gave to Cloud so he could lead the group. 

            They came to a room that was filled with large gargoyles. There were three doors that they had to choose from.

            "Which one?" Cloud asked the rest of them.

            Red was off to the left studying engravings on the bottom of one of the gargoyles. What he read was gibberish until he touched it with a paw. The inscription morphed into the language he understood and he read it with great interest and respect.

            _Choose wisely the path that lies ahead. The path of the sun's death will lead you to its resurrection. The path of the sun's rebirth will lead you to the end of life. The guide of night will bring you to the day._

Cloud came and knelt beside his friend. He read the inscription and furrowed a brow. "Do you know what it means?" He asked.

            Red looked at the doors and then at the floor where they all stood. He was looking for some kind of engraving that would fit into the riddle he had just read. Beneath their feet was a large compass rose. 

            "I do not know what the end of each riddle means, but perhaps the death of the sun is its setting in the west, and the birth is its rising in the east."

            "How clever," Rinoa beamed. "So, the guide of night……it wouldn't be the moon or moons in this world….."

            "There is a star to the north which many use as a guide," Yuna spoke up.

            Red nodded in agreement "There are three doors. One to the east, west, and north, according to this compass engraved on the ground."

            "So, let's go. We obviously don't want to go the way 'to the end of life,'" Cloud added impatiently. "Just pick one. The other two don't sound so bad."

            "The end of life was probably a reference to a tomb of some sort," Yuna reasoned. "It might not be a reference to anything terrible."

            The sound of something tapping against stone pulled them from their thoughts. Cloud immediately drew his sword and looked back through the southern door.

            "Let's make up our minds," he barked.

            "This calls for logical thought and caution. We can't just make a decision on the fly. The inscription said to choose wisely," Red reminded him.

            "We don't have time for that," Cloud returned.

            The tapping was becoming louder and more spastic. They all knew that they had been discovered by the creatures. The sounds that were approaching implied that there were more than a few. 

            The tapping stopped and they all went into a defensive stance with weapons drawn and ready. They waited for the sound to continue, but nothing but silence ensued. They all relaxed and stared at each other in confusion.

            "We all didn't just imagine that," Rinoa said, looking at the others for an answer.

            Suddenly, the center of the compass exploded upward in a flurry of broken rock and dust. The group scattered to avoid being crushed by the larger chunks of rock as they rained back down from the sky. They stared back at the cause of the destruction and were appalled by the creature that was slowly pulling itself up through the floor. Its size almost took up the entire room and it had hundreds of vines that snaked in and out around its body. It was like the creature that they had fought before in the woods, only smaller. It moved on roots that acted like legs. 

            It thrust forward three vines which corded together and rammed into the wall behind them. They all covered their heads to avoid the debris. Parts of the wall fell away and blocked the northern door. 

            Cloud ran at the creature and tried to strike, but a vine snapped out and hit him in the chest. He flew back into a gargoyle statue, knocking off a piece of its wing. Shaking his head to clear the confusion of what had just happened; he noticed the creature open its mouth. Tiny versions of itself walked out of the mouth and into the room. They moved with spider like motions and lined up in front of the mother plant.

            Rinoa grabbed Cloud's arm and helped him to his feet. He brushed off her effort to aid him and regained his bearings. The room was divided by debris and the babies of the giant plant. Cloud and Rinoa both realized that Red and Yuna were not with them. 

            "Yuna! Red XIII!" Rinoa cried out. She feared that they had been crushed under the rubble that had fallen from the wall. 

            "We're fine," Yuna answered from somewhere on the other side of the divider. 

            "We're taking the path of the sun's death," Red called back to them. "We can't fight them alone."

            "We can't split up!" Rinoa tried to stop him.

            "We have no choice," Cloud said, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the path of the sun's rebirth. Rinoa gave in and ran. 

*********      

            "Mr. Auron," Aeris addressed the silent warrior before her, as they trudged through the jungle. "Can we rest a little?" 

            Auron stopped and gestured to a fallen tree trunk. She sat down, straightened her dress and smiled at him. She patted the spot beside her for him to sit down. 

            "I'm fine," he said, declining her offer.

            She pouted a little then let it drop. He stuck his sword in the ground and rested upon it. They had been traveling for the past day and a half from Divina. He knew from talking to the people of Eliana and from looking at maps that there were several small cities to the south of the jungle. 

            He looked at the girl who was traveling with him. Her hair was sopping wet and the loose strands were laminated about her forehead and cheeks. She was drenched from head to toe, but her demeanor hadn't changed since they had started out on their journey. She was pleasant and optimistic. Something he hadn't expected after he had ripped her from her reality. He always seemed to be the messenger of life change and shattered veracity. This, however, didn't seem to be affecting her at all.

            "Mr. Auron, where exactly are we going?" She inquired.

            "You can call me Auron," he hinted to her that her use of the title 'Mr.' was unnecessary. "We are going to Lasar. One of the southern cities."

            She nodded her understanding and looked up into his face. She wished that he would take off his glasses so she could see his eyes. The lenses were so dark, and it bothered her that she couldn't read what lied behind them. His dark temperament, however, made her wonder if she really wanted to know what was behind the tinted glass.

She rested for a few minutes before returning to her feet.

            "We can continue," she announced.

            Auron picked up his sword and started off again without a word. Aeris sighed and fell in behind. It was pointless to start a conversation with the man, so she kept the silence between them. 

            They hadn't been traveling long when they both heard the once dead jungle come to life with sound. A wailing noise filled the air and Auron stopped to listen.

            "The demons of this world," he told Aeris. "Stay close to me."

            "I hadn't planned on doing anything else," she told him. 

            "Can you fight?" He asked her.

            "If it comes to that," she responded.

            Auron didn't let her see the smile on his face as he broke into a run. They bounded through the trees, jumping over trunks and ducking to avoid branches. When the growth became too thick, Auron carved a path for them with his sword. He tried not to run faster than she could keep up, but as the distance between them grew, he forced himself to slow down. 

            He could sense the presences of the demons all around him. He could tell that they were closing in fast. It was of no surprise to him when one leapt at them from the brush to their left. Auron side stepped to avoid the attack and then cut through the creature completely. Aeris took a moment to catch her breath as Auron studied the two severed pieces of flesh and flora that were still moving spastically upon the ground.

            "It looks like an animal and a plant," Aeris commented. "It is dead, right?"

            "Let us hope so," Auron replied. "Come."

            The sounds became louder and closer. Aeris didn't argue as she heard the undergrowth behind her start to part. She ran after Auron without looking back. However, something snagged her ankle and she went down hard. She rolled over quickly to identify the cause of her fall and saw her leg entangled in some vines. The vines were slowly tightening their grip around her leg. She pulled at them trying to loosen them, but they only tightened when she did so. Some of the creatures from before appeared in front of her as she struggled to free herself. One jumped at her, but she hit it with her staff as hard as she could. It rolled away from her, but immediately got back up. Aeris did the only thing she could do; she screamed. 

            Auron had noticed her absence and was coming to her aid. He came between the monsters and Aeris and killed them off before they could get to her. After severing the vine around her ankle he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and ran.

            "Auron…" Aeris wanted to protest, but she just hung there and allowed him to carry her.

            They came to a break in the forest, and Auron stopped before his feet went over a drop off. Aeris slid down from his shoulder and looked at the floating ruin surrounded by falls before them. There appeared to be no way of getting to it.

            "Should we go around?" She asked him.

            "There is no way around. We would have to cross over many of the falls," he answered.

            They could hear the demons getting closer and knew time was running out.

            "Auron, what do we do?" Aeris asked.

            "Have faith," he said as he stepped to the edge and looked to the waters below. 

            "Auron!" Aeris objected to what he was about to do.

            He jumped from the edge and plummeted to the water beneath them. Aeris subdued the fear within her, stepped to the edge, and closed her eyes. 

            _I already died once. What do I have to lose?_

            She took her leap of faith.

*********

            Rinoa and Cloud came to a room filled with rotted corpses lying in sarcophaguses. They had been able to loose the creatures from before, but now they were lost. Rinoa shivered at the site of the dead and redirected her eyes to the path ahead.

            "The end of life," she said. "Yuna was right."

            "Why would one have to choose wisely then?" Cloud asked. "There is nothing down here but a bunch of stiffs."

            Rinoa pressed on, trying to hint that she didn't want to stay there anymore. Cloud, however, stopped and looked into the coffins as they went.

            "Could you please hurry up?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

            "Why? You scared?" Cloud poked.

            Rinoa shook her head in denial and pressed forward. "No! I just want to get out of here."

            As she continued she realized that her footsteps were the only ones that she heard echoing throughout the room. She turned to see if Cloud was still looking at corpses, and was startled when she saw no one behind her at all.

            "Cloud?"  Her voice reverberated off of the bare stone walls. When he didn't answer she became worried and scared. "Cloud!"

            "I'm right here," he finally answered her. The sudden presence of his voice startled her. 

            "Are you trying to scare me?" She asked as she followed his voice to where he was examining the side of a coffin.

            "No," he said seriously, and then smiled up at her sheepishly.

            Rinoa shook her head and knelt down beside him. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

            "There are scratch marks in the floor," he answered her. "There might be something beneath this sarcophagus."

            Rinoa put a hand at the base of the coffin and felt air on her palm. 

            "Let's move this then," she said as she stood up.

            Together they put all of their weight into the side and felt it move. A large hole in the floor was revealed and they stopped to examine it.

            "Is there a bottom?" Cloud asked.

            Rinoa took the torch she had and cast it down into the hole. They saw it hit the ground about ten feet below them, and roll to a stop.

            "Looks like it," she answered before sitting at the verge of the cavity and jumping down. Cloud followed and picked up the torch. The room they had discovered was large. A trough was dug out along the base of the walls and a liquid was within it. Cloud could smell oil and he tossed the torch into the trough. Fire raced along the sides of the walls illuminating every inch of the room. The room was filled with bronzes of warriors, both male and female. There were two doors at opposite ends of the room.

            "There are probably just more catacombs in either direction. Let's just pick a door," Rinoa suggested.

            Cloud looked at the statues and read the plates at the base of each. Each one had a name and a date. Nothing hinted to a direction they could take.

            "I still don't get the warning at the front of the temple. We should have run into something by now."

            Rinoa walked the length of the wall and looked at the pictures engraved on its surface. A low moan reached her ears and she turned to Cloud with a look of distaste on her face.

            "Look. It's not funny," she reprimanded him.

            He looked back at her with innocent confusion written on his face. "I didn't do anything."

            Rinoa saw a shadow materialize in the doorway behind Cloud. She saw a flash of exposed skull as it emerged from the darkness. She commanded Cloud to get down, and shot her blaster edge into the thing before it could come any closer. Cloud stared down at the mummified body that Rinoa had shot, and realized he had just seen the dead walking.

            Neither of them had time to say anything before another entered the room from the door behind Rinoa. She backed away and watched with horror stricken fascination. Even more shuffled into the room behind Cloud. 

            "Well, that sheds some light on some things," Cloud said sarcastically. 

            The living dead that Rinoa had shot earlier began to get up. She realized that her weapon wasn't affective. Some of the dead had weapons. One with a sword engaged Cloud and he fought back. He was able to find a hole in the advance and cut straight through his attacker. The dead immediately turned to a dust pile on the floor. Rinoa looked for another weapon. One of the bronzes of a female warrior had two short swords in her hands. Rinoa jumped up onto the statue and removed the swords. 

            "They are stronger than they look. Be careful," Cloud cautioned her.

            Rinoa spun the swords in her hands with confidence, and waited for the first undead to make its move. One with identical weaponry shrieked and ran forward. Rinoa was startled by its speed and was forced to react quickly to its attack. Both of their swords met and slid across one another as they combated. Rinoa would block with one sword and attack with the other. The undead, however, was able to use both swords to attack and defend when it was necessary. 

            One of the undead's swords moved past Rinoa's defenses and abraded her shoulder. She used this, however, to bring the sword that had failed to block straight through the undead's torso. The zombie crumbled to dust, and Rinoa was immediately forced into combat with two more.

            Cloud was having no trouble at all. The piles of dust were collecting in great mass before him. One undead grabbed onto him from behind and tried to bite into his neck. He slammed his elbow up into its face, and then used the grip it had on him to run up the wall and flip over it. With the roles reversed he thrust his sword into the zombie's back, turning it to dust.

            Cloud looked back at Rinoa and was surprised to see her fighting with great agility and speed. She could move in and out around her opponent almost like it was a dance. She moved with fluidity and he wondered where she had learned to combat with a sword. He was forced to stop watching her when a larger undead engaged him with an axe. It swung at his head and he ducked and rolled to avoid decapitation.

            Rinoa was becoming tired with the never ending parade of decay. Whenever she was able to destroy her enemy, more were there to take the fallen one's place. Two more with swords came at her, but instead of fighting them, she back away and crossed her arms over her chest. The wings appeared from her back and she raised a hand in the air above her head. A white orb formed in her palm and its light spread throughout the room. Cloud had to shield his eyes as the white light started to blind him. The undead shrieked and instantly turned to dust as the light consumed them. 

            When the last scream gave way to silence, Rinoa collapsed to her knees and the wings and light disappeared. Cloud ran to her to make sure she was okay. When she saw his concern, she smiled to assure him she was alright.

            "Holy," she told him the name of the attack he had just seen. "I never like using it for prolonged periods of time. My body can't handle it."

            "That was amazing," Cloud told her as he helped her to her feet. 

            "Hopefully that was all of them," she said jadedly. 

            "Where did you learn to use a sword?" He asked.

            Rinoa smiled thoughtfully and glanced at her ring. 

            "My fiancé taught me to fight. We have been through a lot, him and me. He has shed his blood to protect me more than once. It got to a point where I couldn't stand having him suffer for me. I desired to protect him."     

            Cloud understood exactly how she felt. He felt the same about those close to him, but he knew he had failed to protect one of them. It was a reality he could never really forgive himself for. **She** wasn't coming back. He admired Rinoa's passion to protect her love, but he knew that life's cruelties were stronger than the desire to save those you cared about. No matter how strong the love, no matter how strong one's will and spirit, death could not be stopped or reversed. 

            The memory of **her **suddenly caused his disposition to sadden. He shook off the emotion flooding his mind and focused at the task at hand. Rinoa steadied herself and motioned toward a door.

            "Do you want to take this one?" She asked.

            Cloud nodded, "What's the worse that can happen?"

*********   

            After the catacombs they came to an open cavern. The trip had been mostly steep, downward slopes and steps, and they both knew they were heading to the bottom of the temple. This confirmed their suspicions as they emerged in a cave underneath the waterfalls. A large lake that lead to the outside was at the far end of the cavern. Cloud went to the waters edge and drank while Rinoa sat down on a boulder to rest. 

            As Cloud dipped his hands into the pool and brought them up to his mouth, he noticed something floating in the water. A pink ribbon was being rushed up against the shore by the small waves. Cloud picked it up and was filled with a haunting feeling at the sight of it. It looked like the ribbon that **she used to wear in her hair. It looked like Aeris' ribbon. **

            He could hear something moving through the water toward him and he got to his feet quickly, expecting another creature. He was surprised to see a girl walking toward him from out of the lake. Her clothes were torn and danced about her frail frame in the water. Her hair was down about her face and shoulders. Her eyes, emerald luminescent orbs, gave her identity away and Cloud felt his heart stop in his chest. All time stood still. The only thing moving was the ghost emerging from the water. 

Author's Note: Sumimasen! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I overestimated my abilities to juggle college and this story. It took me forever. For those of you who are wondering what has happened to Tifa (who has shown up in only two chapters), the orphanage gang, and Vincent (Showed up in only one chapter); they will return! I promise. Also, Kiaru will make another appearance very soon. This is going to be a long story. *sigh* Oh, well. ^-^ I love writing. I just hope I can keep you guys with me. Thank you for your support and patience. 


	13. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 13: Ghosts of the Past

            All of what existed seemed to fall away and blur into obscurity around her. All that filled his vision was her slight form rising from the water. His ghost was becoming flesh. The one person who was the embodiment of his guilt and remorse was also the one who was bringing him strength and hope in that moment. 

            Every fiber within his body ached to run out to her where she stood. Every dream since the night he lost her, forbid him to do so. His mind battled between what was real and what was un-relinquished yearning. He didn't want the beautiful figment to disappear if he approached. He did not want to simply stand still. He gave into the latter and ran out into the water.

            Aeris had struggled greatly against the currents of the water. She was tired and unaware of the fact that there were others in the cavern with her. She could make out the form of someone moving toward her but her eyes were having trouble focusing. They were fatigued with her body and blurred by torrents of water that spilled into them from her bangs. She hoped it was Auron; that he was okay.

            She stumbled forward, seeking something that resembled solid ground. She didn't want to pass out where she was and drown. Her feet guided her as they felt the rocky sand rise beneath them. She took her eyes from the form coming toward her and looked upward, before falling forward from over exhaustion. Instead of feeling the cold sting of the water hit her face once more, she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and her flesh warm at their touch. 

            Cloud stared down in awe at the ghost in his arms. She was not fading away and he had not merely passed through her when he had reached for her. Instead he could feel her breath blow softly against his neck and her chest rise and sink slowly against his. He was completely lost in the moment, unable to sort the multitude of emotions and thoughts running through his head. 

            _She is alive! No, I must be dreaming. This is all a dream. _

            "Aeris," he breathed the name as if it would cause her to suddenly depart. 

            Aeris recognized the voice all to well. Her mind was cloudy from the struggle she had just been through, but his voice seemed to clear everything. She looked up into glowing, blue eyes and felt her heart stop in that instant. How was it possible for him to be there? How was any of what had transpired since her death possible? What made sense anymore, anyway? 

            "Cloud?" she said, steadying herself against him. She took a step away so that she could take all of him in. "What are you… how….?"

            He knelt before her in the water, head bowed in shame.

            "I am so sorry," he told her. "I never meant to fail you."

            "Cloud," Aeris bent down in the water and lifted his chin so that she could look into his eyes. "You never failed me."

            "I failed to protect you. I just watched you die."

            "I had to die, remember. There was no other way."

            "We could have found another way, we could have………"

            "Stop," she commanded him softly. "Don't blame yourself. Please, don't blame yourself."

            Her words began to heal the scar of guilt on his soul. Every word, every moment with her before him was sealing off a hole that he had once believed could never be filled. But doubt was still clawing at the back of his mind. Every dream lead to this instant. Every dream ended with her vanishing. He waited to wake up, but she remained before him, her eyes filling with tears.

            "I never wanted you to blame yourself," she cried.  She was overwhelmed and disoriented. It was all too much for her, seeing him and hearing the hurt in his voice. She had been sitting in her clinic not more than two days ago, accepting the fact that she would never see him or any of them again. Ignoring the mystery of the fact that she was suppose to be dead. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't keep up. Now someone she cared about was kneeling before her asking for her forgiveness. How much time had transpired since she had left them? How long had he dealt with the guilt? It made her heart ache to think about. 

            She threw herself into his arms and wept. She let go all of the fear, frustration, and uncertainty she had experienced since she had arrived in Eliana. He was surprised by this, but welcomed it. His mind was finally starting to accept the truth: she wasn't going anywhere. 

*********

            Yuna and Red XIII hadn't gone far before the creatures had caught up to them. The small hallway they were in offered barely enough room for them to confront their pursuers. Red XIII stood in front of Yuna and waited for the creatures to come into view. He knew they weren't far behind and a fight was inevitable. 

            "You can keep going," he told her. "I'll hold them off as long as possible."

            "No, I will help you fight," she said not budging from where she stood. She tightened her grip on her staff. 

            They waited, but the creatures never appeared. Their screams were near and echoed throughout the halls, but not one of them came into sight. Yuna listened to the shrieks and cries and tried to discern what she was hearing. The cries did not sound angry, they sounded like…

            "Pain. They are dying," Red told her. 

            "You hear that, too?"  Yuna asked. "What could be killing them?" 

            Red sniffed the air, and felt an abrupt change in temperature. He suddenly realized the meaning to the riddle at the entrance to the temple. "Run!"

            Yuna was confused, but obeyed. She turned and ran. Red was at her side sprinting as fast as he could. The air around them became warm and they could feel heat rising at their backs. Yuna risked a look back and saw an inferno blazing through the tunnel toward them. 

            They saw the end of the passageway before them and felt relief come over them. Their backs were burning from the heat alone, emanating from the firestorm behind. They knew the fire would disperse in an open area. The tunnel, however, was not the only thing that ended. The floor as well came to an abrupt stop, and neither of them had time to contemplate what they would do next. Their only options were to fall or burn. 

            They both took the fall, leaping over the edge as the blaze erupted over their heads. They hadn't had time to look at the bottom, to discern if they would survive the fall, they just fell. 

            Yuna hit water and felt the air forced from her lungs from the impact. Surfacing and gasping for breath she looked up at the flames that were still burning far above her. They were moving as if they were alive and she watched them with awe as she treaded water. 

            Red had already pulled himself up onto a small slab of stone that stuck out above the water. He was also watching the flames above with wonder. They didn't disperse, or die out; they simply hovered above them like clouds. 

            Yuna swam over to Red and pulled herself up onto the rock where he was resting. He looked at her, then back up at the sky. "The path of the sun's death will lead you to its resurrection," he repeated the riddle. "I would say so."

            Yuna ran a hand through the back of her hair and could feel that the ends had been singed slightly. Even her dress was somewhat blackened. She stared back up at the fire and became concerned. "It isn't going anywhere."

            Red looked at their surroundings for the first time. They were in what appeared to be a large, circular well. Pieces of stone stuck up from below the water. It had been a miracle that they had survived at all. They could have smashed into any of the rocks easily. There appeared to be no way out. There were no doors. The walls of the well looked too slippery to climb.

            Yuna noticed that the fire was starting to leave through the opposite tunnel. It was taking the light that currently filled the room with it as well. As the last traces of flame disappeared, Yuna saw a white glow coming from beneath the water. They were not immediately plunged into darkness because of it. Red sighted the light too, and stared down into the surprisingly clear waters to make out the source.

            "I'll go. Maybe it is a way out," Yuna told him optimistically. 

            Red nodded and Yuna dove under the water. She swam toward the glow that appeared to be emanating from one side of the well. As she approached, she saw a crack in the rocks that was big enough for her to swim through. She grabbed the edge and propelled herself through the opening and onto the other side. Looking up she could see the surface of the water.

            Coming out of the water, she amazed by what she saw. The chamber was partially filled with water, but there was a section of solid stone ground that remained. Yuna guessed it was from the years of natural decay that the temple had undergone. The well had cracked, spilling some of its contents into the room. At the center of the room was a gold and silver dais. The designs on it were of intricately carved fire and feathers. Yuna approached the beautiful piece of art and ran her hand over the designs. 

            Red XIII emerged from the water, scaring her slightly by his sudden presence. She went to the edge and helped him up near the dais with her.

            "I was coming back for you," she said.

            "You were taking to long, I became worried," he said, shaking himself off. "Where are we?" 

            "I don't know. This looks kind of like an altar or something. Hoist me up so I can see the top." 

            The dais was taller than her, and her curiosity nagged her to see the top. Red allowed her to get up on his back in order to grasp the edge of the platform. Yuna pulled herself up and kneeled to examine a symbol at her feet. It was like everything else she had experienced, masterfully designed and unlike anything she had ever seen before. 

            Red put his paws on the side of the altar and looked up at her for a response on what she was seeing. She smiled down at him and shrugged.

            "Nothing special, just more symbols. Where should we go from here?"

            Red saw their exit behind the altar. It was another place where the wall had fallen away. He could hear a low rumbling noise coming from the opening.

            "I think I can hear the falls," he told her. "Either we made it to the other end of the temple or we are now down below the falls."

            "Either way we are out, and we managed to loose those creatures," Yuna said optimistically 

            "Hopefully Cloud and Rinoa were as fortunate," Red commented.

            "I hope Kimahri is alright as well," Yuna said sadly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head upon them. She hadn't realized how tired she had become. Red sat down as well to rest up from their close call. He pondered the nature of the fire, and how it had seemed to be a living entity.     

            As Yuna sat there she felt a something soft brush against her forearm and she lifted her head to see what had touched her. A large red feather floated to the ground and landed gently against the bare skin of her feet. She picked it up and looked at it quizzically. She looked up to see where it had fell from and gazed in horror as the same fire from before was coming down from a shaft above. It would be upon her in a matter of seconds and she closed her eyes and readied herself to bear the pain of her burning flesh. 

            However, the pain never came. She heard Red yelling for her to get out of the way, but she didn't want to open her eyes. She couldn't feel any heat at all. It was the reason she hadn't noticed the inferno shooting down upon her in that instant. Confused, she looked up and saw the flames swirling above her and stretching out over the room. 

            "Child of Spira, why are you here?" A voice boomed from the flames. The fire formed the outline of a bird, and with a brilliant flash of light became one. It soared down to her and landed on top of the dais. Yuna was filled with awe at the site of the creature before her. It was on fire, but it did not burn. 

            "I am Phoenix," it told her. "What purpose have you here? You are not a child of this world."

            "You know that I am not from here, but you do not know why I am here?" Yuna questioned. All fear had fallen away. She was still in awe, but she did not fear the being before her. She had faced Aeons more frightful then this creature.

            "I am a Gatekeeper. We are not omniscient but omnibus. I have seen the great battles you have fought, Yuna. I know where you belong. It is not here."

            "I would go back if I could. I just do not know how," she told him honestly. 

            "Can you tell us how?" Red asked from the ground.

            The firebird spread its wings. Their span touched the walls on each side of the room. It stared at them both with its black onyx eyes and shook its head.

            "I cannot," he told them.

            "You can't help us at all?" Yuna asked. Her tone pleaded for him to reconsider.

            Another feather fell from the beast and he watched it fall to the ground.

            "This world will return to dust. Find the Center Plane, Child of Spira. It is your only hope for survival."

            "What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Yuna asked. 

            "Decay will destroy this world. My kind cannot stop it. You could not stop it even if you wanted to. Child, find the Center Plane and go home. I do not know how you came to be here, but this is not your place. Just like this no longer will be my place. Once this was my temple. Once I was a defender of the children of this world......."

            "I don't understand?" Yuna tried to have him explain.

            "Child, have you ever looked up at the stars and seen one flicker from existence?"

            "Yes," Yuna answered him. 

            "Galaxies have fallen to Decay. Worlds have fallen from their place in the universe by it. It consumes everything. This world is like an open wound that it festers in. It will eventually rot."

            "You say I can do nothing. I don't believe that. I've seen too much to believe that there can be no end to destruction."

            "Naïve thoughts such as yours caused those who were not strong enough to perish."

            "What is the Center Plane?" Red asked.

More feathers dropped from the bird and it sighed sadly. "A place that links all time space. Where we pass between worlds."

            "Are you alright?" Yuna asked. 

            "I came here to die," the firebird answered her honestly. 

            "Die?!" Yuna exclaimed. 

            Phoenix seemed to smile at her concern. "Go home, Child of Spira. Do not concern yourself with me or this world. Perhaps I will see you again someday."

            The flames around Phoenix intensified and Yuna could now feel heat coming from them. She could also see that he was burning now. The flames consumed him completely and quickly, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes on the altar. Yuna knelt down beside the ashes and picked up a solitary feather that had settled on top of them. 

            "What is going on?" She asked Red.

            Red could not answer her question. He was marveling over the fact that Phoenix had appeared without summon material. 

            Yuna slid down from the dais to where he was. "We need to find the others."

*********            

            Rinoa watched with compassion the girl who sat across from her, shivering violently. The girl that Cloud had brought up from the water was cold and nerve shocked. He had carried her from the water and immediately started making a fire. Rinoa had helped him in comforting her. She had wished that she had a blanket with her to cover her soaking body. 

            Rinoa looked at Cloud and was surprised by his sudden change in demeanor. He was like a child watching the girl's every move. He was pale and wide eyed. Rinoa could not discern what was going through his mind. She wished someone would say something. They had spent the last half-hour sitting in silence and watching the fire. She got up and touched Cloud's shoulder to get him to focus on her long enough to tell him where she was going.

            "I'm going to go see if I can find more driftwood. Will you be alright?" She asked.

            He nodded. "Now I will be." The words barely passed through his lips, but Rinoa still heard them. This girl had to be someone important to him. 

            She left the two in their silent trance and walked down the shore away from them. She walked for a while before turning back around. There was no more wood on this side of the cavern. She would have to check the other side. As she turned her eye caught an unusually dark patch of rock. She formed a small flame in the palm of her hand and knelt down to look at the spot. She was horrified to discover that the darkened area was blood. 

            Looking up she saw that there was a trail of blood that lead back up to another passage into the temple. She had missed this passage earlier in her hurried attempts to make the fire. She looked back to where Cloud and the girl were. They were far away and she wondered if she should venture by herself back into the temple. She still had the sword from the fight in the catacombs. She could take care of herself if it came to that. Someone was bleeding, and she wanted to make sure that it wasn't Yuna, Red, or Kimahri. She was worried about them and wasn't going to wait for Cloud to pull himself together. 

            She entered the opening and held up the flame burning in her palm to light her way. The trail of blood ended abruptly at a fork in the passageway. She turned her back to one of the paths and immediately regretted her decision. She tensed at the presence of someone else in there with her and was about to turn, but felt the cool metal of a blade rest upon her throat.

            "Drop your weapon," she was commanded by a gruff male voice.

            "Fine," she told him letting the sword drop to the ground. It clattered loudly through the air as it hit the floor.

            "Who are you?" She asked.

            She felt the blade press harder into the side of her throat. "That is of no concern to you. What are you doing here?"

            "That isn't any of your business. Are you going to kill me or what?" Rinoa snapped back. 

            The man didn't answer. She could sense something was wrong. Perhaps it was his blood that she had seen. If so, he was weak. She felt the blade's pressure lessen and she took a bold chance. She dropped down and slammed one elbow into her attacker's gut while bringing the other up into the arm that held the sword. To her surprise there was no resistance and the sword went flying into the wall. Rinoa turned, ready to fight and found that her attacker was backing up sluggishly. He then fell to the ground unconscious. 

            "I am not that strong," Rinoa told herself before cautiously approaching the man. "Hey," she addressed him, kicking his arm lightly. He didn't respond. 

             She heard someone else approaching and grabbed up her sword. If the man had friends she didn't want to be caught off guard again. Much to her surprise and delight, Kimahri came into view. 

            "Kimahri!" 

            "Rinoa safe. Are the others safe?" He asked.

            "I'm not sure. We were split up," she told him.

            He looked concerned at what she had said. "We will find them."

            "I ran into this guy. I think he is hurt," Rinoa said, pointing to the man on the floor. 

            Kimahri turned him over with his spear. His expression did not change, but Rinoa could tell he was worried by how quickly he knelt down to check for wounds.

            "This is Sir Auron," he told her.

            "Wait. You know him? Oh Hyne, did I kill him?" Rinoa asked.

            "No, he is breathing. There is blood coming from his shoulder."

            The man regained consciousness and noticed Kimahri right away. A weak smile crossed his face.

            "Hello, Kimahri," he said nonchalantly. Almost as if he hadn't expected anyone else to be standing there. 

            "Auron," Kimahri returned. "There is no need for you to die twice."

            "I know, I shouldn't be so reckless," he responded.

            Rinoa couldn't believe how natural they were both acting. She also didn't understand what Kimahri meant by 'die twice.'

            "Who is your friend?" Auron asked. 

            "Rinoa," Kimahri responded. 

            Auron groaned and sat up. Kimahri helped him.

            "Have you run into anyone else from Spira?" Auron asked.

            "Yuna is here," Kimahri answered. "Do you know why we are here?"

            "No," Auron answered, trying to stand. He had lost a lot of blood. "Nor why I am alive. Where is Yuna?"

            "Missing," Rinoa told him.

            His face took on a depth of concern. Not only would they have to find Yuna, but he had lost track of Aeris.

            "Have either of you seen a girl named Aeris?" Auron asked. He painfully slipped off his coat to examine his wound.

            "We pulled someone from the water. She is back by the falls," Rinoa told him. She looked at the mess that had once been his upper arm. "What happened to you?"

            "We jumped over the falls to escape the demons. I was forced under by the current and drug along the rocks. I came up here and passed out. I awoke and met you…. and your fists."

            "I'm really sorry," Rinoa apologized. She put a hand on his arm and it healed a little from a cure spell.  "We have a fire set up and I think we're going to sleep there for the night. You should rest."

            "Not until we find Yuna," he said. 

            At that moment Yuna and Red walked in from the other path. They too, looked tired and bedraggled. Yuna had a red feather clutched tightly in one hand. Her dress was burned and torn. Red didn't look much better. Yuna looked at them and felt joy at seeing Kimahri and Rinoa alive. Her eyes fell upon Auron and widened.

*********

            Rinoa had found a small cave in the cavern with the falls. Yuna had sacrificed her torn skirt in order for them to put a drape up across the entrance. She had a shorter wrap underneath and was willing to sacrifice modesty in order to get warm. Everyone was soaked and they knew they had to get the wet cloth off of their skin. Rinoa had insisted that the ladies have the cave for all modest purposes. Inside they had a fire roaring and their clothes drying on the ground beside it. 

            Outside, the men had their own fire as well. Cloud and Auron had only taken off their shirts to let them dry. Red was curled up as close to the fire as he could get in order to absorb the heat in his fur. Kimahri, as well, tried to sit as close as he could to get warm. Auron had bandaged up his wound with Aeris' ribbon. She had offered to heal him, but he could tell that in her fatigued condition she was in no position to do so. Instead he allowed her to bandage the wound. It was better to let the wound heal naturally then to push Aeris any further. 

            Aeris and Cloud hadn't said one word to each other since he had pulled her from the water. Cloud had finally torn himself from his trance in order to help them set up camp, but he had barely said anything to anyone. Auron had discussed with everyone his theory on why they were there. It was ambiguous, but it gave them something to think about. Yuna had seemed like she had wanted to say something, but she kept it to herself. Red too, had listened to Auron's theories and had seemed to want to add to them, but he said nothing. 

            Everyone was exhausted, but no one seemed to want to sleep. Every noise made them reach for their weapons. It was useless to try to rest. Inside the cave Rinoa sat in her undergarments with Yuna, watching Aeris sleep. They both wished that they could just pass out, but their own adrenaline from the fights was keeping them from doing so. 

            Why were they there? Rinoa hated wondering. She played with the ring around her finger and thought about Squall. How would he handle not knowing? She laughed to herself at the thought of him becoming frustrated and diving into one of his deep thought funks. The kind that she would have to rescue him from. 

            Yuna continued to play with the feather she had obtained from Phoenix. His words were so hopeless and heart stabing. 

            _This world is the wound **it festers in…..Go home, Child of Spira.**_

            She would go home. She wanted to go home. Nothing made sense anymore. Seeing Auron, alive and well, made her question everything. The afterlife, their battle with Sin, what she considered reality. She was glad that he was alive. It gave her a deep joy to hear his voice, but she wanted to know why he was there. How could the dead come back to life? 

            Yuna felt the weight of sleep on her eyes and she gave in. Finally she was willing to let herself go. She didn't want to think about anything anymore. Rinoa gave in too and eventually sleep came to the whole camp. 

*********

            Rinoa found herself in an open field, up to her waist in tall grass. The silky blades rippled as playful winds ran among them. Rinoa could feel the waxy leaves brush up against her arms and feel the light zephyr breathe in her face and lift her hair. It all felt very real. But what was 'real' anymore? 

            She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing all white. The skirt of the dress she was wearing flowed about her legs as the breeze passed by it. 

            _What happened to the cave? Where are Yuna and the others? Is this a dream? _

A storm was rising on the horizon. She could see the dark clouds billowing toward her slowly. The sky was becoming dark and she felt something fall past her cheek. It hadn't felt wet, like rain or snow. White flakes were falling down from the heavens and she opened up her palm to catch some within it. 

            The field was starting to become frosted by these unusual flecks. They were not snow, but they covered the field where she stood, blanketing it in white. A cold shiver went through her core and she held her arms even though she wasn't cold. What was going on? What were the objects fluttering down like feathers from the sky? 

            A child laughed, and Rinoa turned, startled by its sudden presence. A little boy with large blue eyes and brown hair smiled back at her.

            "Are you an angel?" he asked.

            Rinoa knelt down to the boy's level. He didn't look more than five years old. She felt a sudden compassion for him that she could not describe. "No, I'm not."

            The boy pouted when she said this. "Then you cannot help us, can you?"

            Rinoa shook her head in confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about. Do you need help? Is someone in trouble?"

            The boy handed her a piece of cloth with a crest on it. Rinoa had never seen the crest before. She handed it back to the boy, hoping he would explain. He took it back and smiled before running away.

            "Hey! Wait!" Rinoa called out to him as he disappeared from sight. The outpouring of the 'snow' was intensifying and Rinoa was noticing they were graying in color. She ran after the boy, wanting to know what he had meant. 

            She hadn't gone far before she notice something was burning. A horrid odor penetrated her nostrils and put a vital piece of the puzzle into place. It wasn't snow, it was ash. Ash was falling from the sky. She broke from the tall grass and saw the boy standing there, waiting for her. Behind him was a sight that made her fall to her knees in devastation. A town was burning. 

            The tongues of the flames reached up like grotesque fingers to the sky. There was no way to enter. She could feel the heat from where she knelt. She didn't know what to do. The flames were so large. They consumed everything. She could hear people screaming, and crying for help. There was nothing she could do. They were burning before her eyes and there was nothing she could do. 

            The boy knelt down beside her and out a hand on her shoulder. She took her eyes from the horrific sight and placed them onto his innocent blue irises. He once again handed her the piece of cloth, pointing to the crest.

            "Help us," he asked her once again.

            "I don't know how?" Rinoa cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It was a gruesome nightmare. It was a painful dream that she wanted to wake up from. The ash, the people burning, the little boy; it was all too sickening. 

            _Wake up! Please just wake up! I want out!_

            Rinoa woke up in the cave. Her side ached from lying on the hard ground, but her mind ached even more. The fire had died completely to embers and was no longer providing any warmth. She got up and dressed herself. The cave was being lit by a small amount of daylight pouring in past the curtain. She had slept through the night, but not peacefully. The dream was haunting. She wanted to be rid of the smell that still saturated her nostrils.

            She picked up her boots and headed out of the cave. Auron and Cloud were making breakfast. They had caught fish. Unfortunately they had burned a couple of them. Rinoa saw the burning fish and associated the smell to her dream.

            _Maybe the dream was nothing……_

            "Auron, you said you wanted to head south," Rinoa asked. "What is there?"

            "A small town, Nari," he answered her. 

            Rinoa felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck at his words. She immediately reprimanded herself.

            _That doesn't make it the town from my dream. Stop being so childish!_

            "Auron, you've been here longer then any of us. Do you happen to know what the crest of a winged snake wrapped around sword means?"

            Auron reached into his coat pocket and handed her a folded piece of cloth. "Did it look like this?"

            Rinoa unfolded the cloth and recognized the emblem from her dream. The images she had seen flooded back into her mind and she nodded in response to Auron's question.

            He took back the cloth and put it away. "It's the crest of the Empress and Divina. Why do you ask?"

Author's Note: I am not going to set a deadline for the next chapter. I cannot predict the amount of studying I am given in any one week. I apologize for this late update, however. Thanks for your patience. Next Chapter Preview: Squall cannot wait any longer and decides to………Ha! Did you honestly think I would just tell you what is going to happen? I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter. 


	14. Rising Apprehension

Chapter 14: Rising Apprehension 

Corbett followed the cries of pain and suffering that echoed down the long corridor. He had returned from Korin with the map sphere and was looking for Kiaru. He had taken the time to clean up and dress his wounds. He wanted to hide them from her. They were a sign of weakness. It had been so long since he had bled. He had looked on his own flowing crimson disdainfully and with great abhorrence.

The hallway led to an arched in walkway that surrounded one of the courtyards. Two guards blocked entrance to the courtyard and did not part when Corbett approached. He glared at them for not stepping aside and had to force himself not to tear them apart. If they only knew what he was capable of, they would have scattered like the insects they were. 

"I am here to see the Empress," he growled at them. 

"We have orders not to let anyone pass," one of them told him.

Another scream of anguish reverberated off the cold stone walls, causing both guards to wince at its sound.

"What is going on?" Corbett asked.

"The Empress is dealing with traitors," the other one informed him.

"Traitors? Did the council order them to be dealt with? Why is she seeing to it personally?" 

Corbett wanted to get to her. He was growing weary of the obstacle before him, but he had to control his temper.

"We are not allowed to disclose that information," the first one told him. 

Corbett picked the man up by his shirt collar and slammed him to the side. He then proceeded into the courtyard, having come to the end of his civility. The other guard moved to stop him, but Corbett shot him a look that warned him back. The man held up his hands and left Corbett alone.

Kiaru saw him approaching her and smiled in greeting. She raised a large, black, crossbow in her hands and fired it at something in front of her. Another scream ripped open the silence. As Corbett neared her, he could see three men tied to poles at the far end of the courtyard. He realized that she was using them for target practice.

"Hello, lover," she said coolly, as if nothing were amiss. 

Corbett felt no emotion for the men suffering before him, but a slight concern was growing within him for Kiaru and her twisted form of torture. She looked at him again and saw his alarm, even though he was trying to conceal it. It caused the cold smile on her lips to increase.

"You look pale, protector. Never seen an execution before?" She teased him.

"A lot has happened since I went away," he said. 

"You have hardly been gone two days," Kiaru said, taking aim again.

"Exactly my point. What is going on?"  Corbett asked impatiently.

Kiaru lowered her weapon. "I took a visit to Nari," she answered him. She then tossed a small, gold, wedge to Corbett. "It turns out they lied to you, when you asked them about the map. They **did** know about its location. The elders even had a piece of the map hidden. Your efforts in Korin would have been all for a nothing without that piece."

"So, you went to Nari, and you got this piece from them," Corbett tried to understand.

"Lying to the Empress' knight is like lying to the Empress herself. I took measures to make sure discipline for the error of the leadership was demonstrated to the whole."

"Kiaru, what did you do?"

            "There were a few soldiers with me who did not agree with my judgment. Ironically their fate, sealed by their insubordination, was placed under the same judgment they had thought they were above."

            She quickly lifted the crossbow again and discharged another bolt into one of the tormented souls. This time no sound followed.  Kiaru pouted like a child that had suddenly lost an interest in their toy and started to exit the courtyard.

            "Kiaru, you didn't answer my question," Corbett continued to persist.

            Kiaru continued to avoid his incessant inquiry. She approached the two guards and flippantly tossed one the crossbow. 

            "Let them hang in the sun for a while, then clean up the mess. I don't want anyone to enter here until their corpses are removed."

            "Y...yes, Empress," they stammered in unison. 

            With a playful toss of her hair she brushed past them and back into the palace. Corbett followed helplessly behind. He knew that she was having fun playing with him, and that all he had to do was play along to get her to tell him. 

            They had not gone far when one of her advisors came running up to them. A look of panic was upon his face and he seemed relieved to see Kiaru.

            "Empress, I have been looking for you everywhere," he said through deep intakes of breath.

            "What is wrong? You look troubled," Kiaru suddenly changed moods. Beautifully putting on the mask of a concerned leader. Corbett was always amazed by her ability to play the puppets of her court.

            "We just heard tragic news about Nari," he said gravely. "The demons decimated the entire town after you left. The council wants to meet to discuss what action we must take."

            Kiaru nodded, her face solemn and concerned. "Then we shall meet. Gather them together."

            "Yes, my lady," he said bowing in respect. "It is a great relief to know that you left before this horrible misfortune took place." He bowed again and then hurried away to fulfill her command. 

            The familiar, icy smile slithered across her face once more as she turned to Corbett. "How tragic," she said through her cruel curvature of the lip. 

            "Nari wasn't destroyed by demons, was it?" Corbett put the pieces together.

            "Good boy, you can keep up," she said before turning to walk away. Corbett grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. 

            "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered harshly, fearing someone was listening.

            "I'm going to my room. Is that alright with you?" She asked. Corbett was the only one that she ever let question her or confront her. She liked engaging him, taunting him, and staying one step ahead of him. This was her game. She would play it her way, and with her rules. She didn't mind letting him think he was her equal. 

            "You know what I mean. Nari. You destroyed a town! How can you be so reckless? What if the council finds out? What if anyone finds out?"

            "No one will. I went to Nari under the guise that I was going to give encouraging words to a wounded people. Now, all of Nari is dead. The dead do not speak, Corbett."

            "What about the soldiers you took with you? What about the families of those you just sentenced to death?"

            "They have all been informed of the consequences should anything about Nari escape from their lips. It is amazing how people drop their convictions when their own life is hanging in the balance. The families have all been sent official letters, stating their loved ones have died in service to their nation. What is there to worry about?"

            He was amazed by the lack of fear she had. If word of what she had done spread, the entire nation would revolt. More importantly, if anyone knew they were seeking the gate keys, the war that caused the second apocalypse would break out again. Kiaru seemed unconcerned by any of this. 

            "Why even hide anymore, Kiaru? Just announce your war against this world," Corbett said flustered.

"No, you don't get it do you? Nari had to go. They were suspicious as to why I would want to know the location of a 2,000 year old map, rumored to hold the location of the gate keys. I was there to discuss the issue with the elders. Their lies just made it easier for me to dispose of them. I am being cautious, even if you don't think that I am. I'm not a fool, Corbett. I know that a war against me would only slow me down. I have a nation at my disposal. I can push the game in any direction I decide. Why would I jeopardize that? But, hear me, I am not afraid. I am not hiding," the words hissed from her mouth venomously. She ripped her arm from Corbett's grasp and backed away from him. She noticed that as she tore away, he winced a little. 

"Are you injured?" She asked.

"No," he lied. 

"What happened at Korin?" she questioned.

Corbett pulled the gold sphere from his trench coat pocket. He turned it over in his hand and slid the missing piece into its place and handed it to her. 

"I got you the map," he said. 

"What happened to your arm in Korin?" She pressed the issue of his injury. He couldn't hide it from her.

"There were those from the other worlds there. We fought. I underestimated their strength."

Kiaru did not look angry, but curious. "The men you sent for the healer, they turned up dead. Who are these people?"

"I do not know," he answered her. 

"Do you think they are seeking the Center Plane? If they were strong enough to wound you, do you think they were given the dreams as well?"

"They seemed clueless about the map and its purpose," he told her.

Kiaru pondered this then turned and started to walk away. "They shouldn't be a problem. As I promised Shiva, they will die if they cross my path. Find my brothers. After I console the malleable minded lambs of the council, we shall view the map."

*********     

            Rikku passed by Squall's door for the eighth time that evening. Every time she passed, she debated with herself over whether or not to knock. Every time she decided to leave him be and walked away, and every time she somehow found herself back at his door.

            She was worried about him. Ever since the meeting he had been distant. She realized there had been an element of seclusion to him before, but this was different. He would only come out of his room to retrieve books from the achieve or to work out on the training levels. On some rare occasions he could be seen getting something to eat late at night in the kitchen. It was strange how he had just disappeared into a self created shell. 

            She had tried to cheer him up after the meeting. She told him that she was with him, even if the others were not. It didn't seem to help. Now, she could only get a few unintelligible grunts out of him whenever he passed her in the halls. 

            She walked up to his door this time. Her resolve was finally to knock. It wasn't that she was scared of him, or his reaction. She felt out of place. It was hard to sort out the feelings she had for him. A man she barely knew. A man that was already spoken for.

            She raised her hand to knock, and the door cracked open without her laying a finger on it. She pushed it open gently and stuck her head in.

            "Squall?" she whispered.

            The room was dark, but a soft glow was coming from a lamp clamped to the headboard of his bed. He was out cold, sprawled across his bed. A book rested on his chest. The entire room was littered with books. Stacks covered the floor and his desk. Many were open and Rikku picked up one on the floor near his bed.

            The book was so old that it looked like it would turn to dust at her touch, but it did not crumble as she turned it over in her hands. She took great care not to ruin the piece of history as she turned back a few pages. Squall had several pieces of paper shoved in between the pages. On one sheet he had copied by hand an entire page of symbols. He had written what he was able to translate around the edges of the paper.

             Curious to find out what he had been reading, she sat down on the floor beside his bed and began to read his translations.

            _From a house of light, darkness will be born…..What is the house of light? Ring of amethyst and ring of sapphire will intertwine….what the hell does that mean? The path to Yggdrasil will be revealed when the rings intertwine. _

Rikku followed Squall's scrawl to the bottom of the page. There were thousands of symbols on one page, but he had only translated pieces and parts of the whole text. She could tell by his commentary on the translations he was frustrated by this. At the bottom a section was circled and fully translated.

            _Three stars of unrelated paths cross. Three stars bring about the Third Apocalypse……._

Squall groaned and Rikku put the book down. She stood up and looked into what had been his peacefully sleeping face. It was now steeped with sweat and contorted as if he were in pain. He was saying something in his sleep, but she couldn't make out his words. 

            She shook his shoulder lightly, and he sat up immediately at her touch. Rikku stumbled backward in surprise and tripped over the piles of books. Squall stared at her in both astonishment and confusion. He was upset with himself for not noticing the presence of someone in his room. 

            "Rikku? What are you doing?" He asked.

            She smiled awkwardly and got to her feet. "Hey, the door was open and I thought I'd just, you know, check in on you…..so, um, yeah…..I'm gonna go."

            "Are you okay?" He asked trying to suppress a laugh.

            Rikku saw him holding back his amusement and felt relief that he wasn't mad. "Yeah," she responded while rubbing her sore butt. "So, um, are you okay? No one has really seen you around lately."

            "Yeah," he answered, before getting up. He stretched and smiled to try to look convincing. 

            "Were you having a bad dream?" she asked. 

            Squall sighed and looked away from her. "Why? Was I talking in my sleep?"

            Rikku nodded. It had appeared to be a more than just a bad dream. He had looked like he was in pain. Squall ran the back of his hand across his forehead to remove the sweat.

            "It was nothing," he lied. The last thing he needed was for everyone to worry about him. Dreams were dreams; they were nothing more than that. 

            Rikku didn't buy his response, but she let it drop. It was how she had learned to deal with him. She knew this visit would be short if she pressed the issue.

            "Could I maybe interest you in some dinner?" Rikku asked.

            "No, I'm not really hungry," Squall said.

            As soon as he said this his stomach growled. Rikku put her hands on her hips. "Liar!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

            He smiled weakly at her concern. "Don't worry about me, Rikku. I'm fine. I promise you that."

            Rikku pouted and grabbed his arm. "You are coming to get food with me," she said, as she began to drag him to the door. "I don't care if you are hungry or not."     

*********   

"This is crap!" Tifa exclaimed kicking the side of their disabled vehicle. 

Seifer amusingly watched her explode from his lounging position in the front seat. "Kicking it won't make it start, sweetheart," he told her. 

She returned his remark with a glare that threatened his life. "Don't even start with me, Seifer! We are in the middle of nowhere, and this vehicle is completely dead. We are going to freeze to death!"

Seifer shrugged and put his hands behind his head. They had been traveling from Korin for the past few days in an eight passenger vehicle provided by Mark. Now, they were stuck in the snow, with an exhausted vehicle, and no sense of direction. With the rising tensions between everyone, Seifer found death by freezing not to be the worst case scenario.

Tifa leaned into the vehicle and dropped the tool box on his lap. He immediately sat up swearing.

"The hell? You don't just drop something like this on a man's……"

"Listen. I know you really don't care if we get out of here or not, but I do. Get out here and help me!"

"You didn't say please," Seifer provoked her.

Tifa fumed and threw up her hands in defeat. She stormed to the hood of the vehicle and tried to make sense of it by herself. Seifer got out of the car and went to her aid. 

"All you had to say was 'please'," he said as he set down the tool box.

            Tifa looked up from the hood and was about to combat his arrogance, when she saw Selphie and Irvine approaching. She was relieved that Seifer and she were no longer alone. Selphie waved and ran spiritedly toward them. 

            "Hey!" She greeted them as she approached.

            "Was there anything in that direction?" Tifa asked hopefully.

            "No," Irvine said when he reached them. He leaned against the vehicle and shrugged. "We took the binoculars up over the ridge. There is nothing that way."

            Tifa sighed and looked back to the car. They had to get out of there before they froze. She didn't know how to fix the vehicle. It was obvious, from the perplexed look upon Seifer's face, that he didn't know what to do either. 

            "So, we wait on Vincent and Quistis. They should be back soon," Tifa said, trying to make the situation not seem so helpless. She went around to the side of the vehicle and slid open the door. Zell had been sleeping in the back seat and he woke up when the outside air hit his face. 

            Tifa sat next to him and smiled wanly. "How is your hand?" She asked.

            "It's getting better," he said, sitting up. He held the mangled mess, wrapped in cloth, closely to his chest. Tifa could tell it was causing him a lot of pain, but there was nothing they could do. 

Corbett had crushed it so easily, like it had been paper. Tifa shuddered at the memory of the dark man. His speed, power, presence. He had reminded her of an evil from her past. Sephiroth. She hadn't feared anyone like she had feared him, and much to her distress that same fear was rising in her once again. 

She held out her hand for Zell to let her look at his injury. He set his hand in hers and she gently removed the bandages. She grimaced at the sight of it and took out a materia orb from her jacket pocket. She cast a cure spell which took down the swelling. She could see in his face that it also provided some ease for the pain.

"Sorry I don't have anything more powerful," she apologized. 

"Don't worry about it. I should have had it looked at back in Korin. I just didn't want to slow you guys down." 

"Well, we aren't going anywhere fast," she said, while re-bandaging his hand.

"Hey!" Seifer said as he poked his head into the car. "If you two are done making out, I think you should come look at something."

            Tifa balled her fists in an attempt to keep from exploding.

            _Seifer! What the hell is your deal!?_

            She leapt from the vehicle and went over to the group. They were now standing at a distance from the car, looking at the ground.

            "Seifer, why must you be so……"

            "Charming," he interrupted her.

            "No, I believe the words I was looking for were arrogant and aggravating. What are you looking at?"

            Seifer bent down and ran his hand over the snow, removing more of it from an object she hadn't noticed before. It was a large, flat, circular disc covered in symbols. In the center was a triangle shaped recess.

            Seifer ran his hand along the sides and brushed away more of the snow.

            "I can't pick it up. It seems to be a part of something else that runs deeper into the ground," he said.

            Tifa raised a brow, "Like what? What is it?"

            "How should I know?" he snapped.

            "Well, whatever it is, it doesn't help us," Irvine commented.

            "It is getting pretty late. I hope Quistis and Vincent get back soon," Selphie said. 

            "I say we go look for them," Seifer said, heading back to the car.

            "What? I think the cold is getting to your brain, Seifer. This is our only shelter right now." Tifa said.

            "In about an hour it will be completely dark. I'm not going to just sit here. They've been gone too long."

            Tifa knew he was right, but it was suicide to just leave. She had been out on the snowfields of Eliana before. She had come so close to death. They didn't even know where they were. However, Vincent and Quistis were still out there. She was beginning to wish that they hadn't left in the first place.

            Seifer grabbed his travel pack from the front seat and slung it over his shoulder. 

            "I'm going," he said with great resolve. 

            "Well, we're not going to let you go alone," Irvine said, returning to the car and grabbing his bag and shotgun.

            Tifa gave in and grabbed her things as well. Slinging her pack across her shoulder, she took one last look at the vehicle before leaving it behind.

*********    

            Squall once again found himself awake in the darkness of his room. His heart was racing within his chest, and his mind was whirling with the images from his dream. Every night it was the same. He would drift off to sleep, while reading the ancient texts, only to wake up in a cold sweat. 

            He felt sick to his stomach, and his chest felt heavy. The dreams felt so real that he could not discern between the two realities. Not even his body could differentiate the two. 

            He sluggishly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed the water up into his face. It cleared his head a bit, but his mind was still clouded and unsettled. 

            _What is going on? What are these dreams? _

He dried off his face and fell back into bed. He was exhausted. The dreams didn't allow him to truly sleep. He groaned in frustration and curled up into himself. 

            _I can't even remember everything when I wake up. I dream the same dream. I know when I am dreaming it that I have dreamt it before, but when I wake up I can't remember it all. _

_There is a tree, and there is a woman with raven black hair, sitting at the base. She holds her hand out to me and within them are two rings. One has the symbol for power and the other has the symbol for death………._

_There is always Rinoa. She is standing at the edge of a cliff. She is crying. Two, beautiful, white wings stretch out from her back. She looks at me, tears pouring down her porcelain cheeks………_

_I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to sleep. I want to have her sleeping here beside me……..Rin, I will find you……._

A loud knock at the door tore him from his thoughts. He was grateful for the interruption, and got up to answer it. 

Rikku stood outside his door, an anxious look upon her face. When he opened the door, she pushed past him and shut the door quickly behind her.

"Okay, before you say anything, just hear me out," she said.

Squall sat down on his bed and motioned for her to continue. He was too tired to argue with her or question why she was standing in his room in the middle of the night.

"I want to help you, and don't give me that crap about being alright!" She said angrily.

"Fine," he said. "Get me to Lasar."

Rikku nodded. "Done."

Squall raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I have been really questioning my sanity on this one, but I have finally decided……. I think we should just usurp everyone else's decision and hijack Proteus."

"Proteus isn't operational," Squall reminded her.

"Proteus is not completely operational. After talking with my dad today, I learned that she can fly."

"And what does that mean?"

"Come on! Don't question it, just go with it. I'm telling you we now have transportation." Rikku went over to the door and looked at him questioningly. "Well?!"

            Squall grabbed a satchel and put a few of the texts he had been studying into it. He then grabbed his gunblade and his jacket.

            "We aren't going to be very popular when we get back," he told her.

            "They'll forgive us," Rikku beamed. 

            She opened the door and both Tidus and Yuffie fell into the room. Rikku shook her head and glared down at them.

            "Hey, what's up," Tidus smiled guiltily. "You know, funny story…"

            "Just give it up. How long were you standing there?" Rikku asked.

            "Long enough," Yuffie said. "You two aren't leaving without us."


	15. Mourning and Night

Chapter 15: Mourning and Night

            Rinoa stared fearfully at the field before her. It was indistinguishable against the one of her dream. However, this time she wasn't dreaming. She was awake and standing at the edge of the grassland, watching the night sky envelope the fleeting light of day. She felt numb at the sight of it and the urgency that had filled her inner core in the dream was choking up in her throat. 

            Cloud came beside her and smiled, unaware of her personal turmoil. "Looks like we made it before nightfall."

            "Yes," she barely breathed. Her head was whirling.

            They had traveled all day from the temple. They had encountered a few creatures, but nothing their combined strengths couldn't handle. It had been a concern of theirs whether or not they would have to spend another night in the woods. Now, as they looked across the grassy plain, all but Rinoa, felt at peace. 

            Yuna was the first to notice her sudden pale complexion. She put a hand on Rinoa's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Hey, are you alright?" 

            Rinoa shook her head. "I've been here before."

            Now everyone's attention was on her. They all looked at her with puzzled expressions. 

            "What do you mean?" Cloud asked her. "This is the first time any of us have been here."

            Rinoa looked him in the eyes. He could see trepidation flooding over her soft brown irises. 

            "Last night, I dreamt about this place…." Was all she said, before she looked back to the field. She shirked  Yuna's grasp and ran. 

            "Rinoa!" Cloud and Yuna called after her in unison, but she did not stop to explain herself. 

            She sprinted as fast as the tall grasses would allow her legs to move. She had to get to the other side, to see the town from her dreams. She knew it was there. Just beyond the field it would drop off into a small valley. The town would be sitting there, unharmed. At least that was what she hoped. 

            She bounded from the field and into the open. Her eyes met with the devastation of her dream's aftermath. Her soul shattered as she looked  over the blackened house frames, and ash filled streets. The shadow of what had been Nari was all that was left.

            "Rin!" Cloud shouted as he broke from the field beside her. He saw the destruction and was caught by surprise. The others caught up and all stared with horror and astonishment at the burnt wreckage of what had once been Nari. Auron's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the landscape. 

            "What could have done this?" Yuna asked. "Could the demons have done this?"

            "Not demons…" Auron said darkly, before heading down the hillside.

            "Sir Auron?" Yuna wanted him to explain what he meant. She followed after him, as did the others. Rinoa and Cloud stayed behind. 

            Rinoa hugged her arms and did not budge from her spot. Cloud didn't want to just leave her standing there. He could tell that she was in shock. 

            "Rinoa, hey, are you going to be alright?" he asked coming in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders. 

             She looked at him and nodded half-heartedly. "Sorry to make you worry. Let's go." She brushed past him and warily descended the hill. 

            Auron was the first to reach the outskirts of the town. Since it had been practically leveled by fire, he could see the relative size and distance it spanned. It had once been a moderately large community. From what he had learned in Divina, it had been the place where much of Eliana's history had been kept. Now it was gone.

            Aeris knelt down beside the skeleton of what had been a house, and picked up a small toy. She rolled it over in her hands and felt great sadness overtake her. 

            "Everyone and everything…...Even children."

            Auron tried not to show his emotions. He merely nodded at her statement and looked back at the others who were approaching. Each ones face reflected a mixture of solemnity and anger. 

            "We must stay here for the night," he said to them, trying to give them something to focus on. "Let's split up and try to find survivors or anything that would tell us what happened here." 

*********    

            Rinoa entered a small stone house that still had a few walls standing. Nothing inside had survived, however. She couldn't shed the feeling that she was responsible for it all. If only she had interpreted the dream, and not doubted herself. 

            Another tear worked its way down her cheek. The house she had been in before hadn't been completely destroyed. She had found a small room in the back unharmed. She had found something else as well, something that was gnawing at her sanity as she stood there holding her elbows insecurely. 

            "Rinoa?" Cloud's voice alerted her to his presence. He stood in the door, exhausted from everything he was taking in. "I've never felt this way before. Unsure of where I am, wanting to get back to what is normal, and at the same time wanting to grasp my current reality. I want to know what did this. I want to avenge these people." 

            Rinoa nodded, "I can't help but feel like there was something I should have done."

            Cloud had talked with her about the dream before they had split up. He knew that she was struggling with it. "Did you find him? The boy from your dream?" He asked.

            At his words, Rinoa broke down. "Yes, in the house across the street…I hate this. I hate death and destruction! I can never be free of it, can I?" She was crying openly now.

            Cloud didn't know what she meant by her last statement. His guess was that she had been through a lot in her world. He didn't know if he should comfort her, or let her be. She decided for him by quickly wiping away her tears and looking away in embarrassment. 

            "I'm not usually this weak. I guess there is a lot I don't understand. I am like you Cloud, I just want to **know**."

*********   

            At the center of the town, Auron had already set up a fire. Aeris, Kimahri, and Red were sitting around it, watching the flames flicker. Auron's attention, however, was on Yuna. She was off by herself at a distance, performing a sending.

            Cloud and Rinoa joined the group and watched Yuna with Auron. 

"What is she doing?" Rinoa asked.

"Yuna is used to having to send the dead," Auron answered her. "In our world, the dead would not rest until this ceremony had been performed. She told me that even though this world may be different, and even though Spira no longer is in need of soul sending, she still feels the need to show respect. Even if the souls of this world can find their own way."

"It is a beautiful dance. She looks so peaceful," Rinoa commented.

She watched as Yuna spun gracefully. Her hair was cavorting about her face, her eyes were closed, and she moved as if she performed the dance thousands of times. 

"I always believed, and I still do, that it is her way of dealing with death," Auron said, before leaving them and sitting by the fire. 

Rinoa sat facing Yuna to watch her dance. Yuna's countenance seemed to give Rinoa peace. It was eerie though, the thought of a dance for the dead. It made Rinoa wonder about the world that Yuna had come from. 

Cloud came beside Auron and handed him a haggard, black piece of cloth. Auron took it and when he saw the emblem upon it, immediately became interested.

"Where did you find this?" He asked.

"In the hands of one of the corpses. It looks like it was torn from a uniform. You know this emblem. You showed it to us in the cave," Cloud whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. "I haven't shown Rinoa. But, because she asked about it this morning, I know it was in her dream."  
            Auron's face became even more tired. "Then you have already come to the same conclusion as I."

"Divina is responsible," Cloud said angrily.

Auron sighed and nodded. "Let's not bother anyone with this tonight. Lasar is about a three days walk from here. We should find out more there, before we can come to any solid conclusions."

Cloud didn't like keeping it to himself, but he agreed, especially after witnessing Rinoa's break down earlier. Still, anger for the loss of innocent life clawed at his brain. Ever since meteor, he had a new sense of the value of life. 

He risked a look up across the fire. Aeris was staring back at him through the flames. He wondered if she had overheard them. They hadn't said a word to each other since the falls. What could he say? Everything he felt for her was muddled, and inexpressible. They stared at each other, eyes locking for a few moments, before Cloud broke their silent connection. 

Rinoa watched as Yuna stopped, eyes still closed, and brought her staff down in front of her. She was taken by surprise as a single crystalline tear destroyed the tranquility upon Yuna's face. Yuna opened her eyes and forced a smile when she noticed Rinoa watching her.

Rinoa got to her feet and went to where Yuna stood. "Take a walk with me," she insisted grabbing Yuna's arm. 

Yuna agreed by letting Rinoa pull her along. They didn't go far from the others, just to a slightly raised, stone platform on the other side of a half standing building. It had probably been used for public announcements or entertainment. Whatever it had been used for in the past, it had no use now, but to give the two girls a place to sit. They were out of sight from the others and together they looked up beyond the rubble to the diamond covered sky.

            Yuna tried hard not to cry. She looked past the water forming in the corners of her eyes. It was hard to see, however, past the haze her tears created. The sky was so ominous. There were so many stars, and she wondered if Spira was among them. Perhaps the universe that encased this world was not even the same that surrounded Spira. She felt small, and she hated feeling that way. She was surrounded by death, under an endless expanse. Never in her life had she wished more to be home.

            Rinoa looked over at Yuna and saw the red feather from the temple weaved into her hair. Yuna had been so sad since they had split up at the temple. She hadn't been the optimistic girl Rinoa had met in the woods two days ago. She wanted to know why.

            "I know we haven't known each other long, but you can be open with me," Rinoa offered. 

            "Thank you, but some things are best dealt with internally. It is how I grow," Yuna responded.

            Rinoa shook her head. "I know someone who was like that. He tried to keep everything inside. It kept him from growing."

            Yuna smiled again, this time it wasn't forced. "I knew a guy who never held anything in. Always open with what was going through his mind……." 

            Her smile increased at the thought of Tidus. Rinoa was glad to see her smile at least. She didn't have to tell her anything if she didn't want to. 

            "Do you miss him?" Yuna asked.

            Rinoa noticed Yuna looking at her ring. She looked down at it herself and played with it. "Yes, but I know that his absence from my life won't be forever. I know this will sound crazy…."

            "Right, like anything will sound crazy right now," Yuna laughed a little and motioned for her to continue.

            "But, we have this connection. I know he is here, in this world. I just don't know where. It is what keeps me sane, knowing that he is close. Not worlds away."

            Yuna looked back up at the sky. "It must be wonderful. To love someone that much that you can feel their presence."

            "Well, it is in part due to my powers, but I guess you are right," Rinoa tried to down play her connection to Squall, sensing sadness returning to Yuna.

            "I hope someday I can experience that..." Yuna trailed off in her thoughts and Rinoa feared that she had failed to cheer her up. Surprisingly, Yuna turned to Rinoa and smiled genuinely. 

            "Thank you for reminding me," she said. Rinoa had brought back good memories, and had given her some light in the darkness that had covered her mind.

            Rinoa was a bit confused about what she meant, but shrugged to show that it was no big deal. "Anytime."

            They sat there is silence for a while. As Yuna watched a patch of sky she noticed one of the small luminescent orbs disappear in a flicker of light. The words of Phoenix returned to her and she couldn't keep them inside anymore.

"Rinoa," Yuna's voice became wary. "In the temple, I met a being that told me this world would die. All around us now is death, and I can't help but feel that this is the beginning. The beginning of something that we will be unable to stop. The beginning of the end."

********* 

            "The storm probably won't subside for a while," Quistis commented looking out from their shelter, a small hole in the side of ice covered rocks. "Damn. I wish we hadn't tried to make it to the city."

            Her travel partner remained silent. He leaned back casually against the rock wall, and stared at the floor. Quistis wished he would say something reassuring, instead of just repaying her conversation with a lack of interest. 

            She sat across from him, closer to the entrance. It was cold, and getting colder, but at least they were out of the wind. They had left the group to see if they could find any trace of civilization. They had spotted a town in a valley below the mountains they were on, and had decided to try to make it there before nightfall. Unfortunately nature had other plans, and they were forced to seek shelter. Quistis was beginning to wish that they had just headed back to the vehicle. She hoped none of them were out in the storm looking for them.

            "I feel so out of place here," Quistis attempted to start a fruitful conversation with Vincent. "It feels like I'm just existing, with no real purpose or direction. I know that there has to be a reason for us to be in this place at this time. I just wish I knew what it was."

            She stopped and looked at Vincent. He was still looking at the ground. It didn't even seem like he had heard her.

            "You aren't much of a talker are you?" Quistis said looking back out to the storm. 

            His impeccable ability to deny her any response followed. She wasn't the least bit surprised. She continued, however, to keep away the silence.

            "I hope the others are alright. Seifer is probably annoying them all to death. I hope he doesn't get the fool idea to come out here and find us. He is impulsive like that; never thinking through anything. However, if he did decide to come find us, it would be the first time he ever committed to something that involved me," she laughed a little at the last statement. It was the kind of laughter that released tension of regret. 

            "He has let you down in the past?" Vincent asked.

            Quistis was surprised by his sudden engagement of her inconsequential observations of the past. "Seifer has his faults. Every human being does. I just got tired of forgiving them."

            "He must be a fool then," Vincent said. His statement caught her off guard. 

            "Why would you say that?" she asked. 

            Vincent went back to his selective hearing. Quistis smiled thoughtfully. She hadn't known Vincent long. They had met shortly before coming to Korin. He reminded her of Squall in some ways. It was why she could tolerate the short answers and the seemingly indifferent attitude. 

            "Seifer has had a rough go of things, though. I don't blame him for his personality flaws. It has taken him a long time to fix his past mistakes. I just wish our relationship hadn't been added to the long list of things in need of rectification…but, enough about that. The past is in the past."

            "I never understood that statement," Vincent spoke up again. "The past is in the past. Then why is it so ubiquitous in the person and circumstances that it created."

            Quistis was taken aback by the wisdom of his statement. "I guess I never looked at it that way. I guess you are right. I think it is suppose to give you hope that your past does not control your future."

            "In a perfect world," Vincent remarked snidely.

            "You sound like you are speaking from experience," Quistis observed.

            "I failed to protect a woman, Lucrecia. My failure will always be with me. I am the product of the past. I guess you could say I am speaking from experience."

            "Was she a woman that you loved?" Quistis pried. 

            "Yes," Vincent told her. Her question seemed to pierce right through him. 

            Quistis did not engage him further. She regretted even asking the question. She pretended to take sudden interest in the buttons on her coat. The wind picked up considerably outside. Its howl made Quistis wish the storm would just end. 

*********   

            "Seifer! Stop!" Tifa called out to the fading figure amongst the flurry of snow and ice.  She was relieved when he ceased trudging forward to wait for her. She pulled her coat hood closer about her face and ran to where he stood.

            "What now, princess?" he asked impatiently.

            "I know Vincent. He wouldn't be out in this. They would have found shelter. I'm sure Quistis has that much sense as well."

            "What are you trying to say?" he yelled over the wind.

            "I'm trying to say that you are crazy. We need to find cover."

            "Not until I find her," Seifer said, turning away.

            "Don't you mean 'them'?" Tifa asked. She finally realized why Seifer was pulling them through the storm. 

            "What are you trying to get at?" he asked.

            "Oh, nothing. Just that I think your emotions are clouding your judgment."

            Seifer looked back at the others who were standing behind them and listening. Selphie tilted her head and smiled. 

            "Told you," she said, elbowing Irvine. "Why else would he drag us out here?"

            "Think what you want," Seifer denied the truth. 

            Tifa looked all around them at the glut of snowfall. They couldn't see more than a few feet in front of them. For all they knew, they were going in circles.

            "Please, just stop until the storm ends," she pleaded with him. 

            Seifer grunted his dissatisfaction and nodded against his will.

            "It looks like there are some rocks over there," Zell pointed out. "Maybe we can stay there."

*********  

            Quistis thought she had heard voices. She raised her head up off of her knees and tried to see through the white barrage. The wind was so fierce that she disregarded the noise.  It wasn't until she heard the voices again, this time clearer and closer than before, that she knew they were real.

            "I think someone is outside," she said to Vincent.

            He had heard something as well. He nodded toward the entrance and they both exited to see who was approaching. 

            Five forms were materializing out of the white before them.

            "Hey!" Quistis called out.

            The forms stopped at the sound of her voice, and then started to run toward her. When they were close enough, Quistis was relieved to see everyone she thought had stayed with the vehicle.

            "Hey!" Selphie said as she jumped into Quistis arms.

            "Aren't you glad we stopped?" Tifa asked Seifer as they neared.

            He just glared at her in response. 

            "You two are alright! Why didn't you come back to the vehicle?" Selphie asked.

            "We found a city at the base of this mountain, but the storm prevented us from going any further."

            "I'm glad you are alright," Tifa said. "Now that we know there is a city. We can wait out the storm and then go get new transportation."

            "So, whose foolish idea was it to come out here and find us?" Quistis asked.

            "That would be Seifer," Zell said.

            "You could have waited," Quistis reprimanded Seifer.

            Seifer rolled his eyes. 

_So much for being concerned._

"Nice to see you too, Quistis."  

*********   

            The town was called Wes. It was a small shipping port that transported goods up from the south to the northern cities. Large supply ships sat in its icy bay, several homes and businesses were crowded together along the shore, and huge glaciers loomed in the distance. The mountain chain that ran from Korin through the snowfields created its border.

            They had arrived there only a few hours after the storm had lessened. Despite the fact that the storm hadn't stopped, they were willing to brave it when the visibility had become greater. All were overly eager to make it somewhere warm before nightfall. They had descended the mountain side, come to the first inn they found, and had gladly given up a large portion of their money to spend the night. Now the girls all sat around a fireplace in the inn's lobby, soaking up the heat. 

            Quistis brought her mug of coffee to her lips and sipped it contentedly while staring into the flames.

            "They sure have been gone a long time," Tifa commented from the chair next to her. "We should just stop splitting up. I mean how long could it take for someone to find transportation?"

            "Unless there isn't any we can afford," Selphie said with a sigh. The inn keeper's dog was lying in her lap, while she stroked its ears gently

            "I hate just sitting here and drinking coffee, you know? I love the rest, but I feel like I need to be doing something." Tifa said while shifting her weight in her chair. 

            The door to the inn opened and Seifer and the others walked in and found seats around the fire. 

            "So?" Quistis asked.

            "Too expensive," Irvine said, as he sat next to Selphie. He ruffled the fur on the dog's head in her lap playfully.

            "You don't seem too upset," Quistis observed.

            "Because we found another form of transportation," Seifer spoke up. "Taking a transport through the mountains would take days to get to Divina. Also, a man we talked to was very surprised to hear that we just waltzed into town on foot. He said that 'demon activity' is high up there. So, there is the added danger."

            "So what are our other options?" Tifa asked.

            "Well, there is a captain who will transport us to some southern city, Lasar, for free. If we protect his crew."

            "Protect his crew from what?" Quistis asked furrowing her brow. 

            "Whatever might try to attack the ship on the water. The demons exist out there as well. He said it wasn't normally a problem, but lately it has been getting worse."

            "So, let me get this straight. Either way we go, we are putting our lives in danger," Tifa summed up the thoughts of everyone listening.

            "Well….yeah. But, listen. One way will take us a week of travel. The other will get us to Lasar in three days, then we can take a transport to Divina in two."

            "So, it is shorter. I guess we take the cost effective/ time effective route then," Quistis laughed.

            "At least we have a plan. Now we are finally going somewhere." Seifer said throwing his hands up into the air. 

            "Do you think we will run into anyone else from our worlds?" Selphie asked thoughtfully. 

            "Hopefully," Zell answered her. "And maybe they will know what is going on."

********* 

            Rikku stared at the myriad of buttons, knobs and levers upon the control panel with slight unease. She had no idea how to start the ship, let alone fly it. She started to turn knobs and press buttons randomly. 

            "Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Squall asked as he watched her spastic movements.

            "No," she answered honestly. Squall shook his head and looked up through the glass to where Tidus and Yuffie were. They had agreed to open the shaft while Rikku got the ship started. They were now standing above the ship on a catwalk hunched over their own control panel. They didn't look like they were having much luck either.

            Yuffie sighed as she looked at the glowing screen on the panel. Rikku had told them that it was the controls to open the shaft, but that didn't help much. The screen was written in ancient symbols. Tidus leaned over her and started to touch certain symbols at whim. The screen shifted and changed with each combination he entered.

            "You can't just do that!" Yuffie yelled at him. "How do you know what you are doing?"

            "I don't, but it makes more sense than just staring at the screen, doesn't it?" He returned.

            "No! What if you blow up this place?" She exclaimed.

            "Yuffie, it is a control panel for the gate, not a self destruct system," he argued.

            "So you think," Yuffie huffed before stepping out of his way. She leaned against the railing and watched him from a distance. "You take the blame for this one."

            Tidus shrugged and touched one last symbol on the screen. A loud grinding sound began as gears somewhere began to turn. Tidus looked up and could see high above them, the shaft doors opening. Pieces of dirt and rock fell in from the rubble that had been covering the gate doors. 

            "Well, if anyone didn't know that we were stealing the ship, they do now," Yuffie said flippantly. 

            Squall heard someone enter the ship. He didn't take his eyes off of what Rikku was doing. "Thanks. I heard the gate open. As soon as Rikku figures this out, we are leaving," he told them.

            "Really?" Came a voice that Squall wasn't expecting to hear. He looked out the window and saw Tidus and Yuffie still talking up on the catwalk. He groaned and turned around to face Cid Highwind. Rikku also paused and turned to greet him with an awkward smile.

            "Hey, Cid," she said.

            "You can't take this ship. It isn't ready," Cid told them. He pulled a cigarette from his jacket and lit it. "If you try… you will have to go through me."

            Squall nodded and unsheathed his gunblade. "I don't want to fight you Cid, but I will."

            Cid's face darkened and he went into a fighting stance with his spear out before him. Squall readied himself as well. However, much to Squall's surprise, Cid's serious expression melted away, and he laughed and shook his head. "Shit, I'm just joking around. I've been wanting to fly this thing forever. Just want to warn you though, she is missing a few things."

            "Like?" Squall asked, lowering his weapon.

            "Nothing you need to worry about," Cid said as he brushed past both of them and sat down in the pilot's seat. 

            "That was reassuring," Squall said slumping into one of the passenger seats. "She can fly?"

            "Oh, she can fly. That isn't the issue," Cid said with a mischievous grin. "It's landing that is going to be a bit of a problem."

Author's Note: I know my chapters lately have been a lot of dialogue with little action. The next couple of chapters are going to pick up considerably. Plus, the dialogue helps establish relationships between the characters, which is kind of fun to write. For those of you who got into my story for the action, I promise tons more to come. For those who are reading this for romance aspects, you won't be disappointed either. Please review and I'll try to get up another couple of chapters in the next week. 


	16. The Crossing

Chapter 16: The Crossing

            An old man and his grandson sat on one of the long piers that ran out to meet the ocean from Lasar's shore. The boy sat beside his beloved role model jovially while swinging his chubby, six-year old legs back and forth over the edge of the dock. The old man had a fishing pole in his hands and was completely absorbed by the water in front of him. The boy fidgeted around from the lack of attention, and picked up small stones from the dock and began to throw them into the water. The old man rolled his eyes and sighed after the boy had finished.

            "My boy, how am I supposed to catch any fish with you scaring 'em?"

            The boy ceased his assault on the waters and returned to the nervous kicking of his legs. He was excited to be there with his grandpa, but sitting still was not something easily come by. He got to his feet and picked up his un-used pole and began to swing it about his head. The old man returned his gaze to the waters, trying his best keep from reprimanding his restless grandson. 

            "When I grow up, I want to be like the slayer," the boy commented turning the fishing pole into an imaginary sword, and thrusting it out before him.

            "Bah, what kind of life is that?" The old man snorted. "Why don't you become a fisherman like your father?" 

            "That is boring," the boy whined. He made a face to show his distaste and sat back down beside his grandfather. "Besides," the boy continued, his face becoming ashen, "If I was stronger, I could have saved mom."

            The old man shook his head and put down his pole. "My boy, there was nothing you could have done. There was nothing anyone could have done."

            The boy shrugged and cast his line into the water listlessly. The old man watched him sit there and roll over his six-year old comprehension of the world. He did not know what to say to comfort the boy. 

            The Lionheart was not around at the time of the death of the boy's mother. Before he had come to Lasar, many had suffered great losses. The Lionheart had shown up out of nowhere one night and had put an end to many afflictions. The four months that "the slayer," had lived among the people of Lasar were the most secure and safe times the town had experienced in a long time. It was no wonder to the old man why the boy idolized the Lionheart. He was the protector that had caused hope in lives that had been so filled with fear. People could sleep at night and put out of their minds the worries of outliving their children and loved ones. 

            Sadly, the same way the Lionheart had entered their lives, he had left it. The fearless, unmatched, savior of Lasar had disappeared without a trace. The wounds on the town were beginning to seep again. The attacks were coming once more, and there was no one to stop them. Artemis and a few others did the best that they could, but more headstones were appearing on the hillside outside of Lasar. In a way, the old man blamed the Lionheart, but he also realized that the Lionheart was just a man. 

            The old man returned to focusing on the undulating waters that slapped up against the pier posts beneath his feet. There was no hope, no encouraging words. For all the old man knew, this day with his grandson might be the last. He ran a hand through the boy's hair, the only gesture of reassurance he could think of, and said a silent prayer to whoever might be listening. 

            The boy bobbed his fishing pole up and down and stared up at the sky. It was flawlessly blue, without a cloud in sight. He squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun and watched the birds dart about above him. It was then that he noticed a speck of grey growing larger in the distance. 

            "Grandpa, do they make flying boats?" He asked excitedly.

            "Bah, what kind of question is that, my boy? Boats do not fly."

            "Oh," the boy said disappointedly.

            The old man thought over the boy's question for a second before it began to irk his curiosity. "Why do you ask?" 

            "There is something in the sky coming toward us," the boy answered, "and I thought only boats came into this harbor."

            The old man looked up and saw an enormous airship coming in low and fast toward the harbor. It did not appear to be slowing down and it was dropping just as rapidly. He realized that it was going to crash into their dock. He quickly scooped up the boy, causing him to drop his fishing pole, and ran as fast as he could back toward the shore.

            The airship hit the water just before the dock, sending up enormous walls of water. The impact of the water did not slow it down, however, and it continued to ram into the dock. Wood splintered in every direction as if the dock had been made of toothpicks. 

            The airship continued up the pier until it finally came to rest a few feet from beach. The old man had leapt off the dock onto the shore just before the ship had reached him. He stared with complete shock at the amazing vessel that had almost taken his life. 

*********    

            "Damn! That was a close one," Cid said slamming his fists against the controls. "Is everyone still with me?"

            He glanced back at his travel companions. Rikku's knuckles were white and her fingers were dug deep into the armrests of her seat. Squall looked unaffected by their rough landing. His only response to Cid's question was a glare of frustration. Tidus and Yuffie simply stared ahead in a wide-eyed daze.

            "Did we kill anyone?" Squall asked sarcastically.

            "No, not this time," Cid said with a smile.

            "I…think…I'm going to be sick," Yuffie said, holding a hand to her mouth.

            "You've been saying that this entire trip," Cid reminded her. 

            "But this time….." Yuffie released the strap from around her waist and ran toward the exit. 

            "That was a pretty damn good landing for not having any landing gear," Cid praised himself. He got up from his seat and stretched, groaning loudly. He motioned toward the door with his head.

            "What are you waiting for? I thought you were the reason we took this piece of shit for a premature test drive," he addressed Squall.

            "Will we be able to get this thing back up in the air?" Rikku asked.

            "Let me worry about that," Cid responded as he headed for the exit. 

            Rikku looked at Squall and shrugged. "Well, at least we are here."

            They all exited the ship onto the pathetic remains of what had once been a grand pier. Yuffie was off to the side, hunched uncomfortably over the waters. She stood when she realized that they were all staring at her. She concealed her embarrassment well, and was able to replace it with a defensive look.

            "What?!"

            "Calm down," Rikku held up her hands in defense. "We are just worried about you."

            "Well, don't be. I'm fine," she snapped. She ran a hand through her hair and straightened up. She looked past them toward the shore and noticed that their crash had attracted some attention. "Who wants to explain this one?" She asked pointing to the crowd forming on shore.

            They turned and saw a small assembly of people gathered on the beach. They were all pointing and talking among themselves. No one approached. Squall decided they were going to have to confront them, and lead the group toward the gawkers. 

            As they approached, some kids broke through the crowd and onto the dock to meet with them. 

            "You're back!" One boy exclaimed as he stopped just short of running into Squall. 

            "My dad said you were dead," another one spoke up.

            "I'm not dead," Squall said, mentally rolling his eyes.

            "Where'd you go?"

            "Is that your flying ship?" 

            "Are you going to leave again?"

            The questions flew past him at rapid fire. Rikku laughed and shrugged her shoulders when Squall looked to her for help. 

            "I'm not going to stay," he answered one of the questions.

            The group of kids looked disappointed. Squall didn't know what to say to them. It was the truth. He was only going to stay as long as he had to. He wasn't going to lie.

            Their disappointment quickly melted away, however, when they noticed Tidus standing at the back of the group.

            "Hey," the first boy shouted. "You're that guy from the market."

            Tidus recognized the boy and his friends from the day he had kicked their ball into a vendor's stand. He recoiled a little and smiled boyishly. "Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized again. 

            "Teach us!" 

            "Yeah, teach us how to do that. It was awesome."

            Tidus was taken aback by their plea. He remembered a time when he had been idolized like this. 

            "Maybe some other time," he said, knowing that they weren't in Lasar to play around. They had to talk to Artemis.

            "Go ahead, Tidus," Squall approved. "You know where to meet up with us."

            The boys' eyes lit up and they quickly led Tidus by the arms back toward shore.

            "I'll have to thank you for this later," Tidus said sardonically, as he looked back at Squall. 

            "You're welcome," Squall replied.

            "You're terrible," Rikku reprimanded Squall. "Those boys won't let him out of their sight."   

            Squall watched the boys lead Tidus through the crowd and down onto the beach where more kids were waiting with a ball. He smiled inwardly.

            "I could tell he wanted to go. Besides, it takes some attention off of me."

            They continued to the end and were stopped from going any further by some men. They didn't look too happy, and Squall prepared himself to deal with the consequences of destroying one of their piers.

            "Is there anything we can do to help you repair your ship?" One of them asked.

            Squall hadn't been expecting that question. He looked back at Cid, who stepped forward.

            "No, thank you," Cid replied.

            "We apologize for the damage to your pier," Rikku added. 

            "Do not worry yourself with it." He then looked to Squall, "Am I to assume that you have returned to help us fight?"

            Squall's only intent had been to return to Lasar in order to speak with Artemis. He had no plan of staying. He wanted to find Rinoa. He looked past the man who had asked him the question and realized that everyone, not just this man, was waiting for his response. He couldn't stand their intense gazes. He didn't like having so many depend on him. What if he let them down? He probably would, for he was only human. 

            He diverted his eyes to a young boy who stood beside his grandfather. His eyes were fixated on Squall. They were so hopeful that they dug at him. He hated it. He had left before, thinking only of himself, and how he wanted to get home. He had felt that his four months there had been enough to repay the people of Lasar for their kindness. Now, just looking at them all, he felt like he owed them everything. He began to wonder if it really was the reason he had come back. He had thought he wanted to simply talk to Artemis and check up on the town. Now, he doubted his own motives. Deep down, did he really care what happened to these people?

            "I will help as much as I can," he replied, immediately cursing himself inwardly. He had just signed his life away. He could leave, but he would never get over the guilt. 

            He couldn't see the others with him, but he could feel their eyes boring holes into his back. He knew that his blatant contradictions would have to be explained to them later. 

            The man nodded and stepped aside. "If there is anything we can do for you, please let us know."

            The other people there nodded their agreement with his statement. Squall shook his head and passed by them. As he went he could hear them welcoming him back, and thanking him. 

            _I am just a man. I cannot save you. _

            Cid and Yuffie followed, but Rikku stayed standing upon the pier. She knew why Squall had said what he had. She would have done the same thing. Seeing all of those people who were in desperate need of being liberated from fear, made her feel like she did have a purpose in this world. She didn't care if she knew the reason for their being in Eliana anymore. There was reason enough right before her. 

            She glanced over to the beach where Tidus was showing off his talents to his eager to learn admirers. He noticed her watching and waved back before continuing on with his lesson. Rikku still couldn't get over the fact that he was there. She had missed him greatly. She remembered the months after he had left them had been empty and incomplete. Yuna hadn't been the same since. There always seemed to be something missing. 

            _Yunie, he's here. I wish you could see him._

*********    

            "Ouch! Come on, dammit. I'm not food!" 

            Cloud violently shoved the beak of a persistent chocobo away from his head. He immediately felt it return into the nape of his neck. Rinoa snickered loudly as she watched from her seat across from him.

            "We just had to ride in a chocobo trailer, didn't we?" Cloud growled. 

            Half-way to Lasar they had come across a man who had offered them a ride. The only condition was they would have to ride in the trailer with a chocobo.

            "The owner was kind enough to give us a ride," Yuna said, trying hard not to laugh as well. 

            "You try sitting next to this thing," Cloud challenged her. 

            "Maybe it thinks you are a chocobo. I mean, your hair is kind of the color of their feathers," Rinoa suggested.

            Cloud rolled his eyes and shoved the bird away from him again. He then heard laughter come from someone he least expected. Aeris' stifled laughter caused everyone to look at her in amazement. She had been so lifeless since the temple. Her uncontrollable outburst was the last thing any of them had expected to hear from her. 

            She ceased and smiled at Cloud. "I agree. I think it likes you Cloud."

            He laughed as well, glad to see her smile. He hadn't realized how much he had missed that smile. It was worth suffering the nuisance of the chocobo to see it. 

            Aeris stretched and looked up to the sky. The trailer was an open cart filled with hay. She leaned back a little upon a small mound of straw and sighed. "This really is a beautiful world," she commented thoughtfully. "Never in my life have I seen a more blue sky." 

            Rinoa looked out through the sides at the country side that passed by. Emerald green grass covered with wildflowers. It was in its own way a bit of a paradise. The truck and trailer came to a stop.        

            "This is as far as I can take you," the owner shouted back to them. "My farm is here. You are not far from Lasar. You can even see it from the road."

            They all exited the cart and came beside the truck to see the city. Below them was a large town upon some cliffs. They could see several ships in the sapphire blue waters that formed the southern border of the town. It was beautiful to view from up high.

            Yuna noticed one of the hillsides covered sporadically with white stone. From a distance she couldn't make out what the stones were. 

            "What are those," she asked the chocobo owner.

            "Graves," he answered her.

            "So many….."She said sadly.

            The man shook his head, "We've been adding more since the Lionheart left." 

            Rinoa furrowed her brow at his words. "The Lionheart?"

            "A man who had been helping us fight the demons. He lived in Lasar for four months, and then disappeared. The Lionheart was just our name for him. I believe his real name was Squall. He was a great warrior."

            Rinoa felt a great hope return to her.      

            _Squall. You are here with me. Where did you go? Why did you leave these people?_

_            The farmer looked over the group. Each one had carried with them a unique weapon. Two of them were creatures he had never seen before. _

            "You aren't from around here are you?" He asked. "Neither was the Lionheart."

He nodded toward the city. "Ask for Artemis. He was good friends with the Lionheart."

            He then pulled away. The chocobo looked at Cloud sadly as the cart passed. 

            Cloud shrugged. "Sorry sweetheart. It wouldn't have worked out."

*********    

            Jacosa had seen them approaching from a distance. She ran to Squall and hugged him fiercely before stepping back to look him over.

            "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked him. "You're back so soon. We didn't think we would ever see you again."

            "Is Artemis here?" he asked.

            "Yes. He is in the library. Come in, I'll make you something to eat."

            Squall couldn't help but smile at her. She was always concerned with whether or not he was eating. He had missed that. 

            She led them into the kitchen and went about swinging open cupboards and drawers. The others sat down, but Squall was impatient to get to Artemis.

            "Would he mind if I visited him now?" Squall asked.

            Jacosa handed Cid a cup of coffee and nodded to Squall. "Of course not, but are you sure you don't want to eat first?" 

            Squall shook his head. "No, thank you."

            Jacosa pouted, "Alright."

            Squall slipped out of the kitchen and into the hallway that led to the library. He could hear Jacosa's lighthearted voice offering everyone more food. He was surprised that he hadn't gained weight while living under her roof. Then again, every night he had been fighting for his life.

            He knocked on the door and heard Artemis beckon him to enter. He opened the door and saw him sitting on a ladder, reading a book. 

            "Did you find what you were looking for?" Artemis asked without looking up. Squall was surprised that Artemis knew who he was without looking.

            "No," he answered. "I am more confused now then when I left."

Artemis nodded and returned the book he was reading to the shelf. He climbed down and walked over to a chair. Squall noticed he limped slightly as he walked.

            "Your leg?"

            "I was injured during an attack," He said turning to face Squall. Squall's face gave away his shock as he saw a large patch over Artemis's right eye. 

            "I lost my eye as well," he said when he saw Squall's expression.

            "Artemis...I" Squall started.

            "I don't want your pity, boy! Don't look at me any differently. Men have lost their lives. I have only lost an eye."

            He then pointed to Squall's satchel. "What do you have, there?"

            "Ancient texts from the Acacia temple," he replied. "I was hoping you would look at them, and tell me what you think."

            "Acacia? You are telling me that you found Acacia?" Artemis asked in amusement.

            "Yes, we ended up there instead of Divina. Shiva came to me there, and told me not to go to Divina."

            "You tell a good story," Artemis said in disbelief. "The Gatekeepers do not converse with men." 

            "I'm not lying, Artemis. Why wouldn't she want me to go to Divina?"

            "I cannot think of a reason," Artemis replied honestly. He held out his hand. "Let me look at the texts."

            Squall took them to Artemis and opened it to the page he had been studying.

            "This language has been dead for hundreds of years," Artemis told him as he looked over the symbols.

            "Do you believe me, now?" Squall asked.

            Artemis shook his head. "Amazing. Unfortunately I cannot read them."

            "I've translated what I can," Squall showed him his hand writing. "What is a house of light, or these rings here?"

            Artemis opened another book upon the table and flipped to the end. "This is a book I have been writing on the history of Eliana," he told Squall. He pointed to a picture of Divina. "The 'house of light' is what Divina was called by many. This is because the unity of the nations after the second apocalypse brought about hope."

            "From a house of light, darkness will be born..." Squall repeated the prophesy. 

            _Shiva, is this why you didn't want us to go there._

            "I do not know about these rings of amethyst and sapphire," Artemis told Squall. "Is this all you have found since you have left us?"

            Squall shook his head, "The dreams…."

            "Of the Center Plane?" Artemis interjected.

            "They are more complicated now," Squall said.

            "How so?"

            "I can't even begin to describe them. I think I see the end of the world," Squall said tiredly. "I see a woman who holds out two rings to me."

            "The rings of amethyst and sapphire?"  
            "No, these are different. They are death and power. I think she is asking me to choose."

            "Have you chosen yet?"

            "No, I force myself to wake up," Squall responded as he walked around the table nervously. "I don't know what to think anymore."

            "All things will reveal themselves in time. Nothing that is hidden can stay that way forever. Will you be staying for a while?"  
            Squall sighed. "I have nowhere to go. I have come back to where I have started. There is someone I need to find, but after I find her…..I have no idea what to do."

*********   

            Quistis watched the sun sink slowly into blood red waters. Their trip to Lasar had finally come to end. As she stood watching the sunset, the ship was pulling into the harbor. They had made it without any encounters upon the water. For that fact, she was grateful. 

            She had overheard the captain talking about the smooth voyage. He had been more upset by the fact that they hadn't run into any creatures. This disturbed her a little. He had been very nervous their entire trip into port. He would walk about the decks, whispering to his men. All of them were armed with swords and guns. What had the captain needed her and her friends for if his men had weaponry? She had noticed, however, that the way that the men held these weapons revealed they knew nothing about how to use them. They were clueless. Still, why the panic? They were docking in Lasar right now. 

            Quistis heard someone approaching her and she turned to see Vincent come beside her. He leaned against the railing and looked at the city upon the rocks.

            "Prepare yourself," he told her.

            "Why?" she asked.

            "You can't sense it?" He asked.

            "Sense what? What has gotten into everyone?" She asked angrily. "First the crew, now you. We are here. We didn't encounter anything on the water….."

            "Exactly," He said. 

            The ship finished docking and everyone exited onto the pier. Quistis looked up the rock side at the long flights of steps that led up to the city. The sun had completely been consumed by the watery horizon. Lights came on along the pier and stairs, giving them more light. 

            Selphie shivered a little as she waited for the others decision on where to go. Irvine offered her his coat but she refused.

            "I'm not cold," she told him truthfully. "I just feel like something is wrong."

            "You feel that too," Seifer said. He looked back at the ship where the crew still stood upon the decks. The captain loaded his shotgun and approached the top of the ramp. He looked up at Lasar and narrowed his eyes. A low rumbling noise, like thunder in the distance, filled the air.

            Quistis looked at Vincent. "What is that?" she asked. "Thunder?"

            "No, it belongs not to the order of natural things," he answered her.

            "What does that mean?" she asked.

            The captain looked at her, his face darkened.

            "It means we picked a damn fine time to come to Lasar."

*********   

            Jacosa watched contently as Tidus finished up his third serving of her casserole. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed with satisfaction.

            "You really are an angel," he told her.

            "Would you like more?" she asked. 

            Tidus thought about it for a few seconds before nodding like a child. "Sure, why not."

            Jacosa took his plate and went to fill it again. Squall entered the kitchen and sat across from Tidus.

            "We need to talk," Squall said, "Do you have a second?"

            "Yeah," Tidus said. "What's up?"

            "I need you to stay here with Rikku, Yuffie and Cid. I need you all to look after the city while I'm gone."

            "Where are you going?" Tidus asked.

            "I have to find Rinoa. I won't be gone long," Squall assured him.

            "I guess, but I don't think you should go alone," Tidus told him. 

            "Don't worry about me," Squall said. "By the way, how did you escape?"

            Tidus smiled, "They got tired and went home." 

            Squall laughed a little and leaned back in his chair. Jacosa placed a full plate back in front of Tidus and untied her apron. 

            "I am going to go make your beds. If you need anything just ask," she said.

            "Thank you," Squall said sincerely. She did so much. She hadn't been off her feet since they had gotten there. "Let me help," he offered.

            "No," Jacosa said, "Rest. Let me worry about it."

            She didn't give him time to argue before leaving. Squall shrugged and looked back at Tidus who had resumed stuffing his face.

            "Where do you put it all?" he asked.

            Tidus stopped eating and set down his fork. He looked like there was something he wanted to get off his chest. "I've seen the Center Plane," he told Squall.

            Squall's eyes narrowed. 

            _I'm not the only one?_

            "Remember how you use to ask me about the Center Plane? I've seen it. Just recently. In my dreams," Tidus continued. 

            "What exactly have you seen?" Squall asked. 

            "There is this tree…."

            Tidus stopped as sirens started to sound throughout Lasar. Tidus and Squall scrambled up from their chairs and went outside. They watched people run to their houses. Many were starting to arm themselves. The earsplitting wail of the sirens was maddening. 

            "I knew it was coming," Squall commented.

            Cid sprinted out of the house and stood beside them. "What the hell is going on?"

            "Demons," Squall replied. "We're going to have to fight."

            Cid nodded "Good, I was getting bored."

*********   

            Rinoa sunk into the soft mattress of her hotel room, and felt every single one of her muscles relax. After sleeping on rocks and solid ground, the bed was of great comfort to her. She sat up and looked at her arms and legs. They were covered in bruises, scratches, and dirt. She wrinkled her nose distastefully and reluctantly got up from her bed. She needed a shower.

            Yuna and Aeris had collapsed upon their own beds and were staring at the ceiling blankly.

            "I can't move," Yuna said. "This feels like heaven."

            Rinoa laughed and headed for the bathroom.

            "I'm just glad to have the convenience of running water. Do either of you mind if I get in first."

            Both Aeris and Yuna waved their hands in the air for her to go.

            "I'm not getting up," Aeris said, turning onto her side and curling up into a ball. 

            Rinoa didn't wait for them to change their minds. She slipped into the bathroom and turned on the water. 

            The second the water hit her body she felt every burden lift from her.  The hot torrents felt good against her achy flesh. She let it hit her face and wash away all of the grime and mud from her travels. 

            When she had finished, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. While stepping from the shower she felt the building shudder beneath her feet. It had been a light vibration, and she paused to see if it would continue. When nothing followed she ignored it and continued to get dressed.

            "Did you guys feel that?" she asked as she exited the bathroom.

            "Feel what?" Yuna groaned from her bed. 

            "Nothing, I guess…" Rinoa said, rubbing the towel through her wet strands. "I want to go with Auron tomorrow to meet this Artemis. If he knew Squall, maybe he could tell me where he went."

            Yuna sat up and nodded. "I want to come too. I have a lot of questions of my own."

            Rinoa hung her towel on the door and noticed a slight clinking noise coming from within the room.

            "Do you hear that?" Rinoa asked.

            Yuna heard it too and looked over to Rinoa's side table, where a cup of tea and saucer sat. The cup was shaking, and its movement was getting more violent. 

            "I feel it now," Yuna said getting up from her bed. 

            Aeris got to her feet as well watched the cup quiver upon the stand. 

            "Earthquake?" Aeris speculated.

            "Maybe…" Rinoa trailed off. She walked over to a door that led out onto a balcony. Their hotel was very close to the edge of town. There weren't that many buildings between them and the fields that stretched out behind the city. 

            Aeris and Yuna joined her upon the balcony and could see something moving on the horizon. It was too dark to make out any details, but they could definitely make out a sea of black movement coming down the hills toward Lasar. It was moving slowly and it became more distinct as it came closer. They could make out separate entities that made up the shadow of black. The rumbling grew louder and the building was trembling more as it approached.

            Yuna backed away, slowly shaking her head, "Oh my…."  
            "Demons," Rinoa breathed, "Thousands of them. Oh, Hyne. Can we handle all of them?"

            "We will have to," Aeris said, looking at them. "If we can't… we die, and all of these people die."

            Rinoa looked hopelessly at the flood of creatures. Two huge beasts, bigger than the tallest buildings in Lasar led the pack. Many of the human-like demons had weapons. Rinoa ran back into the room and equipped her blaster edge. Yuna and Aeris grabbed their staffs. Rinoa saw the sword from the temple resting on the table near the door. She was going to need that as well.

            Sirens began to sound throughout Lasar. They could hear people screaming already in fear. Rinoa grasped her sword and looked back at the others.

            "We will make it," she encouraged them.

            Auron threw open the door to their room and nodded to them. "We are needed."

Author's Note: I was unable to update quickly because of some sad news that I received earlier in the week. A good friend and teacher of mine passed away, and I have been dealing with that loss since then. She was a great encourager of my writing and it was almost impossible to write this, this week. It is hard to find inspiration when one who has been a great source of your inspiration is suddenly gone from your life. She will be greatly missed. That is why I want to dedicate this story to her. Thank you for your encouragement and spirit Mrs. K, which you have so graciously left with me. I will never forget you. 


	17. Endure

Chapter 17: Endure

            _I have hated lying to him. I despise myself for concealing the nature of his existence in this world. Will you look poorly upon me if I confess that I was afraid? Afraid of watching what little hope I had, we all had, disappear. I must be careful, though. For sand, when grasped too firmly within the hand, will pass all the more quickly from it. Likewise this hope, so fragile and small, shall pass if I continue to choke it with half-truth and my desperate trepidation. Too long have I bled and watched the valleys of Eliana pool over with crimson. Forgive me for holding what is not mine to hold. Forgive me._

_-Journal of Artemis_

            They all stood with eyes fervently fixed upon him, waiting for him to give them something. Anything would suffice to break the foreboding quickly rising within each of them. Their present dread was being fed by his silence and the soul disconcerting screams saturating the air. 

            Squall looked around at the five before him. They weren't going to move without him, and he knew it. He hated always being put into that position. 

            "Artemis, is there a way to evacuate the city?" He asked. 

            Artemis shook his head, "Not easily," he said. "They will come at us from the ocean and from the North. There is nothing but mountains to the East and the West. However, there are caves along the eastern pass where we could direct the people. At least until the threat has subsided. It is not safe here."

            "It never is," Squall said to himself.

            "How will we be able to get everyone to leave," Rikku asked.

            "We won't be able to," Cid answered her, "But we need to clear this place the best we can."

            "Rikku, you need to go with Cid to the west side of town to help move the people and protect them," Squall finally came to a decision.

            "Is it wise to split up?" Yuffie asked.

            Cid shook his head, "No time to think, just act."

            Rikku paled and looked down at her feet, "Can you feel that? There must be thousands. Can't you feel the ground trembling?"

            Squall took her shoulders and looked into her eyes. All fear flew from her at the sight of the strength behind his blue irises.

            "Rikku, I need you to keep a cool head now," he said.

            She nodded and regained her composure. However, that night at Acacia loomed in the back of her mind. The fact that just a handful of demons had forced them into a fight to keep their lives caused within her the inability to maintain fearlessness. Cid nodded to her and took off toward the west side of town. Rikku smiled weakly to the group and followed.  

            "Tidus, there are several homes along the bay. Artemis believes that attacks will come from the water as well."

            "I'm on it," he said, nodding to show that he understood.

            "Yuffie, go with him," Squall ordered.

            She saluted him and they headed toward the water. 

            Squall looked at Artemis wearily, "We should go north and meet the demons."

            "I agree," Artemis said, "but first we need to get to the light house."

            "Why?" Squall asked, not understanding. "There are those at the edge of town who need us right now."

            "A lot has changed since you left. We have needed to create our own defenses against the ever increasing attacks. I need to make sure the light house is secure."

            Squall couldn't understand. He was even alarmed at the fact that Artemis was ignoring the attack occurring as they spoke. He was about to protest when he looked at Artemis's bad eye. He felt responsible and therefore indebted to follow the orders of this man. Artemis saw Squall's hesitation.

            "Trust me, boy."

*********   

            The streets were littered with creatures. Everywhere they turned they were forced into a new battle. On one street a hoard of skeletal beings surrounded them from all alleys and ends. They formed a circle in the street with their backs to each other. It was the only way to make sure there were no surprises as they were quickly surrounded.

            Cloud looked to Auron for some direction. They hadn't gone far from the hotel. Every step from it had been filled with relentless attacks.

            "This is getting tedious," Cloud commented to Auron as they stood watching more of the demons advance slowly. 

            Auron shook his head and readied himself to attack. He knew they were in for a long fight before the night was over. 

            The beings rushed them and they began another fight. Yuna and Aeris tried to stay toward the center and support the others who were fighting with protective magic. Kimahri, Red, Rinoa, Auron, and Cloud moved out from the circle and attacked, not letting anything survive to pass by them. 

            Auron took off the head of the first demon, brought his sword around and cut through the next. He wasn't fast enough to stop the preceding attack, but Aeris had been watching those fighting closely. The demon went to slice through Auron's face, but its claws met with a barrier thrown up by the prompt healer. It backed off in surprise and Auron cut upward across it torso cutting it in half.

            Cloud and Rinoa fought in a circular manner, with backs to each other as they moved to fight. Cloud swung to the side to stop an attack on Rinoa. She thanked him and dropped to her knees, while jamming her sword back around his side into a demon that had come up behind them. Cloud smiled to himself and thanked her as well. 

            They both swung to their right and sliced through two more oncoming creatures. This however left them open to another attack from the front. Rinoa saw the attack come to late and turned to attempt to block it. Kimahri's spear, however, flew through the air and landed in the demons chest. Kimahri retrieved his spear and returned to the fight.

            Some of the demons broke past the fighters and headed for Aeris and Yuna. Aeris created a barrier around them, but the invisible force could only stop the front attackers. One demon jumped toward Aeris, but was slammed into from the side by Red XIII. Red then finished off the creatures with a quick tear to its throat. 

            As they fought the onslaught another assault came from above. A beast with three heads and eight wings hovered over the group like a dark cloud. It was like a bird and a snake with metallic feathers and blue flame flickering from its mouths.  

            It screamed and swooped down upon the small battle raging in the streets. Aeris looked up in time to see the demon upon them all. She lifted her staff above her head and focused all of her strength into a barrier above them. The creature spewed flame down like rain upon them, but the flames died against the force emanating from her. It returned to the sky and turned around to attempt another attack.

            Aeris' defense against the aerial beast had left her and Yuna open to the battle occurring around them on the ground. More skeletal beings charged them as they broke past the front fighters. Auron saw that Aeris and Yuna were having trouble. They had completely given up on supporting the others and were now fighting for themselves. He ran back toward them, fighting his way through. 

            The demon from above was joined by another and together they dove down upon the unsuspecting fighters below. Aeris, unprepared for the assault, shouted for the others to watch out. Auron broke through the masses and grabbed her by the waist. He threw them both into an alley just as the beasts released their fire. 

            Kimahri had seen them coming and grabbed Yuna. He fell back into a doorway of a nearby house to pull them both out of the way. Red, Cloud, and Rinoa did not have enough time to escape. The downpour of flame came upon the street, burning the demons. It raged toward them and Rinoa held out her hands toward the flames. A wall of ice shot up before them, dividing the inferno. 

            One of the flying demons slammed into the wall, unable to stop itself. It impaled itself on top of the jagged shards. The other one soared upward above the wall to escape a similar fate. Cloud, however, threw his sword into its underbelly as it passed over them. 

            The beast faltered in the air for a second, then plummeted to the ground a few feet from them. Cloud retrieved his sword and turned back to the others. 

            "Did they make it?" He asked Rinoa. 

            She shook her head, "I don't know."

            "Those things helped us out," Cloud said looking around at the burnt bodies of the skeletal beings. Not one stood. 

            "I believe that our comrades survived the attack," Red said as he motioned back toward the wall. Aeris and Auron emerged from the alley unharmed. Kimahri and Yuna did as well. The only problem was the wall of ice now dividing the two parties. 

            "I'm so sorry," Rinoa shouted to them on the other side.

            "Head north," Auron commanded. "We'll meet on the next street."

            Cloud nodded and grabbed Rinoa's arm. "Let's go before more show up."

*********

            "The ship is lost," the captain said defeatedly to Seifer as he nervously loaded his gun. An attack had come from the water unexpectedly, not more than a few minutes after they had docked. They had all retreated to the decks of the ship to defend the cargo. Seifer didn't give a real damn about the cargo, but it seemed the most logical plan to stay with the men with weapons. 

            The crew, along with Vincent and Irvine, lined the edges of the ship with guns pointed toward the creatures emerging from the waters.  The gunfire was deafening and seemed to be of little effect. When one demon fell, another one quickly took its place. 

            They were now low on ammunition and the fight seemed far from over. The captain staggered away from his crew, back toward the center of the ship. Seifer followed him, confused by his actions.

            "Where are you going?" He snapped, "The battle is no where near ending." 

            "Did you not hear me? I said the ship is lost!"

            Seifer grabbed the hysterical man by the collar and forced him to look at the men fighting. "They need your help."

            The captain removed Seifer's hands violently and staggered away from him.

            "The ship is lost! Every man for themselves!" He cried. He then pushed past some of his crew members and jumped down onto the dock below. As he escaped up the stairs to Lasar, his men watched with bewilderment. A few even followed his example, and left the ship to run. 

            "Dammit. No wonder this world has gone to shit!" Seifer shouted. "Leave," he taunted the other crew members. "You are all cowards anyway."

            "Seifer, that isn't helping," Quistis reprimanded him. She took a gun from the deck that had been dropped by one who had fled. She ran to the edge of the ship and joined the others. She raised the gun and stared down the sight.

            "Men, if you are with me….. Fire!"

            The ones that remained raised their guns and began to fight again. Seifer grabbed up a gun as well and joined them in the fight. 

*********  

            "This is good," Cloud remarked sarcastically as they came across a barricade. 

            "Guess we aren't meeting them on the next street,'' Rinoa said while turning around to find another way. 

            Red nodded toward a small side street. "I know it leads in the opposite direction, but perhaps we can cut over further down." 

            They nodded and followed him onto the next street. They weren't shocked to see more demons terrorizing the citizens of Lasar. Four hooded demons with long swords were mounted atop black horses with spiked armor. One was running a woman down who was trying to escape. The woman ran past them and Cloud stepped out from the side street. He swung his sword into the horse's legs, causing it to fall forward and shake its rider. The woman disappeared around a corner and out of harms way.

            Cloud watched as the rider got to its feet and turned toward them. Its sword was still in its hand and it advanced toward Cloud. Cloud didn't wait for it to get close, he ran to meet it and their swords clashed. They began to fight while the other three riders moved in to attack the group.

            Rinoa readied to attack and watched the riders approach. As she stood there waiting she saw a flash of gold running up behind the riders. As it came closer she recognized the shape.

            "A chocobo?" she said in surprise. She thought immediately of the man who had helped them get to Lasar. His farm was just outside Lasar, and no doubt under the same stress as the city. 

            "Cloud," she shouted to him as he fought, "We need to get to the north of town."

            "Why?!" Cloud asked. He blocked the demons sword and then came back across its mid section, knocking it to the ground. 

            "That man who helped us earlier might need our help."

            "The one with the farm!? We are a little preoccupied at the moment. Besides, he probably had an escape plan."

            Rinoa shook her head. "I have a bad feeling….." 

            Cloud groaned and ran to meet to three approaching riders. One was farther ahead than the others. It charged Cloud, who stopped suddenly and stood waiting for it to approach. It swung its long sword at him, but he ducked and drove his sword into the horses back legs, causing the creature to stumble into the ground. The other two sped up to attack, but the chocobo beat them to Cloud. 

            Cloud reached up and grabbed a handful of feathers about the chocobo's neck and pulled himself up onto its back. He then rode toward Rinoa and extended his hand. She grabbed it and was pulled up behind him.

            "Red! Come on!" Cloud called back as they rode past. Red fell in beside the Chocobo and ran.

            "Where are we going?" Rinoa asked.

            "I'm not about to let another one of your "bad feelings" go unattended."

*********

            Artemis burst into the upper level of the light house, followed closely by Squall. Squall was still very confused as to why they weren't fighting in the city. A large man with long hair that draped from a bald spot on his head stood upon the stairs. He seemed to be waiting for them. 

            "Artemis," he acknowledged him. 

            "Is the "machine" up and running?" Artemis asked.

            "Eric is up there now," the man answered. He eyed Squall suspiciously then continued with the report. "We have men out there now." He handed Artemis some binoculars and motioned for him to follow. They went up a short flight of stairs and out onto the tower's deck. 

            A tall and skinny man was standing next to what appeared to be cannon. He had on a pair of flight goggles and seemed to be of unusually good spirits.

            "Hey there, Artemis!" he greeted. He then tapped the cannon and smiled even wider. "I suggest we send those bastards back to the underworld."

            Artemis looked to the North of the city with the binoculars. He could see the men and women of Lasar who had volunteered, fighting along the edge of town. They were trying to prevent any more demons from entering the city. Their efforts were looking dim. He looked to the docks and found the ships overrun. Sighing he handed the binoculars to Squall. 

            "Divina was kind enough to instate a draft not to long after you left. The bastards took some of our strongest fighters. As compensation, and so that we wouldn't be open for an attack, they left us with a few soldiers, weapons, and that cannon. In order to survive, we have had to get those of us who were left to learn how to use the guns and how to fight. Those are women, old men, and boys not much older than fifteen you see fighting out there. All volunteers."

            Squall shook his head as he looked at the fighters. They were loosing miserably. 

            "We should be out there," he said. He continued to watch the fight.

            "Eric, I want you to take out the two large ones." Artemis ordered the exuberant cannon operator. "They haven't advanced for some reason, but do not fire until they come within range. We only get two shots."

            "What?" Squall asked with surprise after overhearing the last comment. "You only have two shots?"  
            "Yes, did I not mention that those Divinite bastards left us with shit?"

            "But she is the mother nation. Isn't she supposed to help you out?"

            "The gatekeepers have not come to the Empress' pleas. The damn council is in a panic. They are creating an army to defend us, but that doesn't help us out now." Artemis shook his head. He then apologized under his breath. "How could they have known? Forgive me for cursing Divina. We have never been under attack like this before. How could anyone have known?"

            Squall looked back to the battle and focused in on the two large beasts that towered above Lasar. One had seven heads atop a bulging mass of armored tissue. Its chest cavity pulsated slightly revealing a crack in the armor. The armor appeared to be covering a hollowed out region below the chest plate. The other was a huge griffon like beast. Squall studied the wings and guessed them to be a mile wide when spread.

            "Eric, when the armored beast opens its chest for an attack fire into the cavity."

            "How do you know that it will open its chest?" Eric asked.

            "I don't, but there is a crack along the center plate. If it doesn't and it gets too close to the city, fire at the fracture."

            "What about the other?"

            "Do what you see fit. I'll ride out and finish it off."

            "By yourself?" The large man asked.

            "I have help in the city. We'll fight it."

            "Such confidence," the large man scoffed, "What makes you think you can stop it?"

            "Nothing, but I have to try. Why aren't you out there fighting?" Squall returned.

            "Squall," Artemis stepped into the argument.

            The large man raised his brow, "Squall is it? The slayer?" His tone became dark and he moved closer to Squall. "I'm surprised you aren't running."

            "What is that suppose to mean?" Squall asked.

            "You left us when we needed you the most. I lost friends. Do not preach to me about not being out on the field."

            "Gentlemen, please. Now is not the time or the place," Artemis shouted at the both of them.

            "Um….I hate to interrupt this warm moment," Eric butted in, "But there are two people on a chocobo riding away from the city." He looked up from the cannon sight and nodded toward the field. 

            Squall turned around and brought the binoculars back to his eyes. As Eric had said there were two people riding through the attack. The man was fighting with great ferocity anything that came near the chocobo, and cutting through the attack. There was a red beast running beside the chocobo, but it didn't seem to be attacking. The woman was familiar, but unidentifiable from the back. However, the sense of familiarity was enough to cause Squall's heart to speed up.

            "What are they doing? Do they think that they can break through?" Artemis asked.

            "They are fighting. Which is exactly what we should be doing. The cannon is secure, Artemis. Let's go," Squall said impatiently. Even though his words were directed toward motion, he, himself was not. He still watched the woman wanting to confirm what his heart was already screaming at him.

            _She is here…….._

_            The woman looked behind her for an instant and Squall finally set eyes upon the face he had only been able to dream about for so long._

            "Rinoa," he breathed. He tossed the binoculars to the large man and ran for the stairs. 

*********

            Yuna and Kimahri found themselves at the edge of a cliff overlooking the dark waters below. After they had followed Auron onto the next street to meet Cloud, things had taken a turn for the worst. They had been ambushed by yet another aerial creature, which had forced the group to split one more time to avoid its attack.

            Now only Kimahri was still with her. They had taken too many wrong turns and now found themselves on the opposite side of the town from where they wanted to be. To make matters worse, they had been followed. Their presence had attracted some unwanted attention.

            She listened as a low growl rose within Kimahri's throat. He would have to fight alone. She hated that she was not stronger. 

            "Yuna must stay back," Kimahri ordered her.

            "Kimahri, I can help," she tried to convince not only him, but herself. 

            "Yuna must support Kimahri. Nothing more," he answered her.

            Yuna felt a bewilderment clawing at her from within. They had been followed by more of the skeletal beings and a few hooded demons on horseback. Now they were pinned back against the edge of the drop off, with no where to go. She said a silent prayer and Kimahri tore toward the attackers.

*********

            Tidus and Yuffie stopped to catch their breaths at the edge of town overlooking the ocean. Below them they could hear gunfire in the docks. Yuffie dropped to her hands and knees and looked down at the fight.

            "We are definitely in over our heads now," she said to Tidus. "Just look at it."

            Tidus leaned over slightly and could see the battle between the men on the ships and the creatures pulling themselves from the water. 

            "They need our help," he said. "Even if it is hopeless."

            Yuffie nodded in agreement and jumped back up to her feet.

            "Now all we need is a way to get down there," she said as she scanned the area for the stairs. She found them along the cliff face, but something a little farther off caught her attention.

            "Hey, do you see that?" 

            "What?" Tidus asked looking past the stairs. There were silhouettes of figures on one of the cliffs. 

            "It looks like they're fighting," Yuffie commented. "We should help them out."

            Tidus nodded. "We'll help them, and then get down to the docks."

*********

            "I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," Rinoa shouted to Cloud as they pushed through what seemed like a never-ending sea of creatures.

            "Don't start with that now," Cloud shouted back to her.

            The chocobo was one of the fastest he had ever ridden. He was grateful for its agility and speed, as it was able to dodge most of the creatures. However, he was worried about Red XIII, who was barely keeping pace beside them. He hated when he was forced to make a quick turn and loose sight of his friend. However, Red was able to dodge as well and somehow end up back beside them.

             They finally broke through the pandemonium and into the clear. The farm in the distance was completely devastated. Smoke poured from the abandoned and mangled residence. Cloud dismounted and helped Rinoa to the ground while Red took a minute to catch his breath.

            "We need to hurry," Red added between breaths. "No doubt we have attracted some attention to ourselves."

            "Is anyone even alive in there," Cloud asked. 

"I hope….." Rinoa trailed off. She started for the barn. The house was no longer standing. It would have been futile to try to search through its splintered remains. 

            Together they pushed open the stable doors and entered. The back of the barn was completely blown out. Chocobo feathers littered the ground and drifted with dust through the air. Rinoa shook her head at the sight and continued farther into the building. 

            "Poor things," she commented sadly. "Hello? Is anyone here!?" 

            She paused and waited for someone to answer in the silence. A dull tapping could be heard from the floor. Cloud ran over to a place where wood beams from the destroyed wall were laying. He lifted one up and Rinoa bent down and dusted straw away from a door. Cloud threw the wood piece and lifted another, while Rinoa lifted up on an iron handle. The floor opened up and they stared down into the bewildered faces of two children.

            Both children immediately jumped into Rinoa's arms crying hysterically. Cloud went down into the space and saw the chocobo owner lying on the ground. He was unconscious, but still breathing. Cloud pulled the man up and out of the cellar and put him gently down on the ground. 

            "We need to get them somewhere safe," Cloud said to Rinoa. 

            She bit her lip and looked over at the chocobo. "We can't take them back to town."

            Cloud grabbed the shoulder of the oldest child and forced him to stop crying.

            "I need you to take your father and brother away from here. Can you do that?"

            The boy nodded as another tear ran down his cheek. "But, where do I go?"

            "Away from here," Cloud said.

            "Divina?" the boy asked.

            "No," Cloud said. He didn't trust anyone from Divina. "Is there anything to the east?"

            The boy nodded and Cloud picked him up and set him on top of the chocobo. He helped up the boy's father and brother as well.

            "Ride to whatever town is there, and get help," Cloud told him. He then watched as the chocobo took off at a full sprint; as if it understood what it was suppose to do. 

            "What a relief," Rinoa sighed. "They were alive. They will live."

            Cloud looked back to Lasar and shook his head. "This feels hopeless."

            "We should head back," Red encouraged them.

            "On foot? We won't make it very far." Cloud returned.

            Rinoa suddenly held up a hand and motioned for them to be quiet.

            "They found us," She whispered harshly.

            They froze at her words and immediately sensed out the presences. There was nothing ahead of them, but something was with them in the stable. 

They felt something cut through the air and they dove out of the way as it slammed into the ground where they had been standing. Rinoa rolled to her feet and immediately began to fire her blaster edge into the creature behind them. It was as tall as the barn loft and its several arms slithered along the ground like serpents. Its face was contorted in a disgusting grin and its eyes were barely visible behind deformed flaps of skin. 

            It slammed one of its arms into Rinoa to knock her off her feet and then picked her up. Cloud moved to free her, but suddenly found himself in the same predicament, as one of the arms grabbed him from behind. Red jumped up and clawed at the arm that held Rinoa, but was quickly slammed up against the wall, and knocked unconscious. 

            Rinoa managed to free one of her arms and she placed her hand upon her attackers flesh. It immediately burst into flame and began to boil.  The creature screamed and threw her to the ground. 

            She felt her ribs crack as she connected with the floor, but she managed to roll away from the creature and pick herself up. She cast the same spell on the arm that held Cloud and he was freed from its grasp. Holding her ribs she ran over to Red and tried to wake him. 

            The creature howled and stumbled about the stable, knocking holes in the walls and tearing apart the roof. When it finally stopped its tantrum it looked for the one who had caused its pain. It spotted her kneeling over Red, and screamed its rage that she was still alive. Ignoring Cloud, it sent all of its arms at her.

            Rinoa looked up just in time to see the battering ram of tentacle like appendages raging toward her. She knew in an instant she would be crushed into the ground, but she couldn't move. She saw Cloud running toward her out of the corner of her eye, but she knew he wouldn't make it. It was the end. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to end.

            A shrill and ear bleeding shriek tore open her ears and she grabbed her head in pain. She felt something slam into her, but it came from the side and not the front. She opened her eyes and saw that Cloud had pushed her and Red out of the way. The arms, however, had never made it near them. They now lay on the ground, spasming. They had been severed, and the creature they had been severed from was now screaming in anguish. 

            Standing before the creature was its victor. The warrior watched as the beast fell and ceased to move. The warrior's sword was covered in blood. The blood masked the vibrant blue blade in a shell of crimson. Rinoa's heart raced at the sight of the sword and the man who held it. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his presence within her. She tried not to cry as she watched him turn and run toward her. He was the only one she had wanted to see from the moment she had found herself in this world.

            _Squall…_

            He dropped down beside her and embraced her fiercely. She buried her head in his strong chest and felt every ounce of her strength return to her. Her knight had returned to her. He had been there for her yet again in her time of need. She cried and filled his shirt with tears while he stroked her hair.

            "You're okay," he kept repeating. His voice calmed her greatly and she wished they were somewhere else. She wished they weren't in this hell, with death all around them. 

            She hugged him closer and rested her head upon his shoulder. She knew they should move, that they should get out, but she had missed his touch, his smell, his heartbeat.

            She hadn't noticed the creature moving behind them. She hadn't noticed it regenerating its arms and readying itself for an attack. She was completely unaware…. until she heard its repulsive scream, and felt her knight move away from her.

            The cry of the beast was not one of defeat or death, it was of renewed strength. Rinoa's eyes shot open at the sound, and she cried out as she was shoved violently away from her protector. She watched as the same attack from before was barreling down upon both of them now. She watched as Squall moved for his sword. She watched her knight once again forsaking his life and becoming his lover's shield. She watched……


	18. The Lion and the Angel, the Dreamer and ...

Chapter 18: The Lion and the Angel, the Dreamer and the Enigma

            Her mind whirled with a million thoughts. All immobilized her and threw her into a sickening mental state of fear and panic. She had not been united with him more than a few precious seconds before he was ripped from her again. She had only a moment to feel his warmth and protection before being violently cast back out into the darkness of ugly fear and confusion. 

She could see in her mind his body being torn mercilessly. His blood and bone being destroyed as it separated her from death, and his final breath being driven from his lungs as they collapsed within his strong chest. She could feel his pain and she screamed within herself for it to end. 

She felt herself move to stop it from happening. In an instant she had seen his death, but within that same moment he was whole and alive before her. Somehow she had managed to pick herself up from the ground and run toward him. She wrapped her arms about him from behind and clasped her hand about his, which held the Lionheart. 

Something stirred viciously within her. Anger long suppressed from the many battles they had seen together. Her own words echoed through her mind.

_ He has shed his blood to protect me more than once. ….. I couldn't stand having him protect me all of the time. I desired to protect him……._

Tears streamed down her face and she felt all of her fear, frustration, and love pour into her core. It filled her and consumed her, then erupted in a ferocious explosion of force and emotion. Six luminous, white wings flew out from her back. They were the wings of a seraph, great and powerful. Two covered Squall, while the other four stood like sentinels in the air above her and at her side. 

The arms of the creature slammed into the two guardian wings before Squall and were immediately torn to shreds. They disintegrated and became ether as they tried to get at their prey.  The creature did not stop its assault, even after half of the length of its arms had melted away. It continued to try to get to them. 

Another shockwave of power shook from her fragile body and tore straight into the creature. Its cry of pain was short as its entire body dissolved within her attack. The air grew thick with the creature's ether remains and the power's presence, and then it all quickly vanished. The stable became silent and still.

Squall's heart was pounding within his chest. He had felt her turmoil and love. It had almost killed him, but at the same time it had saved him. He looked down at her small white fingers wrapped around his hands and then up at the beautiful wings that now surrounded him. Feathers dropped to the ground like snow and he watched as the wings withdrew from him weakly. 

Her grip loosened on his arm and he quickly grabbed her wrist and turned around. His free arm slid in around the small of her back and he kept her from falling. The seraph wings disappeared slowly, creating a bed of feathers beneath her.

She smiled up at him and he could only smile back. He wanted to scream at her for trying to be a hero and he wanted to kiss her for her sacrifice. He couldn't sort what he was feeling and he held her closer. 

Cloud approached the two cautiously. He was still in shock from what he had seen. Rinoa had done something similar in the temple, but not as extreme and violent. Nothing else had been destroyed, yet the power that she had emanated had been strong enough that he had felt it. He was amazed that so much power could have been controlled into a single attack. 

As he approached, Squall looked up at him with malice in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Cloud held up his hands in defense. "Cloud Strife," he introduced himself. He tried to sound cocky and unaffected by Squall, but the truth was the look in Squall's eyes was enough to make him uneasy.

"I have been traveling with Rinoa since we met north of here," he continued to try to calm the furious man before him.

            Squall stood up slowly with Rinoa in his arms. Her head fell back against his chest and she looked small and childlike resting there. Squall started toward the exit and brushed past Cloud, who was angered by Squall's blunt callousness and lack of communication.  

            _Who the hell are you anyway and where are you going with her?!_

Cloud followed the man out of the stable to where two chocobos were waiting impatiently. A man with an eye patch was upon one of them. His long silver hair separated and rose in the storm winds that were picking up from across the plains. He eyed Cloud suspiciously. His attention was mostly directed to the size of the blade that Cloud carried with him. 

            "Friend of yours?" the eye-patched man asked Squall. Squall lifted up Rinoa to the man gently and turned back toward Cloud. 

            "Go get the red beast. I assume he is a friend of yours," he ordered. Cloud went back for Red and slung him carefully over the back of the same chocobo. 

            "You're with me," Squall said to Cloud, as he mounted the other chocobo.

            "Where are you going with them?" Cloud asked. "Who are you?"

            Squall ignored his question and looked to the eye-patched one. "Artemis, I will lead us back through the fight. If anything happens, ride like hell for Lasar. Don't wait for me."

            "Where are we going?" Cloud asked indignantly, trying to gain some respect.

            Squall smirked and pointed to the two towering demons that had led the attack. "I watched you fight your way out here. I assume you can use that sword."

            Cloud took his words as a challenge. _You have no idea._

            "Squall!" Artemis commanded his attention. "The armored one is opening its chest."

            Squall looked back to the field and saw the armored demon's chest plate open slowly. It was about to attack Lasar, but it was farther away than they had expected it to be. Squall swore and watched as white, fluid like energy formed within its core.

            _Dammit, Eric, fire at the damn thing!_

The creature let out a cry of rage and readied to fire. The second it released its attack a white beam of light shot out with lightning speed over Lasar. It was followed with a sharp crack of sound that tore across the sky behind the cannon shot. The blast from Lasar went straight through the exposed chest of the beast. It fell back on impact and caused the ground to shake under its girth. 

*********   

            Yuna swung the end of her staff into the head of one of her attackers and backed away. It faltered a bit but caught itself and came at her again. Kimahri had seen her struggle, however, and quickly dealt with the creature before returning to his previous battles. Yuna backed up to the edge of the cliff and watched hopelessly as the demons surrounded Kimahri in a circle. They continued to jump at her guardian, and he continued to fight them back. She couldn't watch her friend fight for her anymore. She could see him starting to slow down, and make mistakes. The creatures were playing with him.  She watched him in slow motion take blow after blow. 

            One stopped playing and went to drive its claws down his back, while Kimahri was being distracted. Yuna screamed out to him and ran forward. She stopped in mid motion as her eyes witnessed a six-pointed shuriken split the being's skull from the side. Everyone stopped fighting and looked in the direction that the shuriken had come from.

            A girl, no older than 16, stood at a distance. The shuriken had flown straight through the creature's skull and had returned to her. She leapt into the air as it came near and grabbed it with one hand. With a boastful grin she shrugged and held out her hands in a challenge.

                "This is the part where you come after me," she said arrogantly, the smile never leaving her face. 

            The creatures left Kimahri immediately at her taunt and came at her with claws spread. She snapped back her arm and threw the shuriken with great force toward all of them. Many of them fell as the weapon ripped across the front of their torsos, but some had blocked with their claws. It was then that Tidus ran up beside Yuffie and joined the fight. The remnant of Yuffie's attack slammed into both of them and they were forced into close combat.

            After Yuffie had distracted the beasts, Kimahri had run back to Yuna. 

            "Yuna must run," he pleaded with her.

           "I will not run! Who is she, that girl who saved us just now?" Yuna asked. Kimahri was blocking her view of the fight. 

            "If anything happens to Yuna, Kimahri not forgive himself. Kimahri not strong enough to fight them all." 

            Kimahri gave her one last pleading look before darting back toward the fight to aid the girl. Yuna went to follow but something stopped her. A sound, like that of a thousand voices whispering, filled her ears. She looked back at the ocean and suddenly found herself transfixed by the noise that seemed to be emanating from the very waters. She walked to the edge and stared down into the black waves.

            A demon jumped into the air to come down upon the fighters. Tidus saw this, and ran up the back of a demon fighting Yuffie and met the creature in the air. As it came down, Tidus jumped from the one demon and performed a blitz ball move on the attacking beast. His foot connected with the creatures jaw, and he felt the head break backward as he back flipped to the ground. As he hit the ground he brought his sword up across the front of the demon he had used as a spring board. 

            He sensed something behind him and moved to strike, however, his sword was stopped by the shaft of a spear. He looked up in sudden recognition at the owner of the weapon. His eyes met with the very confused expression of Kimahri.

            "This truly is a world of walking dead," Kimahri said to him. 

            "Kimahri," Tidus said in shock. 

            Kimahri shoved Tidus to the ground with his spear. Tidus hit the ground hard and he looked up at his friend with confusion. Lulu had cast him in ice; Kimahri probably had the same thoughts to kill him as she had. He held up his hands to protect himself, but Kimahri did not strike at him. Instead the beast thrust his spear over Tidus' head into a demon that had been running up behind them. He then extended his hand to Tidus and helped him to his feet.

            "Kimahri, want to keep Tidus in world of living. Not want the dead to return to farplane too quickly."

            "Uh…thanks," Tidus said, still trying to get his head around what had just happened. Kimahri left him and returned to the fight. It was then that Tidus saw her standing at the edge of the cliff. Her back was to him, but he recognized the beads clinging to the brown strands of hair that were dancing in the wind and the slenderness of her figure. 

            "Yuna!" he called out to her. She did not respond to her name and he was perplexed by her transfixion on something away from the fight. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled to try to get her attention. He watched her shoulders stiffen and her back straighten at the sound.     

            She turned slowly and looked at him. She paled at the sight of him and her mouth opened slightly in disbelief. She looked like she was about to say something, but was interrupted when a loud explosion sounded from the lighthouse on the cliffs opposite of where they were fighting. A blinding flash of light left the tower and the ground began to tremble from the detonation.  

            Yuna felt the rocks fall out from beneath her. They gave way from the minor earthquake caused by the cannon and she suddenly found herself plummeting. She saw Tidus for a split second before she fell from his sight. His face was consumed with angst and he was starting to run for her. His path was barred however by a demon, and he was forced to fight it. That was all she saw before everything disappeared from her view but grey rock.

            She found herself grasping for something to stop her fall. Her nails scraped rock and tore open the flesh on her finger tips. She was unable to grasp anything and before she knew it she was underwater. She twisted around to try and orient herself, but she could not. The current sucked her in one direction and then slammed her back into the rocks along the cliff. 

Her back smashed once into the rocks and the pain was enough to make her sick. She wanted to breathe air and she opened her mouth. Water rushed into her lungs and she coughed to clear them, but only more water rushed in. She was slammed back again into the cliffs and she tried to stay conscious, even though the pain was enough to black out her mind. The current pulled her back out again and she realized she wasn't strong enough to swim away from it. 

She readied herself to be smashed against the rocks again, but instead felt someone wrap their arms around her. She felt the impact of the rocks, but there was no pain. The person who held her had taken the beating. She felt them loosen their grip a bit as they both were punched into the cliffs, but as the current pulled them back, their grip tightened again. 

She knew it was Tidus, and she hurt at the thought of him stuck in this death trap with her. A million questions were running through her mind, but she couldn't hold on anymore. She let her mind travel into darkness.

*********

_Why are you here? Is it really the end of the age?_

Yuna still felt water all around her. She was floating, but she could breathe. She took in soft, slow breaths, like when she was sleeping. It all felt like a dream and her body was relaxed. She could only see darkness when she opened her eyes, but she could hear a voice. She recognized it as the voice she had heard upon the cliffs.

"Who are you?"

_I am Leviathan. Child of Spira, this is not your place, however, I know why you are here. You are here to keep the heart of the Enigma. You are one of the guardians of the three stars. _

"What do you mean?"

_It is the end of the age. I never dreamed it would be you or the others….._

"You aren't making any sense," Yuna tried to stop its onslaught of riddles.

            _I will no longer listen to the cries of the children of Eliana. I will no longer sleep while their blood pools into the sea. Too long have I watched this world decay….Oh child of Spira…if only you could have seen this world at its birth. _

"Please tell me why I am here," she pleaded.

            _I have already revealed to you the nature of your existence here. You are one of the guardians of the three stars._

"That doesn't make any sense!"

_Time brings into the light all that has been hidden in the darkness. A time will come when the darkness brought forth from the house of light will cause the barrier between worlds to crack. Then the three stars will either fall from heaven or their light will destroy the darkness. If one falls they all fall. _

"I don't understand….." Yuna said weakly. She was tired. The voice didn't answer her or speak again. She even felt its presence leave from her. She found herself without air again and her shriveled lungs burned within her chest for oxygen. 

She heard a new voice call her name. She knew it was Tidus calling to her, but she couldn't answer him. She felt his lips upon hers and felt him breathe into her exhausted lungs.  She choked as water gurgled up into her throat and she turned her head to cough it up. Sputtering and gasping she finally felt air fill her lungs and ease their burning. Opening her eyes she realized they were on a rocky shore. She could see the cliffs and the docks not to far away. 

She turned her head to her left and saw Tidus lying beside her. She weakly ran her hand on his cheek to try to wake him. He didn't stir. She felt her eyes well up with tears and she forced herself to sit up to look at him. He looked dead. She sobbed as she tried to get up the strength to call to him. If he was truly gone.....how was he there beside her now? Was it fate's idea of a cruel joke to bring him back to her for a second? She closed her eyes to push warm tears from beneath her lids. 

"Hey beautiful, I'm not worth all that," Tidus said almost inaudibly. He looked up at her and smiled. "I just needed to rest for a second."

Yuna cried and threw her arms around him. They lay there with each other for a moment. Yuna was afraid to let him go, for fear that he would disappear. 

"Please be real. Please don't disappear," she pleaded with him.

Tidus did not know how to comfort her. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't know why he was there, why she was there. He couldn't promise her that he wouldn't leave her like before. He had no control over his existence. He was a dream, a creation of fabrication. Why he existed and when he existed were all a mystery to him now. Tomorrow he could be gone. Her body trembled against his and he decided a lie would be better then the truth.

"I'm not going anywhere," He said reassuringly. He sat up and held her close as the waves came up over their legs. They had to get back to help the others. He could here the gunfire in the bay dying off and the screams were becoming fewer. It made him feel hollow. It was like the day along Mushroom rock when the Crusaders had assaulted Sin. Death saturated the air along with the thickness of an unbeatable evil. It was hopelessness. He couldn't stand it.

He was about to talk Yuna into going back, when the waters shot upward in a geyser of force along the rock face. A pillar of water taller than the cliffs formed, and they both stared in awe at the speed with which it had appeared. The pillar fell away and revealed its creator beneath the aqua curtain. A serpent like being rose from the ocean and hovered above the cliffs. Its elegant and slender body curved and twisted toward the heavens before it stopped just above the town. Its body was so long, that its tail was still submerged in the waters below. 

"Its you," Yuna breathed. It had to have been the voice she had talked to. 

"It looks like an Aeon," Tidus commented. "It is on our side, right?" He looked down at Yuna who was unable to respond. She was too consumed with the sight of the beautiful being. 

*********   

            "Seifer, come on! There are too many!" Quistis called out to him as well as those who remained upon the deck of the ship. He looked back at her for a second, grinned, and returned to firing his riffle upon the demons that had crawled up onto the deck. Irvine and Vincent stood beside him firing as well. They were the only three left still upon the ship. 

            The rest of the crew had given up as the ammunition was almost gone. They had retreated to the pathways, lifts, and staircases that led back up to Lasar. It had been hopeless, despite their heroic efforts and Quistis guidance. There were just too many. However, the three men that remained were not about to be convinced it was the end. They were willing to fight it out to the bitter end.

            Seifer's riffle clicked and he swore as he realized he was completely out of ammunition. 

            "Never did like these," he said to himself. A demon broke past Irvine and Vincent's gunfire and came at him. Seifer swung the riffle up into its face and then tossed the riffle at another one that was approaching. He pulled out his gunblade and readied to fight in close combat.

            It was then that the waters not far from the bay suddenly burst upward creating a pillar that reached well above the cliffs. Everything seemed to freeze in time as all attention was directed to the gargantuan aqua column. Even the demons stopped their assault to watch the waters. 

            Vincent turned and started to walk away. Both Irvine and Seifer backed away slowly, and then followed him.

            "What is it?" Irvine asked Seifer as they leapt down to the docks and started to sprint toward one of the flights of stairs.

            "Don't ask questions. He left, I'm leaving," Seifer answered. He pointed to Vincent who was already ahead of them running for the exit. 

            Vincent jumped the first couple of stairs and ran up to one of the platforms where Quistis was waiting for them. He grabbed her waist and forced her up the next set of stairs.

            "We need to get up higher," was all he said to her. His voice hinted a sense of urgency. Quistis looked down below and saw the demons had not moved from their spots. They all stood like statues watching the pillar waters fall like drapery from the pinnacle of the column. It was like the unveiling of a statue, and she wanted to see what was beneath the curtain. However, Vincent continued to push her forward.

            Seifer and Irvine stopped for a second to watch. 

            "They aren't following us," Irvine said to Seifer. "Hell, they haven't even moved." 

            "I don't think it is the demons we need to worry about," Seifer said.

            Leviathan surged from the pillar, sending water in all directions around itself. The water created a type of orb about the gatekeeper as it glinted off the moonlight. As the gatekeeper turned toward the docks its body snapped backward like a snake about to strike. It then shrieked. The sound it made caused the entire cliff side to shake, and the water around the docks completely receded out to the ocean. 

            Irvine and Seifer continued to climb furiously when they saw the water leave from around the docks and the winds picked up severely. They knew it wasn't good a sign. 

            A tidal wave formed behind Leviathan while it screamed its fury. It was larger than the being itself and it swelled and became faster with every second it coursed toward the docks. 

            Quistis stopped her ascent to see if Seifer and Irvine were still behind them. She could see them a couple of flights below her, and her heart raced with the thought of impending destruction that was almost upon them. Vincent had gone on a few more steps before he recognized that Quistis was no longer with him. He went to return for her and realized that it was already too late. 

            "Seifer! Irvine!" Quistis screamed over the railing down to them. It was then that she realized she couldn't even hear her own voice over the roar that was filling the air around them. She looked up and saw the wave coming down upon the cliff side. She grabbed a hold of the railing and braced her self for the blow.

            The water tore her away from the railing and slammed her back against the rocks. It felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to her midsection, and it knocked the wind out of her. She tried to move, but she was being held against the rocks by too great a force. Just when she thought the pressure would kill her, the force reversed and she felt herself being ripped away from the rock and back toward the railing. She slammed into it and grabbed the bar before she flipped over.

            The wave had smashed into the cliffs and just as quickly returned to the sea, taking with it the crushed bodies of the demons from the docks. In just a few seconds Leviathan's attack had completely laid to waste the docks and everything along the cliffs.  Vincent helped Quistis back onto the stairs. She thanked him softly, while still trying to adjust herself. She looked behind her and hoped to see Irvine and Seifer coming up from below. When they didn't appear she became concerned. She was about to go get them, when the two sauntered up into view. Irvine was grinning foolishly and he clutched his waterlogged hat in one hand. 

            "That was quite a ride," he beamed.

            "You have to be kidding me," Quistis said exasperated by his enthusiasm for almost dying.

            "What's wrong, you look concerned," Seifer said, "Didn't know I meant that much to you."

            Quistis rolled her eyes and looked back down at what had been the harbor. Nothing remained intact. Only a few ships and pieces off wreckage floated about the harbor. She looked up at Leviathan who was slowly sinking back into the sea. She knew that they should be dead, but somehow, Leviathan had protected them during its attack. She smiled her thanks and followed the others up to Lasar.

*********    

            Tidus and Yuna had found a path up along the sea cliff that lead back to Lasar. They had watched the destruction Leviathan had wrought upon the demons, and now wanted to get back to the city to aid in the fight there. Before they reached Lasar, Yuna stopped and looked out at Leviathan. The being was swimming toward them now, but she wasn't afraid. It approached and rose up along the cliffs to where it was level with Yuna. 

            _I will no longer ignore their need. Be safe Child of Spira. _

            Yuna heard the words within her head and smiled. The being was docile before her now and it lowered its head. She reached out and touched it nose gently. She felt the tears return to her eyes as she remembered how the Aeons had protected her in the past. Everything was returning to her now. She could not get rid of the feeling, however, that it would all have to be taken away. 

Leviathan sunk back into the ocean slowly, leaving the two to watch in silent awe.  He knew the night was almost over as well as the attack upon the small city. The eternal night would meet a similar dawn…….


	19. Dawn

Chapter 19: Dawn

Tifa paused for a moment to catch her breath and wipe the sweat from her brow. She put her arm up against a nearby wall and leaned onto it to compose herself. She looked over at Selphie who had slumped to the ground not too far from her against the same wall.

"There are so many," Selphie sighed, tilting her head to the side tiredly. Her hands loosely held onto the ends of her blood stained nunchaku. 

"They seem to be thinning out," Zell commented. "Maybe we're winning."

"How could you tell?" Tifa sighed and turned around to face him. He was ignoring the pain in his hand, and trying to act like he didn't need to rest. He didn't even lean against a wall or sit down to take a break. She could tell by the sloping of his shoulders, and the paleness of his complexion, his energy was spent. He wouldn't be able to keep up the act much longer.

She thought back over the events of the past few hours. When had everything taken such a turn for the worse? Quistis had ordered them to follow the crew back into the city. Tifa had been angry at the suggestion, but Quistis had been so forceful about the issue. She had taken command and her voice had demanded nothing but the utmost respect. Hell, if she hadn't stepped in when she had, the whole crew would have fallen as a result of their internal pandemonium. Tifa couldn't argue with the woman.

They had followed the crew back into the city. There they had been attacked by more demons that had broken into the city from the north. The crews of the ships had scattered in fear, leaving them to clean up the mess. 

Tifa massaged her wrist, and then cracked it back and forth. It snapped painfully relieving some tension in her joints. "We need to continue on." She told them. 

The others nodded reluctantly and looked back toward the direction of the harbor. Tifa followed their gaze and knew what they were wondering about. The docks were not visible from where they were and the noise of the city drowned out any indication of a fight going on near the piers.

"Do you think they are alright?" Selphie asked.

Tifa was about to answer when a girl with braided blond hair ran onto the street where they were. She was shouting something at them, but she was too far away for them to understand what she was trying to say. Her expression was filled with urgency and panic. 

            She took a few running steps in their direction before the buildings to her right exploded forth debris and brick onto the street behind her. The girl stumbled a bit, but continued to run toward them. The dust from the buildings cleared to reveal a large creature picking itself up from its collision through the walls. 

            It was of the metallic and organic breed of demon with the body of a lion. It spread its cold metallic and feathered wings to shake them clean and turned its grotesque face in the direction of the startled bystanders. It bellowed a sound from the pits of hell and continued its chase of the blond haired woman. 

            In the time it had taken the beast to regain its bearings, the girl had taken a small flask from her belt and had bitten the cork from the top. With her other hand she had pulled a few small beads from a side pouch and dropped them into the flask. Looking over her shoulder for an instant she threw the glass vial behind her.

            Her concoction hit the ground right in front of the demon, exploding on impact. The demon reared back, howling as flames rose up, barring its path. The girl smiled a little at her handy work as she approached Tifa and the others.

            "I told you to run! Don't you people listen?!" The girl asked, brushing some hair from her eyes. 

            Tifa, Zell, and Selphie simply stared at her in wonderment. The girl tilted her head to the side waiting for them to answer. 

            "Never mind, look that thing is going to get past those flames eventually, so you need to get out of here," she added.

            "Yeah, but who are you?" Zell finally spoke up. 

            The girl rolled her eyes, "Rikku. Now get out of here!"

            "Wait, what are you going to do?" Tifa asked.

            "Fight it," Rikku answered her. "You need to get to the caves to the east and wait out this attack."

            "I won't run and hide," Tifa said. "I've been fighting since I arrived here. I'm not going to just run."

            "Tyssed!" Rikku swore in Al Bhed. "Fryd ec fnuhk fedr oui baubma?!"

            "Come again?" Selphie asked.

            "What is wrong with you people? You need to get to safety. Why is everyone trying to be a hero?"

            "Look, we aren't going anywhere. So, let us help you," Zell returned.

            Rikku looked back at the beast nervously. The flames were dying and she knew it would be angry once it was able to pass them by. She shook her head and defeatedly gave in. What had made her think anyone would try to get to safety. Everyone she had tried to get to go east had refused and had either stayed where they were or headed north to fight at the entrance to the city. 

            The creature finally leaped over the fire barrier and realizing they were not running from it, approached slowly and low to the ground. Rikku looked at them and shrugged. 

            "You chose this. I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into…"

*********   

            Artemis pulled on the reigns of his chocobo to slow it as it approached the entrance to the city. A few men awaited him there and took the reigns so he could dismount. He motioned for one man to take the woman he had in his arms, and gently passed her down to him. One also took Red from the back of the chocobo and lowered him to the ground.

            "Who is she?" the man who had taken Rinoa asked.

            "Squall requested she be kept here at the gates under your protection," Artemis answered.

            "What of the Lionheart, sir?" Another asked. 

            Artemis looked back toward the large beast looming in the distance. His chocobo shifted its weight nervously, as if Artemis' thoughts were being read by the humble creature. 

            "I am going to join him. How are our fighters?"

            "We have lost many," One answered. "The soldiers from Divina are falling fast. However the numbers of demons are dropping considerably. There is rumor of warriors like the Lionheart fighting within the city."

            Artemis smirked at the man's comment. The warriors Squall had brought with him were proving their worth. He only hoped Rikku and Cid had been successful in getting people to safety. He needed them now, wherever they were, to fight at the entrance. 

            Rinoa stirred and groaned something about Squall. Artemis did not want to be around to explain to her where he was. He nodded to the men at the gate and spurred his chocobo back into the battle.

*********            

            Squall rolled out of the way of the griffon creature's claws as it reared up and slammed back down upon him. It screeched its bloodlust and snapped its beak at Cloud, who brought his sword across the beast's face. It screamed as the blade tore a wound beneath its eye, and backed away. 

            Squall and Cloud looked at each other waiting to see what the other would do next. They were being beaten mercilessly, and it was apparent in both of their faces. Squall ran a hand through his sweat laced bangs and took a moment to catch his breath. Cloud spit some blood from his mouth and cracked his neck.

            "All we have managed to do is piss it off," Cloud said. 

            "It's beginning to piss me off," Squall returned angrily. He looked back to the city and wondered why Eric hadn't taken the last shot. He could see the fighting outside the city was starting to die down. Lasar would last the night if they could just keep fighting a little longer. 

            The creature grew weary of waiting for them to move and charged them with its wings spread. Cloud and Squall separated, confusing the beast. Cloud ran toward it and went to cut through the tendons on its front leg. The beast followed Squall who had run to its side and went to snap him in half with its beak. Cloud drove his sword through the soft tissue on the back of its leg, and the tendons severed, snapped and rolled up within the creature. Cloud dove out from under the beast as it fell forward on its wounded left leg. 

            Squall leapt onto one of the wings as it drooped toward the ground and climbed his way up the back of the beast. The beast knowing he was upon its back tried to shake him. Even with just three legs it was able to rear up to try and throw the warrior. Squall held on tight to the wings and when he got the chance made his way to the back of the creature's skull. He readied to drive his blade through the being's nape, but was suddenly and unexpectedly tossed as the cannon shot he had been waiting for ripped into the creature's scapula. He fell from the beasts back in a shower of its blood and bone.

*********   

            "You have to take me out there!" Rinoa screamed at the men who were watching the battle from the gate.

            "I cannot do that," one responded. He had liked her much more when she was unconscious. Ever since she had regained consciousness she had been demanding they take her out to the battle.

            "Then I will go myself," she responded.

            "Can't let you do that either," the man responded. He was watching the battle with some binoculars. She ripped them from his hands and looked out to the battlefield. They were winning and the number of demons was diminishing. It gave her relief, but she couldn't just wait there for the battle to end. She wanted to fight.  

            Red came beside her and sat to watch the battle. He looked just as anxious to get back into the fight, but he wasn't about to leave Rinoa alone. She gave the binoculars back to their owner and walked back to the city wall. 

            "I have to get out there," she told Red XIII. 

            "I could distract them," Red suggested.

            "I need a way to get out to Squall," she said. "I won't make it to him on foot."

            She suddenly heard the squeal of a chocobo and looked back at the city. Two riders were coming to the gates. She recognized one of them as Yuna. 

            Yuna called out to Rinoa and extended her hand. The men looking after the gates turned at the noise and realized too late what was happening. Rinoa ran toward Yuna's chocobo and grabbed Yuna's hand as she rode past. She swung herself up behind Yuna and wrapped her arms around her waist.

            "Thanks for the lift," Rinoa beamed.

            "Don't mention it," Yuna replied. 

           The other rider with Yuna sped up and passed them heading for the griffon beast that Squall and Cloud were fighting. He smiled back at Yuna and saluted her. 

            "Who is that?" Rinoa asked.

            "Just a dream," Yuna smiled and said under her breath as she spurred on her chocobo.

*********   

            Tifa back flipped after a series of punches to the demon's chest, and kicked the beast in the jaw. She then gracefully and quickly moved out away from it as it retaliated. It lunged at her but Zell had moved in and struck it in its side with his good fist, causing it enough pain to distract it.

            Tifa smiled as she joined up with Zell in front of the beast. Their fighting style was startlingly similar. She had noticed it when she had first seen him fight. They fought well together, and that gave her a sense of comfort when against such odds.

            "Its not enough," Rikku said to them. 

            Zell shook out his hands and looked back at her. "I know it isn't. I think I'm doing more damage to myself then to it."

            Rikku held up another vial. "My last one," she commented. "I don't even know if it will make a difference."

            Tifa shook her head, "It has slowed down its assault. Let's not loose complete hope here."

            The creature brought itself back down to the ground, in a pouncing position, and growled from deep within its throat. Rikku readied to throw her last explosive, while the others went into fighting stance.

            The creature leapt toward them, but stopped in mid air, as a flurry of bullets embedded into its side. It slammed to the ground and screamed as more bullets tore open its flesh beneath the metal armor on its sides. 

            Vincent and Irvine continued to fire upon the beast from their sniper positions on the roof nearby. They didn't stop until the beast ceased spasming and even then Irvine fired a few more shots for good measure.

            Selphie beamed at the sight of him and waved her greeting. He tilted his hat and disappeared back the way he had come. Vincent leapt from the roof top and landed next to a startled Rikku. Irvine later emerged from the building he had been on top of. He shook his head when he realized Vincent had simply jumped from the roof.

            "Show off," Irvine poked at Vincent before Selphie leapt into his arms. "Hello there darlin'" He said to greet her.

            "Don't darlin' me!" Selphie said punching him in the arm. "Where have you been?"

            "Where are Quistis and Seifer?"  Tifa asked.

            "Here," Quistis announced as they both approached. Tifa noticed they were all sopping wet. 

            "What happened to you?" she asked.

            "Tidal wave," Seifer responded. He looked Rikku up and down and smiled. "And you are?"

            "Rikku," she said coldly. "fryd yna oui muugehk yd?"

            Seifer raised a brow and turned to Quistis. "What did she just say?"

            "Look, I thank you for helping us out, but there is still a battle going on," Rikku pointed out. "Introductions can wait."

            "She is right," Tifa added. "We have to see this to the end."

*********  

            "Where is Yuna?" Auron asked Kimahri as they both fought back another aerial beast like the ones that had separated them before. Kimahri and Yuffie had found Aeris and Auron and had joined them in their fight toward the battle at the north. 

            "With Tidus," Kimahri responded flatly as he jabbed his spear up at the beast forcing it back. It screeched and tried to grab his weapon, but he stabbed the creature in the mouth.

            "Tidus?" Auron breathed in amazement. "How?"

            "Kimahri not know, but Kimahri also not know how Auron is here. Kimahri not care how these things came to be, just that they came to be."

            One of the three heads came at Auron and he swung into its skull, splitting it completely in half. 

            "We have to get to the gate," he commented.

            Yuffie and Aeris were fighting smaller demons at a distance from Auron and Kimahri. Every once and a while Yuffie glanced over at Aeris as if to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.  

            "What?" Aeris asked as they finished off the group they were fighting. She stared at Yuffie with her large, luminescent, jade eyes, filled with concern. 

            "You," Yuffie said. "I can't believe it."

            Aeris smiled, and looked over at Auron and Kimahri who were finishing off their beast. "I can't either."

            "Cloud…..he has been beating himself up over your death. He has to know that you are alive."

            "He does," Aeris said tiredly, remembering their reunion in the cavern waters.

            "He is here?!" Yuffie seemed surprised. 

            Aeris nodded and Yuffie got a mischievous grin on her face. "He has got to be giving these demons hell."

            "Aeris," Auron said as he approached the two women. He was about to say something when another winged demon flew over the street. It saw them and turned quickly around to attack.

            "At this rate we will never make it to the gate!" Yuffie whined. 

            "Yuffie!" Rikku shouted out to her. They all turned to see a group of people heading their way. 

            "Rikku? Where is Cid?" Yuffie asked. 

            "We were separated," she said sadly. 

            Tifa pushed to the front of the group and hugged Yuffie. 

            "It's so good to see you," she said. 

            Yuffie smiled as they separated and shot an acknowledging glance to Vincent. Rikku saw Auron and Kimahri and was filled with awe. It was good to see them, and a shock to see Auron. 

            "I am sorry to break up the reunion, but we are presently under attack," Auron said to them all. They all looked up at the dark shadow falling out of the sky toward them. Everyone immediately readied their weapons.

            The demon fell upon them with great speed. They ducked as it flew over their heads and Vincent and Irvine fired their weapons into its underbelly. However it wasn't enough to stop it, for it spun around and hovered in the air above them.  Its three heads opened their mouths and made ready to spew fire down upon them. 

            Just as it was about to strike a white light emanated from Aeris' staff. She stepped away from the group and lifted the luminous rod above her head. The demon released its flames, but the white light engulfed them and kept them from reaching the group. She stood before everyone and continued to hold off the attack, while the light grew in intensity and strength. The beast howled as the light blinded it, and it flew toward the source in an attempt to stop it.

            Just as it was about to reach Aeris, Cid jumped onto the beast's back from a nearby rooftop and drove his spear down through its back. The beast crashed into the ground and came to a stop a few feet away from her. Aeris lowered her staff and breathed relief.

            Cid jumped from the back of the creature and seeing Aeris for the first time, he paused for a moment to absorb the shock. 

            "Hello kid," he said. It was all he could think of to say. 

            Aeris smiled and Cid came forward and embraced her. Tifa saw Aeris for the first time as well. Aeris had been standing behind Auron when they had first approached, but when Aeris had stepped forward to fight, Tifa had sworn she had been looking upon a ghost. 

            "Aeris!" Tifa exclaimed. Aeris turned and Tifa almost barreled her over with a hug. Tifa stepped back a bit to take her in and her eyes filled with tears. 

            "I can't believe it," she managed to get out.

            Auron came beside Rikku and she smiled at him. "Are we dreaming?" she asked him.

            "Perhaps," he answered her. 

            "It's good to see you," Rikku said trying not to cry.

            "Oui duu (you too)," he replied.

            "Hey, Rikku," Cid shouted to her, "Sorry it took so long for me to find you."

            "I'm glad you did," she smiled. "We need to get to Squall."

            "Yeah, the stubborn ass is probably taking on the whole demon army by himself," Cid commented as he lit a cigarette.

            "Did you say Squall?" Quistis asked.

            "Yeah," Cid mumbled as he took in a drag, "Know him?"

********* 

            Squall ached badly from his fall, but was able to ignore it for the moment. Right now his mind was dead set of defeating the creature before him. Half of the beast's right wing and shoulder were gone from the cannon blast. Its leg was in bad shape as well. However, none of this seemed to stop it from continuing to attack them.

            Cloud watched the creature throw a tantrum over its wounds. It stomped angrily, screeching and spreading its wings as if trying to intimidate them. 

            "This thing just doesn't want to die," he said to Squall.

            Squall shook his head, "It will be him or me. I'm not leaving till it falls."

            "Squall!" Tidus called out.

            Squall turned and saw Tidus approaching on chocobo. He dismounted quickly and ran to join them. 

            "Friend of yours?" Cloud asked.

            Tidus joined them and smiled boyishly. "Sorry I'm late."

            "We started without you… hope you don't mind," Squall said sarcastically.

            The beast stopped its rage filled paroxysm and studied the three warriors before it. It lifted its head to the sky and emitted an unearthly sound, then looked behind it. 

            Squall squinted his eyes to try to make out something in the distance. There was a blacker darkness moving in from the hills. It was moving quickly, and Squall felt his spirit shatter with the realization that there was another army of demons headed their way.

             Cloud cursed as he realized the truth about what he was seeing and looked back to the battle going on behind them. The people of Lasar were winning their fight against the first attack, unaware of what was about to fall upon them. 

            Squall swore and brought up his sword. If his life was going to end, he would die defending those he had promised to protect. Tidus and Cloud took up their swords beside him and waited for the swarm to come to them.

            "Squall!"

            Rinoa's voice cut through him like a knife. He turned and saw her and another woman coming toward him. 

            _Rin! No!_

"I know you want to protect me Squall, but I will not hide. My place is not behind you…. It's beside you," she said with conviction, drawing her sword. They looked at each other, their eyes searching out the emotions of the other. He wanted her away from all this, and she wanted for nothing more than to be at his side. Her eyes pleaded with him.

            _Please understand._

Yuna stood beside Tidus and watched the darkness coming. It was overwhelming and she felt her heart begin to speed up within her chest. They wouldn't survive long, but it didn't matter anymore. They had faced the darkness before, and she had found strength in simply being with him.

            Cloud took one more glance behind him and saw Red XIII and Artemis coming to join them at the front line. Behind Artemis was a handful of Divinite soldiers and volunteers on chocobo. It was then he saw a line of riders racing from the front gates of Divina. Squall and the others turned to see what Cloud was watching.

            Auron was leading the group out of Lasar. The thirteen riders from within the city fanned out and came beside the soldiers. Together they rode to where Squall and the others were, and formed a line of opposition along the hill. 

Squall had recognized some of the riders as the friends he had thought lost. He had seen Selphie's smile before she had turned her chocobo and fallen into line. Irvine had tipped his hat, and Quistis had saluted him. He had seen Zell and Seifer as well. He wished they weren't there, awaiting their demise with him. This was his hell. His nightmare he was supposed to escape from. All the months spent here he had wished for their presence, but had also been glad they were not sharing in his suffering. 

            The griffon beast bellowed at the sight of the riders and charged forward to scatter them. They all drew their weapons and readied to attack. The beast stumbled however as its chest exploded outward from an attack from behind. An airship flew over the beast and made a wide turn to come back around. 

            "Osiris!" Rikku exclaimed. 

            The airship fired two more rounds into the beast's chest, before it finally fell. The Osiris then flew out to the oncoming armies and began to fire upon them. It was enough to scatter a majority of the demons and cause confusion among them. Some retreated, but some still continued toward Lasar. 

The warriors from Lasar rode out to meet them. They tore through the front line of demons and fought their way deep into the horde. Though they knew they were outnumbered, they did not care. Each of them was fighting for something. Each of them was fueled by some inner passion. 

A sliver of light came from over the mountains in the east. It poured down the jagged rocks, cascaded into the valley, and sent the shadows to flight. It was the first light of day. The darkness of night was overthrown by the dawn.   

Author's Note: I apologize for how long this took me. Mid-terms are a horrendous form of entropy in my life. I wrote a lot of Rikku's dialogue in Al Bhed, because I wanted to give it a try. I hope that didn't confuse too many people. Special thanks needs to go to my readers for putting up with all of the prolonged waiting periods. Thank you Shandy, for your in-depth comments. They really help. Thanks NIGHTSTALKER, for keeping me on top of this story. ^-^ Thank you Myeerah, Dickie, Electrical Nerd, and so many others for your constant support.


	20. The Settling of Dust

* * *

Chapter 20: The Settling of Dust

A cry of victory lifted up over the entire valley, shaking the mountains and resounding in the ears of those who had fought bravely through the night. It was lifted up again and again, declaring the perseverance of the Lasarians and the strangers against all odds and against all hope. Aeris listened to this sound and let its music fill her heart. She was overwhelmed by the triumph they had accomplished and found tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. She dropped to her knees and listened to the noise, exhausted from the fight and deeply touched by the celebration occurring around her. Her chocobo came and rested beside her, tired as well, and she leaned against its soft feathers in contemplation.

How had they survived? The last few hours were a blur. They had defeated every last demon that had descended into the valley before Lasar.

She looked out over the fields at the massacre that clung to the valley's previously green landscape. Most of the bodies belonged to the enemy army that had fallen after the excruciatingly long night of fighting. However, amongst them were the corpses of the brave Lasarians. Her heart broke at this. There was so much death. It was hard to know what her heart was feeling. Joy at being alive, happiness at knowing her friends were with her, and overwhelming sadness at the death all around.

As she sat there watching brothers and friends embrace, and fathers and their children rejoice, she felt something lightly brush at the edge of her skirt. She looked and saw a boy, no older than twelve, lying beside her. She hadn't noticed him as she had come to rest next to him, but she was immediately filled with angst at the sight of him. His wounds were extensive and he clung to the edge of her skirt weakly.

"Are you an angel?" he asked. "Have you come to take me from here?"

Aeris broke down and wept and grasped his hand. "No, I am not," she cried bitterly. His chest was badly wounded, and despite her better judgment, she found herself placing her hand upon it. She knew she couldn't help everyone, but at that moment her heart went out to the boy whose hand she now grasped. White light enveloped them both and when it disappeared, the boy's fatal wounds were gone.

She got up immediately and turned to run. She spun around right into the arms of Auron, who had come to check on her. He saw the boy and the expression the boy had upon his face and knew what she had done. The boy was in awe, and his face was pale. He stumbled to his feet and ran back toward Lasar, looking back at them as he ran.

Auron looked down at Aeris who was crying.

"You cannot save everyone," he told her.

"I know that!" she snapped, then immediately felt horrible and apologized. "I know."

She brushed past him and walked away. She didn't get far before she was encircled by the arms of Yuffie, who had come at her from the side. The small girl had a surprisingly strong embrace.

"I can't believe this! That you are still here!" Yuffie shrieked joyfully. "I thought for sure that I was hallucinating earlier, or witnessing a ghost."

Aeris smiled and returned the hug, wiping tears from her eyes so that Yuffie wouldn't see.

"Ah, Yuffie, you are as spirited as ever. I missed that. What mischief have you been up too, lately?"

Yuffie put on an innocent and hurt air, "Whatever do you mean mischief? I've helped save the world since you've been gone."

"Yuffie!" Barrett's voice raged in their direction. They both turned to see him approaching. His face was red hot with anger. Yuffie turned to Aeris and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you see, there was this one thing I might have been a little too mischievous on…um…"

"You helped steal the Proteus, and left without us!" Barrett barked. "I bet it was even your idea.'

"Pipe down, old man. It was Squall's idea anyway," Yuffie said flippantly while waving him away with her hand.

Barrett shook his head, "If it wasn't for us, saving your ass in the Osiris, you wouldn't be here to give me all of your damn lip."

"You know, you better cool down the lecture, or I'll start to think that you actually care about me," Yuffie snapped in return.

Aeris laughed at the scene before her. Some things had changed since she had gone, but many things hadn't. Barrett and Yuffie's argument reminded her of when they all traveled together.

Barrett looked at Aeris when she laughed and noticed her for the first time. She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side playfully.

"How have you been Barrett?"

All blood drained from his face for an instant. He mulled over what to say in response, but all that would leave his muddled tongue were a few incoherent ramblings. She hugged him and beamed her understanding.

"How?" Barrett finally managed to say.

"Wish I knew," she shrugged.

Red XIII sauntered up beside the steadily forming reunion circle.

"It does not matter how," he said to Barrett, "It is well that we are here in these strange circumstances together."

Barrett shook his head, "Fate seems to have a twisted sense of humor when it comes to us. It is good to see you Red."

"Who the hell started this party without us?!" Cid shouted.

Tifa, Vincent, and Cid joined the gathering that had occurred. Tifa embraced Aeris once again and smiled to the rest of them.

"I thought I was alone in this nightmare world. After all the time we spent apart after Meteor, chance has brought us back together."

"I just can't get you idiots to leave me alone anymore," Cid cracked while lighting up. "Guess I'm stuck with you."

"Did Reeve come with you?" Yuffie asked Barrett.

"No, he's back at Asgard with some of the others going over manuscripts," Barrett replied.

"Reeve? As in the puppet master of Cait Sith, Reeve?" Tifa asked.

"Yep," Yuffie answered her.

"Guess who else is here," Red added.

"Hey," Cloud announced his presence as he approached.   
The whole group turned to him and he stopped before them. He was covered in dirt and blood from head to toe. He balanced the massive blade of his sword over one shoulder and stood in his usual confident stance.

"Long time no see," he said with a smirk. "You all look like hell."

"You cocky ass, you don't look any better," Cid retorted.

Cloud jammed his sword into the ground and joined the group. "So, what's going on?"  
"We're all in the dark. You should tell us what to do next fearless leader," Yuffie said. "We're all waiting for your command."

Cloud looked around him at the destruction and then at the sun slowly rising on the horizon. He seemed to be in pensive thought, his eyes dark with exhaustion. They all looked at him intently and with anticipation of some light being shed upon their dark situation.

"I'm hungry," was the only utterance that came from his deep reflection.

Everyone moaned and shook their heads.

"The hell…" Barrett groaned.

Cloud held up his hands in defense. "I am, okay! Give a guy a break."

"We need a little more than that," Yuffie whined.

Cloud became serious in his demeanor and his smile faded. "I don't know what we are doing here. Let's just help these people out and see if they can help us get back home. I met someone who might be able to help us out. I'll go talk with him.

They all nodded in understanding. Cloud looked at Aeris and saw that she was alright. The whole time they had fought he had wondered if she was making it, if he'd see her at the end of the night. He looked away quickly so as not to make eye contact and nodded toward the field of dead.

"Let's go," he said. The group dispersed leaving Cloud and Aeris alone. Now that everyone wasn't looking at her she felt the tears returning.

"I know we joke and laugh and try to play everything off," she half laughed half choked on her own tears, "But I have never felt so alone, so sad, or so scared in my life."

Cloud didn't know what to do as her face grew red and her eyes welled over. All he could do was hold her and let her sob.

From a distance Tifa watched and felt her own heart rend within her. He hadn't even seen her. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence. She had never left his side and she had accepted the role of friend. But there had always been hope that Cloud might one day realize that his guilt for Aeris was forgivable and that one day he would see the woman who had stood beside him through it all. Maybe this was the end of that hope. She knew the hope was childish, but she hadn't realized what a void it would leave in her when unrecognized or shattered. She tore her eyes from them both and headed after the others.

* * *

"Of all the reckless and stupid acts…!" Lulu lectured from the base of the Osiris. She was fuming as she paced back and forth before Tidus and Rikku.

"What if we hadn't come?" she asked.

Rikku played with her fingers nervously, "We had no choice."

"Lu, ease up. We would have done the same," Wakka interjected.

"Are you suggesting…?" Lulu turned to him and began to argue.

While they argued, Tidus leaned over to Rikku and whispered into her ear. "They act like they are married."

"Didn't anyone tell you," Rikku replied, "They are married."

Tidus' eyes widened, "Whoa. Really?"

"What's going on?" Yuna asked as she came beside Tidus, "Why are they fighting?"

"Lulu is giving us a lecture for stealing the airship, crashing it, and then taking on a demon army. I think she is overreacting just a little," Rikku filled her in.

"What is that?" Lulu stopped her argument with Wakka and ripped back into them. She looked at Yuna and shook her head.

"I thought you would be more responsible than this," she said to her.

Yuna looked confused and raised a brow. "Lu!" she laughed.

"There is nothing funny about this," Lulu continued.

"But Lu!" Yuna continued laughing. "I had nothing to do with this heist."

Lulu was taken aback, when she realized Yuna hadn't been with them since they arrived in this world. "Yuna? Oh my…."

"Hey Lu, Wakka, Rikku," she said. They each came and embraced her. Rikku shook her head.

"I can't believe it didn't register with me. How are you Yunnie?!"

"I'm alright. Tidus helped us," Yuna responded.

"Us?" Lulu asked.

"Kimahri and I. I also met some others, Cloud, Rinoa, and Red….and you'll never guess who else I ran into….Sir Auron is here!"

Lulu looked at Wakka in surprise. He shrugged and looked just as confused as her.

"Auron?" Lulu questioned.

"Well, if Tidus is here…." Wakka said.

At that moment Kimahri and Auron approached the Osiris and a silence came over them. Auron stared around at the agape mouths and paled faces and felt the need to explain himself.

"I know my existence may come as a shock to all of you, but I assure you that I am the Auron you all once knew. It appears that the Farplane has given me up to this world for some forthcoming purpose that is yet to be revealed to me."

The silence continued, however, in spite of his explanation. Only Yuna, Rikku and Kimahri were un affected by his presence.

"What's going on out here? Where is my daughter?" Cid shouted as he came out of the Osiris. He noted the silence and looked at Lulu. "Who died?" he asked.

"No one," Yuna replied. Their conversation broke everyone's trance. "How are you uncle?"

"Hello there gorgeous," he smiled, picking her up and giving her a hug. "Nothing but that bum Cid Highwind stealing Proteus and taking off without us. But I guess I should thank him for finding you."

He then spotted Rikku and shook his head. "Cdibet kenm! Fryd fana oui drehgehk?" (Stupid girl! What were you thinking?)

"Hela du caa oui duu, tyt!" (Nice to see you too, dad!) she replied.

"Now that we are assembled we should discuss our next move," Auron suggested.

"Squall might know what to do. He knows the people here. Maybe Artemis can give him a new lead. It was the reason that we came here in the first place," Rikku answered.

"Will you take me to meet Squall?" Auron asked.

"Yeah. I think you will remember him though," Rikku replied, "He was the one who led us into battle."

* * *

Squall watched the events of the morning fold out before him slowly. There had been the initial reaction of the people; the celebration and joy that followed the fall of the last creature belonging to the dark army. They congratulated one another for the fight they had survived and their faces seemed to radiate with an almost unnatural happiness as they embraced their friend, brother, son, or father. It was an overwhelming display of human triumph and rejoices over unwieldy odds.

Then it slowly sunk in; the pain of trying to find your comrade or family member among the dead. Mourning was lifted up just as quickly as victory had been, and it left the souls of every survivor in more ruin than what surrounded them.

Squall had stood at a distance and watched it all. Everything within him shivering at the memories that the battle had returned to him. No matter how much he denied that what was occurring around him was his reality, he couldn't escape the fact that it was every bit as real as the world he had left. Just the same; it was every bit as much his fight now.

He was resting some of his weight on Rinoa as she stood beside him. One arm was about her shoulders and both of her arms were gently supporting his back and chest. He wasn't badly injured; just exhausted to a point that he could no longer stand on his own.

"What now?" Rinoa asked monotonely. Her eyes were fixed, as his, upon the field. She hadn't left his side since he had started to simply stare at the surrounding to take it all in. She wasn't seeking an answer to her question so much as she was simply wanting him to say something to break the silence.

"We stay here and figure some things out," he answered her.

She nodded, "Whatever it takes to get us out of here."

Squall moved forward and Rinoa followed beside him. Squall could see Artemis talking to some soldiers from Divina. He was hoping that Artemis could give him some direction. He needed to be guided. He was too exhausted to think.

As they approached the soldiers saluted Artemis and he saluted back. Squall's mind snapped back into full attention at the display. They addressed him as Commander and then left. Artemis noticed Squall and came to him to save him the few extra steps.

"You are the savior of this city," Artemis said to Squall as he approached. "We are forever in your debt."

"Many fought, not just me," Squall returned. His mind was still rolling over the salute that had been given.

"They called you Commander," Squall said, his eyes searching Artemis' "Why?"

"You must not have heard right, my boy. You look exhausted. Let's find you a place to rest."

"I'm not a simpleton. Don't patronize me, Artemis!" Squall snapped.

Both Rinoa and Artemis' eyes widened at his response.

"Tell me, why?" Squall asked again.

"I served in Divina," Artemis replied. "Those were soldiers that served under me. They were reminiscing with me." As he said this he coughed a bit. He seemed in pain and flustered by Squall's persistence.

"You failed to ever mention that," Squall said darkly. "You sent me to Divina. Shiva stopped me along the way. There has to be a reason. What more do you know Artemis?!"

Artemis shook his head and turned away. "I've told you everything that I know. You need to rest."

Angry, Squall stepped away from Rinoa, but his legs gave out beneath him. Artemis tried to help him out, but Squall brushed his hand away.

"I need to know," Squall pleaded.

"You need to rest," Artemis said again. He then looked at Rinoa. "I'll send chocobo for you both."

He then walked away. Squall slammed a fist into the ground, and then allowed himself to be pulled back into Rinoa's arm. She leaned him back against herself as they sat upon the ground together.

"You really need to relax," she said.

"So everyone keeps telling me," he muttered moodily.

"You are such a child," Rinoa beamed.

"I don't know who to trust anymore. I am starting to get paranoid. This place wears on your mind." He said as he closed his eyes.

"You can trust me," she reminded him. "We're going to get out of here, Squall. Just fight one battle at a time."

"Hey! You two need a lift?" Irvine asked as he and Selphie approached on chocobo.

Rinoa smiled her joy at the sight of them. "I've missed seeing your faces."

Selphie got down from her chocobo and led it closer to them.

"Did you honestly think you could get away from us Squall?" Selphie joked. "You've already tried the whole losing us in time/space thing, it just doesn't work."

Squall got to his feet with Rinoa's help and hugged Selphie.

"I'm glad that you are alright."

"Aww," Selphie blushed. "At least all our hard work hasn't worn off of you. I'd hate to think the old Squall would return in our absence."

Irvine clasped Squall's hand and they pulled into each other.

"So, do you know where one could get a drink? Are the women hospitable here?"

Selphie elbowed him in the stomach hard and pushed him back from Squall. "One tracked mind!"

"Selphie darling, come on! It was a joke," He tried to hug her, but she ducked his embrace. She stuck out her tongue at him, and then looked back to Squall.

"Do we have a plan?" she asked.

"No," Squall answered plainly. "We don't."

Selphie shook her head, "Well if you don't know what to do..."

"Maybe some of the others will," Irvine suggested.

Selphie handed the reigns to Rinoa and they all rode back on chocobo toward the city. At the gate were Zell, Seifer, and Quistis sitting upon a barricade and watching them approach.

"We found them!" Selphie chirped.

"It's good to see you alive Squall, Rinoa," Quistis smiled. "I honestly didn't think any of us would make it through the night." Rinoa embraced Quistis and Zell and nodded an acknowledgement to Seifer.

"Chiken-wuss was starting to get worried," Seifer commented.

Zell rolled his eyes and jumped down from the barricade. "Now that we're all together, what's the plan?"  
"Squall doesn't have one," Selphie announced.

Seifer suppressed a laugh and shrugged. "Oh well…"

"We need to stay here and protect these people for a while. A man, Artemis, knows something about why we are here. I think he is hiding some truth from me. I need some time to talk to him," Squall answered. "Beyond that, I don't know."

Everyone seemed indifferent to his current plan of action. They all looked exhausted and ready to find a place to rest. Squall was about to suggest they head into town when a friend of Artemis ran up to him.

"Artemis collapsed," he gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "He was concealing wounds. He's in bad shape. You need to come, quickly!"

Author's note: I have been absolutely consumed by work, my summer classes, and my social life. I know this is no excuse and I apologize for the delay. I would be surprised if any of my readers are still with me. Hopefully you are, and if not I am sad that I lost you as an audience. I hope that many of you are still reading and that I can attract some new readers. I had a request to go into the relationships and the reunions in more detail, and that is what this chapter was for. I was also asked to explain in more depth the technology and the functionality of Eliana. That is to come in the next chapter, which is already a work in progress. Thank you to those of you who have stayed with me.


	21. Deceit and Trust

Chapter 21: Deceit and Trust

Kiaru held out her hand to the closest of the four beasts before her. They were magnificent creatures, with black opal scales that caught the sun and trapped its fire within each piece. Their long swan like necks twisted gracefully through the air as they studied their new surroundings with curiosity. The one near her rested its snout on Kiaru's palm and she stroked between its nostrils. It spread its wings and rattled the scales about its head in approval.

"They are called Kuroi," the man who had brought the creatures told her. "My Lord assures me that they will be helpful in your war against the demons."

"They look so docile," an elder spoke up indignantly. "How are they to be of any help?"

He moved in to pet one as Kiaru was doing. The beast growled and snapped at his outstretched hand. The elder backed away in fear, realizing that if he had been any closer, the beast would have taken off his forearm. Kiaru laughed playfully and continued to pet the one that was in her hands.

"Careful," she warned. "I've seen these things take apart a chocobo in seconds."

"They seem to be very attracted to you," the elder said, still trying to compose himself.

"They know when they've met a more powerful evil," Kiaru whispered to herself while rubbing her nose into the beings snout as if it was a puppy.

"I don't know," the elder continued, unaware of her utterance, "There is something not right about using demons to fight demons."

"They are not demons," the owner of the Kuroi insisted. "They are genetically engineered beasts. They have been trained to fight the demons."

The elder still looked skeptical. "And what of your Lord. He's nothing more than a lunatic prison warden."

Kiaru shot the elder a cold glare that made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. The man of which they talked was Veovis, a man that had taken care of her as a child. A man who was indeed mad with the dream of becoming a god, but was also a man that knew her secret. He had been exiled to Arashi, a prison city surrounded by sandstorms and unimaginable beasts. He had been made warden over the criminals that were sent there, and his brilliance was being used to revive the world's technology before its ruin.

"All I am saying is that we should not be dealing lightly with such a man, my lady," he tried to explain himself. "He is under your command, and has lost the ability to negotiate anything."

"Veovis was my guardian as a child," Kiaru said coldly. "Despite his past decisions to seek power above me, I am glad he has made gestures to help us in this fight."

"Seek power?" the elder laughed, "The man was mad with greed. He left you with no choice but to exile him to Arashi. I personally thought that you should have beheaded the mad man; instead you slapped him on the wrist and made him a ruler of filth. You could just command him to help us in this war."

"That mad man has served a purpose. Arashi is one of our greatest assets in technology and weaponry," Kiaru said. "You also forget, elder that standing in our council is one of his followers. You would do well to still your tongue."

Kiaru motioned for the Kuroi handler to follow her and they retreated back into her throne room. She dismissed the guards and watched as the elder ordered a few soldiers to take away the Kuroi. She tried not to laugh as the Kuroi took a few more strikes at the elder who was bumbling around like fool, pretending like he had some control.

"How is Veovis?" Kiaru asked as she alighted herself upon the throne.

"He is well," the man smiled, "and proud that his little girl has become an Empress."  
Kiaru shook her head and smirked, "I should have known you would have come to me, Veovis. I wouldn't have recognized you, had I not smelled a rat."

"I've changed a bit since we last saw each other. That hell hole you sent me to does something to people." Veovis answered her. The handler pulled back the hood on his cloak to give her a better look at his face.

"What do you want?" Kiaru asked carelessly, playing with the ends of her hair.

"What is rightfully mine," he answered her. "I want the gate keys."

Kiaru laughed. "What is rightfully yours? You deserve nothing but a painful death."

"Perhaps the world would like to know your secret," Veovis goaded her.

At his words Kiaru got up from her throne with great speed, pulled a sword from the folds of her robe, and swung it toward his throat. She stopped it just as it began to penetrate his flesh. A thin line of blood bubbled up over the blade. Veovis looked over at her out of the corner of his eyes. She had moved so quickly that he hadn't had the time to register what had just happened.

"I kept you alive you snake, because I knew I needed you. If that was to take the blame for the massacre that is sweeping our lands, or to provide me with your genetic creations, or for me to simply find amusement at cutting you into pieces, your life is mine. I owe you nothing. You are my pawn."

Veovis smiled and pushed away Kiaru's blade slowly. "Now that we have established dominance, can you at least hear me out?"

Kiaru lowered her sword and waited for him to continue.

"I want to help, and all I ask in return is for a piece of immortality," He said.

"You have nothing I want and therefore I won't give you anything," Kiaru said smugly.

"I have my creations, my weapons. I can fight this war while you sneak away to who knows where and retrieve the keys. You do have the map I assume. There was news of quite a stir in Nari and Korin. I can only assume that you were behind it."

"I have everything under control," Kiaru told him. "I don't need you. Besides, the elder had a good point. I could just command you to give me those things."

"How about the outsiders. Those strangers that the whole world is talking about. Do you have them under control?"

"They injured my guardian. Do you honestly think that you could do anything to them?"

Veovis shrugged and stroked at an oily patch of hair on his chin. Kiaru studied the once great man that stood before her. His face was covered with scars and pock marks. His thin grey hair lay unkempt about his shoulder. His eyes were sunken in, slightly above darkened pockets of flesh. They were no doubt the result of many sleepless nights working in a lab or fighting with his internal demons.

He scratched at a thin metallic band about his neck and smiled at Kiaru. "You wouldn't want to be a doll and remove this for me would you?"

Kiaru suppressed a laugh and shook her head. "You can go to hell first."

"Didn't think so," he answered.

The band was made of a rare metal that inhibited his aggressiveness. Within the metal was a mechanism that was triggered by a remote or an attempt at removal of the band. It would drain away his life slowly and painfully if activated. It was what kept him under the control of Divina. Kiaru found the device unnecessary however, if Veovis got in her way, she would simply kill him. It mainly served the purpose of giving the elders their false sense of influence.

"So, are you going to kill me for coming to you, or are you going to allow me to help you?" He asked.

Kiaru rolled her eyes and went back to the balcony windows of the throne room.

"I loath you, but I do need someone to find the outsiders and keep them from getting in my way. You were right about the map. I leave in the next few days. I need to know that nothing will stand in my way."

"Done," he said. "And the gate keys?"

"Succeed and I will take you to the Center Plane," she answered plainly. "But personally, I am hoping that the outsiders rip you to pieces."

"Ever so charming, my lady," he smiled and bowed.

"Oh, and if you haven't heard, Divina is going to war," Kiaru added. "I need weapons from Arashi sent here immediately to calm the fear of the elders."

"It will be done," he said. He grinned, revealing his decaying teeth. Kiaru's composure grew dark at the sight of his confidence. She approached him and watched as he shrunk away from her slightly

"Never again enter my presence uninvited," Kiaru said threateningly. "The next time you come to me like this I will not spare you the pleasure of dying by that collar. You will die a death so tortuous and merciless that your soul will be unable to make it to the afterlife."

Veovis nodded his understanding, failing at concealing his fear he bowed and left the throne room.

"Bravo," Seiya ribbed his sister from the corner of the room. He clapped and came from his hiding place in the shadows. "He can't be trusted you know."

"Why must you all insist on butting into my business?" Kiaru asked.

Gannon and Corbett materialized from the walls as well.

"The ability to make oneself like a ghost is just too good to pass up," Seiya told her. "Besides, you knew we were here the entire time."

Seiya put a hand on the throne and jumped into it. He dangled his legs over the arm rest and stretched his back out over the other.

"He is right," Corbett said, "Veovis cannot be trusted."

Kiaru shook her head, "Whenever did I care what you think?"

Seiya whistled from where he sat to add to the insult of Kiaru's statement.

"We all dream of the Center Plane and the power that awaits us there," Corbett said. "We are the chosen ones and no one has the abilities that we have. Therefore, it is of our concern what you are doing that could potentially destroy everything we've worked for."

Seiya threw in his two cents again, "He has a point."

"Shut up, Seiya!" Kiaru and Corbett yelled in unison.

Gannon stood silently watching them. He didn't appear to care about the argument at all. He rarely said anything. It unsettled Corbett. Seiya and Kiaru were up front with him, but Gannon was a mystery to him.

They had all been together for fifteen years. Corbett was found by Veovis on the streets at age fifteen. Veovis saw the same abilities within him as within Kiaru, and had immediately put him in charge of protecting the young Empress.

Veovis knew everything. He had been there in the beginning at the side of the ruler of Divina. Back then each city was of its own government. Divina prospered because they were being led by a war hero named Atrus. He was favored among the Gatekeepers for his bravery and encouraged his people in the rebuilding and rediscovery of science and technology. The man had many followers who flocked to his wisdom and loved the fact that he had helped in the fight against Decay. He had found Kiaru and her brothers and had raised them in his final years.

Atrus had no heir and when he died suddenly the people gave the throne to a five year old girl, who displayed the same wisdom as her "father." When the union of nations was being discussed, Divina was looked to for its power, technology, and wise leadership. Some were weary of having a small girl lead the Alliance, and the nations cast lots, all of which came up in favor of Kiaru. Wise men also prophesied that Divina would produce a period of light. All of this considered the throne passed to Kiaru. It was confirmed when the Gatekeepers came and gave their blessing to the girl. They swore allegiance to her, because they loved her father, vowing that they would come for no one else but her. Thus, Kiaru became high empress, high priestess, and high summoner. The leaders of other nations became the council that would serve the people with the Empress. It was a way for each nation to have a say in the new government.

Veovis went mad with desire for immortality while with Kiaru. His passions were fueled by the dreams of the Center Plane that the little girl would confide in him. He was also fueled by the studies of prophesy long forgotten that spoke of inheritance of deity likeness. He made the mistake of trying to use Kiaru and her brothers to get to the Center Plane. As Kiaru grew in power she exiled him to Arashi. Now he was back like the dog he was, to beg crumbs from beneath the table. Corbett hated him with a passion for what he had done in the past and how he had jeopardized their destiny.

Kiaru noted the fury in Corbett's eyes as he thought over her acceptance of Veovis. She looked to Gannon and Seiya and ordered them away.

"Meet me in the training room. We need to discuss our next move."

"Alright, we'll let the adults have a chat," Seiya scoffed as he got up from the throne. Gannon followed him from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Corbett followed Kiaru back out to the balcony. The elder and the Kuroi were gone now and the sun was setting behind the city. Corbett leaned against the railing and looked back at Kiaru.

"They are planning something," he told her. "Your brothers. Veovis."

"Like you aren't," Kiaru countered. "I am not a fool, Corbett. Even you will try to betray me in the end."

"Then why don't you kill me if you don't trust me?" Corbett snapped.

"I'm not done with you yet," Kiaru answered him.

Corbett fumed inwardly at her accusation. He was there to protect her. After all they had been through; he was still just a piece in her game.

Corbett grabbed her arm and pointed toward the city gates, which were just visible from the palace. There were people in long lines pouring through the gates slowly.

"Those are people from the cities that are being destroyed. They are seeking shelter here.Soon, the whole world's eyes are going to be on you. If you don't act now, you will miss your chance to get the gate keys unnoticed."

"I know that," Kiaru said indignantly. "I have everything under control."

"Do you?" Corbett asked.

Kiaru pulled away from him and glared. "I was just playing earlier, Corbett. You are the only one I trust. So, I am asking you to trust me. We will find the keys and open the gate. No one will stand in our way."

* * *

"Flip the switch on the right," Cid Highwind instructed Squall. His voice echoed down from the bridge of Proteus into the small hole of the maintenance hatch where Squall was uncomfortably and precariously balanced upon a ladder and some cables. His back was beginning to rub raw against the metal wires which supported him from behind and his feet were aching as they pushed against the rounded bars of the ladder. It also didn't help that he hadn't slept in well over twenty four hours.

After Artemis had collapsed from his injuries, they had taken him back to Jacosa. She had assured Squall that everything would be alright, and she had been with him all day taking care of his wounds. Artemis was still in bad shape and Squall had been in and out of the house checking in on them both throughout the day. The thought of Artemis lying to him had gnawed relentlessly at his brain, and he had been trying all day to push the thought from his mind.

All that the fighters had wanted to do after the battle was rest; however, that was not an option. The city was in desperate need of removal of debris from streets, the search for survivors, and the burying of the dead. All day they had done nothing but this. The neighboring city to the East, Shuin, had come to aid in the fight. The children that Rinoa, Red, and Cloud had saved had made it to Shuin and had returned with help. The warriors from the East had aided in the after-war clean-up, but even with more help, the arduous tasks of trying to get the city somewhat back on its feet still seemed never ending.

Squall also had to deal with the burden of unwanted leadership. Somehow, during the course of the day, the entire group of people from other worlds had decided that he for some reason had a plan. He had dealt with each question about what to do next with great indifference. He hadn't a clue in hell what to do next, and found every question an annoyance and a frustration. Cloud and Auron had suggested that Squall talk to a woman named Tifa, who had coordinates of some importance. He had taken the suggestion, but had not acted upon it. There was too much to do, and not enough time to think. He had assured them that in the morning they would discuss the issue.

Now Squall was helping Cid with repairs on the Proteus. The vessel had been torn apart badly during the destruction of the docks. He had heard that a Gatekeeper had come and destroyed the demon assault from the water. He was grateful that Leviathan had helped, but wondered if it had been necessary for the Gatekeeper to destroy his ship. What made him angrier was that the repairs were a lost cause. Proteus looked like a tin can that had been stomped on. Cid was determined to get it flying again regardless.  
The day was definitely wearing Squall down and he realized that he hadn't seen Rinoa since they had parted ways that morning. It was the first time he had seen her in months, and despite having her closer than she had been for months, they were still unable to be together.

_Rinoa…._

Squall's mind drifted to thoughts of her; her smile and her laugh. He mindlessly flipped a switch to the right, following the directions of Cid. As he did so, an explosion of sparks flew back into his face and he swore profusely, slamming the switch back and burning his hand in the process.

"Dammit Cid!"

"What the hell are you doing down there? Can't you follow instructions?" Cid barked as he stuck his head down the maintenance hatch to see what the problem was. Squall glared and pointed to the switch, "I did."

Cid sighed and looked at the weariness in Squall's eyes. "She's going to need a lot more repair than I thought. Come on up. You look like shit; didn't you take a rest today?"

Squall pulled himself up onto the bridge and went for the pilot's seat. He slumped down into it and shook his head in response to Cid's question.

"No," he said lifelessly. He looked out the window to the sun setting into the ocean, and realized that it was getting late.

Eric came onto the bridge from doing repairs on the outside. He sat down upon his tool box and shook his head.

"She is beyond repair," he told Cid. "Beyond repair here at least."

Squall hadn't seen Eric since the lighthouse. He looked alright, but there was a slight shock that was apparent in his eyes. He was still trying to register the fact that his city had been on the brink of complete destruction.

"Figures," Cid said, leaning against the control panel.

"What about parts?" Squall asked. "Do you guys have what we need?"

"I don't know if you noticed," Cid answered the question for Eric, "But there were men that ran into battle with pitchforks today. The city has maybe two trucks, and those ships from Wes are at the bottom of the ocean."

"That's what two years of destruction does to you," Eric commented. "The demons destroy, we rebuild, and they destroy again. It's hard to advance in reconstruction let alone technologically."

"I saw automatic assault rifles being used," Squall commented, "Were those from Divina?"

"Divina sent us weaponry and soldiers, yes. Divina and Arashi are very advanced technologically. We use to have trade routes all over the world. When the demons started to attack the trade became limited and our cities have been stuck in a time directly after the second apocalypse."  
"You trusted Divina to protect you, yet she basically built up her own defenses and left this world to rot," Squall said angrily.

"Yeah, basically," Eric responded. "The problem is we're to busy defending our own asses to start a revolution. The alliance created two decades ago was a mistake. We were too eager to share in Divina's wealth after the second apocalypse."

"What will you do now?" Cid asked.

"We'll stay," Eric said. Cid offered him a cigarette and he lit it with his own lighter. "Lasar is our home. I know those from Shuin are heading to Divina after they leave here. I guess the attacks have escalated and there is some great retreat to Divina happening, but I won't go. No, doubt when Wes doesn't get its ships back, it will head for Divina too. Then we will be alone. We won't be receiving any more shipments from Wes, and we will really be tossed back into the age before man."

Squall was silent, but his eyes gave away a rage that was building up within him. Everything was hopeless. They were stuck in a world that was dying, and they had front row seats to its annihilation. What bothered him more was that he couldn't figure out the truth. Who was lying to him, and who was telling the truth? Why hadn't Shiva explained more?

Eric got up and stretched, "Don't worry about us. If it is our destiny, then we will survive." He opened up his tool box and took out a small canister and handed it to Cid. "That, my friend, is a Jade cell. It's what powers your ship. They only make them in Divina."

"Of course," Cid said rolling his eyes.

"Jade cells?" Squall asked.

"Jade is an energy source that runs under the surface of the planet. Divina and Arashi have the technology to utilize it. They say that it is the product of the cracks in the seal of the Center Plane. You'll need to get more, because our fossil fuels just won't cut it in a ship like this," Eric answered him. "I have to get going. I want to check in on Artemis before it gets to late."

Eric picked up his tool box and left Cid and Squall alone. Cid tossed the canister against the wall and shrugged.

"Asgard has some parts we can use, and it also has a Jade well. That is how we powered this ship before. If we can get this baby hooked up to the Osiris, we can fix her back there."

Squall nodded, "Anything that will keep us away from Divina."

Cid yawned and crushed his half smoked cigarette on the control panel. "I am ready to call it a day."

* * *

Rinoa entered the living room of Artemis and Jacosa's house with a stack of blankets and pillows. Jacosa had opened her house to the three groups of warriors, and they had turned almost every room in her house into a makeshift bedroom. The living room looked like the battle field that Rinoa had just escaped. Bodies hung over armrests in chairs and were sprawled out across the floor and on the couches. There had been many generous offers from the town's people for them to stay in their houses, but everyone seemed to want to stay in one place. They were all asleep and oblivious to their uncomfortable sleeping accommodations.

She stepped over Zell carefully, who was balled up on the floor with a couch pillow. She took a blanket from the top of the pile and covered him with it. He pulled it up over his shoulders while still asleep. Rinoa smiled and made her way across the room to Quistis who was still awake and sitting in a window seat. Rinoa sat opposite of her and handed her a blanket.

"It's like a bad dream," Quistis said while wrapping herself up in the scratchy wool covering. "I am afraid to go to sleep, because I am afraid of waking up back here."

Rinoa sighed and ran her fingers along the cracked window. It was blowing the soft night air into the room, and it felt refreshing to her hot face. She hadn't stopped helping Jacosa prepare the house since dinner. She felt like she could curl up where she sat and fall asleep if given the chance.

"I stopped asking myself why I am here after I helped the first woman bury her dead son," Rinoa reflected on Quistis' thought. "I know this is like a bad dream, but I have you guys to get me through this. It's our responsibility now to help these people, even if we are perfect strangers."

Quistis nodded and leaned her head against the window. Her eyes were heavy with the need to sleep, but she wasn't letting herself.

"Have you seen Squall?" Quistis asked jadedly.

"No," Rinoa answered, "I heard he just came back with Cid a while ago."

"Make sure he is alright," Quistis yawned, her eyes closing slowly. "He seems different to me, like the old Squall has come back to carry the burdens of the world."

Rinoa nodded. She hated to admit it, but she had sensed the change as well.

"Get some sleep," Rinoa said. She realized that her instruction was too late, however, for Quistis had already slipped into a sound sleep.

Squall was exactly where Jacosa had said he would be, and Rinoa was relieved that she wouldn't have to look all over for him. He was sitting on the upper walkway of the large library, his back against the railing and one leg hanging down over the ladder. He was engrossed by a book that he held in his hand and didn't look up when she entered.

"Mr. Leonheart," Rinoa said coughing to get his attention. "I was wondering if I might have a minute of your time."

Squall looked up immediately from his reading. "I didn't even hear you come in," he apologized. He seemed to realize with embarrassment that she had found him, before he had bothered to find her. He couldn't remember what had led him to the library. He was beginning to fear that his search for the truth was becoming an obsession.

Rinoa climbed up the ladder and stopped just before the top. "What are you reading?" She asked curiously.

Squall closed the book and handed it to her. She grabbed it while still holding herself on the ladder. The cover was in a language that she couldn't understand. She scrunched her nose in confusion and looked to Squall for an explanation.

"It's a language that died out slowly before the second apocalypse of Eliana," he said. "I've been translating it to try and find a way out of this world."

"You can speak this language?" she asked inquisitively.

"Not really," Squall admitted.

Rinoa shook her head and climbed back down the ladder. She walked over to a table and put the book on top of a large pile.

"You can't do this alone, Squall. I want to help you, but in the morning. Right now you need to sleep."

Squall nodded and slid down the ladder to join her. The book that she had placed atop the pile fell suddenly, taking with it the whole unsteadily stacked heap. She sighed and set immediately to picking up the books. Squall joined her in the collection.

"I am not with it today," Rinoa said, frustrated with her mistake.

"Don't worry about…." Squall said, but he stopped when he saw the open pages of one of the books on the floor. He recognized the writing, and his heart sank at the drawings. It was Artemis' journal. The sketches looked like snapshots out of Squall's nightmares of the Center Plane. He recognized the Tree, the rings of amethyst and sapphire. Artemis was lying to him. He did know more then he had been letting on. The top of the open page read "The dark purpose of the three stars." Squall remembered the prophesy that Cid had showed him back at Asgard that had mentioned something about three stars.

_What is the connection? The "dark purpose?" What was Artemis hiding from me?_

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked. Squall's face had grown pale. He snapped out of his trance and closed the journal and helped her place the books back on the table.

"Nothing," he lied, helping her to her feet. "I am just more tired than I realized."

"If something is wrong, you can tell me," Rinoa reassured him.

"I'm fine," he said again. His words didn't seem to convince her and she gave him a skeptical look. They stood in awkward silence, and he knew that sooner or later he would have to tell her about the dreams, but he needed to figure things out on his own first. "Nothing is wrong. Please trust me."

He winced at his own words. He was lying to her now. She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay," she said with a smile.

It was that easy to deceive someone that he loved. He was no better than Artemis.

Rinoa took him by the hand and led him up to his room. She had seen it once before with Jacosa, when they were preparing beds. It was a small enclosure with just enough room to walk around the table in the center to get to the bed. There was a fireplace with a small fire crackling in it. The fire was dying down, however, and Rinoa went to stoke the coals. Rinoa had enjoyed helping prepare the room. It had made her feel close to Squall to see where he had lived.

"I like this room. It's a far cry from the dorm rooms at Balamb," she commented cheerfully. "Kind of cozy, don't you think?"

"It grows on you," Squall said sitting on the edge of his bed. He felt every muscle loosen and ache for him to lie down. He watched Rinoa as she crouched beside the fire. Her face was illuminated by the bright flames and when she turned to look at him he felt like he was in a dream. He had longed to see her face all day, and had been waiting for the time when they would finally be alone together.

"Jacosa wanted me to make sure that you were alright," Rinoa said.

"I'm fine," he said.

Rinoa stood and put her hands on her hips. "If you were bleeding out your eyes you would say that you were fine. Stop trying to be so brave around me and let me have a look at you."

Squall rolled his eyes and removed his shirt, balled it up, and threw it in a corner. Rinoa came and sat beside him on the bed with the "first aid" kit that Jacosa had given her. It consisted of a small bottle of antiseptic and some thread. Jacosa had told her about how many times she had run out of thread patching Squall up.

There were a few makeshift bandages that Squall had put on his wounds from the fight. They were already soaked in blood and in need of being changed. Rinoa shook her head at the sight of them and started to remove them. They were shallow gashes and abrasions that had been in need of stitches, but Squall had let them go all day without attention and they had already started to heal over. Rinoa took a cotton cloth and dowsed it in antiseptic. She gently placed it to the seeping wounds and felt Squall tense at her touch. The medicine no doubt stung like hell, but she couldn't help but laugh inwardly at Squall's inability to face antiseptic. He could take on so much pain, but the sting of an antibacterial made him cringe.

She moved to remove another bandage and saw for the first time Squall's back. The light from the fire illuminated several raised places in his flesh. There were scars all over. More scars than she could remember him ever having. She felt her heart brake as she ran her fingers over three long ones in his shoulder. She wanted to know what had caused them and saw a picture in her mind as she ran her fingers over them. She could see Squall fighting with Tidus in the rain. They were against a large group of demons. Squall lost his weapon and was forced to fight without it. When he finally had the opportunity to go for it, the creature sunk its claws into his back, while Squall shot it to death.

It hurt; the pain of having the bone of the creature scrape into the flesh and bone in the back. Rinoa could feel it in her own shoulder and her eyes began to well up with tears. She removed her hand from the scars and went to touch another. She once again saw his struggle for survival. The pain she felt was not only just his physical pain, but a deep anguish and depression. He had felt that he would never get back home. He didn't care if he died.

"So many," Rinoa said, her voice wavering. She tried to touch another scar, but Squall turned to stop her.

"Rinoa," he said taking her hand. "Stop."

He didn't want her to share in his pain. He hated that she had the ability to see and feel his past. It killed him that he could not do the same and that she was torturing herself. Her eyes were glassy and pooling over and she looked like she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Did you have a death wish?" she asked, choking a bit.

"I didn't think I'd ever get back," Squall admitted. "I didn't care if I lived or died."

"You gave up," Rinoa accused.

"No!" Squall returned. "Every time I fought with the intention of dying I saw your face. I would survive so that I could see you again."

"How long? How long were you here…alone?" Rinoa asked, her tears flowing freely now.

"Four months," Squall answered.

Rinoa looked down at the ground. She was twisting the blankets on the bed so tightly that her hands were turning white. She couldn't comprehend living in this nightmare world for that long. Her mind was still playing back the images of Squall's struggle. She looked back to him again, unable to say anything.

Squall took her chin in his hand and gently brought her face up to his. He wiped away her tears and kissed her eyes, wanting her to know that everything would be okay. He continued down her face and his lips found hers, soft and eager.

He could taste the salt from her tears, and feel the trembling of her lips. Everything within them both wanted to comfort the other. He felt the hole, the part of him that had been torn away, begin to repair. Her caress, her smell, her taste was healing the wounds of hopelessness, the demon that had been rending away in him. He was whole again.


	22. The Dark Purpose of the Three Stars

Chapter 22: The Dark Purpose of the Three Stars

The thin and coarse fabric of the cot wasn't helping her find the deep sleep that she had been craving. It also, didn't help that the room was a chorus of deep, throaty snores and indecipherable mumblings. Tifa had turned over for the last time; her mind was awake even if the rest of her was stiff and dead with exhaustion. She grasped the edges of the cot and sung her legs over. Groggily she made her way past the others sleeping and into the hall.

Her eyes were already adjusted to the darkness. She noticed the door at the end of the hall stood wide open. Pale moonlight and cool night zephyr poured in from the outside. She padded softly across the wooden floor, as to not wake the others. Grasping the door jam, she stepped out onto a narrow and railed catwalk that ran the length of the roof.

The whole town seemed to be within her view, due to the size of Artemis' house and its position along the water. The city seemed to bow downward as it headed closer to the valley. The houses looked quiet and peaceful. The moon illuminated the smoke rising from a few, whose residence remained as restless as she. It reminded her of her home when growing up. There were simple brick and wood houses, cobblestone streets, and no vehicles. Everything was unblemished and unadulterated by excessive technology. Of course there always had to be some outside force that would come in and destroy the peace. In her case it had been Shinra, instead of the staggering destructive force of the demons.

Looking upward she was taken by the millions of stars that covered the celestial expanse. She was once again reminded of her youth, and of sitting beneath the stars in Nebelhiem. There was only one person missing.

"How's the view from your side of the roof?" Cloud's voice startled her. She looked behind her and saw him sitting on the other side of the shallow roof pitch. He was looking up at the stars as well, his arms folded behind his head.

She laughed a little and climbed up and over to his side, sliding down beside him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked, situating herself.

"Barret sounds like a wounded animal when he snores," he joked.

She looked out across the roof and saw the ocean and the cliffs at the edge of town. "You definitely have the better view."

"I thought so," he said looking over at her.

"I was just thinking of you." Tifa said, hugging her knees.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked.

"Lasar reminds me of Nebelhiem," she said thoughtfully.

Cloud shrugged, "That place seems millions of miles away. Sometimes, I can't even put myself back in that picture."

Tifa shook her head, "I would have thought tonight would have been the night you could put yourself back."

Cloud sat up and looked at her. Her long dark hair draped about her, and covered her bare feet. Her face was cast downward as if the pink flesh of her toes was more interesting than anything at that moment. She was hiding from his gaze. He wasn't allowed to look at her while she poked her philosophical fingers in his self inflicted wounds

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, although he already knew.

She was talking about Aeris. Tifa was unaware that they had met before Lasar, but her point was clear to him. How many nights had he bothered her with his demons? He couldn't count them. He would go to her bar in Kalm and pour over his grief while she poured him liquor and listened. After ripping open old wounds, he'd let them bleed while she would make him a bed on the sofa. Her understanding for his insanity was unsurpassed. That was probably the reason he'd confide in her. No one else would put up with him. She would give so many long nights to his depressed outpourings, and then he would just leave in the morning without a word.

She was disappointed that he wasn't different; that some amazing transformation hadn't occurred the instant that Aeris had walked back into his life. He was relieved, he was different, but the present circumstances didn't allow for him to think straight. He couldn't explain the frustration over not being able to let his guilt go. Aeris being alive did not produce within him the salvation he had been anticipating. Instead it caused much more grief. Reality was hard to grasp and it was harder to subdue the fear of losing what had been gained surreally. The dead don't come back, but how could he even begin to explain to her his own confused thoughts.

_Damn, do I really need the liquor to explain this to her. _

"I didn't mean anything by it," Tifa lied, taking the pressure off of him to answer. "I'm just tired. I'm not making any sense." She tossed him a half-hearted smile and layed down against the roof.

He watched her as her eyes followed the sky above. He found himself staring at her features, which were illuminated by the strange azure light of the two moons. She was beautiful.

_What is it that I feel for you? _

"What?" Tifa asked as her eyes connected with his.

"Nothing. Guess I'm just tired as well. I spaced for a bit," He said lying down as well, "Do you remember the last time I came to visit you in Kalm?"

"Mm hmm," Tifa mumbled, "before the last reunion we had at Cosmo Canyon."

She was falling asleep quickly all of a sudden. She wondered if it was because she felt safe with him or because it was a defense mechanism. Her initial reaction had been joy at hearing his voice. But then the garbage of emotions had made her regret being near him. He still didn't see her, he still was obsessed with Aeris, and he still hated himself. She could tell by what she had seen earlier. She just wanted to sleep to escape from it all.

"You didn't stay very long. Why do you ask?" she managed to mutter as her eyes became heavy.

He wanted to express his thanks. His mind went over the words again and again, but he was unable to speak them. Why did he have so much trouble expressing himself? He had realized that his ability to communicate the past few years had been dwindling. She was a friend. Why was it so hard to talk to a friend? Did he have more to say that he couldn't put together?

"Thanks…for...everything," he managed to put together a three word sentence.

He felt her head fall suddenly against his shoulder and it surprised him, until he looked down and saw that she was asleep. She hadn't heard him. He sighed and wondered if he was relived or disappointed by his words falling on deaf ears. He sat up while supporting her head and took her exhausted form into his arms. He slid down to the catwalk and carried her back to the inside.

After returning her to her bed he found a place to rest in an easy chair near by. The snores of those sleeping around him weren't as loud as the ones that had escaped from Barret earlier and he decided to camp out for the night in the chair. As he lay there he found that at last his body was allowing sleep. He looked one last time at Tifa sleeping and shut his eyes to rest.

_I will make it up to all of you, my years of distance. Especially you, Tifa._

* * *

Squall woke without the usual pain and stress of his recent dreams. Instead his eyes were kissed open by the sunlight that was rushing into the room. He could feel Rinoa's head nestled up against his neck, and her soft breaths pouring over it. He felt an inner peace that he had not felt in months and he drank in every second. 

Rinoa stirred as the warm sunlight caressed her eyes as well. She rolled over taking with her all of the covers. Squall, not ready to relinquish his half, playfully grabbed onto the end and forced her to stop in mid-roll. She whined and pulled harder, but with no success in loosing them from his grasp.

"Meanie," she mumbled.

He couldn't help but laugh and he let go of the sheets and let her retreat into them. He sat up and picked up his shirt from the ground, but before he could put in on, he was grabbed from behind and forced back down on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Rinoa asked, laying on his chest and putting her face inches from his impishly.

"Well, you stole all the sheets," he said bluntly.

She made a sad face and he couldn't resist kissing her pouted lips. It was then that Quistis burst into the room and immediately cried out her apology.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I couldn't find you, Rinoa. Although, I should have known…um…we are helping Jacosa with breakfast…if you want to come."

Rinoa looked down at Squall and shrugged. Their moment was obviously ruined.

"Sure," she piped, kissing Squall on the cheek and jumping up from the bed. Quistis sighed a bit in relief as she realized Rinoa was fully dressed and that she hadn't interrupted anything too intimate. Rinoa grabbed a brush off of the dresser, ran it through her hair a few times, and followed Quistis out of the room. Before she shut the door she pointed to Squall and winked.

"Hold that thought," she said.

As the door shut he immediately felt the peace of his morning leave. He still had to find out what Artemis was hiding from him. On top of that, he was still clueless as to what he had to do next. He got up and slipped on his shirt as he crossed the room to the mirror on the dresser. He pulled down on his shirt to straighten it, and when he looked up he was caught off guard by his reflection.

The scar that Seifer had given him was dark red, instead of the grey healed tissue that had been there. When he went to touch it, it began to bleed. Thin beads of blood ran down the bridge of his nose and he quickly opened the top drawer to look for a towel to press upon it. He grabbed one of Jacosa's handkerchiefs and look back up into the mirror.

The blood was gone, and there was no trace that he had ever been bleeding. Squall slammed the handkerchief back into the dresser and leaned up against it. He rubbed his eyes and tried to regain his composer. He felt the same way he did every time he had one of the dreams. Oppressed. Watched. Out of control. He needed out of this world, before he went mad.

* * *

Cloud reached for his sword as he was startled out of his sleep by the slamming open of the door. He fell forward out of the chair and rolled to his feet with his sword at the ready. Squall stood in the doorway, his eyebrows raised at the sight of Cloud. 

He looked around the room and realized that bursting into the room was not the best thing he could have done. Vincent, who had been sleeping in a bed at the far corner of the room, had drawn his gun from beneath his pillow and now had it aimed at Squall's head. Likewise, Irvine was staring down the barrel of his shotgun from his cot. Everyone else in the room was up now and their hands upon their weapons.

Squall held up his hands apologetically. Vincent simply rolled back over to go back to sleep. Irvine shook his head.

"Where is the fire?" he asked while pulling his hat back down over his eyes to sleep.

Cloud lowered his sword, and waited for Squall to speak.

"I need to talk to you," Squall said to him.

"Fine," Cloud agreed. He turned to look at Tifa, who had already gone back to sleep, and then headed for the door.

He followed Squall down to the kitchen where he could smell breakfast cooking and hear laughter from behind the door. They entered the kitchen and saw Jacosa and a few people who had been brave enough to get out of bed. Seifer and Tidus were wearing aprons and were standing by the stove. Seifer was stirring a bowl of eggs, a scowl apparent on his face. Tidus was making pancakes; his expression was of true joy.

Seifer looked up and paled when he saw Squall.

"Nice apron," Squall smirked.

"Screw you," Seifer shot back. "I was abducted from my sleep and forced to wear this stupid thing against my will."

Rinoa laughed as she sat at the counter watching them.

"You know you like it," she poked.

Quistis tried not to laugh as she took the bowl of eggs from him. Seifer saw her poor attempt and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," she smiled.

Jacosa and Yuna were at the sink washing fruit. Jacosa shook her head as they poked fun at Seifer and turned to Squall with her hands on her hips.

"Stop, you'll scare the help away," she said, "What do you need Squall? Or should I fit you with one of my other aprons?"

"Has anyone seen Auron?" he asked quickly, wincing at the thought of wearing an apron.

"He went with Artemis to estimate the damage on our city," Jacosa said.

"Artemis is up?" Squall asked, surprised at the quick recovery.

"Not much can hold him down," Jacosa answered, "Not even me. He's not well, and that is why Auron is with him."

Squall shook his head and then looked over at Tidus, "Can I steal some of your help?"

Jacosa sighed, "I guess."

Tidus looked sad that he would have to put down his spatula. He reluctantly relinquished his apron and followed Squall.

* * *

"Ah, the old library," Tidus said as he pulled up a chair beside a huge stack of books at the table. "There is something not right about this room…" 

"There are too many secrets here," Squall responded, propping himself up against one of the ladders near the stacks.

Tidus looked at him quizzically, wondering why he would say that. Squall's arms were folded and he was staring at the ground. His stance gave away his internal trouble.

"I just don't like it because I got bad news last time I was in here," Tidus said.

Cloud looked up at the ceiling and saw the painting of the gatekeepers. He had never been in Artemis' huge achieve, and he was amazed at the detail that this room had received.

"So…you wanted to talk," Cloud said to Squall as he found a seat beside Tidus.

"The people from your worlds seem to look to you two the most. I need your help to move everyone back to Asgard," Squall said.

"That underground city you were talking about yesterday?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Squall answered, "Asgard will be a place for us to think without being under constant attack. I also have friends there, working on a way back."

"No problem, Squall." Tidus piped up, placing his feet up on the table. "It didn't take us that long to get there last time. It should be a piece of cake. I mean, there are like thirty of us."

Squall looked at him, his face pained in expression, and Tidus could tell that he had assumed too much.

"It's not that easy… is it?" Tidus asked.

"I want to take Lasar with us," he said. He watched their faces pale and their eyes widen at his words. Tidus dropped his feet back down to the ground and sat bolt upright.

"Are you insane?" Cloud asked him.

"It's a day's travel on Chocobo, and you want to take a whole city there on foot?" Tidus asked.

"If we leave them, they die. If we stay, we'll never get home."

"Some of them don't want to go," Tidus said.

"Then they won't go, but I won't leave all of them," Squall rebutted, "You've seen

Asgard Tidus, you know there is more than enough room. I also want to extend the offer to Shuin. If they come with us, we'll have 300 fighting men to protect everyone along the way."

"You made up your mind long before you came to us, didn't you?" Cloud asked.

"I made up my mind last night," Squall said, "and I will do this with or without your help."

"You have my help," Tidus said.

"I wouldn't add leaving a whole city to die to my conscience. I think its suicide…but, then again, so is staying here," Cloud said.

"There has to be more," Tidus noticed. "You still have more on your mind."

"Artemis has been lying to me. I believe that he is tied with authority in Divina somehow. Shiva told me not to go to Divina for a reason, and I believe Artemis knows why."

Squall found Artemis' journal atop the stack where he had put it the night before. He opened it and found the page titled "The Dark Purpose of the Three Stars" and began to read aloud.

"_I have hated lying to him. I despise myself for concealing the nature of his existence in this world. Will you look poorly upon me if I confess that I was afraid? Afraid of watching what little hope I had, we all had, disappear. I must be careful, though. For sand, when grasped too firmly within the hand, will pass all the more quicker from it. Likewise this hope, so fragile and small, shall pass if I continue to choke it with half-truth and my desperate trepidation. Too long have I bled and watched the valleys of Eliana pool over with crimson. Forgive me for holding what is not mine to hold. Forgive me…."_

Squall paused and realized that he might have been too quick to jump to conclusions. He looked up at Tidus and Cloud who both motioned for him to continue.

"_While seeking to deepen my understanding of the world I live in, I indulged in Divina, (during my service to her), and all of her wealth of ancient literature. It was then that I came upon a book that disturbed me greatly. Its contents were a prophecy of the third apocalypse, the final end to our world. It spoke of the gate being breached and Decay being allowed to reunite with its flesh. I had no idea what the "flesh" of Decay was, but the prophesy alluded to darkness coming out of a house that was once light. Divina. _

_Some of the symbols I could not decipher, like rings of amethyst and sapphire. At the time I did not understand what was meant by the "three stars" and the list of obscure titles assigned to each star. Three specific ones were mentioned above all the others and were specifically referred to as the "three stars"; Lion, Enigma, and Soldier. _

_They were hope in all the darkness. The prophesy stated that together they would end the darkness and revive the world. However, if one of them were to fall, then they all would fall. They would either become the flesh of Decay or perish by it. They would walk the line between darkness and light and either conquer it or be consumed by it._

_The longer I served in Divina the more I noticed the corruptness of the one who led her. The child queen was indeed beautiful, but there was something about her that was not right. She was two faced. A saint to the masses, but to those who served her closely, like me, it was easy to see that her people were not her first priority. She had a great deal of interest invested in the very book that I have referenced. It seemed to consume her every thought. I, and a few others, who for their own safety will go unnamed, realized that our own Queen might be the one who would break open the seal. We kept this to ourselves, because we knew that no one would believe us, and our deaths would be the result of such accusations. I knew I had to get out of Divina and find a way to stop her._

_I left Divina, to return to my hometown, once the demons appeared. As much as I loath the foul creatures, they did give me a reason to return home without suspicion. No one knows where they had come from, but I could speculate that the breach of the gate had already been made. The seal was weak, and Decay's presence was leaking out in physical form. However, it itself was unable to escape. Its core, its being would never escape without the seal being fully lifted._

_Four months ago I was fighting for my life against an attack when a young man came to my rescue. He had strength unlike anyone in Eliana has ever possessed. His ability to wield the sword was unprecedented by, dare I say, the gatekeepers themselves. When the danger had passed he had turned to leave and I saw upon his blade and about his neck a lion. I knew at once that one of the three stars was before me…_

_…And that the end was nearer than I thought._

_I have been corresponding with friends in Divina. Our sole mission is to prevent the third apocalypse from happening. They are watching the Empress carefully and are willing to sacrifice their own lives, if it means her death. As for me, I could not kill him; The Lion. I know that if he "falls" and in his greed chooses Eliana's death for power then it will be my fault. However, what if there is nothing I can do and he is the last hope for this wasteland. If one falls, then they all will fall. This is out of my hands. I will not tell him who he is_…_or his paths. For now I will judge if he is a man of character and if he will die fighting for my people. Perhaps if he loves them like I do, then all will not be lost. That is why I can't tell him the way home. I can't let him run to Decay so quickly. Squall; forgive me for holding what is not mine to hold._

Squall dropped his arm after finishing the last sentence and regretted ever doubting Artemis. He looked up at Cloud and Tidus who had come to the same conclusion as him; that Artemis was the good guy.

"Has your curiosity been satisfied," Artemis asked from the library entrance. Beside him stood Auron.

"Why send me to Divina then?" Squall asked. "I know why you lied about everything else, but why send me to the one place you knew I shouldn't go?"

"There are answers there that I knew you wouldn't be able to find here, like the location of the map sphere that would lead you to the keys. However, you never made it there."

"Is this the truth? Is this really all you know?" Squall said holding up the journal.

"Yes," Artemis answered.

Squall looked at the ground apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"There is no harm done. I was wrong to keep this from you for so long," Artemis said.

"Wow, so the Empress has an end game?" Tidus asked.

"I believe so, but she has not acted upon it. If she makes a move, then there are men in place to make sure she doesn't reach the gate or any of the gate keys."

"How can a whole nation not see what you see Artemis?" Squall asked.

"The prophecy was not taught to anyone after the second apocalypse, and the cities need to believe that their national figure is going to lead them. No one would believe that their beloved Empress is just another one of those who were drawn to the gate before the last fall of this world."

"So the "three stars"…are us?" Cloud asked.

"It would seem so," Auron spoke. "It stands for three worlds and for the three that lead the warriors of them."

"Whoa, I am not a leader," Tidus said.

"Ah, but you are an Enigma," Auron said. "You are a nonexistent existence."

"Yeah…well…you are a dead guy! I would say that that is more of an enigma," Tidus tried to deny the fact that he was one of the chosen ones.

"I can't deny that I am the Soldier," Cloud sighed. "SOLDIER was an elite group I used to belong to."

"So, we are in this prophecy…and that means…" Tidus tried to put two and two together.

"We're screwed," Cloud answered him.

* * *

The prep for the journey to Asgard did not take very long. Only half of the city responded to the call to go. Many had argued that they would die either way and that they would much rather die in their own homes. Many were hell bent on defending their city. Shuin gave up a third of their men and said that the rest had to return home to be with family and to get them to Divina. 

Supplies had been collected, and those who had decided to go had met at the city entrance. Squall had been disappointed in the turn out. Even Artemis had decided not to go. There were 400 total that had set forth from Lasar early that morning before the sun had even risen.

Half of the group was going to go in the airship with Cid to return ahead of them with the Proteus. Among those who had stayed were Cloud, Tidus, Tifa, Aeris, Auron, Seifer, Red, and Kimahri. Squall had Aeris, Tifa, Seifer and Red leading the mass exodus, while Auron and Kimahri rode alongside the right and left flanks. Cloud, Tidus, and he were at the back.

Squall remembered the resistance he encountered when he asked Rinoa to go on the airship. "What do you mean I can't go?!" Rinoa's voice had been shrill and every noise in the world had seemed to cease at its sounding. Squall remembered recoiling at her objection to his mere suggestion that she ride in the airship instead of with the caravan. He had to avoid her eyes just to not be consumed by their fire. He couldn't help worrying about her. Despite her constant reassurances, he didn't want anything to happen to her. Reluctantly she had given in and gone with some of the others in the airship.

The sun was beginning to drop to Squall's left and he knew that the group was no where near Asgard. There were still the mountains, which were growing larger in the distance, to pass through. It hadn't been an issue to cross over them before when there had been just a few of them all on chocobo. However, people on foot, was not the best idea. He was starting to have doubts. Why hadn't he just left them all. . .

"Something's up," Tidus observed, pulling Squall out of his thoughts and directing his vision to one of the Shuin soldiers approaching them. He had come from the front of the lines and had Aeris with him.

Cloud watched her and the soldier as they rode up to them. He could remember how he had fought and lost the battle with Aeris to get her to leave on the airship. She worried him, just her presence. He could only liken the feeling to that of a man with a priceless possession placed precariously upon an unstable stand. It could fall at any moment and shatter against the ground. She was so much more to him and yet she was in harms way just by being there. If anything would happen to her…

"Sir," the soldier addressed Squall. Artemis had assured Squall that many of the men among those of Shuin were part of the resistance and that he should trust them, however, what the man said next startled him. "We need to go back."

"Why?" Squall asked.

"We won't make it over the mountains, and the only way straight through is the pass ahead."

"I know. We need to go through the gorge to get to Asgard before the nightfall, which is fast approaching."

"I am telling you that we will not make it through the gorge," the man said sternly.

"I've traveled it myself," Squall assured him.

"Ancient spirits that have existed since before the time of even Decay itself are there. No one goes through that pass."

"This is ridiculous," Cloud exclaimed, "If we stand here and argue about it, then you are right, we won't make it. Aeris, go back and start everyone through."

Aeris nodded and started to turn her chocobo around when the man grabbed her arm. Cloud drove his chocobo between them furiously forcing the man to let go of her.

"I do not mean any trouble by this," the man assured Cloud who was now inches from his face. "I know that if we enter we will not come out. These 'things' simply pass over a man's shadow and he dies."

"Then why were we able to pass?" Tidus asked.

"I do not know," the man replied.

"There was an inscription at the entrance," Aeris told them, "He might not be making this up."

"Ridiculous superstitious beliefs are going to get us killed," Cloud scoffed.

"We go through," Squall said. "We have no other choice. Asgard is on the other side of that pass and if we go back now we will be traveling at night. If we try to go around we will be traveling at night, and if we go over…that would definitely put us at risk."

The man looked at him, pale with fear and disbelief. His disposition soon turned to anger and he spurred his chocobo back toward the front of the lines.

"Aeris, could you take someone with you up along the high road of the pass on chocobo and be a look out for these 'spirits'?" Squall asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "We had better hurry though. The pass only allows about four people to go though should to shoulder."

"I know. I am starting to doubt if this was a good idea," Squall said.

"You are saving lives, Squall," Aeris reassured him, "We'll make it."

After she left the lines began to move again and Squall watched fearfully as his shadow grew longer.

Author Note: I know it's been four months, however, if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, I promise I'll make it up to you. The semester is over in a week and then I will be free from such creative obstacles as organic chemistry and Latin. I kid you not, I was typing this chapter up during lectures. Special thanks goes out this chapter to my editor Nightstalker. It's so great to have someone help you out. Also, thanks to everyone who has supported this story. Later!


	23. Those Left Behind

Chapter 23: Those Left Behind

"Let's go people!" Cid Highwind motioned impatiently toward the open storage dock of the Osiris. "We are already hours behind!"

Zell brushed past him with a large crate, almost knocking him over. He grinned apologetically and entered the cargo hatch. Cid shook his head and noticed Rinoa sitting on a pile of grain bags that still needed to be loaded.

"What? Don't want to break a nail?" he jeered.

She rolled her eyes. "Where do you want them?"

"Wherever there is room! Get Zell to help you out," Cid barked. He was then distracted by the fact that only half of his crew was present and helping with the loading. Squall had asked him to load supplies and then get back to Asgard that morning. Unfortunately, Cid had never been all that great at following orders. He had wanted to make sure that everything on the Osiris was in working order and that the Proteus was secure. On top of that, everyone that had stayed behind had insisted on helping with repairs about town, which had slowed down work on the Osiris. Now, they were finally on their way, but it was fast approaching evening.

"Yuffie!" Cid yelled over to the preoccupied young ninja, who was trying to barter down the price of some stomach-settling herbs with a nearby vender. "Where is everyone?"

"Cool it pops! I'll be right there," she said finally giving in and throwing the vender her money. She turned to him and shrugged. "Barret said something about trying to convince more people to come with us on the Osiris."

"We don't have the room," Cid replied, "Nor the fuel. The weight on this ship has to be precise or she won't make it back."

"That would be unfortunate," Yuffie commented carelessly, stuffing the herb into her face.

"What will be more unfortunate is if we don't get this ship off the ground! Do something other than filling your face, Yuffie!" Cid ordered

"You need to move," Rinoa disrupted his angry banter. She was standing at the bottom of the ramp with her hands on her hips. Cid was about to rip into her for not carrying anything when he noticed the whole pile of grain sacks floating above the ground behind her. He stepped to the side immediately and let her and the supplies pass.

"Thanks," he barely managed to mutter as she walked by.

"Don't mention it," her voice echoed from within the hold, dripping with sarcasm.

"I can go find them," Yuffie offered. "Barret and the others."

"Good," Cid said, calmed down by the sudden increase in productivity. "I think Rin can help me with the rest."

"Ha," Rinoa laughed from within the hold sardonically. Yuffie looked at the stacks of supplies yet to be loaded and shrugged. "Watch your back, old man. Don't tick her off."

Cid smiled and pulled his crumpled cigarette pack from his pocket; he hit it up against his arm a few times and pulled out a cigarette. "Yeah. I'm feeling that."

* * *

"Yuna," Lulu's soft voice flew to the young woman upon the wind as she stood along the cliffs behind Artemis' house. "What are you doing here? We have to leave soon."

"I have to talk to someone, Lu," Yuna said bringing back her arm and throwing a stone into the sea.

"Talk to someone?" Lulu asked with surprise. "Are they meeting you here?"

"I hope so," she said, tossing another stone with all of her might. "Come on!" She shouted to the sea. "I know you are out there! Answer me!"

Lulu was confused and stared at Yuna intently as if she might try to jump off the cliff. She was about to ask who Yuna was talking to, when the sea exploded upward again as it had two nights ago. Lulu stumbled back as Leviathan came toward the edge of the cliff. He rested his massive head on the ground near them and looked at Yuna.

"I'd forgotten how dramatically Aeons like to appear," Lulu said, composing herself and coming beside Yuna.

"I never had to throw rock at them to get their attention before," Yuna said with a smile. "I like it better this way. It wasn't by my command that he came."

_What is it you would have with me, daughter of Spira?_ Leviathan asked.

"Promise me something," she said boldly. "Promise me that you will protect this place!"

_I cannot promise you that,_ Leviathan started. _I pass between so many worlds. Sometimes my presence is but a shadow. The strength it takes to stay in one place fully will destroy me. It is that strength that would be needed to defeat armies as large as the ones we have seen._

"We can't stay…you can't stay…" Yuna's voice was filled with sadness. "Promise me you will try...at least try." She played with her fingers nervously.

Leviathan considered her words, and slowing backed away from the cliffs. _I will try…_

"What did you mean, the other night, when you talked about the guardians of Three Stars, and how you never thought it would be me?" Yuna inquired.

_You wear a feather from Phoenix in your hair. I notice it when I saw you last. There are some questions that I cannot answer. Phoenix couldn't answer them either and I know that fills your heart with foreboding. Love. Friendship. Courage. Trust. Cling to these, daughter of Spira. I…will do the same…_

Yuna nodded. She hid her disappointment at her questions being unanswered yet again.

* * *

Barret gazed about the deserted streets with skeptical eyes. They wouldn't be able to convince anyone else to come. The people of the town regarded them with a forced reverence. The people were grateful for everything they had done, but were anxious to see them go.

Vincent and Irvine paced the streets as they shared his lack of optimism. The place was a ghost town.

"It's getting late. We should have left this morning," Vincent commented

"I agree. They needed us to arrive before them," Irvine said tapping the muzzle of his gun against his shoulder. He straightened his hat and started back toward the Osiris. Barret gave in as well and started to follow them when he felt a tug at his pant leg. He stopped and looked down at the small porcelain hand that was grasping one of his pockets. He followed it back to the eager, big eyes of a small girl.

"You are one of the warriors, aren't you?" she asked brightly.

"Kid, you need to be inside," Vincent instructed gruffly.

"Aw, she just wants to say 'hi.' Don't ya darlin'?" Irvine smiled, kneeling down to look her in the face.

She was anything but shy and wrapped her arms about his neck. "Thank you for saving us!"

"Was nothing, sweetheart," Irvine answered, standing up and tipping his hat to her.

"She's four," Vincent said, giving Irvine a warning glance.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He responded defensively.

"I'm Mari!" she chimed.

Barret was taken by this bubbly child. Her voice, her manner, her smile; it all reminded him of Marlene.

_Marlene always took a while to get to know you, though. Never straight out this friendly._

He hadn't realized how much he missed her. He picked Mari up and set her upon his broad shoulders. She laughed and clung to his head like a monkey.

_So much like her…_

"Which way to your house, Mari," Barret asked.

"Just down there," she answered, pointing to a house. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she thought about why she was out there. "I had to find my stupid brothers. They think that they are going to be warriors like you someday. They've been training all day."

"Is that so," Barret continued his conversation with the little monkey. She continued to chatter away relentlessly as they approached her house.

"Mari!" two young boys called as they ran into the street from one of the alleys. They stopped in front of Barret and took a few minutes to catch their breaths. One of the boys looked up at Barret and was taken by the sight of him.

"Wow! I thought you had already left."

"Is this your sister?" Irvine asked.

"Yeah," the boy answered. "Why are you out here Mari?"

"It's late," she reprimanded him from her perch. "Stop your stupid training and come home."

"She's right," Vincent spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy said. "I'm not afraid. I spent all day training. Those stupid demons can just bring it. My name is Kio and this is my brother Aki. We're going to defend this town. So don't feel guilty about leaving."

"I see," Barret said. "Come on, we'll take you home."

They approached the home Mari had pointed to earlier. Her brother was more talkative than she was.

"So many people left today," Kio said as he trotted along side Barret.

"I wanted to go, but dad said we couldn't. He says everyone that left was a coward and that he will defend this town till he's dead."

"Is that so," Barret kept interjecting. The kid didn't even take a breath.

"Yeah, but I would have gone. I want to help you fight out there!"

The girl, Mari, started to play with Barret's necklace. She was obviously bored with her brother's banter. Vincent and Irvine were silent as was the other kid, Aki. He kept staring at Barret's gun arm. Barret noticed this and looked at him to see if he responded.

"Did it hurt?" Aki asked.

"Yes," Barret answered.

"Aw man. I still want one though" the boy responded

A tired looking woman met them at the entrance. She greeted them with a nervous smile. She took Mari from Barret's shoulder and motioned for the boys to come into the house. "I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble."

"Not really," Irvine said.

"What are you still doing here?" the woman asked. She realized she was being rude and averted her eyes from Barret's.

"We're trying to convince more people to go with us to Asgard."

"My husband wishes for us to stay here. A lot of people are divided over what to do. They are mad about you leaving us, about so many people being led blindly to this Asgard, but most of them are just scared. It's like we all know the end is coming… and we want it to get here as fast as it can."

"That is a little defeatist. Don't you agree?" Vincent spoke up.

She looked back toward the house nervously and leaned in toward Barret. "If I could come with you, I'd leave with my children. Pride and fear keep people here now. I would have hope if I knew hope could be found."

"Even if all odds were against you, hope comes from within…"Vincent commented, unimpressed by her answer. "You too are controlled by fear."

The woman looked down at her feet and her face was pained. He had hit a nerve.

"Still," Barret came to her defense. "Divina has promised to come for you. Also, the victory of a few nights ago leaves me to believe no attack is going to come for a while. If all else fails Shuin is coming back for you on their journey to Divina. You don't have to loose hope or think that we are your last."

The woman knew everything he said had been promised, but they both knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Thank you for bringing them home," the woman said, turning to leave.

Mari waved at Barret as he stood there trying to push one dark thought from his mind.

_They won't survive here…_

Irvine clasped his shoulder to get his attention.

"You were right. We're traitors now," he said.

"I am torn. I have never felt so attached to a place I have known for so short a time," Barret sighed.

A man stood in the doorway of the house. His eyes threatened them if they ever came near his family again. He slammed the door and Barret could hear the boy's words.

_He thinks they are cowards…_

_

* * *

_

Rinoa was clearly upset by the fact that she had been left behind. Quistis took a seat beside her and tried to toss her a comforting smile.

"He's going to be alright," she said while pulling the seat strap around her waist.

"To hell with him," Rinoa spat, "He doesn't think I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Aw! Is Rin fighting with Squall," Selphie asked having overheard the last few words of their conversation. "Sheesh, you two have been together for like a day. Mad at him already?"

Rinoa simply pulled her knees up into her chest and ignored her.

"Look around you, Rinoa. We're all here with you," Quistis said throwing her hands into the air.

"I wouldn't be so upset," Wakka said as he came to get a seat. "He obviously trusts you, ya?"

"What is this!? A support group!" Rinoa asked. "And what do you mean by 'trusts me'?"

"If something happens to them, he trusts you will be able to find a way back to you world."

"Whatever," Rinoa mocked her absent lover.

"And if it's a fight you're itching for, I have a feeling we have only scratched the surface of what we will have to endure," Wakka continued, playing with the latch of his seat belt. It wasn't fastening, and he eventually gave up and tied it around his waist.

"I just hate watching from the side lines.." Rinoa sighed.

Lulu and Yuna entered and found a seat. They both looked tired and crestfallen.

"I think we are finally ready to go" Zell announced as he came in close behind them "Barret and the others just got back. Rikku, her father, and Highwind are going to try and keep this thing in the air."

"The sooner the better," Lulu said, "I'm starting to feel like we're on borrowed time."

* * *

Barret was finishing loading the last of the cargo when he saw someone running toward the ship. It was the woman and her three children. She was out of breath by the time she reached the ramp and she smiled up at him with relief.

"Take them!" she pleaded. "Please. There is a woman, Aria, my sister, who left with the others this morning. Take them to her."

"What about you? Your husband?"

The woman just smiled and kissed Mari. "You are going on a great journey on an airship. Aunt Aria will be waiting for you."

"What about you?" Mari asked

"Oh, I'll be here when you get back," she lied "So have a great time and don't be too much trouble for Mr.…"

"Barret," he responded.

"Thank you, Mr. Barret. Take care of them."

In that moment Barret remembered Dyne standing at the cliffs edge. His pain-filled smile so close to the woman's.

_Take care of Marlene_

Barret felt his chest get heavy with empathy as the woman handed him Mari and hugged her two boys. She then ran, and didn't even look back. Barret closed the hatch of the Osiris while Mari giggled unaware of what had just happened.

* * *

"Thank goodness, there is the exit!" Aeris exclaimed. Before her, about a half a mile away, was the end of the gorge and the plains before Asgard. Below her along the lower road of the pass was the caravan of Lasarians. Their pace had slowed considerably as the day had worn on. Now the sun was growing close to the horizon, and the tension was rising.

"That plateau in the distance, I can just make out ruins," Tifa added, covering her eyes with her hand and squinting. "Is that Asgard?"

"It had better be," Red XIII said, "The sun light will be completely gone within the next few minutes."

"No sign of any spirits or demons," sighed Aeris with relief. "We are going to make it."

The first of the two moons was starting to rise on the Eastern horizon. It was a beautiful yet horrible reminder that they were running out of time.

"Hey!" Seifer's voice echoed up the gorge side to the upper pass. "Are we there yet?"

"Yep," Aeris called back. "Keep pushing forward. Just a little further!"

"Easy for you to say, princess!" Seifer remarked back. He was on foot and he obviously resented the fact that Tifa and Aeris were on Chocobo.

Aeris sighed and rolled her eyes. "He is very unpleasant."

"Tell me about it. I can't stand him," Tifa replied. "I think he has S.P.D."

"What?" Aeris asked innocently. "Is that a condition? Is it serious?"

Tifa laughed and held up her two index fingers and moved them close to each other, symbolizing something small. "Let's just say his big mouth and ego are probably compensating for something."

Aeris blushed and tried not to laugh. "Tif!"

Red coughed to get their attention and was apparently not amused. "If you ladies are done discussing Seifer's small…erm…problem, then I suggest you start getting ready for nightfall."

The Lasarians were catching onto the fact that they were almost out and they pushed harder in order to get there faster. Many could sense that evening was going to arrive before they did and began to light torches. Some had an odd stone that grew bright in the absence of sunlight.

Auron and Kimahri felt a sense of urgency, sandwiched between the two halves of the caravan. If any attack were to take place they would be unable to get to the front or the back quickly. Kimahri pulled one of the strange stones he had been given from a side pack and tied it to the end of his spear. It illuminated the space around him, which was dimming too much for his comfort.

"We will not make it before night. Kimahri sense that we are not alone on this pass," he said offering Auron a stone.

"My friend, I fear that as well," Auron said taking the stone.

The last light was just a glimmer on the horizon and the second moon was trailing the first. Night had officially arrived. They had not made it as far as they had desired, but it was still closer to Asgard than any of them had really thought they would get. Red's tail illuminated the path in front of Aeris and Tifa. Their chocobo was finicky and the shadows cast by Red's fire were spooking it. Aeris smoothed its feathers reassuringly and encouraged it sweetly.

"Hey, Red," Tifa started, "Do you remember seeing the Osiris passing us today?"

"Come to think of it," Red pondered, "no…I don't."

"I wish we could have taken people in the Osiris, not just the wreckage," Aeris said still petting the large horse of a bird.

"Yes, but we would have had to run multiple trips for who knows how many days. Not to mention the supplies we would need to get. It's best this way. Squall knew what he was doing," Tifa commented.

Red stopped suddenly and arched his back. Every hair on his body was standing straight up and his ears were stiff, twitching in all directions. "Do you hear that?

"The Osiris?" Aeris asked.

"No…something else… in the air…"

Red growled as he felt a presence rush past him along the rocks. The silent evening air was suddenly thick with noise. It was faint at first, but it was growing to a dull roar. It was like the air was expanding violently, like thunder after the searing heat of lightning. It was coming from above.

The moan of the sky was not the only sound that had invaded the peaceful evening. There was screaming. So much screaming…

* * *

Cid Highwind smiled over at his two co-pilots, Rikku and her father, who were reading the instruments intently. Rikku's father was showing her what each one meant, and regaling her with overly exaggerated stories of how he had discovered how the Osiris worked. Rikku didn't buy some of his tales, but still fed her father's ego with a few surprised expressions.

"What?" Cid asked as he noticed Highwind smirking.

"Oh nothing," Highwind beamed. "Just admiring this scene of father and daughter. Father bestowing tales of his greatness and daughter trying not to show him how full of shit she knows he is."

Rikku laughed and shook her head to deny it, but the damage had been done. Her father crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, like a kid pouting.

"Tyt, E muja ouin cduneac (Dad, I love your stories)," Rikku reassured him.

"Ur tuh'd seht sa. E's zicd vimm uv ed, Rikku...(Oh, don't mind me. I'm just full of it, Rikku…"he replied.

"Aww," Rikku kissed his bald head and smiled.

"Cunno (Sorry)," Highwind said trying to make amends.

"When did you learn Al Bhed?!" Rikku asked in amazement.

"I learned it from your father's crew. Dra uha'c dryd veqat dra Osiris. (The one's that fixed the Osiris)."

"Csynd ycc (smart ass)," Cid remarked throwing his hands in the air.

"What did he say?" Highwind asked.

"He said you are a fast learner," Rikku said, trying not to laugh as she lied.

Cid Highwind just shook his head and looked out at the night sky before them. "Touché"

He stared for a while at the dark, his face slowly contorting with confusion as he tried to understand what he was looking at. It was undoubtedly night, but he couldn't see stars in the sky or make out anything in front of them. No moons, no shadows of the objects below them on the ground, no distinction of anything, just darkness. He checked his instruments to make sure they were still at the correct altitude.

"What is it?" Rikku asked.

"We must be thick into something. It's alright as long as I keep my eye on the odometer and our altitude. I should be able to land this," Cid Highwind said, still watching the black.

"Like you landed the Proteus?" the other Cid remarked with a laugh.

Cid Highwind tried to let the remark roll off his back, but his pride was too big. He started to cuss Cid out but stopped when something smashed into the windshield. Rikku jumped and got up from her seat in response.

"The hell," Cid said looking at a long red smear that ran off to one side of the glass. "We hit something?"

Beyond the smear he could swear the darkness was moving. The airship suddenly lurched, sending everyone to the ground. The sound was what startled them the most. Scraping and scratching around the hull, the windows, and the sides of the ship was deafening. The warning lights and alarms were sounding now, and the lights in the cockpit were flickering on and off. It was the definition of chaos, and Highwind struggled to crawl back into his seat as the airship seemed like it was being pulled up, not diving down.

"What is it?" Rikku asked, climbing into her chair. "A storm?"

"It's moving," Highwind said. "If you stare into it long enough you can make out individual objects."

"It's alive?" Rikku asked, trying to attend to the alarms and right their problem. Her father was checking his control panel frantically. "Something's ruptured. We're loosing fuel!"

"Altitude?" Highwind asked Rikku.

"Um…the instrument is going in all directions," she panicked. "Cabin pressure in the cargo hold is dropping."

"Something's wrong with the switchboard. I can't make it go to back up fuel. I'm going down to check on it. See if I can't patch it," Rikku's father said, taking off for the elevator.

"Rikku? I need you to focus?" Highwind shouted to her. She was staring out the window, dissolved in the activity around the airship.

"They have wings, and eyes," she barely whispered.

"Whatever the hell they are, the bastards are destroying my airship! Get the others and go up on the deck. Get them off of us!"

"There are so many," Rikku paled. "They'll knock us off."

"Go!"

* * *

Red covered his ears with his paws as the whirlwind of creatures flew low over the gorge and disappeared back into the sky. Tifa and Aeris were at his side with their faces pressed to the ground. The noise had been so horrible, and they had just barely made it to the ground as the noise had taken shape just above their heads. It had been too dark to see them coming and they had blended in with the night so well.

When the hoard passed, Tifa rolled onto her back and stared at the sky, waiting for them to come back. They had been like a flock of birds. So many and so swift. When they didn't return she breathed a sigh of relief that maybe the creatures hadn't seen them. Their Chocobo squawked frantically as it came out from its hiding place, behind a boulder. She jumped to her feet and grabbed its reigns to calm it.

"The demons are awake," Red said looking at them both with concern.

"But they don't seem interested in us," Aeris said, standing up and brushing the dirt from her dress.

"Hey!" Seifer was calling to them from below. "Are you alright?"

Aeris waved down and then fell back against the rock wall, taking in all that had just occurred.

"A split second later and I wouldn't have a head right now," she said rubbing her neck.

Tifa smiled wearily. "At least it's over as soon as it started."

Red sniffed the air, still not ready to accept that they were safe. "Before they came down…something ran past me. Here. Not from the air."

"Maybe you just saw their shadow," Aeris suggested.

"Shadow…" Red thought out loud, "That is exactly what it was like…"

A woman's scream echoed throughout the pass. Everyone had been still looking up at the sky and talking nervously among themselves, and her cry silenced them and startled them back to the dangers that were still among them. The crowd's parted around the body of a Shuin soldier that was lying face down in the gorge.

"He's dead!" someone shouted.

"What?" Tifa asked herself, surveying the crowd. The demons had just passed over. They hadn't even entered the gorge. Seifer was pushing his way to the man from the front as was Auron and Kimahri from where they had stopped. The panic was only just beginning. Screams began to come from all over the caravan and Tifa watched in horror as people just began to fall down dead where they were standing.

"They're among us! The spirits!" another panic Lasarian cried. His declaration sealed alarm in the masses, and they began to lurch forward. They clawed at each other, pushing and shoving their way to the exit of the gorge. Seifer was pushed up against the rock wall and was unable to move as people ran past him. Kimahri and Auron were lost in the confusion, unable to calm them.

"I see them," Aeris said, coming beside Tifa who was trying to see what was going on. "Look at the shadows."

Tifa and Red squinted to see what she was talking about. Tifa gasped as she watched shadows move along the rocks above the heads of the people. They belonged to no physical form. They just existed. Like disembodied spirits. The spirits they had been warned about.

Aeris watched a soldier try to fight one. The shadows had cut him off from the rest of the group, dividing the caravan into two halves. He was alone, those behind him too afraid to go forward and those in front of him already too far ahead to help. He tried to cut through it with a sword, but it passed through him. He turned to face it as it took one of its scythe shaped arms and drove it through the man's shadow. The man stood helplessly dazed while his breath stilled in his chest and his heart stopped beating. The thing hadn't even come near him. He collapsed and was dead before he hit the ground.

"Shadows that prey on shadows," Aeris said underneath her breath.

Tifa looked at her and saw one crawling along the rocks toward them. She cried out as she pushed Aeris to the side behind a rock, blocking her shadow. In doing so, Tifa exposed her own silhouette and watched helplessly as the creature hovered over it.


	24. In Umbra, Igitur, Pugnabimus: Part 1

Chapter 24: In Umbra, Igitur, Pugnabimus: Part 1

Tifa knew that she didn't have time to move out from under the creature. How could she make her own shadow disappear? She gazed on powerlessly, as the being drove down its arm into the shoulder of her silhouette. The pain was incredible in her own left shoulder, like someone had taken a dagger to it. She could feel it like cold steel being twisted and she could feel the thin streams of blood running down her arm.

Red lunged at the shadow creature, the fire from his tail suddenly shedding light over it. At this the creature screamed in pain and dispersed in a million directions. Tifa dropped to her knees in relief and held her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Fire," she breathed. "The light of the moons' is casting shadows, but the creatures hate the light of fire."

"Any light close to them scatters them," Aeris said kneeling beside Tifa and examining her arm.

"It's alright," Tifa told her. She stood up and smiled at Red weakly. "Thank you."

Red nodded and then looked back to the chaos below. "We need light," he said, "and fast."

"My materia doesn't work in this world," Tifa said, feeling a sudden helplessness grip at her. She ran over to the chocobo and flipped open the side pack on his saddle. "Rikku gave me some of her homemade fire bombs," she said pulling out the small vials and tossing some to Aeris. Aeris took one and threw it at another creature that had suddenly appeared down the path from them.

"Its not going to be enough to light up this whole gorge," Red said, "but it will do for now."

Tifa returned to the edge of the cliff and tried to find the others among the confusion of the gorge. Seifer was nowhere to be seen. Kimahri and Auron were directly below them, however, and fighting off what creatures came near them while creating a path for the Lasarians to run through.

Looking to the front of the caravan, Tifa could already see that many of the Lasarians were out of the gorge and running to safety in the openness of the plains.

"Do you see the others?" Aeris asked, directing Tifa's attention to the back of the convoy. Cloud, Squall, and Tidus were nowhere to be seen. "They aren't with the rest."

Scanning the crowds she could not find them, and her heart sank at the thought that they might have fallen behind. She spun around and ran for their chocobo. Grabbing the bird's neck feathers, she pulled herself up onto the Chocobo and extended a hand to Aeris.

"Come on!"

Aeris paused for a second and looked troubled; as if she had another suggestion she feared giving to Tifa.

_I've been hiding something from you. From all of you. Something that has followed me from the grave and something that I cannot quite explain…but now I don't think I can hide the truth…_

Tifa shook her hand impatiently, spreading her fingers wider to express the critical necessity that they leave the upper pass. "They might need us Aeris!"

Aeris nodded and lifting up her skirt a bit with one hand she gave the other to Tifa and was pulled up behind her. Spurring the chocobo off the side of the highroad, Tifa maneuvered it down the rock side to the gorge bottom. Red followed close behind, praying that they wouldn't be lost amidst the chaos

* * *

Rikku's hand shook as she pulled down the switch on the panel beside the door to the passenger cabin. The door slid open effortlessly and she stumbled inside as the airship was thrown again like a boat on turbulent waters. She had to grasp the door jam to keep herself from falling into the back row of seats, and she looked up at everyone who was now standing at the windows and looking out into the storm of winged bodies.

Selphie saw her and was the first to speak. "What is going on?"

Rikku didn't bother to answer her question; all she could think of was what had to be done. "Selphie, Zell, you said that the Osiris reminded you of an airship from your world, right?"

"The Ragnorak," Zell said, raising his brow in confusion, "but not exactly."

"Cid may need your help to fly the Osiris," she said. "We're in trouble and he needs us to get as many of these things off of the ship as possible."

"Just tell us what to do," Wakka said stepping forward.

She was about to answer them when she heard a whimper and looked down into the row of seats in front of her. Rikku noticed for the first time their three guests. The girl and her two brothers were all clinging to one another and lying down in among the chairs. Their little bodies were shaking in fear and the little girl's tear streaked face broke Rikku's heart.

"Who are they?" Rikku asked.

"I brought them," Barret told her. "Their mother requested I take them to Asgard."

"Brilliant, Barret!" Rikku cried.

Selphie sat down beside the children and stroked their backs, shaking her head for Rikku not to continue the argument.

"They are called Saikin," Kio spoke up, looking up into Rikku's face. "They tear everything in their path apart."

"Great," Rikku muttered under her breath. She looked around at the others for help. "I need half of you to come up with me out onto the deck of the ship."

"I'll go," Vincent said from the corner of the room. Rikku hadn't even noticed him standing there. He finished loading a handgun and pushed off the wall he was leaning on. He didn't wait for anyone else as he brushed past her to exit the room.

"You don't get to go have all the fun," Irvine called after him, grabbing his shotgun off of his seat, and running after Vincent. He was obviously not going to be shown up by another gunman.

"Count me in," Barret said.

"I can create a protective barrier," Lulu offered.

Rikku nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Before she left she turned to Wakka. "Take the rest with you and figure out if they've breached the cargo bay."

"Has anyone seen Yuffie?" Selphie suddenly asked, looking around the group.

"We'll find her," Rinoa said, as Yuna, Wakka, and Quistis congregated with her at the door.

Wakka looked at Rinoa, his expression saying everything he was thinking. Rinoa sighed and threw up her hands.

"I know, I know," Rinoa said shaking her head. "Don't even say it. I just had to complain about feeling left out of the action."

* * *

Squall drove his sword straight down through the shadow creature before him. His blade cut only through air and he could hear the creature laugh as it dissipated around the steel and collected itself behind him.

Cloud was helping the last few stragglers of the caravan up onto his chocobo. The old man and his grandson had been left behind when the pandemonium had broken out and the old man had twisted his ankle. The boy was too young to keep up at all. As he lifted the boy to his grandfather, a creature found Cloud's shadow and took its claws to it. Cloud's left leg opened up and buckled under him.

The old man threw his torch upon their shadows and the creature fled. Cloud forced himself to stand and nodded for them to get going.

"Go! We'll be fine," he assured them, kneeling down painfully and picking up the torch. He returned it to them and pushed their chocobo to get it going.

As they disappeared, Cloud noticed a shadow passing overhead. Clouds were beginning to cover the moons. They were about to loose any visibility they now had.

Squall called to him as another creature was gliding along the rocks toward his shadow. The clouds, however, made it in front of the moons before it could reach him, and the entire gorge was blanketed in darkness.

The dark was interrupted by the lighting of a torch which cast a soft glow about the surroundings. One of the soldiers that had stayed behind with them held it above his head and approached Cloud.

"You're wounded," he said pulling a long piece of cloth from a side pack.

Cloud shrugged and commented sarcastically, "It only hurts when I stand on it. Shouldn't be a problem."

He took the cloth from the soldier's hand and began to tie off his wound. The soldier's eyes searched what little was visible, darting back and forth nervously.

Squall had followed the torch light to where they were, followed closely by Tidus.

"What are they?" Tidus asked, hoping someone could explain what had just happened.

"Ryongi," the soldier said. He looked anxious to get going. "They are not like the demons. They existed long before Decay. I thought they were just stories…"

"So they are gone now, right?" Tidus said. "No moonlight means no Ryo-whatevers."

The man shook his head and looked up at the cloud cover. "Moonlight makes them what you saw. The absence…"

Before he could finish a large, black creature dropped down between them, and startled the soldier dropped the torch. Squall didn't have a chance to see the detail of the thing before him, but it had been huge, and definitely solid in form. He figured out what the soldier was about to say.

_Shit, they have more than one form!_

The torch rolled around the Ryongi's feet, and it stepped down on it, snuffing out the light. All Squall could see were the Ryongi's ember-like eyes focused on him in the darkness. It made a clicking sound as it moved toward him, and he backed up, only to find that he had just stepped into one behind him.

Tidus had one of Rikku's bombs on him, and he threw it down, lighting up the entire gorge for a split second. It was long enough for all four of them to see that they were completely surrounded.

* * *

The outside deck of the Osiris had become a shooting range. Vincent, Barret, and Irvine, under the protection of Lulu's shield, were competing among each other over who was the better marksman. The Saikin were swarming like locusts about the shield, screaming as they slammed into it and couldn't go any further. There were several explosions of red as the three gunman aimed into a patch of them and fired.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Irvine commented, loading his shotgun quickly.

"Please try to focus on the task at hand," Lulu barked, stressing under the drain of keeping up the shield and unimpressed by his enthusiasm.

Rikku stood in the door to the deck watching them. There was nothing she could do in a long range battle. Seeing them fight, reminded her of the battle against Evrae on the deck of her father's airship. That journey through Spira felt so long ago now. At times she wondered if she had dreamt it all.

"Rikku!" Cid Highwind's voice suddenly sounded from a panel next to the door. "Did I get this damn thing to work or what? Rikku? Girl, do you hear me?"

"Cid?" Rikku pushed down the button next to the intercom.

"Damn I'm good," he said proudly "Got this intercom system to work…Hey, I haven't heard from or seen your father."

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"You might have to go help him," Cid answered honestly. "I have to teach these two kids how to fly this ship before I can help you out."

She could hear Selphie and Zell protesting the title "kids" in the background.

"Right," Rikku replied. The thought that something had happened to her father scared her, and she took off before he could finish.

"Rikku! Wait!" Cid tried in vain to get her to come back and listen. "The elevator is out! Rikku?"

* * *

"Tifa, stop," Aeris commanded softly.

Tifa pulled on the reigns of their chocobo, throwing them forward as it tried to stop quickly.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"I need to get off here," Aeris said sliding off the chocobo and landing next to Red XIII.

"What do you mean?" Tifa inquired, the anxiety growing in her voice.

"Please trust me," Aeris implored.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Tifa objected. "Not without an explanation!"

"Please trust me," Aeris repeated herself, her eyes pleaded with Tifa to continue on without her.

"I will stay with her," Red said, trying to support Aeris' decision.

Tifa looked down the path to where the others were probably in trouble, then back at Aeris standing in the road. The screaming in her soul wouldn't let her stay or leave. Aeris' eyes were what finally convinced her to go. They were filled with an obstinate conviction.

"Fine," Tifa said reluctantly. "Take care of her Red." She spurred on the chocobo and looked back at them as she rode off.

When she had disappeared from their sight, Red looked up at Aeris and waited for her to explain herself. She sighed and took a small orb out of her pocket and held it out for him to see.

"Materia?" he said with raised brow. "But it doesn't work here."

"Mine does…" she said as she kneeled on the ground, in a position of prayer. "I just need a few minutes."

* * *

Upon opening the door to the cargo bay, Rinoa immediately regretted the decision. The huge doors to the outside of the ship had been completely torn off and she was pulled inside by the suction of the air flow. Wakka grabbed her wrist, but was pulled into the room as well. They both were slammed into some anchored crates, which they grabbed onto and pulled themselves to the side opposite the doors.

With their backs against the crates, they watched as their only escape route closed. They could see the lights above the door go red, indicating they were locked.

"This is great, ya!" Wakka said looking around at some of the supplies flying past their heads.

"It could be worse," Rinoa said trying to keep her hair out of her face as she looked around their crate at the open door. "Quistis and Yuna are still in the hall. They can open our exit again, right?"

"Maybe, if they want to end up like us," Wakka said. His expression changed and he tilted his head as if listening to something. "Do you hear some high pitched wailing?"

"That's the cabin loosing pressure," Rinoa answered, still trying to figure out what to do next.

"No…" Wakka shook his head unconvinced.

"OVER HERE YOU IDIOTS," Yuffie wailed from her pathetic position near the doors. Her arms were wrapped around some of the cargo netting and her legs were flying out the open doors.

When the cabin pressure equalized, she fell to the ground hard, and rolled around moaning curses.

Rinoa ran to her and tried to offer help, but Yuffie just glared at her and helped herself up.

"This is the last time that I sleep in the cargo hold!" She declared, brushing herself off. "I got a stomach ache and came here to stop the world from spinning. Next thing I know I have to hold on for my life as those _things_ rip off the doors! To make matters worse, after the cabin finally equalized, you two heroes had to waltz in and start the whole thing up again!"

"Sorry. Just thought you could use the help, ya?" Wakka apologized rubbing his head.

"No, I didn't, YA!" Yuffie shot back.

"Guys," Rinoa interrupted, her eyes focused on the activity happening outside of the open cargo bay doors. "We are about to have company."

Masses of Saikin suddenly began to surge into the hold from the outside. Rinoa and Wakka ran back to their place behind the anchored crates while Yuffie jumped for cover in the opposite direction.

* * *

The Ryongi were much easier to deal with in solid form, only in that they were tangible. That fact alone still did not make up for the speed and power behind each beast. They still moved like they were shadows, moving around each of the warriors that tried to strike them.

Tidus tried to predict their moves. He would attack one and immediately thrust his sword behind him, knowing that if the one in front of him moved it would either come from behind or another would have been coming in for a kill. It worked for a while, until they memorized his attack pattern and came in from all sides. He went to attack and when he drove his sword into the Ryongi behind him, he didn't expect another one from the side. It struck him in the soft tissue of his exposed side and again in the face. He flew into the rock wall and was disarmed in the process. He watched as the blue light of Caladbolg spun across the ground and out of his reach.

One Ryongi saw its chance and spread its claws as it pounced at Tidus. It was stopped in midair as Cloud jumped at it from the side knocking it to the ground before driving his sword down through its heart.

He paused for a moment to kick back Caladbolg to Tidus, before the creatures closed in all around him to avenge the death of their own. Tidus didn't hesitate to help, grabbing up his weapon and running at the Ryongi which were now closing in on Cloud.

Squall finished his battle with one, and realized that the Ryongi were trying to divide the group. Four more separated him from going to help Cloud and Tidus, and every time he got rid of one, another quickly took its place.

Cloud shifted his weight from his bad leg to let it rest while he thought through how he was going to get himself out of his current mess. Tidus helped give him more options as he plowed through half the circle, opening it and forcing the creatures to give him some of their attention.

However, one grabbed Tidus by the neck and lifted him into the air, making his diversion useless. It didn't try to crush his airway as it held him there; instead it began to do what its shadow form had been able to do. It began to drain life.

Cloud ran forward to help, but two grabbed onto his shoulders from behind and did the same. Their hands on his shoulders felt like ice, and they had a paralyzing effect on his whole body. His mind was screaming for him to move, but any connection with his limbs was lost. Already exhausted he could only drop to his knees and let them feed.

Squall watched helplessly, as he tried to get to them, but the Ryongi wouldn't let him pass. They were trying to wear him down. The soldier that was with him was already exhausted and too scared to be of any help. He pressed up against the rock wall and kept yelling out instructions to Squall.

"To your right!" He warned, as Squall was distracted by the sight of his comrades in arms dying.

He spun to the right just in time to drive his sword into another Ryongi's torso. It did not give up, however. It slid along his sword toward him. He shot the gun blade a few times in attempt to stop it, but it grabbed him by the neck as well and forced him back against the wall. He twisted his sword fiercely to try and disable the creature, but as the Ryongi continued to feed, Squall soon lost all will fight.

* * *

Auron found Aeris in the middle of the pass on her knees in prayer. Red XIII was circling her watching the shadows for anymore creatures. Neither acknowledged him as he approached.

"Lady Aeris…" Auron began, but Red stopped pacing and shook his head. Auron had seen Yuna in prayer before. He understood the necessity of a summoner to do such things, but he couldn't understand why Aeris was doing so.

"Auron!" Seifer's voice preceded him to where the three were. He ran up with news on the tip of his tongue, but stopped suddenly when he saw Aeris. "What is she doing just kneeling there? And where the hell is everyone?"

"I was wondering the same," Auron said.

"Kimahri just helped the last of the travelers get to the plains," Seifer reported. "They are making a mad dash for Asgard, but those things are following us out there. I came back to find out what had happened to you, and help anyone who fell behind."

Auron continued to watch Aeris as her expression remained deep and focused. She didn't even acknowledge that Seifer was there. She was so still and rigid, that he wondered if she was even breathing.

"Hey," Seifer started for Aeris, but Auron held up an arm, blocking him from going any further.

"She has her reasons," he said.

Seifer had trouble containing his frustration and laughed in response. "The armies of hell are against us, and she's taking a moment to get right with her god."

Red XIII stopped pacing and glared at him, "I can think of no better time. Last time she prayed, our lives were spared. Have a little respect."

Kimahri silently approached and took in the scene before him. At the sight of Aeris he nodded in understanding. Yuna was one to pray for aid. It was something he would never understand fully himself, but always respected. Exchanging glances with Auron, the two of them took up positions around her facing in opposite directions. They would protect her until whatever her prayers were for was accomplished.

"What about the others?" Seifer asked. He was desperate for an explanation. "Are we just leaving them?"

No one answered; they simply stood like statues about Aeris, waiting to see if any creatures would try to attack. Shaking his head, Seifer finally gave in and joined the vigil.

* * *

Squall was beginning to lose consciousness and his hand slipped from his sword to hang limply at his side. Just before everything was about to enter into darkness, the Ryongi released him and stumbled backwards screaming. It held its now oozing arm, where a fresh wound had been inflicted. The soldier had moved in to save Squall, finally overcoming his fears.

The angry Ryongi snapped down its arms, enlarging its claws and ran at them both. It was more interested now in killing them than feeding. As it went to strike the soldier it suddenly fell through him and disappeared into the rock wall behind him. The soldier, who had held up his arms in defense, dared to look past them, and saw that his attacker had vanished. It was then he noticed the moons had returned from behind the clouds, casting their eerie pale light onto the gorge once again.

"I don't know which I prefer," Squall coughed as he tried to recover from the attack. "Shadow or beast, their both a pain in the ass."

"I just want to get the hell out of here," the soldier said.

Squall stumbled forward and found it hard to use his feet. The soldier quickly moved beside him to help Squall walk by letting him lean on him.

"Thanks," Squall said. He stared at the soldier who had stayed behind with them, despite the dangers. In the light of the moons, he could see the man clearer now. There was something familiar in his features.

_Who are you?_

Tidus and Cloud were on the ground, still as death. Squall and the soldier hobbled over to them and stood over them.

"Are they dead?" the soldier asked

His question was answered when they both started to cough and gasp for air. Tidus struggled to sit up, but managed to do so, and sat there shaking his head trying to clear it.

"I thought that was it," Tidus said. "I thought I was done."

"Cheap bastards," Cloud groaned, trying to stand without putting much weight on his blood soaked and torn leg.

Squall breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that they both were going to be alright. He was finally able to stand on his own, and he felt some ounce of strength returning. He stepped away from the soldier and gave a hand to Tidus to help him to his feet.

"Now what?" Tidus asked, waiting for some other misfortune to rain down upon them.

"We keep going," Squall said.

The wail of the shadow Ryongi began again and the four warriors picked up their pace. The path seemed endless, and they all wondered if they would make it to the end before another attack.

They hadn't gotten far when the sound of something running toward them echoed throughout the pass. They fell into an attack stance, and waited, as the sound grew louder.

Tifa rounded the corner on chocobo, and she had with her two more of the large birds. The chocobo reared up at the sight of the four men with swords drawn, and Tifa almost fell as she tried to calm them.

"Cloud!" She exclaimed. Relief flooded her face at the sight of everyone. "You're alright."

Cloud smiled broadly and limped over to help her steady the chocobo. He took the reigns and his eyes lit up as he looked up at her. "What took you so long?"

* * *

Rikku pounded on the elevator button fiercely, until the doors grudgingly slid open. She stopped herself from running in when she noticed that the elevator was missing completely. Loose cables and sparking wires were all that was left, and they danced about the shaft mockingly.

_Dad, I'm coming._

Rikku stepped back from the doors, then ran and leapt at the cables. She grabbed on with her gloved hands and dangled above the emptiness below. What waited for her down there, she didn't want to think about. She only prayed that her father was okay as she began to slide down the cold, metallic cord.

Author's Note:

The title is Latin for "in shadow, therefore, we shall fight" It came from a story of a battle where one army promised the other that the number of their arrows would block out the sun. So the other army responded that they would fight in shadow. I know…weird. But I like Latin and I thought the title would be appropriate for our heroes' current situation. Nightstalker, please do not be offended that I didn't submit this to you first. I miss your comments and I didn't want to wait to post. Thank you for all your help though, and I will try to run the next one past you.

Dickie- It has been a long time. All I can do is blame perfectionism and school.

Rinoa-FF- Thank you! I will, I promise

FenixPheonix- I am a Tifa/ Cloud fan too, and actually I am leaning toward them getting together anyway. I have another romance planned for Aeris possibly, which will start blossoming in the next chapter I hope.

Agabus Crowe- You are too kind! Thanks for all you do!

Cyberwing- No, things can't get much worse for them…but they will!

Shandy- Thank you so much for being specific when you comment. It helps so much.

Thanks also to Luna-Star, Cerberus, and everyone else who keeps supporting me even though I keep you waiting.


	25. In Umbra, Igitur, Pugnabimus: Part 2

Chapter 25: In Umbra, Igitur, Pugnabimus: Part 2

Rikku slid to the end of the cable and jumped out of the elevator shaft to the pathway that led to the engine room. Her heart was pounding with terrified anticipation of what she would find. The hallway was dark, and only the lights along the base of the walls were lit. It created a surreal outline of the pathway amongst the darkness. She took a step forward cautiously, half expecting there to be nothing but air beneath her feet.

She cursed herself for not bringing a light and gathered enough courage to continue without one. The air grew thick with smoke the closer she got to the engine room doors. She somehow made it to them and fumbled with the lever, throwing her shoulder into the door to force them open.

Gazing into the remnants of the engine room, she was mortified by the destruction. Canisters of fuel were ruptured and spewing their contents, creating lakes of jade colored fluid. A majority of the machinery was straining to work, whining and ejecting smoke. As her eyes crossed over a large heap of debris, she gasped, noticing her father pinned under one of the fuel canisters that had fallen on him.

"Dad!"

Her voice didn't stir him, and she ran forward to help him. It was then that one of the Saikin flew at her from the side of the room. She ducked and rolled away from it as it passed over head. The creature turned around to come back for her, and Rikku wished she had a weapon to defend herself with. Her fingers wrapped around something metallic and she picked it up quickly and smacked the Saikin into the ground with in.

Looking down at the wrench in her hand, Rikku breathed a sigh of relief. She stood over the Saikin's twitching body and kicked it over with her foot. It stopped moving but she threw down her wrench on it, just to make sure, and returned to her father.

"Dad, please say something," Rikku pleaded with him as she knelt beside him and began to try and lift the canister. She was able to roll it away, and the second she did he groaned.

"Rikku…"

Rikku smiled with relief and kissed his bald head. "Can you move?" She asked.

"Just give me a sec," he said, trying to sit up, but he fell back immediately, swearing and gasping for breath.

"Don't force yourself. What happened?"

"Damn, bat things busted into this place. I tried to redirect the fuel, but the whole thing exploded."

Rikku looked around for more of the creatures, but none seemed to be around. She looked at the machinery all around her and knew there would be no way to fix it.

"Rikku!" Cid Highwind burst into the room and ran to where they were. He looked around the room and his face fell.

"We won't be able to stay up much longer like this," he said. He spun around looking for some tools. His expression was conveying all the thoughts that were running through his head.

"We can't do anything," Rikku's father rasped, attempting to sit up again. Rikku shook her head and forced him to stay down.

"Those things could still be down here?" Rikku reminded them both. As if on cue, their cries could be heard throughout the room.

"Rikku, girl, work on what you can. I'll try to keep them off of you," Cid instructed, grasping tighter his spear and looking around the room.

"Come on," Cid muttered under his breath, "You bastards tore up my ship, and now you have to answer to me."

* * *

Quistis and Yuna made it to the door of deck of the ship and listened to the sounds outside. They had given up trying to override the lock down on the cargo bay, and had decided to get help. They could hear shouting and gunfire and paused, looking at each other for whether the other thought opening the door was still a good idea. Quistis eventually decided for them and slammed down her fist on the panel beside the door.

The shield around the group was failing, and Lulu was exhausted. As Yuna and Quistis approached she shot them both a worried look. She bit her lower lip and nodded toward the others.

"I can't hold it much longer!" she screamed above the cries of the Saikin and the gun shots.

Holes were forming in the shield and many of the Saikin were discovering them. Barret and Irvine were yelling back and forth to each other to cover new holes when they appeared.

"How can I help?" Yuna asked.

Vincent, who was close to them, heard her question and turned immediately to her. Holding out one of his handguns he told her to take it.

"I've never used one before," she said, taking the gun from him cautiously. She held it like a dead fish by the handle.

Vincent grabbed her hand and folded it around the gun correctly. He put her finger on the trigger and pointed down the sight.

"Point that end at them, and pull the trigger," he briefly instructed before returning to the fight with his shotgun.

Yuna timidly pulled the trigger and was thrown back a bit by the recoil. However, one of the Saikin fell to the deck, and she smiled gleefully.

"I did it!" She exclaimed.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart, now just keep firing!" Irvine shouted back to her.

Lulu groaned, her face paling quickly.

"If I let go they'll kill us," she gasped, looking to Quistis for help.

Quistis felt helpless. She was about to cast one of the weak cure spells she had on her, when the inevitable happened. The shield fell away.

"Run!" Lulu yelled to the others, who had already caught on. The Saikin began to fall down like a tidal wave upon them.

Everyone made it back to the door, but Yuna tripped and fell to the ground. Quistis ran back for her and helped her to her feet and together they ran for the open door. The others stood in the entrance waving for them to hurry, but the Saikin were faster. Quistis knew they weren't going to make it, and she shoved Yuna from behind into the airship before some of the Saikin side swiped her, knocking her from the deck.

Vincent watched the whole scene before him in slow motion. He saw Yuna fall and Quistis run back for her. As soon as Yuna was pushed into the ship and into Lulu's arms, he pushed the door panel and jumped out onto the deck. The door slammed behind him and the Saikin swarmed all around him, smashing into the door and him.

He ignored the pain, letting it fuel his inner beast. He pushed through them, running as fast as he could, letting them tear at his flesh and clothes. Chaos was boiling underneath his flesh, and as he made it to the end of the deck, he leapt over the edge after Quistis.

* * *

Rinoa couldn't stand the noise. The creature's earsplitting screeches wouldn't cease and she held her ears as she crouched behind the crates.

"They keep coming in…You're good with magic. You can seal the door, ya?" Wakka shouted as he crouched beside her.

Rinoa smirked at his comment about her being 'good' with magic. She risked a look around the crates and cast an ice spell toward the open doors. A thick wall of ice covered the open door, and the inflow of creatures ceased.

"Wish I had thought of that earlier," she mumbled to herself. She looked up at the creatures that were still flying around the cargo hold. They seemed to have noticed her movement and that she was the cause of the ice barrier. A few dove toward he and she rolled away from them and behind another crate. A few more headed for her but she held up her hands in defense.

"Stop!" she screamed, not realizing the power behind her words. The entire room fell into time freeze. She looked up and saw the beady eyes and needle sharp teeth of one of the Saikin inches from her face.

"Good job!" Yuffie congratulated from her hiding place. She stood up from behind the pile of grain sacks and dusted herself off. She noticed a creature suspended in mid air beside her and smacked it across the face with her shurikin. "Take that!"

"Show them who's boss, Yuffie," Wakka laughed.

"And where were you?" Yuffie scoffed back.

Rinoa ran around the creatures to the door and pounded on it. She pushed the panel beside it furiously, but it refused to budge.

"Yuna! Quistis! Open the door!" she pleaded, pounding on it a few more times. She eventually stepped back, trying to think of what to do next.

The Saikin outside were scraping away at her ice wall, and the ones suspended in the air were starting to stir.

"We need to get…"

Rinoa was thrown to the ground before she could finish, as the airship suddenly began to nose dive.

* * *

Quistis knew she was falling, but she couldn't see or feel anything but the beating wings and of the Saikin. They ripped at her arms and legs and she could feel their bodies slamming into her back as she plummeted down through them. She closed her eyes trying to shut out the image of their grotesque eyes and teeth flashing before her face. She flailed her arms in all directions swatting them off of her.

_I'm going to die. If they don't rip me apart first, I'm going to splatter across the ground below me…_

She brought up her hand to push them away from her face, and felt another hand lace fingers with her. She opened her eyes and saw Vincent falling with her and trying to pull her up into his arms. The Saikin slammed into their wrists, cutting them and forcing them to let go of each other.

It was then that Quistis felt the break from the swarm. The cold night air on her bruised and torn back startled her and brought her fresh pain. She began to fall faster and she kept looking up, her palm spread wide, waiting for Vincent to emerge and take her hand. When he didn't appear she began to panic and the thought of death choked her with fear.

_Please don't let me die! Not like this…_

He wasn't coming. There was nothing left to do but accept her fate. She said a quick prayer and lost consciousness as a wave of peace took her over.

Vincent burst from the black cloud of creatures as Chaos. He saw Quistis and immediately dove toward her. He reached her within seconds of escaping the Saikin and caught her. Supporting her in his arms he descended to the top of a canyon below and watched as the Saikin and the Osiris screamed through the night sky toward Asgard.

* * *

Squall looked back at the pass fading into darkness as his chocobo sprinted through the gorge. He was bringing up the rear of the group, and could hear the screams of the Ryongi shadows closing in. He couldn't see the plains ahead of them and the rock walls loomed over them endlessly. They seemed to be coming closer and closer together.

Squall suddenly felt his body flying threw the air, as his chocobo fell out from beneath him. One of the creatures had caught up and had dug its claws into the chocobo's shadow, pulling it to the ground. Squall rolled over a few times, his body bruising against the rocky ground. He knew the second he stopped that the shadows had caught up and he stumbled to his feet to run.

Tidus had seen Squall fall and had come back for him. He stretched out his hand for Squall to grab onto, but a wave of Ryongi shadows fell over them and went for the other riders. The soldier, Cloud and Tifa were also thrown from their chocobos as the creatures began to feed on their only fast escape. Cloud covered Tifa as they lay on the ground surrounded.

Another cluster of clouds blanketed the moons in the night sky and the darkness of lightless night ceased the Ryongi shadows' screams. In the pitch black the sound of beasts' heavy breathing and the tapping of claws encircled them.

* * *

Aeris could hear the noise around her; the clashing of swords and claws, the yelling of commands back and forth between the warriors surrounding her. The creatures had found them and she was jeopardizing everyone's life by staying where she was. Auron was shouting her name and pleading with her to hurry up. He knew what she had to do was important and that gave her strength.

She found it hard to concentrate on the other sounds within her mind. If she tried to describe them, she would be unable to. They were ethereal, surreal, breathtaking, and sounds that she had missed so much since she had left the life stream. Communing with her world gave her strength. Something she had been unable to explain since she had arrived in Eliana.

She was pleading with it now.

_Light…lend us your light…please hear me, use me…_

Someone fell upon her lightly. She could feel their hot breath upon her face. The presence was familiar and knew it was Auron kneeling beside her. Was he shielding her? His voice was distant, begging her to hurry, and telling her that they were losing.

She was too far into it now to leave. The noises of the fight were so faint now and only the sound of the planet was flooding her ears. She could feel fear tightening her throat. Desperation had settled into her pleas. Auron's voice was no longer there, nor Seifer's nor Kimahri's, but she could feel their pain

_I know you can hear me… that you still live within me…help us!_

_

* * *

_

Auron spun around from Aeris and sliced the Ryongi behind him clean in half. He looked to Seifer and Kimahri who were trying their best to keep the creatures away from Aeris. Neither one of them looked like they would be able to take much more of the onslaught and Auron's pleas with Aeris had fallen on deaf ears.

"Just grab her and run!" Seifer shouted to Auron.

"We cannot leave yet!" Auron growled back at him, taking a knife from a sheath on his leg and throwing it into the skull of another attacking Ryongi.

"Then this is it," Seifer muttered to himself as he used one of his last spells from his world to cast Firaga upon a group of the Ryongi. Ever since the clouds had covered the moons, their fight against actual flesh and blood had been an improvement, but not much of one. He was tired and knew his fight was over.

Kimahri had taken on a few of the creatures at once, injuring himself badly. He was not going to give up, however, and continued to engage the next beast, despite the blotches of red growing in his matted blue hair.

Red looked back at Auron and saw that Aeris was wide open to attack. Two of the Ryongi lunged for her and Red jumped into one, pinning it to the ground. The other was still coming at her fast and Auron leaped in front of it, driving his blade through its shoulder while its claws went through his. They both hit the ground, sliding a few feet away from Aeris. Auron grabbed onto the Ryongi's snout while it tried to tear into him and pushed it away.

"Aeris!"

Aeris' eyes snapped open at the sound of her name and she stared upward to the heavens. At that same moment a great pillar of pure white light erupted upward from her body, sending a shock wave through the entire gorge. No one was able to stand as the wave thundered past them. The Ryongi began to writhe in pain as the magnificent column began to spread outward. It devoured their bodies, and rapidly spread in all directions. The beam pierced through the heavens above and the darkness within hundreds of miles of the pillar was pushed back to the horizon.

* * *

Zell was pulling back so hard on the controls that he felt they would snap off. It was all in vain and the Osiris was not about to pull out of its nose dive. The fuel lights that had been flashing since the attack suddenly shut off as well as all power within the cabin.

Selphie was still pounding the lifeless consol, and trying hard not to panic.

"I'm sorry, Zell," she said brushing away tears that she couldn't hold back.

Zell tightened his belt and leaned back in his chair, still grasping the controls. His knuckles were white and he smiled reassuringly over at Selphie as she put her hand on top of his.

"I'm still going to try to land it. It's not over…it's far from over," he gave himself a pep talk as the windshield started to crack from the repeated abuse it had taken.

It was then that the entire ship shuddered from a force from behind. Before either of them knew what was happening, a piercing light filled the entire cabin, blinding them both. Selphie cried out and covered her face to shut out the light, but it penetrated everything.

Selphie couldn't hear or see anything, but she felt the crash. Her stomach flew up into her chest. Her knees slammed up into the control panel and her head snapped back forcefully against the seat. Then there was stillness and nothing else but the ethereal, white luminescence.

* * *

The light from Aeris rose from the canyon and the surrounding land to create a sphere in the sky above. It was like a small sun, basking everything in a light, turning night into day. The orb churned into itself as if it were made of liquid and remained above the gorge.

Aeris collapsed, and Auron grabbed her before she hit the ground. He swept her up into his arms and let her rest there. Her head rested lightly on his chest. He stared up at the night sun she had created and his mind reeled with the thought of all that had just happened. She had saved their lives and all he could do was thank her silently.

* * *

I was studying abroad in Brazil and I'm back now. Since its summer I really want to write this on a regular basis. Enjoy and reviews are more than welcome!

Rinoa-FF8- Thanks! I'm glad you liked my title.

Euphors21- Sorry that I kept you waiting for this one too. Thanks for the reviews.

Tore-Thanks for the compliment. I try to work on it when I can…but, sigh…I take so long…

Luna-Starr-Thanks again. Hope you like this one.

Platonic1-Thanks for the suggestions. I will start mixing character relationships really soon. Promise! The Rikku and Squall thing was fun and I might entertain it more, but I love Rinoa and Squall. Laguna is coming back next chapter and will be journeying with the group from now on. Irvine plus Cid, plus girls and booze would be hilarious. Thanks for that suggestion. Oh, and I'm a good student I promise…I just get bored sometimes…but you are right. J Thanks for all the advise!

UltraBeing-Glad you like it!

FenixPheonix- Aeris and Auron are pretty close…we'll see what I decide to do with them.

Shandy-Your reviews are my favorite. You are so detailed and complimentary. Thanks for all your help and feedback.


	26. Chapter 26The Fear of Loss

Chapter 26: The Fear of Loss

It was hard to move after the intensity of the pillar of light had diminished from the gorge. Only the swirling orb remained in the sky, giving off enough light to bring faux day. Cloud took a moment on the ground trying to fight back all dread inside of him. The light had been familiar. Its familiarity shook at his very core. The first time he had experienced it had been two years ago. The first time had been while drowning in the life stream. The second time…

_Aeris!_

He pushed up from the ground where he had fallen to protect Tifa. She still lay beside him in shock. When he moved suddenly it seemed to wake her up from her stunned state. She sat up and grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere.

"I know what you are thinking," she said, her eyes filled with trepidation. "It's not possible."

Cloud pulled his hand from her grasp and backed away from her. "Holy," he breathed, "or something like it…You left her alone back there!"

"What?" Tifa cried, hurt by where he was going with his accusation.

"Aeris," Cloud said turning to run.

"It's not possible! This isn't our world!" Tifa screamed after him as he sprinted away to find the others.

Tifa felt Tidus take her arm and help her to her feet. He gave her a concerned smile and nodded after Cloud. "What was that all about? You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said looking at the ground, avoiding his look. To hell with anyone's concern.

"Where is he going?" asked Squall. He led two surviving chocobos by the reins.

"That light…was from our world…or something like it," Tifa tried to explain. "Never mind, he just wanted to make sure everyone was ..."

She looked down at her fighting gloves and paused before she could finish her sentence. Her materia was glowing. Each individual orb held its own internal light and fire that churned within it.

"…alright."

Quistis regained consciousness slowly. Everything took a while to come back into focus, and when it did she found it hard to believe her eyes. It was day, but there was no heat coming from the light surrounding her. The night sun before her was hard to register as a reality as well.

_Am I dead?_

"We need to get moving," Vincent's voice startled her from behind. She was propped up against a boulder and he was perched on top of it like a gothic cathedral gargoyle. He had transformed back from Chaos, and his clothes were badly tattered.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "So, are we dead?"

"Death did not knock upon your door today," he replied without much emotion. He jumped down beside her and walked to the edge of the cliff. There was the valley before Asgard below them and the caravan was crossing it in the distance.

Quistis struggled to her feet and used the boulder as a support. She looked at the man who had saved her life with great admiration. He could have died saving her, but he had taken the risk. She owed him one.

"You saved my life," she said gratefully. "Thank you."

Vincent glanced back at her for a moment. He looked as if he were about to say something, then he looked away again.

_So cold_

Quistis thought, put off by his lack of emotion and conversational skills. She came beside him and looked out at the mountains in the distance. She noticed her wounds had been bandaged and her respect for Vincent grew even more.

"So what happened? Are the others alright? How long was I out?"

Once again, her questions were met with a long silence, and then…

"The orb in the sky is getting smaller. We should utilize the light. The creatures don't seem to take kindly to it."

Vincent moved away from her and studied the gorge for a path down to the valley. She made him nervous standing close like she did. He felt her grab his arm, her soft fingers encircling his wrist and he pulled away quickly out of reflex.

"I just want to help," she yelled angrily. "Your arm has a gaping wound. You're bleeding all over the place. Don't play tough!"

Vincent rolled his eyes and let her take his arm to examine it.

"I know your type. I taught students that thought they'd get props for being heroes. 'Oh, I don't need medical attention, Professor Trepe.'"

"I liked you better comatose," Vincent said.

Quistis mouth dropped playfully and she laughed. "A joke. You are human."

"I wasn't joking," Vincent replied, but couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, forget it then. I had a few cure spells, but you can just bleed to death," she started to walk away, but he quickly apologized under his breath. Quistis could tell it was killing him to have to say anything to her at all. He had been growing on her through all they'd been through.

_Progress.__Hyne! Why do I always take to the socially challenged ones?_

Zell woke up to Selphie shaking him and calling his name. He sat up slowly, feeling every muscle in his body shoot pain as he came back against his chair. He wiped away the warm liquid pouring into his left eye and groaned at the sight of blood on his finger tips.

"You're okay!" Selphie cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Booyah! We survived the crash!"

Zell shook his head in disbelief. "We are the luckiest sons of…"

The airship groaned and they both stopped talking to listen. The broken windshield was covered in dust and debris and only a few spots of light were able to make it through. The airship shuddered, and then began to move downward. Selphie cried out at first, fearing they were in a free fall. However, the descent was slow.

"We're moving," Selphie announced. She crawled up onto the control panel and pushed some of the debris away. Zell just watched her as she cleared a hole big enough for her body to move through and climbed out of the ship.

"Selphie, wait," Zell called after her.

She poked her head back in and smiled. "We're going underground."

"What?" Zell asked clambering over the control panel and coming to join her outside.

When he emerged he realized that they had landed on a rather large cargo or transport elevator.

"Can we crash land, or what?" Selphie beamed. "Hyne! We couldn't have landed this better with fuel."

"I have to disagree with you on that one. Lady Luck was with us," Zell commented. The opening to the surface was getting farther and farther away and they were descending deeper into the ground.

"Lady Luck! No way, it was my excellent piloting skills," Selphie bragged. She looked around as it started to get darker and shrugged. "I just wish I knew where we were going now."

"Is this Asgard?" Zell wondered. His question was answered when the rock walls of the elevator shaft ran into glass and then open air overlooking a large airship maintenance bay. People below were running toward the elevator and stopping what they were working on to watch them descend.

When the platform finally came to a stop, Selphie and Zell were surprised to see Laguna waiting for them. He waved as he approached and clambered clumsily up the wreck to where they were.

"What did you do to it?" he asked as he approached, reaching out a hand.

Zell grabbed it and pulled him up onto the nose of the ship. "We had to crash land."

Selphie gave Laguna a great big hug and a look of sympathy. "You're stuck in this mess too?"

"It's not so bad," Laguna said. "I've been bored out of my mind. You two look like you are the ones having all of the fun."

"So that is what they call it now," Zell said sarcastically.

Laguna grinned and knelt down beside the hole they had escaped from. "Who else is inside?"

Selphie paled and looked to Zell with wide eyes. "Do you think the others were able to get back inside the ship before we crashed?"

"I was in shock we survived," Zell said shaking his head. "How could we have forgotten them?"

He slid back into the ship, followed by Selphie and Laguna.

Cloud finally came upon Auron and the others toward the end of the pass. He called out for them to wait and stopped to catch his breath. Auron stopped and turned back to him, still holding Aeris in his arms. Cloud's heart stopped at the sight of her pale, frail form draped over Auron's arms.

"Is she...?" Cloud started to ask.

"She's fine," Auron answered.

"What the hell happened to her?" Was the next thing to erupt from Cloud's lips. His relief had been rapidly replaced with anger at their inability to keep her safe.

"She saved our lives," Red XIII piped up, coming to Auron's defense.

"Red," Cloud's voice was overwhelmed with disappointment. "You knew what she'd been through in the past. God, tell me that wasn't Holy!"

"Calm down," Seifer said, annoyed by Cloud's obnoxious over protectiveness. "She told us to watch her. How the hell were we supposed to know she'd summon a damn mini-sun and overexert herself?"

"This is not our world," Red said calmly. "How is Holy even possible here?"

"What the hell is Holy?" Seifer asked. "Magic right?"

"It isn't important now," Red diverted the conversation. "Right now we need to get to Asgard. Aeris is alright. But her escape for us is weakening in the sky. Let us use this opportunity to make it to safety in daylight."

Kimahri stood at a distance watching them with his arms crossed. He found the one known as Cloud to be disrespectful. He had grown up watching the sacrifices of the summoners in his world. Aeris had bravely asked for their support. They needed to respect her wishes. He nodded to Auron and they both continued onto the plains without another word exchanged.

Cloud watched them leave and felt pathetic. His outburst had revealed a side of him that he just couldn't seem to let die; the side of him that feared loss. He had been out of line. Red stayed behind with him, waiting for them both to be alone.

"The hell is wrong with me?" Cloud asked Red. "There are risks. She knows them. God, you know them. We just spent a day in hell, and then I had to attack them."

"We are not out yet. We need to keep moving," Red prodded.

"Red…tell me I'm not going crazy," Cloud pleaded.

Red pawed at the ground and sighed. "It was what you said it was…but different. She made a connection with our world somehow. It answered. Not on the scale that we saw before…It is unexplainable. Like everything now."

"Cloud! Red!" Tifa called to them as the rest of the group rode up on the remaining chocobos.

Tifa jumped down as they approached and looked around. "Is she okay? Is everyone alright?"

"She is fine. Exhausted, but nothing rest won't cure. The others are alright and ahead of us" Red answered.

"Good," Tifa breathed, relieved. She held out her fighting glove to both of them and a look of trepidation filled her already pale face. "I don't know what this means, but it works here. Our materia works now."

"Someone put me out of my misery, please!" Yuffie complained as she hung from cargo netting, suspended above Rinoa and Wakka. They were strewn about the boxes and sacks that had nearly crushed them below Yuffie. The ship was on its side and everything inside the cargo bay was spread about in a very disorderly fashion. The high strung ninja struggled in her entanglement for a few minutes, then gave up completely.

"I know you two are still alive. I can see you breathing. Get me the hell out of here!" She screamed down to them.

Rinoa groaned and rolled over on her crate, holding her side. She waved up at Yuffie, like she was swatting a fly away and coughed. "Just shut up for a second."

Wakka shook his head and sat up slowly, "I must have hit my head really hard, ya? I can hear this incessant high pitched noise."

"That's Yuffie again," Rinoa croaked. She looked beside herself and saw one of the creatures, dead and looking back. She sat up quickly and moved away from it.

"Now that you are up, get me down!" Yuffie cried.

Rinoa rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The net fell away from where it was caught and Yuffie fell to the ground. Yuffie's mouth moved, forming a myriad of swear words, but nothing came out from her compressed lungs as she rolled around.

There was a knocking on the door above them. The metallic thud, echoed throughout the large area. Voices were also calling something, muffled by the metal walls. That was when the door suddenly blew off and out into the room in a loud explosion. Everyone ducked and covered their heads.

When the smoke cleared, they looked up and saw Rikku coming down on a rope ladder.

She looked as badly beaten up as they did, but her soot covered face still carried a smile.

"Cid!" she called up the ladder. "They made it!"

"Mari! Kio! Aki!" Barret called desperately into the passenger cabin. The room was on a horrible slant and he left his place up against the doorway to slide into it. He grabbed onto the first row of seats and stared down the aisle. They were not where he had left them.

His heart ruptured at the thought of having failed to protect them. He had tried his best to get to them before the airship crashed, but it had been impossible. Everything had happened so fast. After they had lost Quistis and Vincent, the ship had plummeted to the ground. He wondered what Vincent had been thinking, or if he had even been thinking at all. If they both survived, it would be a marvel.

He shook his head to clear it. The thought of Vincent being torn apart by the creatures was not something he wished to dwell on. They had been through too much for him to be done in by the simple bat bastards. And Quistis…Barret could not strike the last glance of horror on her face, before she was overcome by the Saikin, from his mind.

He became desperate in his search for the children. Finding them would mean the end to all of the worst case scenarios running vividly through his brain. He slid down the aisle to the next row and the next, calling out for them.

In his ears echoed the guilt ravaged cries of Yuna. The poor girl had completely broken down after the loss of Quistis. Her small frame shuddering with every sob as she buried her face into Lulu's shoulder.

"It's my fault. It should have been me," she had wailed, as they had tried to get her to leave the wreck.

Now he was searching for the children he had promised to protect and all he could hear was Yuna's tear-choked words.

_It's my fault_

"Mr. Barret," Mari's soft voice pulled him from his mental torture.

She was lying beneath one of the seats, smiling at him. Her head was bruised above the brow, and she looked like she had just woken from a long sleep. Her tiny hand jutted out to him and he pulled her up into his arms, holding her for a second, before looking for her brothers.

"Are the bad things gone?" Came Aki's timid voice.

Barret found it suddenly easy to breathe as he saw her two brothers on the opposite side of the aisle, poking their heads out from beneath the row.

"Yeah," Barret answered him and they crawled up into his giant arms.

Barret used his good arm to climb up the seats. He looked once more at the children to make sure they were not badly injured. He was concerned to see Kio's face dejected and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Barret asked, but smiled when he realized he already knew the answer.

Kio shook his head and furrowed his brows in anger, "I didn't even get to fight one. Not one!"

Quistis and Vincent finally made it down from the unstable cliffs of the gorge to the soft grasses of the valley plains. The caravan small in the distance, but the sight of it was pleasant and quieting to Quistis. She was glad to see that they had made it. Now, all that was left was to get to Asgard and make sure the others had been able to land.

After her initial elation of surviving her fall, she started to worry even more about her friends and about their survival. Vincent had eventually managed to hold a conversation long enough to get out that he felt the others were still alive, and that he had seen them heading for the mountains of Asgard, before the great light. She wouldn't feel at ease until she knew for sure.

She fumbled with her broken hair clip and tried to rearrange her hair as they walked, but it was a lost cause. She tossed the useless clip into a patch of tall grass and let her hair drape over her shoulders.

Vincent watched her. She was a mess, but he was intrigued by her. He hated himself for it too. He immediately diverted his eyes to the path ahead and sped up.

"Quistis?" Seifer's voice came from behind them, and they both turned to meet him. He was with Auron and Kimahri. Auron was holding Aeris, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Quistis and Vincent wouldn't have known the difference, but her color had already returned and she was getting better.

"How are you here?" Seifer asked, truly perplexed and trying to sort out all possible explanations in his mind.

"Long story. Just thought we'd drop in," Quistis joked, cracking a smile.

Vincent scoffed at her absurdly bad joke, and continued to walk on.

"You look like hell," Seifer said unsympathetically.

"Thank you," Quistis responded, annoyed already by his presence. "Falling from an airship will do that to you. Besides, you're not exactly…"

"Is everyone alright?" Auron suddenly spoke up. "The Osiris was under attack?"

Quistis shook her head and shrugged apologetically, "We don't know, Vincent thinks they made it."

"Whoa!" Seifer pushed back into the conversation. "You fell from the Osiris? Are you alright?"

_Wow, you are slow on the uptake, buddy._

Quistis nodded and was about to add more, when the rest of the group approached. Squall was shocked to see Quistis standing there. She saw his confusion and held up a hand before he could ask the question.

"Not now," she said with great exhaustion. "Just get us to Asgard."

Hiding in among the rocks of the mountain top, he watched with binoculars their movement. The metallic scales of the Kuroi he rode chattered together as it shifted its weight from one foot to the other. Its massive wings unfolded from their tight position slightly to signal its discomfort.

Veovis lowered his binoculars and smiled to himself. He had followed them from Lasar and was pleased with everything he had witnessed. Oh how clever he was to have found the outsiders. He had followed leads from every village and district he had passed through. It had seemed pointless and having traveled this far south he had come to the conclusion that they were myth. But what he had just witnessed from his perch had been spectacular.

They were creatures of immense strength and power. The mini-sun that had lit up what seemed like the whole world was what had taken his breath away and rendered him motionless for the past hour. It had been awe inspiring. Gods were walking in the valley below him.

His smile turned into a clever smirk as he thought of Kiaru. She was completely in the dark as to what the outsiders were. She was a fool.

He waited a bit longer, lingering to see where they were headed.

_Ah, to the north. Perhaps right into Divina. Right into the Lion's den. No, wait…_

He heard the sound of rock moving against rock, and what sounded like gears whining below him. It startled him, because he hadn't seen anything below him except the ruins of the Acacia temple. The airship he had seen wreck earlier was starting to move downward, the ground receding below it in a circular shape.

_My...my, my, my._ _It can't be…Asgard. The entrance to the lost underground city! _

He started to praise himself and his good fortune. He was feeling like he had the upper hand on everyone; on Kiaru and on the outsiders. He was smarter than them all, and the outsiders now had nowhere to hide.

Author's Note: Hmmm…you would hate me if you knew how long I had this chapter on my computer. So I won't tell you. :P I am still trying to decide if I should leave this story. I can't remember where I wanted to go with it exactly. Maybe if I write shorter chapters I can make them more frequent. I have no idea. Sorry…hope there are still some readers out there. I was reading this and realizing how much I've grown as a writer. Some of my writing seems so bad...so I had reservations about posting this chapter I've had for so long just sitting on my computer. I've been typing this for two years. Its time to move on or end it. We'll see.

Thank you FenixPhoenix, Rinoa-FF8, Abyssinian003, Doom187, CTHKSI, Shandy, sol-nemesis, MoombaRave, Dickie, Luna-Starr, and Platonic1 for all your support.

Platonic1- I apologize for never responding. Haven't read reviews in a while. What crossover did you want me to look at?


	27. Window of Opportunity

Chapter 27: Window of Opportunity

Kiaru entered into the temple of the Gatekeepers with her internal anger growing and hastening her steps. She tried to keep her air of serenity as she passed some of the elders who were waiting for her beside the entrance to the inner most sanctum. They smiled to her and nodded their approval and support. Their expressions of hope were dumb in Kiaru's eyes, and she hated them for their naivety and blind faith.

They opened the doors, gave her one last look of encouragement, and then closed them behind her. She scowled as the sound of the heavy doors echoed throughout the room, signaling her time to start.

The counsel had come to her in a complete panic that morning. Raising her even before the sun had risen and begging her to come see the phenomenon on the horizon. She had stumbled with them to her balcony and had been immediately aware of a small sun hovering above the earth. The moons were still in their position in the sky, signaling an early morning, but the orb was brilliant and unnatural below them.

They were scared. She was indifferent. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that now she was standing in the temple, about to implore the Gatekeepers for guidance and assistance yet again. They wouldn't be coming though. She had fought almost everyone of them and had won, and the others were too scared to show their faces.

She stepped to the edge of the decorated circle at the center of the room and stared at it for a second. All of the images of the Gatekeepers were etched into the center. She rolled her eyes and began to speak the summoning words. When she finished there was nothing but dead silence as a reply. The bond between the men of this world and the Gatekeepers had been completely severed. They had only come for her in the past, and now they didn't come at all.

She smirked at the thought of the counsel's eyes. How full of fear they would be when she reported that the Gatekeepers had not come. But then her mind trailed to the thought of how closely the members of the counsel clung to her. She had become their "gatekeeper." She had become the one with all of the answers. If she returned empty handed, she would never get her chance to leave and look for the gate keys.

"My lady," Corbett's voice broke through the silence, and she snapped her head up to find him.

He was standing on the other side of the circle from her. She smiled coldly and nodded toward the door.

"They want me to summon help. But you as well as I know that no help is coming."

Corbett shook his head and started around the circle toward her.

"I told you that all eyes would be upon you," he reminded her.

"Then you be my gatekeeper," Kiaru teased. "Tell me, O great Corbett, what path to our utter destruction should we take?"

"I brought you a messenger. I wanted to slit the vermin's throat, but he insisted that he had information you would be interested in," Corbett continued, ignoring her joke.

Kiaru grew even angrier, knowing exactly who Corbett was talking about. "I told him…"

"Not to come into your presence again, or lose my life to a painful and excruciating death, I believe," Veovis' raspy voice finished her sentence as he came out from the shadows behind Corbett.

"Be quick or I'll make good on my promises," Kiaru growled.

"No doubt," Veovis smiled back at her, delighted by her furious expression. "I'm sure you've been sent here by the scared masses that witnessed that delightful display last evening."

"Am I to assume you know what it was?"

"And much, much more," he said, his eerie grin growing. "The outsiders are real, and you witnessed some of their power this morning. To light their way, they summoned a sun."

He paused and then corrected himself, "Or should I say one of them summoned a sun. The rest I witnessed destroy the Ryongi and the Saikin. Some even survived a crash in an airship."

Kiaru flinched at his news, but didn't reveal the twinge of worry that was rising up in her. "They want the keys. That is why they are here." She thought over what he had said. She took into consideration that he was lying and trying to gain leverage with her.

"You said they crashed in an airship," Kiaru laughed, playing that she didn't believe a word that had come from his crooked lips. "That technology has been revived slowly. Divina is the only city which has one."

Veovis shook his head and corrected her immediately. "Asgard," he breathed the word like it was sacred. "The lost underground city. They have found it and have made it their headquarters."

Kiaru's eyes gave away her fear. He had to be lying…but if he wasn't…

"What do I care if they exist?" she dismissed his obvious excitement. "And what do I care if they have found Asgard? I am the only one with the map and I will soon hold the gate keys."

"True, my lady, true," Veovis nodded in agreement. "However, what if they can somehow beat you to it? From what I have seen they match you in strength and outnumber you."

Kiaru scoffed at his words and her eyes that had been filled with trepidation, soon returned to contempt for the man in front of her.

"You are such a thorn in my side," she gave a sigh of exasperation. "What would you have from me?"

"I will help you stop them. Just give me the coordinates and I will wait for them there."

"You must think I'm thick!" Kiaru screamed. She watched him shrink away from her a bit, and this satisfied her. He realized who he was dealing with.

"I'll tell you what, Veovis. Because you have come to me with this, I will let you in on part of my plan. My brother Seiya has been acting strange. I believe he means to harm me and take the keys for himself. On the day we leave, you have my permission to follow him. I want you to make sure he gets his key and brings it back to me. Don't let him know that you are following him. Keep him and the outsiders in line and I will reward you."

"Thank you, my lady. It will be as you ask."

"Also, it has come to my attention that there is a faction of men that are out to put an end to me. I caught two of my assassins and ended their lives. But, not before I forced from them the name of their leader. An ex-soldier. Artemis of Lasar."

Veovis nodded, "Now this work will require my prolonged absence from Arashi. Could you perhaps relieve me of my burden?" He then tugged at his collar.

Kiaru smiled at his gumption and instantly the collar fell to the floor. Veovis bowed out of respect for her 'mercy', but at the same time celebrated her foolishness and pride.

"What now, will you do with the worlds' eyes upon you?" he asked.

"Thanks to you…they no longer have to be."

* * *

Edea watched the parade of half dead, exhausted travelers filter through the old mammoth gates of Asgard. Their worn faces bore both awe at the sights of the underground city, and relief that they could finally rest. Women, men, and children of all ages poured through the gates, seeking shelter from the outside world.

Laguna stood beside her, taking it all in as well. He had tried to figure out what to do with them all. The soldiers that were with the caravan came to them both and asked for instructions. They had only been able to point toward the elevators and tell them to find Squall.

Squall, who looked like a pale shadow of his former self, was still running around and giving orders to the soldiers, directing the movement of supplies, and helping calm the confusion. When he saw them both he jogged toward them and addressed Edea, ignoring Laguna.

"Did the Osiris make it?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Everyone is alright. Laguna has been helping them unload supplies from the wreck for the past few hours."

Squall breathed a sigh of relief and nodded to Laguna his thanks. Edea put a hand on Squall's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You need to rest," she told him, her motherly concern apparent on every aspect of her face. "We can handle it from here. Just tell us what you need to have done."

Squall shook his head and shrugged away her hand. "The upper levels of this city are going to be occupied for a while by these people. The soldiers of Shuin are going to oversee the distribution of supplies. These people are all taken care of…for now."

"Then rest," Edea continued to prod.

"We need to meet. Go over what's happened since we left. Go over any discoveries you and Cid made in the archives. Start repair on the airships. Assemble teams. Put up watch at the main entrance, and…"

"After you've rested," Laguna piped up. "I'll take care of the rest."

Squall shot him a skeptical glare that Laguna could do anything of a tactical nature on his own and was about to protest when he felt someone run into him from behind and wrap their arms around his waist.

He smiled and turned around to see the one person he had been trying to find since he had arrived. Rinoa smiled up at him. Her smile was weak with fatigue and worry.

"Make him rest, Rinoa," Edea half joked half pleaded. "He won't listen to us."

"Come on," Rinoa said, taking Squall's hand and leading him away. "Don't worry. I'll talk some sense into him."

* * *

Kiaru sat at the head of the table of council members, her mind reeling with pure ecstasy. Everything couldn't have fallen into place better if she had planned it herself. A day that had started without any promises was starting to look up after her meeting with Veovis.

The council members, all representing their pathetic cities and regions were waiting for the "words from on high," their salvation. Kiaru would give them this salvation. She would relive them of their pathetic existence.

"What news, my lady, came from the Gatekeepers?" One member spoke up, unable to wait any longer.

"Yes, will they no longer come to our aid? Do they want something from us?"

"They will no longer assist us," Kiaru stated bluntly. Ignoring their crestfallen faces she continued. "Unless we eradicate all traitors who seek to open the center plane."

"Who?" the elder of Nari asked.

"The outsiders that have been rumored to be among us. They want to open the gate and release Decay completely upon our world. They want its power and will stop at nothing to get it."

"What was the source of the mini-sun? Was it a sign?" The same elder asked.

"You've witnessed a sign that the end is close at hand. Our world will cease to exist if we do not rise up to meet this new threat. Once they are gone, the Gatekeepers will come and destroy the demons. We are being tested. We've become too dependent on the Gatekeepers. They have asked us to fight or die."

The silence that filled the room was thick and Kiaru reveled in it, looking from each distraught face to the next. They were all cowards. Each and every one of them.

"I thought the Outsiders were helping us," an Elder representative from Lasar spoke up. I have been unable to return home in months and speak with the people of Lasar, but word reached here yesterday from Shuin that these Outsiders have been defending the southern region."

"And where is Shuin now?" Kiaru asked, trying to bite back her anger. "They refused to gather at Divina when we asked for their help."

"They were delayed by the demons. No one from the south has been able to make it here. Just a few early travelers from Shuin and the draft from Lasar. We left those cities vulnerable. They couldn't get out. And the Outsiders have been fighting for them."

Kiaru bit her lip and took a deep breath. "My life had a price put on it by a former high ranking officer of Lasar. The south has sided with the Outsiders, because they have promised them the power that seduced the generation of the second Apocalypse."

Shock and horror filled everyone's face at her words. All except the elder of Nari seemed surprised by this news and demanded immediate action. Kiaru noticed his calm demeanor and wondered if he was one of them. If he was sided with Artemis.

"My guardian, Corbett, took care of two of my assassins within these walls," she told them, "I did not wish to burden you with this. It's an isolated situation. The point is that action needs to be taken now. Our people are divided against each other. There are traitors amongst us and we are running out of time."

She hissed the word 'traitors' while looking directly at the elder of Nari. He didn't flinch, but returned her glance with the same ferocity. She wanted to rip the expression from his face. Traitors. She was surrounded by traitors. If she reacted to him now and created chaos among the elders, they wouldn't leave her.

"What should we do?" asked the elder of Wes

"The mini-sun is a marker over the location of the underground city, Asgard. We will take our assembled armies to their headquarters and we will destroy every last one of them. Those that side with the Outsiders will perish with them. Only then will we have proven our worth. Only then will the Gatekeepers return and destroy the plague that has ravaged our world."

"It will be as you have said!" shouted one elder, "I will go with my people into battle."

"As will I!" piped up another of the council.

The elder of Nari remained silent. She noted the white knuckles of his clenched fists. Every one in the council chimed in. They all signed their lives away.

Kiaru nodded to each of them her approval of their pledge. "I will pray for you as you go against this enemy. For Victory! For Eliana!"

Each elder and even Nari's representative agreed with her in loud chorus.

"For Eliana!"

* * *

Squall woke before the dawn and went up into the camps of the people of Lasar and Shuin. He was amazed to find the once dead streets and living areas alive with activity. Even though it was early morning, people were up talking and getting ready for their day. Everyone that saw him thanked him again for "saving" them. He was offered several different breakfast and even lunch invitations. Each one he politely turned down while trying to fight back the guilt in his heart.

What had he done? Bringing this many people to Asgard without knowing himself what his next move would be. What if this was all he could do for them? He couldn't promise them that they would be safe here. He didn't even know if he was going to find a way to stop the demons from destroying their world. Part of him wanted to just find a way home. What did he care? It wasn't his fight to win.

_I might let you down_

Squall saw Barret at a distance playing with three children while a woman with kind eyes laughed and begged them to let him alone so he could eat breakfast. Before Squall could get away, Barret saw him and waved him over.

"Good morning," the woman with the kind eyes greeted him.

"Squall! Come eat breakfast with this lively bunch. You look like you could use some food," Barret invited him jollily.

The family was eating on blankets outside of one of the crumbled remains of the house they now occupied. A tent was set up among the remains of the walls. Everyone was occupying the once grand underground city in this fashion. The refugees had tried to set up something that resembled a home. Squall was amazed at their resourcefulness and hadn't realized how much had been done since he had left them the day before. He took a place beside a little girl, whose smile seemed permanently attached to her face as she ate some sweet bread and hummed.

She held up a clump in her sticky palm to Squall in offering and he tried hard not to laugh as he declined. Children had always scared him. But lately he didn't mind their company.

"That's Mari," Barrett introduced her. "And her brothers Aki and Kio. And the wonderful woman cooking breakfast is their aunt Aria."

Aria placed a plate of food in front of Squall and sat down next to Mari. "Mr. Barret was kind enough to bring my sister's kids all the way from Lasar," she said putting an arm around Mari and kissing her on the head.

Squall stared at the food and felt horrible for taking it. "I can't stay long," he said.

"Please eat!" Aria insisted.

"Yeah," Barret chimed in, "You've been out for the past 24 hours. Aren't you hungry? She's a great cook."

"I didn't realize I had slept that long," Squall said. "So, what has happened since then?"

"Laguna, the Cids, and the Al Bhed crew are already repairing the damage of the airships. Aeris is doing much better. You should go visit her in the infirmary."

"I should…" Squall trailed off. "I owe her my thanks."

"Everyone has been helping these people get settled. We were more than relieved to see Quistis and Vincent were alright."

"Yeah," Squall remembered their sudden appearance on the ground and bizarre circumstance. "I have yet to hear their story."

"Yuna was relieved. Poor thing felt it was all her fault. This world is really taking its toll on us. I don't know about you, but I am enjoying the calm of this place."

Squall wished that he could agree. His mind never stopped thinking over how to get out of the mess they were in. He took a bite of his breakfast and was amazed at how good food tasted. He hadn't realized that he was hungry. He quickly finished the plate and then noticed Barret shaking his head.

"Not hungry, huh?" he poked.

Squall smirked, "Whatever." He then got up and gave his thanks to Aria. "It was very good. Thank you."

"It was nothing," she smiled back.

"Hey, where you go'n?" Barret asked.

"Tell everyone to meet me in an hour," Squall said, avoiding his question before walking off.

Outside of Asgard the warm sun and cool breezes felt good against his skin. Squall went to the spot where he had met Shiva that first night at the Acacia temple. He looked out over the valley and the mountains in the distance. Inside he was filled with anger. He wanted answers and a direction.

"Shiva!" he found himself screaming at the top of his lungs. His voice echoed across the empty space before him. "Answer me, Dammit!"

"You don't have to scream," her soft voice startled him from behind. She was perched on top of one of the broken pillars. Her long blue braids blowing in the wind around her. "What do you want, Squall?"

"Answers," Squall demanded.

"I've told you all that I know," she answered.

"I don't believe you," Squall said angrily. "Where were you when Lasar was under attack?"

"Healing," she answered, "and keeping the Center Plane seal from breaking. I'm tired you know that. I can't be there all the time."

She jumped down beside him and circled him while she spoke. "You are mad because I didn't tell you about the prophesy."

He didn't answer her. He just pushed past her and took a seat on a fallen column. She sat beside him and looked at him as if studying him. It was getting on his nerves.

_Damn GF's_

"You're changing," she said, "Its getting to you isn't it. Decay is in your mind."

Squall got up quickly and shook his head. "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"I don't reside there anymore. In your mind. You've been strong on your own. But I wonder if you'll turn…"

"Turn?" Squall scoffed. "What does the prophesy mean?"

"This world will die or revive by your hand. Remember that a single strand breaks easily, but a chord of many…"

"Enough with the riddles!" Squall snapped at her. "Speak in fact. Tell me what to do."

Shiva sighed and played with a strand of her hair. "You've met Ren."

"Who," Squall asked. "The soldier who fought with you against the Ryongi. He is the son of Artemis."

Squall's eyes widened as he realized why the man had looked so familiar. "Artemis never mentioned a son."

"That is because his son and he have been trying to dethrone the Empress. If either one were caught they didn't want any links to each other. Ren knows that Artemis is his father, but he never grew up with him. He was raised by his aunt in Shuin and never met his real father until recently."

"Jacosa isn't his mother?"

"No," Shiva smiled, "But Artemis was never unfaithful. He met her after the other had long passed away."

Squall shrugged, "This is all great, but what has this to do with any of the questions I asked you. So what if Artemis has a son and kept yet another secret from me?"

"Atrus, the old leader of this world had many decedents. Many whom he felt were dead after the second apocalypse. Ren's mother…"

"Is a descendent of Atrus, right?" Squall asked, putting the pieces together.

"He should have led this world. I regret whatever possessed us to place Decay's spawn on the throne."

"Hold on!" Squall stopped her, "You haven't told me everything. The man who helped me in the gorge is of the line of Atrus? And you put Decay's spawn on the throne?"

"The girl was innocent at such a young age. And oh how the aging Atrus loved her. He had no idea there was someone else and neither did we. The Empress was the light of Eliana. But some evil seed planted in her grew."

"What are you saying?" Squall asked.

"Protect Ren. If this world can survive what is to come, then he will be an uncorrupt leader of his people. He isn't afraid like many of the people of this world are. He has his father's spirit. I also want to warn you about the Empress."

"I know," Squall interrupted. "We won't go to Divina."

"It's more than that. Do you have dreams, Squall?" Shiva looked at him with a deep concern. Her eyes asking him for the truth.

"Why?"

"I think that we made a grave error in blessing the reign of Kiaru and her brothers. In an attempt to re-enter this world, Decay left a possible way to return. Its flesh is broken into three parts. It also sent a guardian to make sure at least one piece made it to the Center Plane."

"Kiaru and her bothers are the incomplete pieces if Decay's physical form?"

"They would have these dreams as children. A woman under a tree holding out to them…"

"Power or death," Squall said under his breath.

Shiva lowered her head and became distressed. "You do dream about the Center Plane."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Squall snapped.

"Listen to me!" Shiva commanded his attention, "It wants you! Kiaru and her brothers are like the demons that have crept into this world from Decay. You are different. If you are stronger than them, it will prefer to take you instead."

"So if I come across the Empress I should lose," Squall asked, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"You probably will lose," Shiva said coldly.

"Just tell me where to go," Squall said wearily. He was finished playing games with her.

"Tifa has the gate key locations, ask her for them," Shiva said walking away.

"Hey!" Squall called after her, "I'm not done!"

Before he could reach Shiva he was knocked back to the ground by a cold gust of wind as she disappeared from his site.

Author's Note: I will keep this story. It's my baby and I can't abandon it.

FenixPheonix: Thanks for the support. I hope that the interaction between Quistis and Vincent will be more realistic for you in the future. Also, Tifa and Vincent do sound like a good pairing. Hmmmm ponders Anyway, I think that the chapters will be shorter to work with my schedule. Thanks for sticking with it.

Platonic1: You are right…it is a challenge. I think I will take up that challenge and give this story an actual ending instead of leaving it.

Zornoid13: Thanks. I am glad you like it. I won't abandon it.


	28. Three Paths

Chapter 28: Three Paths

Aeris set down the book she was reading, and glanced up at the silent watchman that had been standing at the end of her bed since they had first arrived at Asgard. Kimahri had refused to leave her alone in the infirmary, unwatched. It was an act that Aeris found sweet, but highly un-necessary.

"You don't have to stay with me," Aeris offered. "I am fine. I promise."

Kimahri shot her a sideways glance, but didn't budge his crossed arms and soldier stance. "Kimahri knows this. Kimahri chooses this."

"Don't you need sleep, or food? Or…I don't know."

Kimahri knew the role of a guardian from his world. Just because he was no longer there, it didn't mean that he still couldn't be a guardian in some respects. However if Aeris wished that he would leave, all she had to do was ask him to do so.

"Kimahri is Ronso. We know meditative trance that rejuvenates us. We can stand for days."

Aeris blinked in surprise. "Well that is impressive."

There was a knock at the door, which Auron's presence quickly followed as he entered the room. "We are meeting to discuss our next move. Do you feel up to attending?"

Aeris nodded. "I am feeling up to it." She smiled at Auron and motioned for him to have a seat. "I want to tell you something."

Auron was taken by surprise by her actions. He had no idea what she could possibly have to say to him and he didn't know if he had time for this. Yet, despite all that, he did as he was told and had a seat in the chair next to her.

"I saw your world," Aeris beamed. "Spira is beautiful."

It was hard to see Auron's expressions, if he even had any, behind the dark glasses and the tunic. However, at the moment one would have seen shock painted there against his scarred face.

"You've seen Spira? When?"

"When I…that light…I think I may have connected our worlds inadvertently. While I was praying I saw your world and glimpses of the past. I actually saw mine as well and Squall's. You were a warrior monk, right? I saw your amazing temples and vast oceans."

"Did you see the Farplane?" Auron asked solemnly. "Because I feel that I am destined to return there."

Aeris took his hand and he didn't protest.

"It was familiar to me," she smiled. "Maybe all our worlds are connected in death. Death isn't so bad, you know."

Auron withdrew his hand and stood up. "If we are to return to the exact way things were before we were summoned to this place, than I am at peace with that."

"So am I," Aeris said quietly.

Auron nodded back at her and put his hand to the door knob. "I will see you in the meeting hall then."

Aeris swung her legs over the bed and stretched. "You coming too?"

Kimahri uncrossed his arms and headed out the door after Auron. Not two seconds later the door opened again and Cloud entered. Aeris hadn't even had time to slip on her shoes.

"I am very popular today," she said as she tenderly placed her foot into a shoe and adjusted fabric around the heel. "How are you Cloud?"

Cloud didn't answer her immediately, he stood there with shoulders slack and face downcast. Aeris knew why he was there; she just wanted to wait for him to say it himself.

"I've wanted to ask you something," he started. "Since that night you…"

"Summoned Holy," Aeris finished for him.

Cloud looked at her like he had just been shot. "How?" He barely managed to get out.

Aeris sighed, "I think you are already starting to draw the right conclusions."

Cloud shook his head. "In order for you to summon Holy, your prayers have to reach the Lifestream."

Aeris got up from the bed and brushed off her skirt. "Cloud, tell me something. Are you strong enough to accept the truth? Say, theoretically, that all this is something like a dream, and I'm…well, I'm still dead."

She could see the denial already starting to creep up from inside him. "No. That's impossible. You're standing right here. Am I strong enough to accept the truth? What truth? That I got you killed, and fate would like to have a final punch to the gut in that you are still dead? Even though you are breathing and living right now. Here."

"I said theoretically," Aeris said, shaking her head. "I shouldn't be here. Don't you understand that? I summoned Holy, worlds away. That has to mean something."

"Not that you're dead!" Cloud shot back.

Aeris recoiled a bit and stared solemnly back into Cloud's tortured blue eyes.

"Why can't you just forgive yourself already? It wasn't your fault. You…" She looked like she was about to cry and she bit her lip. "You have to let me go."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "Please."

* * *

Tifa stood outside the door to the infirmary. She had seen them in there in an embrace. It was all she had to see. She hated herself for the childish jealousy that was rushing through her. When was she going to learn to let him go?

"Tifa."

Squall's voice startled her slightly and she quickly pushed off from the wall to face him. He was coming down the hall and looked like he needed to talk with her.

"Coordinates," He started. "I hear you have coordinates."

Tifa didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then remembered May and her dying wishes. "Yeah," she said, digging her hand into her pocket and pulling out a small slip of paper. "At least that is what I think they are."

Squall looked at the numbers scrawled on it and nodded, "Good."

Finally there was a direction to take.

* * *

Calling a meeting to order with this many people was like standing in front of a freight train and holding out your hand to stop it. It wasn't going to happen. Even in his experiences as a leader of Balamb, Squall had never had this mush trouble uniting people in silence. It was draining, and all he could do was sit at the head of the table and rub his scar while he waited for someone to notice that an actual meeting had to take place.

Everyone was doing their own thing and having their own conversation. Everyone had an idea about what should happen and where they should go.

The Cids were once again going over how long it would take to get the airships back into working condition.

"We don't have the parts," Cid from Spira announced loudly to the other two. "It's that simple."

"We'll make them from scrap then, dammit!" Cid Highwind returned. "There's no way I'm giving up on that beauty."

"The Morpheus is in working condition," Headmaster Cid added. "We can use that until the others are ready."

"It only holds like three frickin' people!" Cid Highwind exaggerated. "Let's just scrap the thing and use the parts for the other ships."

"Over my dead body," Spira's Cid immediately replied defensively.

Their argument only continued to escalade, while in the other corner of the room Yuffie and Rikku were once again chatting away. Yuffie was bragging again, but this time about how she had materia that worked. Rikku was admiring the small orbs and listening to how to use them. Barret, Vincent, and Irvine were debating who was the better marksman, again. Tidus and Zell, who had just come from playing some local sport with the people of Shuin and Lasar, were carrying on about their game. These and many more conversation were going on and driving Squall past his boiling point.

Squall turned to his right and tapped Vincent on the shoulder.

"Give me your gun," Squall commanded.

"What for?" Vincent inquired.

"So I can shoot myself with it," Squall replied.

Vincent seemed to understand, but he didn't give Squall the gun. Instead he raised it above his head and fired a shot. The whole room went silent and wide eyed.

"You're welcome," Vincent said to Squall as everyone took their seats.

Squall looked at Headmaster Cid and Edea. "What have you two uncovered in the archives?"

"We think we may know the way home," Cid said. "The Center Plane is unlocked by three keys and three locations. The locations of the keys are unknown, and the keyhole locations will be revealed only after the keys have been taken from their respective resting places. If we can find these keys, unlock the gates…then who knows. Maybe we can all get home."

"Sounds too easy," Seifer scoffed.

"It is too easy…" Squall started. He wondered how much of what he knew he should share. It was his dream. His problem. "All I know is that some being named Decay is trapped there. We open the gates, we risk letting it out. That and we have no idea what happens when we get there. I've been trapped in time/space before. You don't know where you are going and you can be lost forever."

"So, basically…this is a crap shoot," Cid Highwind added as he chewed on the end of a toothpick. "We don't open the gates, then we get to call this place home. We open them…we either fight off some ancient thing or get lost in time/space."

"Basically," Squall said casually. "Anyone else have any other ideas?"

"I say we go for it," Barret spoke up. "We have no other options."

"What about these people?" Rikku asked. "We brought them here. Are we just going to leave them?"

Squall knew the answer to that question wasn't going to come easily. He knew that if they went to the Center Plane they would face Decay. If that happened and they were successful they would be able to free Eliana of the demon plagues. If they failed…

"We have to if we are going to get these keys," Squall answered her. "But if we can destroy Decay, then they won't have to live like this."

"So, the keys…we just find out where they are and swipe them?" Zell asked. "Cause again…that sounds too simple."

Headmaster Cid laughed in agreement. "It is nearly impossible to get at those keys, even if you do know the location."

"More good news, ya?" Wakka asked.

The Headmaster nodded and opened up a book he had found in the library and began to read. "Mind, Body, and Spirit. Three temples of unknown origin and locality are the veils of the Center Plane."

"Mind, Body, and Spirit?" Tidus asked as he leaned forward. "Interesting names."

"They represent the three trials that one must undertake to get the key," Headmaster Cid answered. "Mind bombards the seeker of the key with riddles and puzzles that are both life threatening and mentally as well as physically taxing. Body, I believe I read, is only for those of great physical strength, speed, agility. The trial appears to be some sort of labyrinth. Spirit…well, spirit. It strikes right at the very core of a person. Distorts reality. Plays on fears and emotions."

"So, we should split up and send teams who specialize in these areas," Cloud suggested.

"We already have," Edea responded. "Squall helped us compile the teams. Now we just need the locations of the temples."

Squall held up the piece of paper that Tifa had given him. "Shiva told me that these were the coordinates," he announced. "Tifa received them from a woman in Wes. Apparently her family has been guarding them."

"On the night she died," Tifa added, "A man in black took away an orb that May had. I think that was the map. May was smart enough to have the coordinates hidden somewhere else."

"This man in black," Auron inquired, "Is it possible that he wanted the keys as well?"

"Maybe," Tifa shrugged. "We haven't seen any great catastrophe or the world ending…so I don't think he has opened the gates yet."

"This is a race then," Cloud added. "If someone else out there wants these keys, then we have to get to them first."

"The ships are trashed," Cid Highwind reminded everyone. "I don't know about you people, but I sure as hell don't feel like hoofing it to these places."

"How fast can you get them up?" Squall asked.

"If we put every freaking waking hour into them…a little under a week," Cid Highwind sighed. "And that is optimistic at best."

"We still have the Morpheus," Rikku's dad replied. "It's small and it can double as an underwater vessel. We actually found it submerged, but the baby can fly."

"Then we send out one team early and the others follow as the ships are repaired," Squall decided.

He rolled out a map of Eliana onto the table and looked back and forth between the coordinates and the longitude and latitude. He marked off the areas and then sat back down to stare at their locations.

"It makes a perfect equilateral triangle," he observed. He tapped one of the points. "This one could be completely submerged. It's out in the ocean."

"How do we know exactly which one is which?" Vincent asked as he looked over Squall's shoulder at the map. Squall looked up at Headmaster Cid for some direction.

"The mind's eye, the body of water, the spirit land," Cid recited quietly. "I read that somewhere. It was a riddle in some text…but do you think…"

He stood up and shifted the glasses on his nose slightly so he could look over the map. "The _Body_ of water," he said pointing to the mark in the ocean. "The _Mind_'s eye…eye of the storm." He pointed to the desert region where the other mark was. "Terrible place," he added. "Read a journal about how there is an eternal storm that rages out in the desert."

"That storm may be masking the temple," Squall suggested.

"Maybe," Headmaster Cid said excitedly. It was apparent that he was growing ecstatic with how all his studying was starting to pay off. He pointed to the final point and nodded. "The _Spirit_ Land." He was sure of it. "This is where the old capital use to be. Its nothing but ruins now. A graveyard. A shadow of its former self."

"So that is it," Squall noted as he stared down at the map. " We know what we have to do. Where we have to go."

"Who goes where?" Cloud asked.

Squall looked around the room at the expectant eyes. "Tidus, will you lead the first team?"

"Yeah," Tidus accepted. "Where do you want us to go?"

"Take the Morpheus to the temple, Body. Your team will consist of Irvine, Selphie, Barret, Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna. Cid Highwind will pilot. Cloud, I want you to take a team to the Spirit temple. Quistis, Seifer, Vincent, Yuffie, Kimahri and Tifa will accompany you. Headmaster, do you feel up to piloting that team?"

Headmaster Cid nodded and looked slightly shocked that he was being asked to go. "I am sure I can do that."

"I will go to the Mind's Eye. Zell, Red XII, Rikku, Laguna, Aeris and Auron will come with me. Cid, you get to pilot."

Rikku's dad smiled, "Yeehaw! Bring on those desert storms. It will be just like Home."

Edea and Reeve had already agreed earlier to stay behind and keep watch over the place. There was one person who had been left out of the roll call that he knew he didn't have prior consent to leave behind. She was standing at the back of the room, her eyes digging into Squall and begging him for an explanation.

_I'm sorry, Rinoa…I can't let you get involved…_

_

* * *

_

Squall walked down to the small workshop on the airship repair floor where Reeve had asked him to come after the meeting. Reeve was waiting for him outside of the tiny little office talking to one of the Al Bhed workers. He smiled in acknowledgement of Squall's presence and motioned for him to follow him.

"I know I can't go with you," he said, "But I have something amazing to show you."

Squall ducked under a tarp that was serving as a makeshift door and into the work space. There were tools and metal parts littering the floor and tables. Reeve stood beside a concealing oilcloth. Squall could make out the outline of something rather large beneath it.

"I was digging around here, and I found this," He said as he pulled off the cover to reveal an eight foot tall robot. The thing looked like a soldier, covered in metal armor and plating. There were a few panels missing where wires were sticking out and curling into one another. "Meet Mecca Cait Sith." Reeve stepped aside and let Squall examine his work of art.

"In my world, I had a large stuffed animal robot that I controlled with materia," Reeve beamed. "Kind of like a puppet."

Squall ran his hands over the metal surface. Reeve raised his hand, a glowing yellow orb in his fist, and the robot did the same.

"He comes with a full arsenal, is battle ready, and I would be honored if you would take him with you," Reeve listed off some specs and waited for Squall's response.

"Alright…and you can control it from here?"

"We kind of share an existence through the materia," Reeve replied. "It's my way to help. I don't want to be stuck here twiddling my thumbs. It gives me a chance to fight."

Squall knew that any help they could get would be good. He nodded in approval. "But can it make coffee?"

"Regular or Decaf?" Reeve laughed. "So I can go?"

"Yeah," Squall answered. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

The small training room was perfectly suited for Squall. It was quiet and remote and he could practice without any distraction. He swung the gunblade around a few times to loosen up his shoulder and then went into a fighting stance. It would have been nice to have a partner to spar with, but at the same time Squall wanted the space and the silence. He was about to start fighting his invisible assailant when he heard the door creak open slowly. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Rinoa standing there in the doorway.

Her hand was wrapped around the hilt of her sword and her stance was enough to suggest the reason she was there. Her face spoke volumes to back up that reason. She was there to prove something.

"Why can't I go?" She asked angrily. "Give me one good reason."

"I don't want you to get hurt," Squall answered honestly.

"I can hold my own. You've seen me!" Rinoa protested. "That excuse is crap and you know it! You can shove your archaic views of protector and protected."

"Rinoa…" Squall started, but she held up her sword and pointed it at him.

"Best of three rounds. I win, I get to go. You win, I'll stay."

* * *

A/N: Just a reminder. This story is post FF7, 8, 10 and pre FFX-2 and FF7 Advent Children. That is why Cloud is still so tortured and Yuna had yet to have seen Tidus when they first met earlier in this story. Just as a clarification. I also moved this thing to FF crossovers, per someone's helpful request. J 


	29. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 29: Hell hath no fury… 

Rinoa knelt on the floor, taking in large gasps of air and leaning on her sword. She wasn't going to give up, but it wasn't looking good at that moment. Squall was not holding anything back in his attacks, and neither was she. The result was a full out battle for her to gain respect and resolve. He was in it to keep her from going and to keep her safe. They both wanted to win this, and it showed with every powerful strike and lunge.

The first round hadn't been easy. Rinoa had been too confident in her anger to stop herself from agreeing to leave magic out of the fight. Squall was without a doubt the better of the two swordsmen and she had immediately regretted swearing off her strongest fighting ability. But she had given him hell. That was evident in the fact that she had won the first round. There had been too many fast and agile motions for a bewildered Squall, who couldn't get his head around the fact that his fiancé had taken him on in a bout.

The second round had not been in her favor, however. Squall, driven by the knowledge that one more slip would cost him the match, had stepped up his attacks. A few overhead, strong blows, had worn her down enough to slow her movement. She had relinquished her hold on the match unwillingly as she paused for a second to catch herself and conjure up more strength.

"There will be warriors stronger than me, Rinoa," Squall said as he watched her lean against her weapon and regain her strength. "They won't stop when you're tired."

"Don't patronize me!" Rinoa spat, getting to her feet immediately. "When I fight, I'll use magic."

"So use it now," Squall challenged.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," Rinoa retorted.

"So, is this how all of our fights are going to be?" Squall asked.

Rinoa glowered in his direction. The last thing she wanted to talk to him about was their upcoming marriage. What was wrong with him? "As long as you pick up your stupid towels off the bathroom floor, I don't think I'll have to come at you with a weapon."

Squall shook his head. "As long as you don't ever make me eat that casserole you made for our party."

"That was a family recipe you jerk!" Rinoa screamed as she suddenly found her second wind and ran at him. Their swords crossed and they came face to face, pushing into one another. She knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was playing mind games to distract her. "Just shut up and fight."

"Use magic," Squall taunted again.

"Fine!" Rinoa screamed, a burst of energy radiating from her body, and knocking Squall back away from her.

He regained his footing and blocked the flurry of attacks that followed. Rinoa put all her weight into the physical attacks, then backed away and started to summon her sorceress form.

* * *

Tifa pummeled the heavy bag in front of her relentlessly. She poured all her frustration into it. Watching the bag give and bounce with each punch had a therapeutic release to it. Feeling the anger rush from her muscles in a combination of pain and ecstasy was catharsis for her.

For the first time in a long time, she was facing her inner demons. She was sick of being weak and pathetic. She was sick of wondering how he felt, and if he would ever notice her. She was sick of the green eyed jealousy that she felt for Aeris. She was sick of the pitiable weakness caused by wanting to be loved.

A final blow to the bag sent it moving backward quickly. She then clenched her fists, internalized the last bits of rage and roundhouse kicked the sack. It burst, spewing its contents in all directions, and even broke away from the chain that had been anchoring it to the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Came an exclamation from behind. She turned and saw Zell standing in the training room doorway with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "That was frickin' awesome!"

Tifa couldn't help the smile that followed as a result of his excitement. "Glad you think so."

"Spar with me," Zell pleaded. "God, you have to show me that move! Please."

"Tonight might not be the best night," Tifa warned him. "I'm not in the best mood."

"Ah," Zell pretended like he understood. "Woman stuff. Got ya."

"No!" Tifa rolled her eyes. "Typical guy response. Must be woman stuff."

"Chicken wuss, stop annoying the woman with your presence," Seifer bellowed from the hallway. "Let's go find another training room."

"No," Tifa said, as she realized she could use someone like Seifer as an outlet. "You guys can train with me. I'm fresh out of heavy bags."

"No thanks, sweetheart. I know the wrath of a woman scorned. She's all yours Zell," Seifer said as he sauntered into the room to watch. "This should be fun to observe. You're not going to be able to have children after this, you know."

Zell shrugged him off. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Seifer."

"Come on, Zell," Tifa said, motioning for him to come and attack her. "Just warning you though, I can't be held responsible for the condition of your health afterward."

* * *

Squall watched Rinoa spread the large white wings that appeared on her back. Once she went into this state, there was no telling what kind of power Squall would have to fight off. He thought of a way to use it to his advantage. If she was emotionally charged enough, he would be able to draw her into a diversion.

Squall hated this. Why couldn't he just let her go? Where was this fear coming from? Rinoa had a valid point. They'd been fighting side by side for years now. She was a great fighter and more than capable of survival in a tight spot. Why was he so hell bent on leaving her behind? Why was there a strong urge to tear her down? It startled him the enjoyment he got from taunting her.

_You're changing. Its getting to you isn't it. Decay is in your mind._

Shiva's words haunted him at that moment. He didn't want to think he wasn't in control of his own mind. He didn't want to think that he was being influenced by this thing. He made his own destiny. No one else.

Yet, here he was. Fighting his fiancé. To protect her or to push her away?

Rinoa lifted a hand in his direction, sending a wall of ice crashing toward him. He rolled out of the way, but was quickly met with a raining down of fire. He shielded himself and ran toward her. It was time to end this. He'd have to make it look convincing…he'd have to let her land a blow. This was going to hurt…

Rinoa saw him coming. He was wide open, and if she moved quickly enough she could win the third round. She would prove him wrong.

As he closed in she sent out a single blast of energy. Nothing too strong, because she knew what little she had sent would be painful. It caught him in the midsection, and sent him immediately spiraling to the ground. If he didn't get up, then he had conceded the match. She waited for him to move. When he didn't, she felt elated. He'd have to let her go now.

When he didn't move at all she started to worry. Had she been too strong?

"Squall?"

No response. No movement. She panicked and ran to him. It was a mistake which she realized too late as she knelt there over him and felt him stir. The blade of his sword went right to her neck.

She'd lost.

"Deception. Not every fighter will play fair," Squall said. His heart broke as her eyes fell. Defeated.

At least you'll be safe now.

Squall didn't know if he really believed his own thoughts. He got to his feet and tried not to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rin." Squall tried to patch up the rift he was unintentionally creating.

"Don't be," Rinoa said as she continued to kneel on the floor. She looked up at him and shook her head. Her voice trembled with her body. "Can you just leave, please."

Squall turned and left. He had won the match. So why did he feel like crap?

He noticed Cloud leaning in the doorway. He'd been watching the whole time. Squall didn't like the fact that someone had witnessed their private fight. As he passed, he glared at Cloud.

"What?" Squall asked.

Cloud returned the intense glare and shrugged. He knew better then to start anything with Squall. It wasn't going to help. He already had an idea of how to aid Rinoa. Cloud watched Squall storm off and then went to the crumpled figure.

"You saw all that?" Rinoa asked.

Cloud watched the redness come to her cheeks. She picked herself up and Cloud lent her a hand. "Come with my team."

Rinoa looked at Cloud's eyes for any hint of a joke. He was serious. "But…"

"I'll get you on the ship. You want to fight, right? I want you on my team."

Rinoa nodded. She was going to hate lying to Squall, but she was not going to be left behind. Not when there was so much on the line.

* * *

Seifer found it hilarious that Zell was getting the crap knocked out of him. He watched the shameful display safely from a seat near the door. He had to avoid the urge to burst out laughing, but the scene before him was just too hilarious.

Zell had made the initial mistake of asking Tifa too many questions. The somewhat pleasant sparring match had then turned quickly into a violent psychological session.

"Tell me, Zell," Tifa started as she jabbed out at him. "Why are men so stupid?"

He blocked her punch and stepped away from her. She was putting a lot of force behind her punches. It was becoming more than practice and he could feel the bruises welling up from beneath the skin.

"I don't know, Tifa," Zell moved. "Um, you're scaring me now."

"Am I?" Tifa asked, taking a shot at his head. "Funny! I thought you understood woman stuff!"

Seifer was laughing now. It was just too hard to keep it in. He wished he had some popcorn or a nice scotch to go with the entertainment.

"Maybe, this guy, whoever he is," Zell continued, "just doesn't know how to show you his affection."

"Really?" Tifa swung and hit him in the shoulder. "So, what? I'm just suppose to wait for him to get a friggin' clue!"

Zell held his shoulder and backed away from her. "I honestly don't know…Maybe you should calm down."

She connected a right hook with his chin and he fell to the mat.

"Oh my! Zell!" Tifa was down beside him and checking his face for permanent damage.

He held his jaw and tried to fight back the tears. "I'm okay…really."

Seifer clapped his hands from his chair. "Chicken wuss. You have balls my friend. I would never have even gotten in the ring with that banshee."

"Shut up, Seifer!" Tifa yelled at him.

Seifer held up his hand in defense and offered a solution. "Look, both of you. I know exactly what we all need."

They both stared at him with curiosity.

"Follow me."

* * *

"So where are we going again?" Yuna asked Tidus as he guided her by her hand. She pressed the scarf she was using as a blindfold against her eyes to keep it from falling down. She had to resist the urge to pull it down and cheat by sneaking a peak.

"Trust me," he said, and she could see that boyish smile of his running from ear to ear without even looking.

He stopped a few minutes later and let go of her hand. Yuna waited semi-patiently, rocking back and forth on her heels. She folded her hands on her skirt and tilted her head. "So…where did we go?"

He removed the blindfold from behind and her eyes were met with a spectacular sight. They were in one of the underground caverns near a Jade pool. The vibrant liquid gave off its own inner light and cast green hues about the rocks. Even more awe inspiring were the tiny orbs that formed along the surface and moved toward the ceiling like rain falling in reverse. There they collected in a second pool that spanned the surface of the cavern dome.

"It's so beautiful," Yuna breathed.

"I knew you'd like it," Tidus said as he pulled her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they stood there for a few minutes, watching the orbs dance in a superlative display.

"I made dinner too," Tidus announced.

Yuna looked up at him with astonishment. "You cook?"

"Um, well, you get to be the judge of that," he laughed. He took her hand and led her to sit beside the pool. He had everything set up already and Yuna smiled at the small picnic he'd put so much work into.

"So, what is all this for?" She asked.

"The Morpheus leaves tomorrow, and I thought we should spend some time together."

Yuna nodded playfully. It made sense. They hadn't had any time to catch up. She looked at his beautiful eyes, so full of light and life, and felt her heart reignite. She'd missed him so much.

Tidus pulled out the food and made a face at it. "It looked better when it first came off the fire."

Yuna laughed. "I'm sure it will be okay." She grabbed something that looked like a pastry from the tray and took a bite. She tried not to cough, and made a face despite herself. Tidus' face lit up.

"That bad, huh?" He asked.

Yuna spit it into a napkin and nodded. "Sorry. You can't cook."

"Yeah, I feared that," Tidus said, shaking his head.

Yuna placed a hand on his. "We don't have to eat right now. I think it's great you even tried to cook." She sputtered out the last few words in a laugh, and Tidus joined her. It felt good to laugh.

Yuna scooted across the blanket and leaned against him. He held her and rested his chin on her head. Together they watched the strange orbs light about the cavern.

It felt right to him. Being with her. He didn't know what would happen to them after they opened the gates. He had a feeling that things might return to the way they had been. He feared that for only a moment in time he was allowed to be with her in another world. He was being granted the opportunity to be real, to exist. But what if the curtain of time and space was pulled back at the end of all this and he went back to simply not being. He was a dream after all. Those had no place in Yuna's world.

"Do you think," Yuna's voice broke through his thoughts. "Do you think that we will go back to the way things were?"

Tidus was startled that she was thinking the same thing as him. So she was worried about it too…

He looked down into her eyes. They were so scared, so deeply filled with concern. He wanted to take that away from her. He wanted her to know that it would be alright. "I promise you," he said. "If they do, I'll find a way back to you."

_I already have. I know I can again._

She smiled. A sweet and gentile smile. "I promise you too. I'll find you."

The promises lingered on the air like a sweet fragrance. Their lips searched out each other and for a moment they were one. Tonight they were together. That was all that mattered.

* * *

The Tents was a busy place that time of night. The makeshift bar had been set up by the soldiers on the outskirts of the refugee camps. It was the center for life and activity for the new occupants of Acacia. People were dancing, singing, and carrying on. It was mostly the booze, but a lot of it was out of jubilation that they didn't have to fear being attacked in the middle of the night.

"I told you. Good medicine," Seifer laughed, his face red with inebriation. He slammed down his glass and motioned for the bar tender to pour him another one.

The three of them were hanging out at the crude wooden bar. It was made out of crates and sheet wood. Not exactly upscale.

Zell was babying his newly bruised jaw and sipping at his beer. Tifa was hunched over her own drink. She didn't know the name of it. All she knew was that it was strong. Too strong. She'd already had two of them. She glared at Seifer. Even drunk he still annoyed her.

"Yeah, great medicine." She rolled her eyes and looked around at all the people with her. How did she not know about this place?

The Cids were a sight. They sat at a table not two ten feet from where they were sitting. They were playing a card game with some of the locals, and the Headmaster didn't seem pleased that they were losing. Highwind was completely unable to stop flirting with anything that had breasts, and Cid of Spira couldn't stop cussing up a storm as his money was continually raked away.

Everyone seemed happy though. Tifa felt numb. She shook her head and pushed away her drink. Seifer watched her do this and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

She nodded, but her stomach wasn't in agreement. The room was spinning as well. "I need to go."

"Why? We just got started," Seifer said, grabbing her arm.

"I just can't be here, right now," Tifa replied. She stood up and jerked her arm away from his. "Just leave me alone!"

She stumbled back off the bar stool when she pulled away. She lost her balance and would have greeted the floor with the back of her head if someone hadn't caught her from behind.

She looked up to see her help. She was both surprised and embarrassed to see Vincent. He helped her to her feet.

"Do you need assistance to your room?"

"No, I can walk," Tifa said. She tried to look convincing, but putting one foot in front of the other seemed like a daunting task, especially when the room was moving. She started forward and stumbled. He caught her. Again.

"Dammit, Vincent! I'm fine!"

She broke down. The tears poured from her without restraint. She then fell into his arms, her body completely going limp. She had lost consciousness; losing the battle to her emotions and the alcohol. Vincent gathered her up in his arms and glared at Seifer.

"Is she alright?" Seifer asked.

"This was not the place for her," Vincent growled.

Seifer rolled his eyes and went back to his beer. "Sorry. Didn't know you had a thing for her."

Vincent kicked out the stool from underneath Seifer and he face planted into the bar before hitting the ground. Angered, Seifer stumbled to his feet and turned to fight, but Vincent was gone.

* * *

Vincent set Tifa down on her bed and made sure she was comfortable. He pulled some blankets up over her shoulders and felt her stir.

"Vincent." She was like a child. Her voice quivered. "Why doesn't he see me?"

Vincent had watched for years the relationship between Cloud and Tifa. He had always known Tifa to be the nurturer, the never failing friend, and the woman behind the man. She made Cloud Strife. Without her, Cloud would have been lost during his years of depression.

"Cloud's an idiot," he said, reassuring her. It wasn't something he did often.

Vincent knew that Tifa struggled with wanting Cloud to wake up someday. To know she loved him. He watched her fake smiles and put on an air of happiness. Vincent never talked much to her, because he never talked much himself. He was an observer. A student of human mannerisms and actions. He could know volumes about a person, without them even opening their mouths.

She was heartbroken.

_Didn't know you had a thing for her…_

Seifer was an idiot too. Vincent saw her as a friend. Someone he had fought beside for years. A comrade.

He gently moved the hair away from her face and got up to leave.

"Thank you," she said softly, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Vincent nodded. He was glad that she was finding sleep. Sleep would help.

_Anytime…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I have had many requests for some more Tidus/Yuna as well as Vincent/Tifa. I hope I entertained those requests to at least some degree. Also, I am guessing that at this rate…I'll have this story done by the time they come out with Final Fantasy XX. Thanks for sticking with me. In all honesty we are on the home stretch.


	30. Morpheus

Chapter 30: Morpheus

The hills in the distance were haunting. Everything was surreal and spectral. Tidus stood among the high, grayish grasses swaying in the breeze around him and wondered how he had made it there. He wondered if he was dreaming, because dreams weren't supposed to feel so real.

He ran his hands through the grass that seemed limitless in its expanse and waded through the waist high sea of grassland. There was a hill in the distance with a single solitary tree. Its branches gnarled upward to the lifeless skies. He felt drawn to it and moved forward.

As he approached the mammoth tree, he noted that the bark was black, like the tree had gone up in flames. He reached out and ran his hand over the charcoal like exterior and took back his hand when he felt moisture. He looked down at the red viscosity covering his palm. Blood?

The wind picked up and he was suddenly aware that he was not alone. Ebony strands of hair played on the winds from behind the tree, flickering before his eyes and falling away as the breezes died. Someone was sitting there, on the opposite side of the tree.

Tidus moved around to the person and stood there, staring at a young woman. Striking in appearance and so pale, she stood out as bright white against the black tree. Above her was carved into the tree. "Yggdrasil"

She looked at him, her eyes nothing but black ink. No iris, no white. She stretched out her hands to him and in them were two rings. Tidus looked at them, confused. He read the names on each. Death and Power.

"Choose," she said coldly. Her voice was like that of an angel and like that of nails on a chalk board all at the same time.

"I don't want either," Tidus found himself saying.

In the next instant she was on her feet, bony fingers around his neck.

"Choose!"

----------------------------

Tidus sat up in bed, gasping with hands at his throat to remove the hands that were no longer there. He sat there for a second, composing himself, then sinking back into the sheets, he stared up at the ceiling.

What had all of that been about? What did it all mean? Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it had to do with the Center Plane…and had that woman been the embodiment of Decay?

The door to his small room slid open, and Yuna stood there with a tray of food and something hot to drink. The steam curled up from the two mugs she had balanced there, and he could smell the sweet aroma from where he was sitting.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled, sitting up.

He saw her blush as she set the tray down next to him and had a seat.

"Hey bed-head," she said, teasing his messed up hair with a hand. "Sleep well?"

No, Tidus thought, but kept the strange dream to himself. Instead he nodded and picked up a mug and started to drink the warm liquid.

"Cid wants to see you," Yuna added. "We're about an hour out from our destination."

Tidus listened to the soft lull of the airship's engines leaking through the metallic walls. They had set out that morning for the underwater temple. His team consisted of two members from each of the other worlds and three from his own. He had no doubt that his team would do well in the Body Temple challenges.

Everyone he'd met so far could have gone to any of the temples. They all were smart and strong. Cloud had said a few choice words about Squall's choice in teams. Something about how Squall must have just thrown a bunch of names in the air and caught them. Tidus did have his own opinions on who should go where, but so did everyone else. The point of all the disagreements on team assignments was clear: all of them were capable and none of them wanted to split up.

Now, on board the Morpheus, Tidus was trying to get himself ready for the unexpected. A challenge that would no doubt be impossible. If something like "the keys to the universe" were being protected by riddles and obstacles, he had no doubt that they wouldn't just waltz in and take their key. They'd have to fight for it.

Yuna took up her mug and took a sip. "You know, I'm getting pretty good at shooting."

Tidus laughed at that. "Yeah?" He'd watched Vincent and Irvine train her at the shooting range in the city. She did have a knack for it.

"And I practiced blitzball after you left. Trained with the island kids. So I've got this temple challenge licked."

Tidus leaned in and kissed her. His worrying must have been written all over his face for her to be trying this hard to make him feel better. He got out of bed. Stretching, he yawned out the rest of his exhaustion.

"Thanks for the food, Yuna," he smiled. "And yeah…we have this in the bag. No problem. Go in, get the key, and get out. Piece of cake."

He wished he believed that statement.

"Kid!" Highwind's voiced resounded throughout the small cabin.

Tidus looked up and found the small speaker he was being paged from.

"Come on sleeping beauty, I need your ass on deck! Gotta talk strategy."

The speaker clicked off and Tidus sighed. "He's so…"

"Pleasant," Yuna finished.

"Exactly," Tidus said, rolling his eyes as he headed for the door.

----------------------------

"Selphie, dammit girl, stop humming like a fourth grader!" Cid spouted, pounding his fist into the control panel.

His co-pilot, having just been reprimanded for her happy tune, pouted and stuck out her lip. True, she'd been humming since they'd left Asgard…eight hours ago…but Cid obviously wasn't used to her level of joviality. Eight hours was nothing.

"Sorry…" she whimpered. Then she immediately pepped back up. "Hey! I've got an idea!"

"Oh joy…" Cid grumbled.

"We can play…"

"No," Cid didn't let her finish. The idea of playing a game didn't bode well with him.

"But…"

"NO!" Cid said holding his head. "Good gods, woman. Where is the off switch?"

Selphie made a face at Cid. "Someone didn't love you enough as a kid, huh?"

Cid shook his head, and got up from his chair. The auto pilot would get them there, and he couldn't take sitting there through the incessant annoyances. He stood up, lit a cigarette and stretched.

It was then that Tidus found his way up on deck. He made his way over to Cid and looked at the current position on the map.

"So we are close?" He asked.

"Yeah, closer than I thought. I told Yuna an hour, but I think we're making better time than that."

He then got in close to Tidus, "I didn't really need to go over strategy. I just needed a break. Mind watching over her while I take a minute."

Tidus smiled. He actually liked Selphie's company. She reminded him of Rikku. Very optimistic.

"Yeah. Go for it," Tidus said slapping Cid on the shoulder. He then sank down in a chair next to Selphie.

Barret and Wakka came up from the lower decks and leaned over Tidus and Selphie, reading the map screen. They were close. If the coordinates that Tifa had received were accurate.

"So, who else is freaked out by this?" Selphie posed the question that was at the back of everyone's mind at that moment.

Everyone present raised their hands at that, including the group's leader. Tidus looked around at the show of hands and sighed. Yeah, they were all freaked out about what they were about to do.

He had confidence in his team. He just hoped it wasn't misguided.

"I know we can do this," Tidus encouraged them. "We've trained for a while now. We've made it this far."

Selphie realized that she had brought the sour mood over her comrades with her question and tried to rectify it. "Yeah, I mean what is the worst that can happen?"

The silence that followed was answer enough. There was a lot that could go wrong. She brought her knees up into her chest and rested her chin on top of them.

"Sorry guys," She breathed.

----------------------------

Yuna finished making sure she had her guns loaded and enough clips of ammo with her. She missed her staff at times, but she was finding that the rapid fire of the automatics made it easier for her to enter a fight. Confident that she had enough, she strapped on the two hip holsters and started for the door.

She was greeted by Lulu, who had come to check on her. Lulu looked like she was ready herself. She wasn't wearing her signature dress from Spira. In fact, Yuna had only seen her in her new all black outfit since Lasar. She kind of missed the old Lulu, feeling that Lulu looked more like a warrior now, instead of the feminine, care provider she had been back in Spira.

"Hello Lu," Yuna greeted. "Are you ready?"

"For this?" Lulu asked. "No…I'm not." Lulu had a seat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I can't help but feel like we've missed something. Like we're walking right into something that will…" She paused. "I don't know."

Yuna had a seat beside her. "I know what you mean. I was told by an Aeon that I'm a guardian of the three stars…whatever that means."

"An Aeon?" Lulu raised a brow. "When?"

"Back in Lasar, during the huge battle. He told me a lot of things. None that made much sense." She closed her eyes and tried to recall it all. "I mean. I was watched by guardians my whole life…can I be a guardian myself? Me? And what exactly is it I'm guarding? Three stars?"

Lulu shook her head and placed a reassuring hand on Yuna's leg. "I have no idea. But I know that right now we're about to go into this temple and face a challenge. Maybe you'll find out there. Plus…three stars. We're from three different worlds…so maybe…maybe that is what he meant."

"Maybe…" Yuna said thoughtfully, biting her lip. "So…here we go huh?"

"Unfortunately…"

There was a knock at the door and Irvine poked his head in. "We're landing soon. And hey…" He tossed Yuna a few more clips for her guns. "Found a few more for you."

Yuna beamed, "Thanks Irvine."

----------------------------

The airship had come to rest over a place in the ocean where the coordinates were marked off on a map. As they had suspected, there was no temple in sight, which either meant Tifa's coordinates were off, or that the temple was underwater.

Cid had prepped the ship to dive and instructed everyone to take their seats. The airship came in low over the waters, circling back around, before dipping the nose under the azure waters.

Cid had added to everyone's stress by making a comment about how they probably should have tested the submersion capabilities a few more times. He had mentioned, in Cid Highwind fashion, that everyone needed to kiss their asses goodbye and say prayers to whatever gods they worshipped, because they were the crew of the maiden voyage. However, despite Cid's "humor," the ship entered the waters without a hitch and was able to dive downward, responding beautifully to the controls.

They searched the base of the ocean for a while, before getting frustrated. There was nothing there. No underground temple. Cid moved the ship in a serpentine motion along the bottom a few times. Each time he checked his coordinates. He couldn't understand why they weren't seeing anything.

"Any bright ideas?" He asked. "Or do we go home with our tails between our legs?"

"Pass through one more time," Tidus instructed. "Maybe we are too low."

"You mean this thing isn't on the bottom of the ocean?" Cid asked.

Tidus undid his seat belt and went to the windshield. He looked up through the waters. "There are cliffs all over…maybe this temple is caught up on them."

Cid took his suggestion and scoured the location at a higher level. This time, as they rounded some jagged cliffs, something caught all of their eyes. There was a definite structure amongst them. It blended in with the surrounding crag very well, but its shape was more of a dome with defined spires at the four corners.

"That?" Cid asked. "How do we get in?"

"There!" Selphie announced. "There looks like a staircase…up under it."

The Morpheus pulled up through the crack in the side of the huge dome where there was indeed a large staircase. Once inside, they realized that the dome was only partially submerged in water and that there was an air pocket trapped in there. The Morpheus emerged from the water and into a huge domed entrance to the temple.

Everyone exited and climbed the rest of the stairs to a giant gate. Everything was covered in gold and sapphire. The two giant doors didn't have any handles and they looked too huge to budge with brute strength alone. Tidus pushed on them a few times then looked back at the others for suggestions.

"Anyone know how we can open these?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, stumbling back from the door. One of the golden figures of a woman was coming off the door. Everyone backed away and watched as she stepped from her place, leaving an indent where she had been. She spread out golden and jade studded wings, whose span covered the width of the gates.

"Only those who fear not death and consequences worse than parting this life may pass." Her voice echoed throughout the chamber. It was sweet, and dripped with an ethereal quality. One would have sworn that she was Siren herself.

"Who are you?"

"I am this temple's guardian. I am Siren."

They all knew she'd looked familiar. She cocked her head to the side and was recognizing them.

"I had no idea it would be you."

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

Siren moved forward and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm so sorry."

Tidus shook his head. "For what?"

Siren looked like she was about to answer when another voice rang out through the chamber. It didn't belong to anyone on his team and Tidus spun around to face the direction it had come from.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous _outsiders_."

Everyone turned to see a large man approaching from behind. A strange creature was walking behind him, its black scales and wings glistening in the light bouncing from the gold around them. The man was dressed like a warrior and had a large war hammer strapped on his back on his back. The end of the war hammer had a long blade sticking from it. The stranger had to be nine feet tall, and he looked like he could crush one's head with his bare hands alone. He removed a mask that looked like it had been used for underwater breathing and tossed it to the side.

"Who the hell are you?" Cid asked.

The man smiled cruelly, his eyes trained on Yuna. "I'm Gannon. Your worst nightmare."

"Doubtful," Cid scoffed.

He ignored them all and looked at Siren. "Let me pass, bitch," he spoke. "You are obligated by the laws that bind this temple to let whoever is up for the challenge pass."

"Son of Decay!" Siren spat. "Go to hell."

"Now, now. Such harsh words. This is neutral ground. You can't do anything to stop me."

"How?" Siren asked. "How did you…"

Gannon reached into his pocket and pulled out a bloody hunk of meat. He tossed it to the ground before Siren. "The tongue of the priest who hid your map."

The whole time, everyone was watching the exchange with an acrid taste in their mouth. Squall had mentioned that the Gatekeepers were at war with the house of Divina. Was this one of them?

Tidus had no idea who this man was, but he was already sick of him. The way he talked to Siren, the way he carried himself, Tidus knew he was an arrogant bastard. He was their competition. The race was now more complicated. One of them had to beat him to the keys.

He continued to eye Yuna. She uncomfortably shrank from his sight and stood behind Tidus.

"I bet you taste good," Gannon said.

Tidus stepped forward, anger boiling over. He drew his sword and pointed it at Gannon. "I won't let you get the key."

"Ah, I'll get the key, and I'll get what's between her legs."

Tidus ran forward, sword raised, Gannon took the war hammer from his back and readied to fight him. However, they were both slammed back against opposite walls by an invisible force.

"Enough!" Siren screamed. "I am bound by the laws of this temple or I would kill you," she spat at Gannon. "Outside of these gates this is neutral territory and you can't fight each other... yet."

"Then let us in," Gannon hissed. "So I can tear him apart."

"The challenge is a labyrinth," she smirked. "Which means you, Gannon, cannot depend on brute strength alone. Someone of your pea sized brain will have trouble."

She turned to the others. "You have a very limited time to find the center. As you go through, you will slowly be drained of your life-force. If you take too much time, you will die. The labyrinth is filled with challenging obstacles. One wrong turn could mean instant death. Too many wrong turns will mean death. Do you understand?"

They all nodded. Tidus and Gannon were released from the wall, and the doors creaked open. It was time for the race to begin.

----------------------------

A/N: I moved into school this week, so please don't kill me when I tell you that I've had this done since last weekend. Special thanks to ghikiJ for her beta work and enthusiasm. Also, thanks to all of you who review. Next chapter will pick up right where this left off. I won't skip around to the other teams…yet.


	31. Strength

Chapter 31: Strength

_It was time for the race to begin…_

Yuna woke up on the ground. All recollection of what had happened escaped her as she rubbed tenderly at her temples. The last thing she could remember was standing at the gate, ready to start the race. The doors had opened. They'd walked through…

Yuna got to her feet, staring around her at the poorly lit alcove she found herself in. She braced herself against the wall and moved toward the opening before her, coming out on the other side into a cobblestone walkway. The walls along the walkway were too high to see over, and she could just barely see that the tops were lined with blue flame.

The labyrinth.

They had been separated. Part of the rules?

Suddenly realizing her situation, Yuna turned to her right and ran. She had no idea where she was going or if this was the right direction, but she did know that she had a time limit. Spend too much time thinking it through, and she'd end up dead before she reached anywhere near the center of the maze.

A few quick turns later and she was lost, realizing that her panic had only led her to move without thinking. She paused in one of the hallways to catch her breath, leaning against a nearby wall. She watched the flickers of blue light wave mockingly above her head. Her eyes moved down from them, searching the wall for anything else of significance. A marking. Writing. Anything.

Her eyes snapped away from the wall and she heard something approaching from the direction she had just come from. The darkened part of the hallway wasn't giving up the silhouette of whatever was headed her way, but the clicking sound of something sharp against the stone was getting closer. She could swear it was right next to her, and she tensed up, slowly moving away from the wall to run. Her hand was on her hip holster, easing out the gun as she back up.

A sickle-like object flew at her head, missing it by a hair as she ducked away from it and ran. She glanced back and saw that the weapon was really the foreleg of a creature that had materialized from the shadows. It looked like a giant crab, and it was now running after her.

She made it to the end of the hallway and turned, firing a full clip into the creature, causing it to rear up. She'd shot out a few of its many eyes, only to successfully tick it off even more. She ran again, loading another clip as she went.

She was ignoring where she was going, and at the moment she didn't care. As long as she survived the ten foot monstrosity, she'd then worry about figuring out the labyrinth.

As she started to her left she felt the floor give way, but she kept on running. She heard the creature cry out, and she picked up her speed, trying to make it before the entire floor gave out under her. Reaching a full sprint, she launched herself into the adjacent passageway just as she felt her last footing give away.

Gasping for air, she remained on the ground, looking back at where she'd come from. The creature was crying softly and twitching from where it was impaled on a spike. Underneath the floor there was nothing but sharp rocks and darkness. If she'd been too slow, she would have shared in the creature's suffering.

"Better you than me," she said, rolling over and getting to her feet.

She was tired. More so than she thought she should be by this point. She knew it had to do with losing energy to this place. In order to survive, she'd have to ignore the strong desire to rest and keep pressing on.

There was no way she could head back in the direction she had come from. She was about to chose a new path when she heard someone running in the adjacent connection. She aimed her gun at that hallway and waited.

Tidus rounded the corner and stopped when he saw her and the gun.

"Whoa," He said, holding up his hand. "It's me."

A wave of relief washed over Yuna and she dropped the gun to her side. "Good to see I'm not the only one completely lost."

Tidus nodded back toward the way he'd come. "Don't go that way."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just trust me on that one," Tidus said, looking nervous. He didn't want to go into detail about the several traps he'd almost fallen victim to. He grabbed Yuna's hand. "Come on. I think I figured out the way to navigate this place."

* * *

"Wait…I think I get this!" Selphie sang from her hiding spot behind a few rocks.

Irvine was next to her, jumping up every once and a while to shoot at the creatures that had them pinned at a junction, blocking their progress forward. They'd met up a few turns back and had decided to stick together. Selphie had said she felt there was a pattern to the maze. Irvine had just smiled and nodded. That was until their turns started to actually get them somewhere.

She heard a few shots go off and watched as Irvine quickly slid back down beside her. A large burst of flame hit the rocks where they were and dispersed around them.

"I think I'm just pissing them off," he sighed.

"Did you hear me?" Selphie asked. "I said that I think I figured this out."

"Well that's just wonderful, darlin'," Irvine said, firing around the rock just for the heck of it. There was no point in aiming. The things just kept getting back up. "Let's hear it."

Selphie pointed to the ground in front of her. There was a half sphere sticking up among the pebbles and debris. She waved her hand over it and it turned blue.

"These are at every crossroads, intersection, and connection," she said. She paused as Irvine nodded and then went back to firing.

He returned and pointed at the sphere, "You were saying, sweetheart."

"Blue is straight, red is left, green is right, yellow is go back," she said.

"Go back?" Irvine said, making a face. "What the hell is the point of that?"

"Sometimes the pathways change on you. I've been checking these things as we've gone along."

Irvine sighed. "So what you're saying is that we have to make it through these things?"

Selphie nodded. "Blue is an order to move your butt forward."

"Darlin' I have no idea how you figured this all out, but you're a genius."

"Aww," Selphie smiled sweetly. She then made a very serious face, startling Irvine slightly. "Let's kick some ass."

* * *

Lulu was pretty sure that they had been down this pathway before. She searched the right wall, running her fingers along the cracks until the tips fell into the indentation there and her heart sank. Her fingers traced the 'L' of her initials and she knew concretely that they were exactly where they had started. She'd carved them there in case they managed to double back. She'd been hoping that wouldn't have to be the case. But here she was now, out of breath, and back at the beginning.

"We circled, ya?" Wakka asked, watching Lulu sink against the wall and groan. He came beside her and saw the crude carving. "Great. Just great."

"It's got to be like the Cloister right?" Lulu asked. "There has to be a pattern."

"The problem is we're too busy running from the traps and who knows what else to look for it."

Lulu chewed on her bottom lip and looked down at the ground; it was then that she saw the orb embedded in the floor. She bent down and touched it. It flared to life, giving off a red hue before dying.

"What was that?" She asked.

Wakka shook his head. "Think there are more?" He asked.

She got back to her feet brushing herself off and looking down the hallway. "Only one way to find out…"

* * *

Yuna and Tidus came to an oddly arranged room. The walls were lined with the odd blue flamed torches and the floor was covered in multi colored panels. Each one had a symbol written on it. They paused in the doorway, studying the layout and wondering if they should go forward.

The panels ended halfway through the room, and the room was larger than two inner sanctums of the temple back home. Yuna looked at the writing along the walls and compared it to the panels.

"Do you read ancient Aeolian?" She asked Tidus.

He smirked and shook his head. "No. I failed our language in school; you think I've picked up this one?"

Yuna smiled weakly and then slumped against the doorway, the sudden feeling that all her energy had dropped into the floor overwhelming. Tidus was there by her side in a second, holding her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern laced in his eyes.

She nodded and pushed away from the wall. "I'm alright."

He nodded toward the room. "We need to keep moving. We have to be close."

At least that was what he hoped. There was no way to determine how far they had to go still, but Yuna's pallid complexion had him worried. There was no other option. They had to be close.

They moved into the room slowly, and the second their feet touched the outer panel, the door slammed down behind them. The ceiling started to move downward, and Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand, sprinting for the other side of the room. The door on the other side came down just before they could make it.

"Shit!" Tidus swore, looking around frantically for another exit.

Yuna ran back to the first one and tried to find a switch near that door. When she couldn't find anything she backed away from the door, her eyes going to the ceiling that was coming down upon them.

Her foot hit one of the tiles and she felt the whole thing go down underneath her weight. The sound of gears ceasing their movement met her ears, and the ceiling stopped its decent.

"Wait, wait," Tidus called out to her just before she was about to move. "Stay there!"

Tidus jogged up to her and looked down at the tile beneath her feet. Both doors in the room were still shut, but she had stopped the death trap from moving.

Yuna looked at the tile and then back up at the walls. Her symbol was ablaze on the wall next to the door. The border of the room was made up of one long text inscribed in stone. Seeing the first symbol full of light made her realize that was the key to getting out of there.

"We have to complete the text," she told Tidus, "Find the next part."

She moved off of her tile and the ceiling started its decent again, showering the two of them in dust and gravel. She stepped back on the tile again to stop it and looked up at Tidus, panicked.

"I guess I have to stay here."

Tidus looked bewildered himself, "Please tell me we don't need to keep every single tile compressed as we go…"

He found the next symbol, stepping on it and looked back to see that his section of text was completed on the wall.

"So…" Yuna started. "Do I move?"

Tidus shot a glance up the ceiling and noted how far it had come in their scramble to figure out the puzzle thus far. It descended slowly enough that they could risk it. However, they only had one of two options, stand there or move. It was looking like Yuna would have to find the next part of the puzzle.

Yuna stepped off her tile, and breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

"Progressing locks the last one in place," she smiled.

She found the next one, and Tidus moved onto the next. They played the temple's game until the last one was compressed. There was still half the room to cover, but the puzzle tiles ended at the mid point. Their exit opened to them, and Tidus started for the door.

"Come on," he urged Yuna.

He was drenched in sweat now. They both were. All they'd been doing was playing a sadistic game of hop scotch. That wouldn't be enough to normally take them down, but this place was taking the life from them. He hoped that this was somewhere close to the middle of the maze. They were running out of time and energy.

She stepped off of the tile and the door shut. She cried out and moved back to the tile, but the whole room had reset itself.

"No!" she cried. "We finished it!"

The ceiling moved faster this time, and they ran back to the beginning. Exhausted, Yuna threw herself at the beginning tile and lay on top of it. The huge slab of descending stone above their heads halted and Tidus slid to Yuna's side.

The room height was now just inches above Tidus' head when he stood. They couldn't risk that happening again. He helped Yuna up and they made their way to the end again.

Standing at the end of the puzzle, halfway from their destination, they knew if they both left, then the trap would reset.

"I'll stay," Yuna said, shooting Tidus a 'don't worry about me' look.

He shook his head, "Maybe if we run…"

"Tidus," Yuna spoke gently but sternly. "I'm tired. You have to make it to the end of this. Maybe if you reach the end, then the whole labyrinth will reset."

"I'm not leaving you! End of discussion!"

Yuna sunk to her knees and Tidus moved to her side, taking her shoulders again. She smiled at him weakly. "You're faster than me," she whispered. "Look, I can barely stand right now. Who do you think stands a better chance of making it to the end of this?"

Tidus couldn't believe what she was asking him to do. He couldn't just leave her there. What if he got lost. What if he couldn't find the center of the maze.

"Stop worrying," she said, placing a hand on his face. "Just go. If you want to help me then go."

Tidus hesitated, looking back and forth between her and the door.

"Go!" Yuna said pushing him away.

He gave her an apologetic look, nodding. "Hold on, alright." He scrambled to his feet and sprinted. He had no idea where he was drawing as much strength as he was, but he knew that it was up to him. He couldn't guarantee that the others were going to find the center. He also couldn't guarantee that once he made it, then everything would return to normal. But right now he was running like he was the last one standing. He was running like he believed it would make a difference.

* * *

It was breathtaking. Well, either the structure itself was breathtaking or all the running he'd been doing was what was causing his light headedness. Before Tidus was the center of the maze. A large pyramid shaped stone was set at the center, stair steps on every face of the giant slab of stone. Three temples in Besaid, stacked one on top of the other wouldn't even come close to the height of the thing in front of him.

The very center was the top tier, and Tidus, exhausted from sprinting as hard and as fast as he had, wasn't sure that he could make it to the top. He rested himself at the bottom, leaning against the bottom stair and stretching out his calves.

He just had to keep his mind on the prize, and treat this like a blitzball match. There were many times when he'd exhausted himself in a match. The game would be tied and the fate of the game lay with the final point. That was where he had to go, to the arena in his mind. Just one more obstacle to go before he could rest. Just one more place to sprint.

_Yuna. Think of Yuna…_

Again, he knew he had to give this everything he could. He had to run for anyone that had fallen, and for those who were still trying to get there. Who knew, maybe someone was making their way up the other side of the pyramid now, but Tidus somehow knew in his heart that wasn't the case. He had to run now, fast and hard and like there was no one else coming.

He started up the stairs, letting the blood pump through his veins like fire. Every muscle ached and every bit of energy storage in his body was giving him what little was left to give. As he ascended the stairs, moving as fast as he could, he could feel his lungs giving out and burning painfully. No matter how much oxygen he breathed in, or how hard he pumped his arms, he could feel his body giving out.

_Don't give up…you're almost there…_

He heard someone running behind him. He looked and saw Selphie leap the first stair and start her own torturous sprint up the side.

Past the blood ripping through his ears he could hear more footsteps echoing throughout the cavern. He couldn't see his comrades, but he knew that they were with him. It was up to whoever got there first, and Tidus started to relax in the thought that they had this one covered. They could win this.

That was until he heard her cry out and fall. He stopped and saw Selphie sprawled out among the stairs, she was shaking as she was trying to get the energy to get back to her feet.

"Keep going!" She shouted up to him.

Tidus nodded and turned to run, he heard someone else call from the other side of the temple. "Tidus! He's coming!"

It had been Irvine's voice, and at first Tidus had no idea who the 'he' was that Irvine was referring to. That was until he leapt up onto the final plateaued tier and started to run for the center.

Gannon.

Tidus hadn't realized who Irvine was referring to until he'd reached the pillar of light at the center of the pyramid. He reached through the beam of light, feeling his hands wrap around a piece of stone. He retracted his hand with the gate key, just as the light disappeared, and a huge war hammer came flying at his head.

Tidus rolled under it, but Gannon had brought the other end of his weapon across his back, tearing through the skin. Tidus dropped the key, which came to rest at the edge of the large slab of leveled ground.

Gannon moved in and picked up Tidus. The huge hulk of a man was able to lift Tidus without any effort.

"Give me the key," Gannon demanded.

Tidus realized that Gannon hadn't noticed that he'd dropped it. "No." He said.

Gannon smiled cruelly, "Wrong answer." He then tossed Tidus through the air, hoping he'd plummet over the edge, but Tidus caught himself, sliding to a stop and getting to his feet.

The second that he'd touched the key, he'd felt his energy restored. Unfortunately, he knew that meant Gannon was ready to go ten more rounds as well. The temple was reset. Tidus only hoped that Yuna was able to get out of the room, and that he'd been able to save her before she'd been taken by this place.

"Where's the girl?" Gannon asked. "Too rough on her? I do hope she's still alive. We've got so much to talk about, her and I."

Tidus didn't play into the man's hands. He wasn't in a caring and sharing mood anyway. He just wanted to get the key and get the hell out of there.

"I have nothing to say to a brute like you," Yuna's voice came from behind them both.

Tidus' eyes went wide and Gannon grinned.

"Yuna? How?" Tidus started.

"I got a second wind. Lulu found me…told me to come help you."

Gannon laughed at that. "You need a little girl to help you." His smile then turned sinister. "You'll need a lot more than that, Outsider."

"You really like to hear yourself talk," Tidus sighed, getting into a fighting stance.

"Give me the damn key!" Gannon ordered again.

"This one?" Yuna asked, the small stone orb dangling from a chain in her hand. She then took out her gun with the other hand. "Come and get it," she sneered. "I dare you."

* * *

A/N: One down, nine chapters to go in this forty chapter mammoth project. Thank you all who are still with me. I know you all hate me for dragging this out for so long. Special thanks to ghikiJ. Just because you're awesome. Enjoy. 


End file.
